


(The Dragon's Roar) Рев дракона

by Valdis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, F/M, Implied Daenerys/Drogo, Jaime/Brienne meet Chapter 33, Jon Snow hatches a Dragon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, No Mad!Queen Daenerys, Politics, Romance, Slow Burn, The Prince That Was Promised, Time Travel Fix-It, the slowest of slow burns
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdis/pseuds/Valdis
Summary: Человечество не смогло остановить Короля Ночи и его легион нежити, пока не стало слишком поздно. Недовольные боги решают, что они должны сыграть куда большую роль в судьбе человечества и вернуться в то время, когда мир еще не пал в руинах. Джон Сноу - Принц, который был обещан, и Джейме Ланнистер были отправлены назад, чтобы предотвратить войну Пяти Королей и объединить Вестерос под одним знаменем, чтобы избежать ужасной судьбы. Хотя даже вернувшись назад, не все идет так, как планировалось.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dragon's Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172975) by [Priestess_of_Groove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_of_Groove/pseuds/Priestess_of_Groove). 

Пролог. Джон I 

— Они уже близко, — сказал Тормунд. Его лицо было бледным и осунувшимся, а волосы и борода казались еще более спутанными, чем обычно, если такое вообще было возможно. Даже под своими многочисленными мехами он дрожал. Как и все они.

— Спасибо тебе. Не хочешь присесть с нами и погреться у огня? — махнул рукой Джон Сноу в сторону пустого места рядом с собой, одного из немногих, очищенных от снега и льда.

Одичалый на мгновение заколебался, но потом сел. Джон хотел было поддразнить его за сентиментальность, но передумал… Все они были сентиментальны в эти дни, учитывая, как мало их осталось.

У Джона Сноу осталось всего десять тысяч человек, и самым близким к мейстеру у них был Тирион Ланнистер, который сидел у того же костра, прижавшись к брату. Все остальные… сир Давос Сиворт, Сэмвелл Тарли, Джилли, Бран, сир Джорах Мормонт, сир Берик Дондаррион, Пес, Леди Бриенна, сир Бронн Черноводный, лорд Эдмур Талли и королева Дейенерис — все они теперь принадлежат к армии мертвых. Джон понятия не имел, где находятся его кузины, Санса и Арья, как и сир Подрик Пейн. Он предполагал, что они, как и многие другие, были мертвы. Теперь Король Ночи мог похвастаться полумиллионном человеческих душ. И если в этом темном облаке и был луч надежды, то это были драконы, которых в этом мире больше не осталось. Они смогли убить первого, которого оседлал Король Ночи, но двум другим пришлось отрезать головы и сжечь их тела после того, как они были смертельно ранены. Без могучей силы драконов попытка живых дать отпор Долгой Ночи была безнадежной. Теперь их шансы на выживание были невелики.

В данный момент последняя армия людей отсиживалась в обгоревших руинах какого-то замка. Тирион прикинул, что они находятся где-то в пределах Простора, но из-за снега, покрывающего все вокруг, сориентироваться было слишком сложно. Как бы то ни было, все к северу от этого места были мертвы.

— Прежде чем мы отправимся навстречу смерти, кто-нибудь хочет горячей воды? — спросил Тирион.

— Все что угодно, лишь бы прогнать этот холод, — сказал Тормунд с глухим смешком.

Тирион оторвался от брата, схватил медный котелок и вышел из обветшалой спальни, которую они превратили в убежище, чтобы защититься от ветра. Джон сунул руку в рюкзак и вытащил остатки своего пайка: кусок затвердевшего хлеба и кусочки соленой оленины. Он передал то немногое, что у него было, а Тириону дал двойную порцию. Джейме оставался неподвижным: словно загипнотизированный, он, не отрываясь, смотрел в огонь.

Джон печально вздохнул. Джейме больше не был прежним после того, как получил травму головы, но после смерти Бриенны он вообще превратился в тень своего прежнего «я». С тех пор, как наступила Долгая Ночь, стало невозможно определить, где они находились, так как солнце больше не всходило, и ориентироваться по нему было нельзя. Год назад Джон, не оставляя попыток, просматривал карты в своей палатке, надеясь разобраться, где они сейчас находились, но снег мешал точно определить их местоположение.

Из-за полога палатки донесся грубый голос Тормунда: 

— Сноу, приехал всадник.

— Всадник? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.

— Да, он говорит, что его послал сир Подрик.

— Впустите его, — нетерпеливо крикнул Джон. О судьбе его кузины и ее людей не было слышно уже несколько месяцев. Они ушли искать убежища в Долине, и из-за бушующих ветров воронам больше нельзя было доверять доставку сообщений.

Тормунд вел перед собой молодого человека, слабого и дрожащего от холода. Джон тут же потребовал горячей воды и оленины и завернул мальчика в одеяло.

— Скажи мне, какие новости ты мне принес?

Юноша не мог вымолвить ни слова, но, порывшись в кармане жилета, дрожащими руками вытащил письмо с печатью. Джон схватил его и сломал печать.

Королю Эйемону Таргариену, первому своего имени, правителю Семи Королевств…

С великой печалью я должна вам сообщить о кончине леди Бриенны Тарт. Мы все еще пытаемся добраться до Долины, но снег слишком глубок, что весьма замедляет наше путешествие. Бандиты напали на наш лагерь. Они схватили меня и попытались оттащить, но леди Бриенна смогла спасти меня. Она была окружена и храбро сражалась, но помощь не пришла вовремя, чтобы спасти ее. Сир Подрик теперь владеет Верным Клятве.

Я знаю, что они с сиром Джейме были близки. Пожалуйста, расскажите ему об этой печальной новости. Мы все еще пытаемся пробраться к Кровавым Воротам. Мы с Арьей ужасно скучаем по тебе и надеемся, что битва с Королем Ночи закончится благополучно в вашу пользу.

С теплыми пожеланиями,

леди Санса из дома Старков

Джон почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Он, спотыкаясь, подошел к пологу палатки и сказал: 

— Тормунд, не мог бы ты привести ко мне Джейме?

Одичалый вздохнул, но кивнул и вышел. К тому времени, как он нашел Джейме, посыльному дали поесть, и тот лихорадочно поглощал свою еду, как будто ее собирались у него отобрать.

— Вот эта п*зда, — сказал Тормунд, и Джейме бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ты тоже можешь остаться, Тормунд.

Тормунд нахмурился, но встал рядом с Джейме.

— Ты звал меня? — спросил Джейме. Формальности давно отошли на второй план, и никто больше не называл его королем. Он едва ли мог быть королем без королевства, которым можно было бы править.

Джон некоторое время изучал его. Джейме постоянно носил на голове шарф и сейчас потянул его вниз, чтобы обратиться к нему. Хотя холод, казалось, беспокоил его больше, чем других, он был в относительно хорошем настроении и показал себя ценным бойцом и командиром.

— Я с большой грустью должен сообщить вам, что леди Бриенна была убита, защищая мою сестру, леди Сансу. Я сожалею о вашей потере. — Он протянул письмо Джейме, чтобы тот прочел.

Тормунд разинул рот от ужаса и боли. Джейме мгновенно выхватил у Джона письмо и, лихорадочно перечитывая его, покачал головой.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет! Она не может быть мертва!

— Прости, Джейме. Я знаю, что она для тебя значила, — сказал Джон, похлопывая его по спине, но Джейме оттолкнул его. Рыцарь был не из тех, кто проявлял много эмоций, но боль на его лице и слезы в глазах безошибочно выдавали его чувства. Он швырнул письмо и вылетел на сквозящий ветер.

Тирион нашел его несколько часов спустя наполовину погребенным в снегу и на грани смерти. Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы вылечить его, и когда он наконец открыл глаза, то не сказал ни единого слова.

Джон вернулся в настоящее, когда Тирион поставил на огонь медный котел, наполненный снегом. Ему пришлось немного переставить бревна, но в конце концов он справился. Он улыбнулся Джону, заметив оленину и хлеб.

— А, вот и последний сытный обед. Я могу придумать худшие способы покончить с этой жизнью. Давай, брат, я уверен, ты голоден, — сказал Тирион, размахивая свининой перед лицом Джейме. Он схватил здоровую руку своего брата, положил в нее еду и сомкнул пальцы.

Джейме пошевелился и стал отрывать кусочки хлеба, которые он жевал целую вечность, прежде чем проглотить. Джон снова вздохнул. Тирион был единственным, кто мог заставить Джейме поесть, но даже когда он это делал, то выглядел так, будто не получал удовольствия от еды. Если бы Тирион не продержался до самого конца, у него было чувство, что Джейме просто сидел бы перед огнем и засыхал бы у него на глазах.

— Итак, Сноу, каков план? — спросил Тормунд, поглощая еду.

— Ну… у нас больше нет наконечников для стрел из драконьего стекла. Мы не можем забаррикадировать дверь и стрелять из укрытия в вихтов, хотя можно попытаться все же забаррикадироваться здесь, и это, возможно, может быть нашим лучшим шансом.

Снег в котелке растаял, и они по очереди отпили из горшка. Джон вздохнул с облегчением, почувствовав, как внутри у него потеплело. Мучительно было отдавать горшок кому-то другому.

— Я думаю, что здесь слишком много дыр, чтобы сделать это действительно жизнеспособным планом, — оглядываясь, сказал Тирион. Хотя стены их нынешнего укрытия были каменные, половина из них обвалилась. Полы на верхних этажах замка почти полностью обрушились. Они находились в одной из немногих комнат, сохранивших все четыре стены, но в крыше была дыра, через которую падал снег. Потрепанные гобелены на стенах шевелились от порывов ветра, пробивающегося сквозь потолок, и некогда плюшевые ковры, на которых они сейчас сидели, покрылись коркой льда.

— Может быть, лучше встретиться с ними в открытом поле, — сказал Тормунд. — Что нам терять? У нас больше нет ни женщин, ни детей, которых нужно защищать. — Он бросил острый взгляд на Джейме, который все еще медленно ел свой паек.

Джон медленно кивнул и почувствовал еще один укол в сердце. Когда-то давно Джейме и Тормунд были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки из-за Бриенны Тарт, прежде чем она быстро и лаконично остановила одичалого в его попытках завоевать ее. В то время все были ошеломлены тем, что достопочтенная Бриенна могла когда-либо заботиться о таком мерзавце, как сире Джейме Ланнистере, человеке без чести, хорошо известном тем, что он трахал свою собственную сестру. Это заняло некоторое время, но общее мнение о Джейме изменилось на более благоприятное. Даже Тормунд привык уважать человека, захватившего в плен сердце Бриенны Тарт.

— Мы не можем продолжать убегать от них, Джон. У нас больше ничего не осталось, — грустно улыбаясь, сказал Тирион.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Джон, шевеля палкой дрова в костре, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

Он не мог не думать о том, что все пошло так неправильно. Все началось с того, что Война Пяти Королей разорвала на части всю страну, и все это было организовано этим скользким червем Петиром Бейлишем. Его двоюродные сестры с помощью Брана, который был Трехглазым Вороном, способным заглянуть в прошлое, смогли поймать эту крысу и казнить его.

Тем не менее, в их нынешней ситуации были виноват не только Бейлиш. Джейме Ланнистер и Робб Старк вели себя как разгоряченные дураки. Робб был убит за свои ошибки, а Джейме потерял руку. Серсея Ланнистер не смогла сдержать свою жажду власти и спала со всеми, кто был готов помочь ей сохранить трон. Ее отказ вступить в союз с Севером и предоставить необходимых им людей и продовольствие тоже был одной из дыр среди многих других, потопивших корабль под названием цивилизация. Его собственный дядя, Эддард Старк, был наивным дураком, когда напрямую столкнулся лбами с Серсеей Ланнистер, и с ее попытками захватить власть, не убедившись, что у него есть необходимая поддержка. Тайвин Ланнистер, Уолдер Фрей и сир Грегор Клиган разорвали королевство на части своими убийственными наклонностями. Даже его возлюбленная Дени была довольно вспыльчива и непреклонна, что привело к падению дома Тарли, когда малейшее милосердие с ее стороны могло бы пресечь слухи о том, что она идет по убийственным стопам своего отца.

Если королевство было карточной башней, то Петир Бейлиш был главной опорой, которая, когда ее толкнули, перевернула всю чертову башню.

Джон чуть не застонал, вспомнив о Дени. Ее добрая и нежная улыбка все еще сияла в его памяти, и он сохранил ее, как спасительную благодать. Он все еще помнил прикосновение ее кожи, помнил, как проводил рукой по мягким изгибам ее груди и бедер. Она умерла, когда Дрогон упал с неба, сраженный копьем Короля Ночи, как и его братья Визерион и Рейгаль. Джон пытался дотянуться до нее, но поток нежити, стоявшей между ними, был слишком широк, так что он мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как ее стаскивают с ее дракона. Ее крики разрывали ночь на части.

Дрогон еще не был мертв, и с последним вздохом он, собрав всю свою ярость, поджег почти всю нежить перед собой. Белый Ходок, возглавлявший атаку, был в конце концов повержен клинком Джейме, и нежить разлетелась на куски вокруг них и развеялась по ветру.

Позднее Джон обшарил всю местность вокруг Дрогона в поисках тела Дени, но так ничего и не нашел. Если она и превратилась в вихта, то лишь на короткое время: как и остальная нежить, она разлетелась на куски. Это знание не помогло облегчить боль в его сердце. Он просто упал на колени и почувствовал, как слезы, стекая по щекам, обжигают его кожу. Тормунд использовал Вдовий Плач, чтобы отрубить дракону голову.

Все смотрели на него с жалостью, включая Джейме Ланнистера. Вскоре после этого Джон был вынужден сообщить Джейме, что Бриенна погибла в бою. Двое мужчин, которые были полными противоположностями при первой встрече, теперь разделяли одинаковое горе и мучения от необходимости жить дальше без своих любимых людей. Только Джейме не двинулся дальше. Он просто умирал, на автомате двигаясь по жизни. Он не пытался покончить с собой с той первой ночи, но Джон понятия не имел, что заставляет его переставлять ноги. Возможно, они с Тирионом были связаны теснее, чем он предполагал.

— Удалось ли нам получить представление об их количестве? — спросил Джон.

— Много? — сказал Тормунд, пожимая плечами. — Если мы попробуем подойти поближе, они поймают тебя и превратят в одного из них.

— Просто широкая шеренга марширующих в эту сторону?

— Да.

— Очень хорошо. С таким же успехом мы могли бы встретиться с ними в открытом поле. Есть предположения, когда они сюда доберутся?

— Возможно, не раньше, чем через пару часов. Ты же знаешь, как медленно они ходят.

Джон кивнул.

— Давайте пока все отдохнем. Скоро мы их расшевелим.

— Да.

— Сир Джейме, я знаю, что говорю это перед каждой битвой, но нам нужно сосредоточиться на Белых Ходоках и Короле Ночи, так как только у нас остались мечи из валирийской стали.

Джон не сводил глаз с Джейме, но тот продолжал смотреть на огонь. Он даже не шевельнулся. Джон надеялся, что это будет последняя схватка и перед этим он сможет вытянуть хотя бы слово из Ланнистера, но даже надвигающаяся гибель, казалось, не могла больше ничего в нем пробудить. Они допили воду, и Тирион пошел за новой порцией снега, чтобы растопить его в котелке, пока они продолжали потягивать теплую воду из другой кастрюли. Джон проверил свой меч, а затем взглянул на Тормунда и Тириона.

— Соберите войска. Пусть тренируются во дворе. Я хочу, чтобы их кровь кипела, когда мы вступим в битву.

— Милорд, — сказал Тирион с легким поклоном.

Тормунд одарил его свирепой ухмылкой.

— Это будет славная битва и славная смерть.

— Нам нужны войска, полные надежд, а не отчаяния, Тормунд.

— Я знаю, что делаю.

Джон еще немного постоял у костра. После ранения в голову Джейме не мог сражаться больше часа, не падая в каком-то припадке. Какофония звуков и хаос битвы, казалось, вызывали больше всего припадков. Последнее, в чем они нуждались, это чтобы один из последних владельцев валирийской стали рухнул посреди битвы. Через несколько минут внизу послышались крики людей и звон стали, когда бойцы начали свой спарринг. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вывести Джона из задумчивости, и он начал расхаживать по крошечной комнате, в которой они находились.

Наконец он почувствовал, что прошло достаточно времени, и похлопал Джейме по плечу. Ну же, нам нужно привести в движение собственную кровь.

Он наклонился и схватил горящую палку, чтобы осветить им путь. С наступлением Короля Ночи их окутывала постоянная темнота. Никто из них не видел даже намека на солнце за последние шесть месяцев.

Джейме поднялся так же быстро и плавно, как лев, который являлся символом его семьи, и последовал за Джоном через разрушенные залы. Выйдя на улицу, Джон обогнул замок, ища тихое место для тренировок, все время нервно оглядываясь на Джейме, но его друга, казалось, не беспокоил шум, эхом разносившийся вокруг.

Они вошли в сад, или что-то похожее на сад, который зарос бы, если бы замок не пришел в упадок с наступлением зимы. Они не делали никаких официальных заявлений. Джейме постучал по земле кончиком меча, показывая, что готов, и Джон бросился вперед, чтобы вступить в бой.

Их мечи встречались снова и снова, пока они и снег кружились вместе. Вдали от всех остальных тишина была оглушительной, прерываемая лишь звуком мечей. На мгновение им показалось, что они вступили в бой вне времени, где мир застыл на мгновение, как будто их схватка могла определить судьбу мира.

Несмотря на то, что сир Джейме Ланнистер потерял свою ведущую руку, он, тем не менее, производил впечатление неплохого бойца, борясь левой рукой. Какое-то время он мог отвечать на каждый удар Джона. К его золотой руке был привязан щит, им он отражал удары, которые левая рука не могла принять. Джон все еще был лучшим фехтовальщиком, и через несколько минут смог выбить меч из руки Джейме.

Джейме выглядел невозмутимым, он просто взял свой меч, и они начали снова. На этот раз он продержался немного дольше, даже перешел в наступление и подошел ближе, но Джон сумел увернуться и использовать свой меч, чтобы ударить Джейме по руке. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не заплакать, и отпрыгнул в сторону от Длинного Когтя, прежде чем снова шагнуть навстречу.

Еще через минуту Джейме был опять разоружен. Он поднял меч и снова приготовился. Джон открыл было рот, чтобы предложить им закончить их спарринг, но тут в воздухе раздался жуткий низкий звук рога.

— Они здесь, — прошептал Джон и оббежал вокруг здания, чтобы убедиться, что их войска уже покинули двор и выстроились в шеренги за стенами. Остальные солдаты были одеты в мешанину доспехов и мехов — все что угодно, лишь бы согреться и защититься. Большинство из них держали разбитые щиты и мечи, но у некоторых были копья, которые, похоже, были взяты у павших дорнийских солдат, но вместо обычного стального наконечника у всех были наконечники из драконьего стекла. Это было одной из немногих ценных вещей, которые у них еще оставались. Те, у кого не было драконьего стекла, либо приспособились, либо умерли.

Джон нашел Тормунда и Тириона у входа, они смотрели на бескрайнюю белую равнину, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь темноту и метель. Как голубые факелы, глаза вихтов показались в темноте, когда они неуклонно продвигались вперед, и их рваные фигуры медленно обретали форму.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы все знали, как мне повезло, что вы сражались со мной плечом к плечу. Вы были хорошими друзьями. Благодарю вас за компанию, — сказал Джон.

Тирион слабо улыбнулся Джону, потом подошел к брату и взял его за руку. Выражение лица Джейме не изменилось, но Джон видел, что он сжал руку Тириона в ответ. Джон почувствовал, как его сердце забилось сильнее, и хлопнул Тормунда и Джейме по плечу.

— Каков бы ни был результат, сегодня все закончится, — крикнул Джон. Поднялся ветер, унося его голос, но армия услышала и подняла оружие, их боевые кличи пропели в ночи. Тормунд испустил чудовищный вой и бросился вперед, размахивая топором. Джон колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем броситься следом, и остальная армия последовала за ним.

Первому вихту он разрубил пополам позвоночник, второму — голову. С каждым взмахом меча Джон следил за тем, чтобы нежить больше никогда не поднималась, но с каждым убитым вихтом на его место приходили еще пять мертвецов. Каждый его удар был тщательно отточен, как будто он жал пшеницу, а не резал тела. Пока он не видел никого из своих друзей. Ему показалось, что он услышал, как Тормунд что-то кричит в пылу боевой ярости, но Тириона и Джейме нигде не было видно. Он искренне надеялся, что с Джейме не случился очередной припадок.

Джон заметил Белого Ходока верхом на лошади и начал прокладывать к нему дорогу. Каким-то образом ему удалось застать Ходока врасплох, и он использовал свой меч, чтобы сбить того с седла, прежде чем вонзить клинок в его грудь, в результате чего несколько сотен, если не тысяч, вихтов рассыпались в пыль. Победный крик прокатился по армии, но нежить была неумолима.

Джон почувствовал, как когти нежити вонзились в его левую руку, и разрубил ее пополам. Другой вихт замахнулся ржавым кинжалом и ударил его в плечо, прежде чем рухнуть на землю обезглавленным. Куда бы Джон ни повернулся, он не видел ни одного живого человека, которого мог бы назвать союзником, и чувствовал, как его сердце колотится в горле. Кто-нибудь вообще остался?

Внезапно еще одна большая группа нежити распалась на куски, и он издал прерывистый вздох облегчения. Джейме должен быть все еще где-то там. По крайней мере, это вселяло надежду. Еще один крик его армии раздался издалека, но голосов стало еще меньше, и он почти сразу же затих.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и снова бросился на врага. Он не знал, как долго продирался сквозь останки когда-то живых тел: они были столь многочисленны, что казались бесконечными. Внезапно вихты отпрянули от него. Он огляделся и увидел, что они начали образовывать круг, словно готовясь к дуэли, а когда повернулся, сам Король Ночи стоял позади него с мечом, который, казалось, был сделан изо льда.

Снег хрустел под ногами Короля Ночи. Джону показалось, что ветер внезапно поднялся, и его руки задрожали. Он крепче сжал меч и подошел к Королю Ночи со всей возможной целеустремленностью. Это была насмешливая улыбка на его лице? На лице Джона вспыхнул гнев, и он бросился на вихта.

С текучестью, которая противоречила его внешности, Король Ночи встретил удар его меча. Джон отскочил назад, оказываясь вне досягаемости. Король Ночи закрыл перед ним свою грудь от выпада, и ему пришлось размахивать своим мечом быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он уже слишком долго сражался, и его мышцы начали дрожать от слабости, когда он попытался сдержать удары Короля Ночи, отступая назад и в сторону, чтобы создать некоторую дистанцию между ними.

Внезапно Король Ночи высоко взмахнул своим мечом. Джон поднял Длинный Коготь, чтобы встретить его, но ахнул от резкого удара, который оставил глубокую рану на его ребрах, и рухнул на колени. Король Ночи держал в своей свободной руке острый, похожий на пирамиду кинжал, с которого капала его собственная кровь.

Джон взглянул на свой бок, уже пропитанный кровью, и поднес к нему руку. Он попытался встать на ноги, но ноги больше не держали его.

Больше не могу. Все кончено. Человечество проиграло. Он печально посмотрел на Короля Ночи. Это не должно было так закончиться.

Теперь на лице Короля Ночи появилась довольная ухмылка. Как только Джон умрет, его валирийский меч будет потерян, и тогда все, что будет стоять между ним и полной победой, — это Джейме Ланнистер и его Вдовий Плач.

Король Ночи поднял меч, готовый обезглавить своего противника. Джон бесстрашно встретил взгляд ярко-голубых глаз.

Внезапно пара рук обхватила Короля Ночи сзади, прижимая его руки к бокам. Джон удивленно моргнул: Король Ночи выглядел почти сбитым с толку, если это вообще было возможно. Даже в темноте Джон узнал эти спутанные светлые волосы, а к правой руке все еще был прикреплен деревянный щит. Джейме Ланнистер вскочил на спину Короля Ночи и теперь держал его руки в тисках. Он встретился взглядом с Джоном. Но где же его меч? Должно быть, он потерял его в схватке. Джон почувствовал, как его сердце упало еще ниже.

Король Ночи, казалось, был почти очарован тем, что его пытаются удержать. Он посмотрел на руки, держащие его, а затем осторожно коснулся пальцем Джейме. Глаза Джона расширились, когда он увидел, как прямо у него на глазах произошло превращение в Белого Ходока. Он знал, что должен что-то сделать, но чувствовал себя слишком слабым и примерзшим к земле. Он снова встретился взглядом с Джейме. Он видел в его глазах настойчивость и мольбу, но только когда они начали менять цвет с зеленого на ярко-синий, он сделал свой ход.

Он вскочил на ноги прежде, чем осознал это, а затем с приливом неведомо откуда взявшийся силы пронзил Короля Ночи и Джейме Ланнистера насквозь. Впервые с тех пор, как Джон поближе познакомился с Джейме, на лицо Ланнистера снизошло умиротворение. Его глаза закрылись, и он упал с меча, растянувшись на снегу.

В тот же миг Длинный Коготь Джона вспыхнул. Король Ночи мгновенно загорелся, глядя на меч, все еще торчащий в его груди. Джон медленно вытащил меч, собрав последние силы, взмахнул им и отрубил голову Короля Ночи, после чего упал на колени.

Все мертвецы мгновенно распались, их останки унесло ветром. Белые Ходоки закричали, и этот звук был пронзительным и мучительным, когда они разлетелись на ветру. Тело Короля Ночи полминуты стояло неподвижно, а потом распалось на куски, словно разорванное на части магией, которая все это время удерживала их вместе.

На мгновение воцарилось гробовое молчание, а затем оставшиеся люди закричали в небеса, подняв оружие к небу.

Даже теперь, когда Король Ночи был мертв, меч Джона все еще продолжал ярко гореть, лёжа в снегу, но он уже не обращал на это внимания. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что кровь все еще продолжала сочиться из его ран. Война наконец была выиграна, но он знал, что поблизости не осталось ни одного человека, который мог бы вылечить эту рану. Он просто кивнул сам себе и поднял глаза. Снег уже спешил похоронить под собой тело Джейме Ланнистера, и он подполз к нему с мучительной медлительностью. До него было не больше нескольких футов, но даже от этого маленького движения у Джона перехватило дыхание от боли.

Он вгляделся в лицо Ланнистера. Кожа под всклокоченной бородой уже посинела, и даже с закрытыми глазами глубокие морщины тревоги были глубоко прочерчены на его лице. Джон поднял его веко и с удовлетворением увидел, что на него смотрит не ярко-синий, а изумрудно-зеленый глаз. Он снова закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, Джейме. Именно благодаря твоей жертве мы смогли закончить эту войну. Это невозможно было бы сделать без тебя, — прошептал Джон. — Никто не узнает о твоей жертве, но в конце концов ты был настоящим человеком чести. Ты заслужил, чтобы тебя помнили на протяжении веков. Надеюсь, ты наконец-то воссоединился с Бриенной.

Внезапный свет и тепло ударили ему в лицо, и он, вздрогнув, поднял голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на небо. Солнце вставало. Его первый луч прорезал ночное небо с таким резким контрастом, что зрелище казалось иллюзорным. Радостные возгласы вокруг него поднялись еще выше, когда все оставшиеся люди снова окунулись в теплый свет, который никто из них уже не надеялся почувствовать на своей коже.

Джон улыбнулся и почувствовал, как по его щекам текут слезы. Если бы только все дожили до этого дня, чтобы лицезреть это прекрасное зрелище. Он не думал, что когда-либо видел что-то более прекрасное в своей жизни, и только вид Дейенерис, улыбающейся ему, мог сравниться с этим зрелищем. Его силы наконец иссякли, и он рухнул в снег, все еще продолжая смотреть на солнце с легкой улыбкой на лице, пока свет жизни не исчез из его глаз.

Как только душа Джона Сноу ушла, пламя, охватившее Длинный Коготь, в последний раз вспыхнуло и погасло.

***

— Они это сделали. Они сделали это.

— Неужели? Это хорошо, но какой теперь в этом смысл? Все влиятельные люди мертвы. Король не дожил до того, чтобы возглавить свой народ. Все было напрасно.

— Пророчество сбылось.

— В самый последний момент. Светозарный должен был возвестить о Принце, который был обещан задолго до этого. Он потерпел неудачу, и человечество потерпело неудачу вместе с ним.

— Конечно, это не только его вина.

— Конечно нет. Было много других людей, про которых, если бы не знал, подумал бы, что они все это время работали заодно с Королем Ночи. Они сеяли разрушение и хаос и в конце концов победили. Человечество никогда не оправится от этого, оно уничтожит себя, пытаясь это сделать. У них нет лидеров. Без направления они просто пойдут и умрут, как раненый зверь. Наше наследие умерло.

— Ну, и что вы предлагаете нам делать?

— Исправить это. Нам нужно отказаться от реальности этого мира. Нам больше нечего им предложить. Нам нужно проявить больше твердости в отношении человечества в следующей реальности.

— …То, что вы предлагаете, опасно.

— Хуже, чем то, что здесь произошло? Давайте спасем то, что сможем.

— Спасение? В каком смысле?

— Может быть, будет легче, если Принц, который был обещан, узнает, насколько ужасными могут быть последствия. Он может взять себе более значимую роль вместо того, чтобы тратить свое время на Стене.

— Но… если бы он знал все наперед, это разрушило бы весь смысл пророчества.

— Он не будет знать всего, у него просто будут фрагменты необходимых ему знаний. Если я смогу добраться до него в реальном мире, я смогу повлиять на его действия, чтобы он не метался, как птенец, который только учится летать.

— Мы никогда раньше не принимали прямого участия в делах людей. Считаете ли вы это мудрым?

— Думаю, что это единственный вариант, который у нас остался. Но я не хочу, чтобы он был один. Ему нужен по крайней мере еще один человек, чтобы привязать его к этому миру, иначе он может подумать, что сошел с ума.

— Следующий по значимости человек во времена, когда мир разразился войной.

— Но кто это?

— Я знаю лишь одного подходящего человека.


	2. Глава 1. Джон II

Глава 1. Джон II

Джон резко проснулся и вдохнул воздух, который, как он думал, больше никогда не наполнит его грудь. Он стянул с себя шкуру, которой был укрыт, резко сел на кровати и посмотрел на свой бок, туда, куда его ранил Король Ночи, и не нашел ничего, кроме чистой и гладкой кожи. Он осмотрел остальные части своего тела и обнаружил, что колотые раны на его груди, полученные во время бунта на Стене, тоже исчезли. Он судорожно вздохнул и в замешательстве огляделся. Он помнил эту комнату. У него были лишь смутные воспоминания об этом месте, так как он был здесь, казалось бы, целую жизнь назад.

_Это и было целую жизнь назад._

Он повернул голову. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову, как будто ее прошептали ему на ухо, но никого не было. Он был совершенно один в крошечной комнате, которая оказалась его спальней в Винтерфелле, где он жил, будучи бастардом лорда Эддарда Старка.

_Ты больше не бастард._

И снова эта мысль, казалось, пришла ему в голову извне. Воспоминания проносились в его голове, как страницы книги. Он не был незаконнорожденным сыном лорда Эддарда Старка, он был последним законным наследником Рейегара Таргариена, рожденный Лианной Старк, сестрой Хранителя Севера. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя. _Как такое возможно? Как такое **вообще** возможно?_

Но Джейме и Тирион Ланнистеры в конце концов стали его самыми преданными сторонниками, и, хотя он еще не встречал ни одного из них, он знал их в лицо. У одного из них в коротких волосах и бороде уже серебрилась седина, на лице пролегли морщины, но до того, как все пошло наперекосяк, в его глазах всегда был озорной огонек, а на лице — высокомерная ухмылка. У другого были темно-русые волосы и еще более темная борода, своим ростом он едва доходил ему до пояса, но всегда был остер на язык. Они оставались с рядом с ним, даже когда случалось самое худшее.

_Тормунд Великанья Смерть._ Великан со спутанными рыжими волосами и бородой умер так же храбро, как любой рыцарь королевства. Он всегда был полон сил и жизни и каким-то образом даже стал сердцем армии. Он был их эмоциональным флюгером. Джону достаточно было взглянуть на его лицо, чтобы понять, что беспокоит остальных его людей, когда он часто сидел с комфортом у небольшого костра или в собственной палатке, хотя в конце концов его роскошь была невелика.

Он снова оглядел свою комнату. В последний раз он был здесь еще до того, как Старки отправились на юг, в Королевскую Гавань. Но когда это было на самом деле? Призрака он не видел. Он улыбнулся на мгновение при мысли, что может снова увидеть Призрака. Последний раз он его видел около года назад. Они попали в засаду, когда шли на юг, и лютоволк прыгнул между ним и Белым Ходоком, приняв предназначенное ему копье. Ему было позволено оказать волку почетную милость — сжечь его труп, чтобы его нельзя было больше оживить.

Сжигание мертвецов стало самым добрым поступком, который только можно было совершить над телом. Каждый из них горячо надеялся, что если они умрут, то будут сожжены, чтобы не причинить больше вреда своим товарищам. В конце концов, действительно не имело значения, из какой части мира ты был родом, пока был живым человеком, — к тебе все равно относились с состраданием.

Джон подошел к окну и приоткрыл его, чтобы выглянуть наружу. Он услышал тихое стрекотание сверчков и, подняв глаза, увидел тысячи звезд, подмигивающих ему в ночном небе. Легкий ветерок, проникавший в окно, для южанина, возможно, и был бы прохладным, но для него он был сладко-теплым. Почувствовав мягкий летний воздух на своей коже, он взглянул на себя и понял, что он без рубашки. Когда в последний раз было достаточно тепло, чтобы спать без рубашки? Он вспомнил о времени, когда занимался любовью с Дени: они могли позволить себе такую роскошь, лишь находясь в комнате замка с четырьмя прочными стенами и крышей над головой.

Волна эмоций неожиданно захлестнула его, как прилив океана, и он, тихо закрыв окно, вернулся в постель, чтобы поплакать в подушку. Его плечи тряслись от многолетнего чувства вины, отчаяния, изнеможения и ощутимого облегчения. Слишком долго холод и отчаяние были его постоянными спутниками, хотя он старался не подпускать их близко к себе. Теперь, когда он больше не был королем, он позволил себе на мгновение развалиться на части и упиваться своей новой жизнью.

Он был уверен, что это не сон. Он встречал реальных людей, которые существовали в этом мире, с которыми он надеялся встретиться снова. Он тихо прошептал молитву Старым Богам сквозь рыдания в подушку: _«Спасибо, спасибо за еще одну возможность все исправить. Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы не подвести вас»._

Остаток ночи он пролежал в постели. Его разум мчался слишком быстро, чтобы снова заснуть. _Неужели боги отправили меня назад, чтобы исправить ошибки прошлого? Если нет, то почему? Неужели я единственный, кто помнит **то** время? _ Он еще раз помолился, чтобы этого не случилось. Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет чувствовать себя комфортно в собственной шкуре, если рядом не будет никого, кого бы он помнил. Если больше никто не вспомнит, то действительно ли он жил этой жизнью или все это было сном?

_Нет, этого не может быть. Может, я и не помню всех подробностей, но я не мог придумать того, какую роль должны были сыграть Ланнистеры в будущем._ Он не мог представить себе ни одной семьи, где встретилось бы больше противоположностей. Сам Джейме Ланнистер был странной дихотомией благородного, самоотверженного рыцаря и эгоистичного ублюдка, который едва не позволил своей сестре разрушить королевство. Его собственная сестра-близнец, Серсея, походила на Таргариенов в своем безумии и жажде власти, особенно после того, как начала использовать Дикий Огонь так же легко, как масло, чтобы уничтожать своих врагов.

Джон знал, что дядя Нед сочтет его сумасшедшим, если узнает, но он с нетерпением ждал встречи с братьями Ланнистерами. Ему было больно думать, что они, вероятно, не помнят его. Он вспомнил, что его первые встречи с Джейме были не слишком приятными и он даже хотел ударить блондина по лицу за насмешку. По правде говоря… разве Джейме не был прав? Не то чтобы Джон знал об этом тогда, но каким бы важным ни было сражение к северу от Стены, оно происходило в то время, когда в Вестеросе бушевала Война Пяти Королей. На этот раз он не направится к Стене, не с теми знаниями, которые у него были сейчас. Это вполне может обернуться еще одной Войной Пяти Королей, но в этот раз одним из королей будет он.

Доказать, что он — последний истинный сын Рейегара Таргариена, будет непросто. Это было подтверждено в другой временной шкале только благодаря силам Брана как Трехглазого Ворона и его способности видеть прошлое. Джон знал, что его бывшие товарищи видели силу Брана в действии, и никто не сомневался в нем, но Бран еще не обладал этой способностью.

Он снова сел в постели; Джейме должен вытолкнуть Брана из окна Сломанной Башни! Когда он узнал об этом преступлении в другой жизни, это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он потерял себя в ярости и пошел искать этого самодовольного мудака. Бриенна была той, кто невольно выдала его.

_Что ты сказала?_

_Ее и без того светлая кожа стала еще бледнее и казалась почти серой._

_— Разве… разве лорд Бран не сказал вам?_

_Казалось, что она нарочно растягивает слова._

_— Скажи мне!_

_— Я слышала, как лорд Бран разговаривал с Джейме, когда тот возвращался из путешествия на Север. Он простил Джейме за то, что тот вытолкнул его из Сломанной Башни._

_Это было все, что Джону нужно было услышать. Он выскочил из палатки. Бриенна окликнула его: _

_— Подождите, Ваша Светлость!_

_Тем не менее он, ни перед кем не останавливаясь и ничего не видя перед собой, бежал через лагерь в поисках предательской светлой головы. Джон нашел Джейме, когда тот смеялся над какой-то шуткой Тириона, и, как торнадо, бросился к нему и ударил в лицо, роняя на спину._

_— Что?.. Ваша Светлость? — в шоке схватился за щеку Джейме. К его чести, он выглядел скорее настороженным, чем испуганным._

_Чувство времени и разум покинули Джона, и он снова ударил Джейме в лицо, а затем еще несколько раз — в живот. Он успел нанести лишь несколько ударов, прежде чем Подрик и Бриенна схватили его за руки и оттащили в сторону._

_— Ваша Светлость, хватит!_

_— Мой король, что происходит? Почему ты так поступаешь с моим братом? — спросил Тирион, склонившись над Джейме, который упал на землю почти без сознания, но все еще дыша._

_— Ваша Светлость, прошу прощения, но вы простили ему все его прошлые преступления, — сказала Бриенна. Это был один из немногих случаев, когда она осмелилась использовать лазейки. Она действительно любила, когда Джейме обходил таким образом правила кодекса рыцарей._

_— Я никогда не прощал его за _это_._

_— Вы сказали — **все** преступления. Лорд Брандон Старк простил его и забыл. Вы тоже должны, — тихо сказала Бриенна. Она старалась избежать безобразной сцены, но ущерб уже был нанесен. Король Эйемон Таргариен напал без причины на человека, которого презирала большая часть мира. Никто после этого, казалось, больше не доверял Джейме полностью, а несколько месяцев спустя на него напали и избили, после чего он увидел звуки.*_

_«Мне не следовало тогда на него нападать»,_— подумал Джон. Он винил себя за страдания, которые Джейме пережил позднее. После ухода остальных Джейме подошел к нему и рассказал о разговоре с Браном. Остыв, Джон хотел было попросить у него прощения, но Джейме легко прочел это в его глазах и сказал, махнув рукой: «Нечего прощать». Джон знал, что поступил с ним неправильно, как и многие другие.

Джейме, который скоро должен был отправиться в Винтерфелл, был безрассуден и легкомыслен, как мальчишка, вступающий в свою первую битву. Каким-то образом Джон должен помешать Брану взобраться на башню. _Но также ему нужно было убедиться, что он останется на Севере. Но как?_

По мере того как Джон натыкался на новые проблемы, которые ему нужно было решить, это слово постоянно всплывало в его голове: _как? _Несмотря на весь свой боевой опыт, он все еще очень мало знал о политике. Когда он нес службу в Ночном Дозоре, отказ играть в политику привел к тому, что его убили. Даже несмотря на то, что тогда ему во многом помогал Сэм.

Сердце Джона подпрыгнуло в груди. Сэм не заслуживал страдать на Стене, лишенный земель и титулов из-за своего высокомерного отца. _Но я не могу его удержать от похода на Стену. Сэм уже пообещал пойти туда. По крайней мере, я могу облегчить ему пребывание там. Может быть, побудить его учиться у мейстера Эйемона?_

Его сердце снова дрогнуло._ Мой последний живой родственник, который находится не за Узким морем, а совсем рядом, в Черном замке! Мой собственный тезка._ О, как ему отчаянно хотелось снова увидеть старого мейстера и поделиться новостями о том, что он не последний из своего рода. Надежда еще оставалась. Перед тем как уйти, он сделал себе пометку повидаться с мейстером Эйемоном.

Несмотря на все свое беспокойство, он в какой-то момент задремал. Его разбудил сильный стук в дверь.

— Брат, ты идешь завтракать? Уже поздно, — крикнул ему Робб.

— Д — да, сейчас буду, — крикнул в ответ Джон, сбросив одеяло и начав натягивать одежду. Он удивлялся тому, как легок материал его рубашек по сравнению с мехами, которые ему пришлось носить под конец. Несколько минут он осматривал свою крошечную комнату, прежде чем вспомнил, что ему еще не предоставили привилегию пристегнуть меч к поясу. Это казалось незначительным, но отсутствие на боку успокаивающего веса Длинного Когтя заставило его почувствовать, что ему не хватает конечности. Он обнаружил, что его рука часто тянется к бедру, но ничего там не находит.

Робб отправился завтракать без него, за что Джон был ему благодарен, поскольку с трудом сдерживал эмоции. Снова идти через Винтерфелл было все равно что идти сквозь сон. Даже когда они восстановили замок в прежние времена, он все еще был тенью былой славы, и не нужно было присматриваться, чтобы увидеть, где начинались новые деревянные и каменные работы и где они заканчивались. Его армия была вынуждена покинуть его снова, и он, вероятно, пришел в такое же запустение, как и форт, в котором они провели свою последнюю ночь.

И повсюду вокруг себя он видел призраков. Так _много_ призраков. Слуги бегали по замку, стирали, ухаживали за лошадьми, складывали дрова. Он видел, как Ходор кормит кур. Джори Кассель затачивал мечи. Трудно было представить, что все эти люди умрут, если он не сможет помешать дяде отправиться на юг, в Королевскую Гавань.

Когда он вошел в главный зал и увидел, что все сидят за столом, он чуть не расплакался. Дядя Нед поднял глаза от стола и улыбнулся ему. Леди Старк холодно посмотрела на него и сделала вид, что его нет. Санса последовала за ней, продолжая есть, как леди. Арья и Бран улыбнулись ему сияющими улыбками. Радостно закричал Рикон. Теон просто отвесил ему короткий поклон и сказал: 

— Сноу.

— Ты в порядке, брат? Ты выглядишь немного бледным, — сказал Робб, но это было сказано с улыбкой.

— Х… хорошо, хорошо. Я плохо спал, вот и все, — сказал Джон. Все изящество, накопившееся за годы борьбы, казалось, покинуло его, и он нащупал свое место рядом с Роббом. Теон, Робб и Бран захихикали, когда он ударился коленом о стол, пытаясь сесть.

Он осторожно взглянул на Теона. После того ада, через который он провел семью Старков, Джон так и не простил его по-настоящему. Он вернулся на материк вместе с железнорожденными, чтобы сражаться за рассвет. Он и его сестра в конечном счете потерпели неудачу, но они, по крайней мере, боролись. Он решил, что сделает все возможное, чтобы Теон не вернулся к отцу. Он не знал подробностей этой части войны и причин, по которым Теон сделал то, что сделал, но он был полон решимости не дать ему еще одного шанса повторить историю.

— Итак, у вас четверых сегодня утром уроки, — сказал Нед, указывая пальцем на каждого из мальчиков, достаточно взрослых, чтобы посещать занятия. — Я не желаю слышать от мейстера Лювина, что вы не выполнили своих обязанностей, иначе я заставлю вас целый месяц чистить стойла. Это понятно?

— Да, отец, — нараспев произнесли его сыновья.

— Да, лорд Старк, — пробормотал Теон и закатил глаза.

Джон запнулся при слове «_отец_». Ему потребовались месяцы, чтобы обращаться к лорду Старку в собственной голове как к дяде, а не как к отцу, и теперь он должен был вернуться к этому снова. Но при мысли об уроках он снова оживился. В прошлом они с Роббом частенько отлынивали от них, но теперь, зная, что он король, ему нужно было лучше понять, как работает королевство.

Угроза отца сделала свое дело, потому что все пошли на уроки сразу после завтрака. Мейстер Лювин был рад, что у него есть ученики, хотя Бран и Теон слушали невнимательно. Тем не менее Робб и Джон старательно записывали, задавали вопросы и внимательно слушали.

— Что на тебя нашло, Сноу? Я думал, тебя это не волнует. В конце концов, что ты собираешься делать с этими знаниями? — спросил Теон, когда они направились на тренировочные площадки.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, Грейджой. У нас впереди долгая жизнь. Может произойти все что угодно, — ответил Джон.

— Может быть, для меня, но Долгая Ночь наступит прежде, чем тебя можно будет считать человеком высокого положения, — хохотнул Теон.

Джон только странно посмотрел на него. Были ли у Теона воспоминания из прошлой жизни? Но если бы они у него были, разве он ходил бы по Винтерфеллу под носом у семьи, которую он предал, и всех людей здесь, которых он убил? Он решил, что Грейджой вряд ли что-нибудь знает о его настоящем происхождении, и просто отмахнулся от его слов. Теон всегда говорил больше, чем имел в виду.

Сир Родрик Кассель ждал их на тренировочной площадке.

— Так чего же вы, ребята, ждете? Хватайте мечи! Нет, Грейджой, не живую сталь, — сказал он, сердито глядя на Теона. — Сначала мы должны убедиться, что ты не порежешь себе ненароком бедро.

— Сир Родрик, мы тренируемся уже десять лет. Вам не кажется, что пришло время? — спросил Робб. На юге они, возможно, уже были бы женатыми, и Джон согласился, что шесть и десять лет — это слишком много, чтобы практиковаться лишь с затупленными турнирными мечами.

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто на горизонте война. Даже твой лорд-отец не носит с собой повсюду свой меч, — сказал Родрик с неизменным выражением лица.

Робб, казалось, понял, что этот спор был проигран, и пошел за деревянными мечами. После стольких лет у всех были свои любимчики. Джон перебирал мечи с большим изяществом. Теперь у него было достаточно опыта в обращении с живой сталью, чтобы знать, что он ищет, и он был встревожен тем, сколько деревянных мечей были сбалансированы не совсем так, как он хотел.

Он больше никогда не возьмет в руки _Длинный Коготь_! Он должен будет вернуться к Стене и стать стюардом Старого медведя, чтобы вновь получить фамильный меч Мормонтов, а он не собирался сидеть на Стене в течение почти десяти лет со знаниями, которые он сейчас имел. Ему придется обойтись без валирийской стали. Неохотно он взял более тяжелый меч и встал перед сиром Родриком.

— Джон, Робб, выйдите в центр. Я хочу увидеть хороший, честный бой.

Джон принял стойку и спокойно посмотрел на Робба. Ему хотелось рассмеяться над серьезным выражением лица брата. Несмотря на то, что они так стремились к тренировкам с живой сталью, ноги Робба были не совсем там, где они должны были быть, и он слишком сильно сжимал меч. Они кружили друг вокруг друга, пока Робб не потерял терпение и не бросился на него. Джон легко отступил в сторону и обрушил удар на запястье.

— Ой.

— Робб, ты оставил себя открытым. Сноу мог бы сделать тебе гораздо хуже. Снова. Расслабь хватку!

На этот раз его брат справился немного лучше, но Джон просто повторял все пасы и прыжки, которые он использовал в бою на мечах в Ночном Дозоре, хотя ему и было больно думать о том, что сир Аллисер Торне имеет какое-то к этому отношение. Их следующий раунд длился несколько минут. Робб пытался быстро и злобно перейти в наступление, но Джон предвидел каждое его движение и инстинктивно выбирал правильное положение, чтобы противостоять ему. Робб поднял меч, чтобы обрушить резкий удар, и Джон тут же вспомнил свою последнюю битву с Королем Ночи. Он поднял меч, чтобы отразить атаку, но тут же нанес удар прямо в ребра Роббу.

— Ой, Джон! — воскликнул Робб. — Это было нечестно!

— Может, и так, но в бою все средства хороши, — огрызнулся Родрик на Робба. — Будьте готовы к тому, что ваши оппоненты будут вас обманывать. Сноу, ты показываешь гораздо больше навыков в бою, чем два дня назад. Что случилось?

Джон замер. Его разум лихорадочно искал объяснения, и он сказал:

— …Прошлой ночью мне приснился сон, сир Родрик. Я сражался с Королем Ночи.

Брови Родрика взлетели вверх, Робб уставился на него, а Теон расхохотался. Робб, казалось, оправился от шока и тоже захохотал.

— Это правда. Мне приснилось, что я сражаюсь с Королем Ночи. Я просто… подражал движениям, которые я использовал против него. Он проделал тот же маневр против меня, но… он ударил меня кинжалом в свободной руке. Тогда я и проснулся, — сказал он.

— Я никогда не придавал большого значения снам, но вы, кажется, извлекли из них урок, каким бы надуманным он ни был. Я бы не смеялся, ребята. Сноу вполне может побороть вас обоих. Он небрежен сейчас, но с немного большей подготовкой он может считать себя одним из лучших фехтовальщиков в Вестеросе.

Джон старался сдерживать эмоции, но сердце его бешено колотилось. Он чувствовал себя неуклюжим щенком в своем молодом и неопытном теле, но теперь мог считать себя на много лиг впереди Робба. Ему придется много тренироваться, если он хочет вернуться в ту форму, которая у него была.

Пока Робб собирался с мыслями, Джон заметил какое-то движение и, обернувшись, увидел, что дядя Нед и тетя Кейтилин наблюдают за ними. Он слегка улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул, но леди Старк только холодно посмотрела на него. Как ее, должно быть, раздражало то, что он оказался более способным, чем ее сын.

Джон изо всех сил старался сохранить невозмутимый вид, но про себя он с едва сдерживаемым ликованием представил себе выражение ее лица, когда она узнает, что он — настоящий король Семи Королевств.


	3. Глава 2. Джон III

Джон с беспокойством наблюдал за процессией короля. Он уже лучше справлялся со своими эмоциями. За последние шесть месяцев было всего несколько дней, когда он слишком долго наблюдал за происходящим во дворе, в результате чего получил пару неловких вопросов от своего дяди, мейстера Лювина и, что еще хуже, от леди Старк. Не то чтобы он когда-либо вообще поступал правильно в ее глазах, но после этого она стала смотреть на него с еще большим подозрением.

Хуже всего было видеть эти знакомые, но давно мертвые лица. Он больше, чем раньше, стал радоваться всяческим выходкам Арьи, стараясь как можно больше насладиться ее детской невинностью, ведь теперь он знал, что в недалеком будущем эта беззаботность будет сорвана с нее, как одежда с тела. Он делал замечания Брану, когда тот забирался на стены Винтерфелла, из-за чего Бран часто обижался на него. Но Джон хотел быть уверен, что за день до того, как король покинет Винтерфелл, Бран не будет лазить по стенам башни. Он цеплялся за Робба, как ребенок за плюшевого мишку. Он старался проводить в его компании как можно больше времени и надеялся, что это незаметно. Они расставались только тогда, когда Теону удавалось затащить Робба в Зимний городок или когда лорд Старк вызывал Робба к себе для личных бесед.

В этот раз он отнесся к урокам более серьезно. Когда он не был на тренировочном дворе, не укреплял свои мускулы и не занимался самоподготовкой, его часто можно было увидеть в библиотеке за чтением книг по управлению, экономике и истории Семи Королевств. Он просматривал особенно трудную книгу о принципах экономики, когда в дверь библиотеки постучали. Он поднял глаза и увидел своего дядю, многозначительно смотрящего на него.

Только теперь, когда Джон знал, что он на самом деле Эйемон Таргариен, он понял, что означает _этот _взгляд. Этот взгляд говорил о том, что он делает вещи выше своего статуса и, возможно, что-то знает о своем истинном происхождении. Это был взгляд, в котором в равной степени смешались любопытство, страх и подозрения.

— Отец? Что-то не так?

— Нет, сынок, вовсе нет. Мейстер Лювин приходил ко мне на днях и хвалил тебя за усердие в учебе. Он просил, чтобы ты помог ему повлиять на своих братьев и воодушевил их стараться больше.

— Я не могу заставить их учиться, — пожимая плечами и дразняще улыбаясь, сказал Джон.

— Мне было просто интересно, откуда взялась эта внезапная любовь к учебе. Не то чтобы я был против. Мне приятно, что ты нашел в Винтерфелле это место столь интересным. Когда-нибудь ты мог бы стать большим подспорьем для какого-нибудь лорда, но это на тебя не похоже.

Джон чуть поморщился и отложил книгу.

— Мне приснился сон…

— В последнее время тебе снится много странных снов.

Джон снова кивнул. Странные сновидения — это единственная отговорка, которую он смог придумать, чтобы объяснить свое нетипичное поведение. Все же это лучше, чем если бы он стал всем рассказывать, что каким-то образом вернулся в свое прошлое тело из будущего, в котором их семья распадется и большинство из них будут убиты, и говорить прочие вещи про будущее, словно он какой-то пророк Старых Богов. Без сомнения, его семья считала глупостью то, какое большое значение он придавал своим снам, но не то чтобы раньше ни один из них никогда не был мотивирован своими кошмарами.

— Мне приснилось, что я стал Лордом-Командующим Ночного Дозора, и первое, что случилось со мной, — это лавина бумаг, которая свалилась на меня. Ведь я никогда раньше не управлял замком! Я вертелся, как рыба, выброшенная из воды, пока не утонул в бумагах. Даже если я никогда не стану Лордом-Командующим Ночного Дозора, это знание всегда может мне пригодиться.

— И то верно, — сказал Нед. Его глаза заблестели, когда Джон упомянул титул **Лорда-Командующего**, и напряжение, сковавшее его плечи, отпустило его. Джон понял, что причина, по которой дядя не очень-то старался отговорить его от вступления в Ночной Дозор, заключалась в том, что там его происхождение, если оно и обнаружилось бы, ничего бы уже не значило. Он _знал_, что именно поэтому дядя позволил ему отправиться на Стену, и это разжигало пламя обиды и злости в его душе. _Мир развалился на части, потому что ты был слишком труслив, чтобы сказать мне правду о моей матери. Я узнал об этом от других людей, хотя именно **ты** должен был мне рассказать всю правду, когда я стал мужчиной. Или, по крайней мере, в тот день, когда я ушел, чтобы вступить в Ночной Дозор. _Он знал, что его дядя не идеален, и, возможно, знай он, что без этой информации королевство развалится на части, он бы не стал ее утаивать. Но тот факт, что у его дяди был шанс все рассказать, но он трусливо решил промолчать, даже когда у Джона было полное право узнать обо всем, говорил не в его пользу.

— Всегда есть вероятность, что ты сможешь стать Лордом-Командующим Ночного Дозора. И если этот день наступит, знай, что я очень горжусь тобой. Продолжай учиться, сынок! И заставляй учиться своих братьев, иначе они будут страдать так же, как и ты в своем сне.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Джона, как только дверь снова закрылась. Надо забыть о Лорде-Командующем, он будет королем, лучшим со времен Джейхейриса Первого.

Джон продолжал тренироваться и учиться, но до сих пор не решил, что собирался делать, когда придет король. Король уже въезжал в ворота на своем коне, и даже видя это, Джон понятия не имел, как помешать дяде ехать на юг. Он отогнал эту мысль на задний план и вместо этого сосредоточился на прибывших с королем людях.

Все было так же, как и в первый раз. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем вся свита короля наконец заполнила двор, а Арья, как и в прошлый раз, опоздала, прибежав в шлеме. Роберт Баратеон был точно таким, каким помнил его Джон: толстым, шумным и нахальным. Коронованный принц Джоффри следовал за ним вместе с Псом. Ему пришлось прятаться от Джоффри, когда он был здесь в первый раз, поэтому он почти ничего не помнил о нем, но что-то в его внешности показалось ему странным. Он все еще выглядел избалованным и похожим на девчонку, но даже его высокомерие казалось приглушенным. Санса улыбнулась и покраснела при виде принца.

Однако его взгляд тут же привлек Джейме Ланнистер. У него были короткие волосы. Прическа была такой же, как в прежней жизни, но теперь он был чисто выбрит. Высокомерная ухмылка исчезла, а на ее месте появился взгляд настолько серьезный, что он мог посоперничать со взглядом его дяди. Джон продолжал смотреть на него так пристально, что это могло показаться невежливым, но он продолжал изучать мужчину, пока его зеленые глаза скользили по семье. Когда взгляд Джейме упал на дядю, тот сжал челюсти и свирепо уставился на него, слегка скривив губы, прежде чем оторвать от него взгляд. А затем совершенно неожиданно Джейме встретился глазами с Джоном. Джон замер, его глаза расширились от удивления. Глаза Джейме подозрительно сузились, и через мгновение он коротко кивнул ему, прежде чем спешиться вместе с остальными гвардейцами.

Сердце Джона замерло в груди. Подавляющее большинство аристократов, рассматривавших семью, должны были бы очень сильно напрячься, увидев его, и это только в том случае, если бы они смотрели, чего они никогда не делали. Так почему Джейме вообще признал его? Он должен найти способ поговорить с ним.

Следующим, кого он искал, был Тирион. Он задержался в седле, и у Джона возникло ощущение, что он стал выше всех остальных. Карлик наблюдал за происходящим с едва скрываемым весельем и насмешкой. Он ни разу не взглянул на Джона.

Огромная карета, в которой ехала королева со своей дочерью и младшим сыном, катилась медленно, как океанский прилив. Наконец она остановилась, открылась дверь, и королева Серсея спустилась, словно богиня с небес, чтобы притвориться, будто ей небезразличны крестьяне. За ее спиной грациозно вылезли две девочки, точь-в-точь как их мать. Стоп… девочки? Где принц Томмен? Других детей из кареты больше не появилось.

Король Роберт подошел поприветствовать его кузенов, сначала он от души похлопал Робба по спине и сделал пару комплиментов девочкам. Джон с трудом подавил улыбку, увидев, как Арья закатила глаза, но на нее тут же уставилась мать. Как и в прошлый раз, Роберт без колебаний потащил дядю в крипту, где, как он знал, он предложит заключить помолвку между Сансой и Джоффри. Джон подавил дрожь и просто продолжал наблюдать.

Серсея только соизволила слегка кивнуть головой и с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на многочисленных детей Эддарда и Кейтилин Старк. Когда ее взгляд остановился на Сансе, она спросила: 

— Как тебя зовут, голубка?

У Сансы было такое выражение лица, словно все ее мечты стали явью.

— Санса, Ваша Светлость.

— Лучше повнимательнее присматривайте за ней, леди Кейтилин. Я думаю, что женихи со всех Семи Королевств будут требовать ее руки, — сказала королева со снисходительной улыбкой на лице. Ее глаза казались почти хищными, но леди Кейтилин лишь любезно улыбнулась и поблагодарила ее за комплименты в адрес дочери. У Джона все внутри перевернулось, и он поклялся, что позаботится о том, чтобы Санса не отправилась в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы Серсея и Джоффри там ее не мучили.

Затем был представлен принц Джоффри, потом Мирцелла и последняя девочка, которой не могло быть больше пяти лет и которую, как выяснилось, звали Джулианна. Джон продолжал смотреть на лица братьев Ланнистеров. Теперь Тирион выглядел просто удивленным и был любезен с леди Старк и детьми, но лицо Джейме было словно высечено из камня. Возможно, Джон и ошибался, но, похоже, тот старался держаться на некотором расстоянии от своей сестры.

Если этот Джейме действительно хранил воспоминания о прошлой жизни, то было понятно, почему. Серсея совершила тяжкий грех, использовав Дикий Огонь, предала обоих братьев и в конце концов попыталась убить их обоих. Джон вряд ли бы смог находиться в непосредственной близости от того, кто пытался его убить. Конечно, Серсея сейчас еще не была столь безумной, как тогда, но безумие всегда было в ней, ей просто нужен толчок, чтобы оно вылезло наружу.

Кейтилин наконец отпустила всех, и Джон был счастлив вернуться в свою комнату до самого вечера. Ранее леди Старк отвела его в сторону и сказала, что бастардов не должно быть видно. Он коротко кивнул ей и пошел в библиотеку, чтобы взять книгу под названием «Великие и благородные дома Вестероса». Он подумывал снова пойти в библиотеку, но, скорее всего, Тирион тоже может направиться прямиком туда или в местный бордель, а он еще не был готов встретиться с маленьким Ланнистером. Джейме Ланнистер, вероятно, дежурил, защищая короля или королеву, так что у него не было ни малейшего шанса завести с ним личный разговор, даже если он дважды взглянет на него.

В кои-то веки Джон был благодарен, что его посадили за нижний стол. У него была лучшая точка обзора, откуда можно было увидеть всех остальных, при этом оставаясь незамеченным. Он закатил глаза при виде помпезности и торжественности, которые демонстрировали король и дом Старков. Король и королева шли рука об руку, намеренно не глядя друг на друга, и разошлись при первой же возможности. Лорд и леди Старк последовали за ним, выглядя прямо противоположно предыдущей паре. Джоффри и Санса последовали за ними. Санса выглядела так, словно плыла на облаке, сияя всем своим видом. Джоффри улыбался, но выглядел менее воодушевленным. Робб сопровождал Мирцеллу, которая, казалось, была поражена Роббом не меньше, чем Санса — Джоффри. Бран и Джулианна шли рука об руку, и… Джону пришлось подавить смех. Арья шла рука об руку с Тирионом. В прошлой жизни она ненавидела Тириона всеми фибрами души, но здесь она была почти так же увлечена, как Санса, потому что нашла Беса интересным. Тирион, казалось, находил ее увлечение им весьма забавным. Сегодня вечером Королевская гвардия: сир Барристан Селми, сир Джейме Ланнистер, сир Мендон Мур и сир Борос Блаунт были на страже. Сир Мендон и сир Барристан стояли позади короля и королевы, но сир Джейме стоял ближе к выходу и выглядел так, будто не мог дождаться, когда сможет ускользнуть. Из Королевской гвардии он был самым флегматичным и пугающим. Проходившие мимо слуги обходили его, как вода — валун в ручье.

Народ должен был стоять так же долго, как и король. Наконец Роберт широко развел руки и сказал: 

— Пусть начнется пир!

Джон машинально ел. Когда он впервые пришел в себя после того, как вспомнил свою предыдущую жизнь, он чуть не потерял свою челюсть от изумления, увидев такой избыток еды в Винтерфелле — месте, которое отнюдь не славилось изобилием. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он ел яблоки и овсянку с медом и коричневым сахаром. Он вновь привык к этому, но сейчас, сидя на пиру и оглядываясь по сторонам, он сморщил нос. Не то чтобы они могли сохранить что-нибудь из этого для предстоящей зимы, но он не мог побороть ощущение, что таким количеством еды можно было бы накормить всех тех десять тысяч человек, которых он вел в последний бой.

Но в основном он присматривал за Сансой и Джоффри. Как и прежде, этот Джоффри превозносил свои достижения, которые, он был уверен, были немного приукрашены, так как ему было не больше десяти лет. Но Санса упивалась им, как будто он был одним из принцев из ее любимых песен. Арье явно наскучил Бран справа от нее. Ее, естественно, не интересовало то, о чем говорили принцессы и Джейни Пуль, и она уже начала возится со своим столовым серебром, а ее озорной взгляд то и дело устремлялся к Сансе.

Робб и Теон тоже выглядели скучающими, так как принц был слишком занят расхваливанием себя Сансе, чтобы говорить об оружии или обучении. В какой-то момент Робб вздохнул и огляделся. Он поймал взгляд брата и скорчил гримасу, как будто его повесили, и подмигнул брату. Говоря тем самым: _«Ты ничего не упускаешь»._

Интересно, как менялась перспектива с опытом. Раньше Джон отдал бы все, чтобы стать Старком и сидеть среди своих кузенов, но после того, как он жил с законным титулом, он знал, что не упустил ничего жизненно важного и на самом деле хотел бы улизнуть в свою комнату, чтобы продолжить чтение. Но ему приходилось сидеть здесь, нервно постукивая ногами, и помешивать еду в своей тарелке, время от времени заставляя себя откусить кусочек, чтобы не дать ни одной крошке пропасть даром.

Он взглянул на высокий стол. Король выставлял себя полным идиотом, лаская одну из служанок у себя на коленях, а дядя отчаянно старался сделать вид, что не одобряет такого поведения, при это пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо. Серсея изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимания на то, как муж позорит ее, и разговаривала с Кейтилин, но, судя по скучающему выражению ее лица, она уже давно не слушала, что говорила ей леди Старк.

Внезапно кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.

— Джон, рад тебя видеть!

— Дядя Бенджен! — воскликнул Джон, не скрывая ликования. Было приятно посмотреть ему в лицо и увидеть розовую плоть и озорные огоньки, пляшущие в живых глазах дяди. Это было совершенно противоположно тому, во что он превратился за Стеной, став наполовину обращенным в вихта, — бледной и разлагающейся на ходу тварью. Он вскочил и обнял дядю. — Надеюсь, твое путешествие было приятным.

— Летние путешествия всегда приятны. Не так много снега на дороге, много дичи для хищника, чтобы охотиться, не обращая внимания ни на меня, ни на мою лошадь. И приятная погода, конечно, не могла не порадовать.

— Могу себе представить, — сказал Джон. — Вряд ли многие путешествия за Стену можно назвать приятными?

— Ты можешь быть удивлен, но в последнее время все тихо к северу от Стены.

_«Нет, это не так», _— подумал Джон. Он знал, что дядя приехал не только для того, чтобы приятно провести время с семьей брата. Джон, все еще улыбаясь, спросил: 

— Я надеюсь, у тебя все еще есть пару интересных историй для нас?

— К сожалению, нет. Стена такая же, как и всегда. У нас недостаточно людей, и наши ресурсы ограничены. Я пришел к твоему отцу узнать, есть ли у него возможность отправить на Стену провизию и рекрутов. Я видел, что число лютоволков и сумеречных котов у Стены начало стремительно увеличиваться. На самом деле я слышал, что у тебя и твоих братьев и сестер теперь есть собственные детеныши лютоволка.

На этот раз улыбка Джона была настоящей. 

— Да, моего зовут Призрак! Я могу отвести тебя к нему!

— О нет, ты так просто не уйдешь с пира, — сказал Бенджен, хлопая его по плечу.

— Не то чтобы король будет скучать по бастарду, — пробормотал Джон так, чтобы это мог это услышать только Бенджен.

— Возможно, но твой отец будет скучать по тебе. Кстати, мне лучше пойти поприветствовать его. Рад снова тебя видеть, племянник.

— Я тоже рад, дядя, — сказал Джон, кивнув на прощание.

В этот момент в зале раздался девичий вопль. Все обернулись и увидели, что Санса в шоке разинула рот, разглядывая свое новое красивое платье, теперь испачканное картошкой. Арья залилась смехом.

— Арья!

Леди Старк махнула головой Роббу, и он мгновенно встал и схватил сестру.

— Пора в постель.

Как только Арья и Робб ушли, лорд Старк пригласил небольшую группу музыкантов, и они заиграли веселую мелодию. Послышался одобрительный рев, и вскоре в середине зала появились танцующие пары. Санса почти силком потащила Джоффри танцевать.

Джон уже собрался встать и выйти в ночь, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, как вдруг в его голове промелькнуло давно похороненное воспоминание, и он замер: _Манс-Налетчик здесь. _ Он вспомнил, как сидел у костра вместе с Мансом, его женой и сестрой жены, деля с ними трапезу. Огонь заставил глубокие морщины на лице Манса прорезаться еще глубже, когда он упомянул о том, как пробрался в окружение короля и играл в Винтерфелле в ту первую ночь.

Джон медленно обвел взглядом зал. Несколько человек все еще ходили вокруг, пытаясь переиграть выступающую группу музыкантов. Ни один из них не был похож на Короля-за-Стеной. Джон как раз шел по коридору, направляясь к двери, когда наконец заметил его, прислонившегося к стене и опрокидывающего кружку эля. Джон поспешил дальше к выходу, прежде чем его снова поймали. Он отчаянно желал приблизиться к Мансу, но пока не было никакого способа сделать это, не вызвав подозрений или не прослыв безумцем. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку и направился к выходу.

Ему пришлось пройти мимо Джейме Ланнистера, чтобы выйти из зала. Взгляд Джейме, казалось, на мгновение задержался на нем, когда он проходил мимо, но в поведении королевского гвардейца не было других заметных изменений. Это заставило Джона почувствовать себя ребенком, пытающимся прокрасться мимо с полным карманом сладких пирожных, из-за чего он, возможно, слишком быстро прошел мимо него.

Он глубоко вздохнул, как только вышел на улицу. Несмотря на то, что он вернулся почти шесть месяцев назад, он все еще ожидал, что холодный ветер заморозит его легкие, а не будет  
обдавать их приятной летней прохладой. Он направился к питомнику, где они на ночь разместили своих щенков лютоволков. Призрак радостно взвизгнул, когда Джон освободил его из вольера.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Призрак. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится сидеть здесь взаперти. Боюсь, это приказ лорда Старка. Пойдем в Богорощу.

Призрак трусил у его ног, радостно высунув язык и поглядывая вверх. Как только они вошли в Богорощу, на них накатила тишина, и впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся, он почувствовал, что боги слушают его. Он направился не прямо к чардреву, а обошел вокруг, улыбаясь, когда Призрак прыгнул вперед и начал обнюхивать местность вокруг дерева, без сомнения, ища кроликов или белок.

В конце концов он развернулся и уставился на окровавленное лицо чардрева. Он внимательно изучил его, но оно было таким же, как и всегда. Он протянул к нему руку и, поколебавшись мгновение, прикоснулся к лицу, почти с любовью обхватив его щеку.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Я все еще не могу понять, как предотвратить то, что должно произойти. Что мне делать?

Джон затаил дыхание. Даже Призрак остановился и уставился на чардрево, склонив голову набок, словно ожидая услышать ответ. С легким порывом ветра листья на деревьях затрепетали, но вскоре даже это затихло, и наступила тишина. По-прежнему ничего.

Это был не первый раз, когда он искал ответы у чардрева после возвращения. Теперь он, по крайней мере, знал, что боги должны существовать, потому что как иначе он мог вернуться? Но пока они молчали о своих намерениях. 

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня в этой ситуации одного, — прошептал Джон ночному небу.

Хруст сломанной ветки заставил его обернуться, и он снова потянулся за мечом, которого не было на поясе. Его волосы встали дыбом, и он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы послужить оружием, но не увидел даже большой палки. Он собрался с духом и стал ждать.

Фигура в черном плаще и капюшоне приблизилась к нему, не сбиваясь с шага, и остановилась на другой стороне пруда. Человек откинул капюшон, и Джон едва не ахнул, узнав светлые волосы Джейме Ланнистера. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Джона и сказал: 

— Ах, бастард Неда Старка. Боюсь, я не расслышал твоего имени. Кажется, тебя зовут Джон… или Эйемон?


	4. Глава 3. Джон IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в этой главе упоминается попытка самоубийства.

— Джон… пока, — сказал Джон.

Сир Джейме по-прежнему настороженно смотрел на него.

— Однажды я встретил одичалого. Я вызвал его на рукопашный бой. Он был большим, но я победил его одной правой, даже не вспотев.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Ты сделал это левой рукой, и я абсолютно точно помню, что ты тогда довольно эффектно проиграл Тормунду.

Настороженное выражение на лице Джейме сменилось облегчением, и он подошел ближе. Джон был весьма удивлен, когда тот заключил его в объятия. Сначала Джону показалось, что он плачет, но когда Джейме отстранился, его глаза были ясными и сухими, но нельзя было отрицать, что сейчас Ланнистер выглядел весьма счастливым, таким, каким Джон его видел в последний раз еще до того, как погибла Бриенна.

— Это такое облегчение — знать, что есть по крайней мере один человек, который помнит то время. Я думал, что сошел с ума после стольких лет воспоминаний о Долгой Ночи.

Джон с любопытством склонил голову набок.

— Ты пытался рассказать людям о Долгой Ночи?

— О, нет, конечно. Ты же помнишь, как Юг отреагировал на это в прошлый раз. Думаешь, они поверят мне посреди самого длинного лета в истории? — покачал головой он. — Нет, я… как я понял — жду своего часа. Жду… тебя.

— Ждешь?.. Как давно ты вернулся?

Джейме растерянно моргнул.

— Я вернулся в день свадьбы моей сестры.

— С королем Робертом?! — прошептал Джон. Он старался говорить как можно тише, на случай, если поблизости кто-то есть, но, услышав это, едва не закричал.

Джейме подозрительно уставился на него.

— Как давно вернулся ты?

— Около шести месяцев назад.

— Наверняка это неспроста. Боги послали меня дальше назад по какой-то причине, — ответил Джейме с каменным выражением лица. — Ты не заметил что-то странное в детях моей сестры?

— Томмен пропал.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Они ведь не твои?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я смог бы переспать с ней после всего того, что она сделала в нашей прошлой жизни? Она — чуть ли не единственная причина, по которой мы проиграли ту войну.

— Мы выиграли эту войну.

— Хм… как долго ты прожил после той раны? — спросил Джейме со своей прежней самодовольной, высокомерной улыбкой.

— Достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть восход солнца… Который произошел через несколько минут после твоей смерти, — поморщившись, ответил Джон.

— Так я и думал. Ты был последним королем и умер без наследников. Король Ночи добился того, чего хотел. Не имеет значения, дожил ли он до этого, — ответил Джейме. — Иначе боги не сочли бы нужным, чтобы мы вновь пережили нашу жизнь. Я был вынужден охранять убийцу твоего отца, пока он разорял королевство, оставляя его в больших долгах перед моим отцом.

Джон моргнул.

— Ты был предан мне все это время? Даже когда я был просто младенцем?

Джейме выглядел оскорбленным.

— После всего, через что мы прошли, ты все еще сомневаешься в моей верности?

— Н-нет. Извини. Я знаю, что завоевать твою преданность было нелегко, и я очень дорожу ей. И кстати, я очень рад, что ты снова говоришь.

Джейме пожал плечами и кивнул, а потом Джон спросил: 

— Почему ты замолчал?

— Мне больше нечего было сказать, — коротко ответил Джейме. — Итак, ты вернулся шесть месяцев назад. У тебя уже есть план, как тебе занять трон? — Он отошел от Джона и прислонился плечом к дереву. Время от времени его глаза обшаривали местность в поисках какого-нибудь движения, которое могло бы свидетельствовать о чьем-либо присутствии.

Джон вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет. Может, я и не ублюдок, но это не моя нынешняя реальность. Здесь у меня нет власти, и я боюсь того, что может сделать мой дядя, если я пойду к нему.

— Я уверен, он поддержит тебя, но я все еще не совсем уверен, когда будет самое подходящее время для этого.

— У тебя было больше десяти лет, чтобы подумать об этом. Есть идеи?

Джейме поморщился.

— Ты вообще об этом не думал?

— Нет, думал, конечно. Когда стоишь на одном месте по нескольку дней подряд, делать больше нечего. Мой план сводился к тому, чтобы приехать сюда и принять тебя в качестве оруженосца. Если бы у тебя не было памяти, ты бы отказался от этой идеи, и твой дядя почти наверняка тоже не согласился бы из-за меня. Но место в Королевской гвардии вполне приемлемо для бастарда. Если бы моя сестра убила Роберта, как в прошлый раз, тогда бы я сделал все возможное, чтобы старина Нед не потерял свою голову и спрятал бы его и его детей подальше от Королевской Гавани.

— Ты бы стал предателем в глазах своей семьи.

— Лорда Тайвина и Серсеи? — рассмеялся Джейме. — Меня мало волнует, что они обо мне думают.

— А как же Тирион?

— Ну, возможно, отец, за неимением другого выбора, наконец сделает Тириона наследником. Он этого заслужил.

— Очень хорошо. У меня все равно нет планов получше. Я определенно не собираюсь возвращаться на Стену. Я согласен быть твоим оруженосцем, — сказал Джон, потирая подбородок.

— Как твои боевые навыки? Вернулись в прежнюю форму? — спросил Джейме.

Внезапно ворон слетел со своего насеста, и меч Джейме тут же оказался в его руке. Джон отшатнулся так, чтобы оказаться в тени. Его глаза следили за Джейме, пока тот крался прочь, бесшумный, как призрак, к деревьям, где его черный плащ позволил ему слиться с тенью. Прошло несколько минут, но ничего так и не произошло. Спустя какое-то время Джон услышал, как Джейме возвращается, явно сделав круг вокруг поляны.

— Это все, что я смог найти, — сказал Джейме с кривой улыбкой, держа Призрака за шиворот. Его щенок попытался вывернуться, не издавая при этом ни звука.

— Призрак! — шагнул вперед Джон и схватил его. — Держись поближе ко мне, парень. Джейме мог случайно убить тебя.

— Вряд ли. Его легко заметить. Кроме того, он был очень полезен во время войны, — ответил Джейме. — Так… что там с твоими навыками владения мечом? В какой ты форме?

— Я не совсем вернулся к тому, что было раньше, но я уже улучшил свои навыки по сравнению с тем, что было в прошлый раз, когда я уехал в Ночной Дозор.

— Хорошо. Только те, кто проявляет несвойственные им талант и многообещающие способности, могут быть избраны в оруженосцы к рыцарю Королевской гвардии. Подрик Пейн был исключением, — улыбнувшись, сказал Джейме, но в его глазах при этом было отсутствующее выражение.

— Под был исключительным человеком, — сказал Джон с нежностью в голосе. Его огорчало, что он так и не узнал о судьбе молодого человека. Он молился, чтобы его смерть была легкой.

— Каково это, снова вернуть боевую руку?

— Видел бы ты меня, когда я вернулся. Меня чуть не вышвырнули из Королевской гвардии. Моя правая рука инстинктивно двигалась назад, но и левая не была натренирована. Около недели я был абсолютно бесполезен. Обо мне шептался весь королевский двор. Моя сестра была расстроена, и это была не единственная причина ее обиды. Мой отец думал, что я позорю свое положение, хотя он сам не хотел, чтобы я служил в Королевской гвардии. Мейстер Пицель был совершенно бесполезен. Он пытался сказать, что я перенес инсульт во сне и «забыл», как драться правой рукой. Роберт чуть было не поверил в это, но я уговорил его оставить меня еще на неделю, чтобы посмотреть, не стало ли лучше. Естественно, я много тренировался и смог более или менее вернуться в прежнюю форму, как был до того, как мне отрубили руку. Я даже пошел дальше и начал тренировать левую руку, на всякий случай.

— Похоже, тебя не слишком беспокоит перспектива снова потерять руку.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я привык к тому, что у меня ее нет. Мой разум никогда не забывал об этом, но я смог это изменить. О чем я действительно молился богам, так это о том, чтобы они вернули мне способность видеть звуки. Это было бы очень полезно.

— Ты молишься?

Джону пришлось подавить смех. Джейме был одним из тех, кто не упускал случая съязвить на тему того, действительно ли боги слушают нас или нет.

— Ну, теперь-то ясно, что боги существуют, иначе мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. И я знаю, что они слушают или смотрят. Хочешь верь мне, хочешь нет.

— И как ты это понял?

— Я пытался покончить с собой.

Сердце Джона упало в пятки, и он уставился на Джейме.

— Опять?

Джейме нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты пытался покончить с собой после смерти Бриенны.

— Ах, это. Нет… нет, это было непреднамеренно. Я горевал, и тогда я совершенно не чувствовал холода. Я даже не понимал, что происходит, пока не проснулся.

— Это многое объясняет, но все равно это глупо, — проворчал Джон. — Так… почему ты пытался покончить с собой?

— Я больше не мог этого выносить. Это было примерно через год после рождения Джулианны. Я делал то, что хотели боги, я не спал со своей сестрой. Я был вынужден жить и изо дня в день служить людям, которых ненавидел. Я стоял за дверью, пока Роберт блудил, и я стоял перед дверью Серсеи, пока блудила она. Она делала это особенно громко, когда за ее дверью стоял я, за то, что отверг ее. Я не видел смысла жить дальше. Единственным человеком, на которого я мог положиться, был Тирион, которого я не так уж и часто мог видеть.

— А как же Бриенна?

— На тот момент она была просто маленькой девочкой, которая тренировалась с мечом. Она могла бы сослужить тебе большую службу, никогда так и не узнав меня. Я знаю, что ты бы хорошо с ней обращался. — Джейме опустил глаза и погрузился в молчание. Джон уже был готов подтолкнуть его для того, чтобы тот продолжил, но он сам снова заговорил: — Я пошел в Богорощу. Никто туда не ходит. Никто бы мне не помешал. Я принес петлю и направился прямо к чардреву. Это не настоящее чардрево, как это, но оно подходило для моей цели. Я вскарабкался на него, обвязал веревкой самую толстую ветку, какую только смог найти, и набросил ее себе на шею. А потом просто присел ненадолго, наслаждаясь тишиной. Затем я оттолкнулся от ветки, — его голос, казалось, застрял в горле. Он долго молчал, а потом сказал: — Повешение — весьма болезненный способ умереть. Мое горло полыхало, голова раскалывалась, легкие горели, но я не пытался стянуть петлю или вцепиться ногтями в шею. Я потерял сознание. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем я добрался до этой точки. Мне приснился сон. Мне казалось довольно забавным видеть сны с тех пор, как я умер в последний раз, это было все равно что засыпать после долгого дня.

Мне снилась Бриенна. Конечно же… Мне приснилось то время сразу после потери руки.  
Тогда я отказался от жизни, и именно она побуждала меня продолжать идти, сопротивляться, мстить. Я тогда не переставал говорить: «У меня нет ничего, за что стоило бы бороться…» Но тут раздался голос. Он был глубоким, темным и полным… знания. Голос сказал: «Конечно, есть за что. Он ждет тебя в Винтерфелле».

Следующее, что я помню, — это как я открываю глаза, лёжа у подножия чардрева. Веревка, на которой я висел, раскачивалась передо мной, как будто я только что упал, а в воздухе чувствовался предательский запах гари. Веревка была прожжена на середине. Я оставил там обе части и поплелся обратно в Белую башню. У меня ужасно болела голова, и в течение двух недель у меня на шее был темный уродливый синяк и ожоги от веревки. Мой голос был сплошным ужасным хрипом, мне приходилось есть один лишь только суп, пока горло не зажило. Ходили слухи, что у меня была бурная ночка с шлюхой. Думаю, что эти слухи распространяла Серсея. Никто не спрашивал меня об этом, но, думаю, сир Барристан Селми догадывался, в чем дело. Каждый раз, когда он видел меня, на его лице появлялась жалость, пока синяк не зажил. Мне тогда так никто и никогда не сделал выговор за то, что я якобы спал со шлюхой, хотя члены Королевской гвардии обязаны соблюдать обет безбрачия. Я думаю, что с тех пор старый рыцарь уже не так сильно, как раньше, презирал меня за то, что я опозорил свой белый плащ, убив короля.

Теперь ты знаешь. Боги наблюдают за нами, — закончил Джейме. Его слова о самоубийстве звучали странно и высокомерно.

Джон чувствовал, что умирает внутри, и, казалось, изо всех сил пытался найти нужные слова.

— Седьмое пекло, Джейме! Я так рад, что ты жив.

— Я тоже, — ответил Джейме со слабой улыбкой. — Потребовалось всего четыре года этой пытки, но мы, наконец, достигли отправной точки. Такое облегчение — знать, что к тебе тоже вернулись воспоминания. Задача уже не кажется такой невыполнимой.

— Но нас только двое.

— Мы справимся.

Джейме взглянул на небо и сказал: 

— Ночь почти на исходе. Мы здесь уже слишком долго. Я буду наблюдать за твоей тренировкой. Я гордый. Я не могу взять оруженосца, который этого не заслуживает.

Он отвернулся, но вдруг снова остановился и сказал: 

— И не дай своему брату лезть наверх. То, что меня там не будет, не значит, что не будет кого-то другого.

Джон кивнул. Призрак уже устал от их разговоров и свернулся калачиком у ног Джона, уткнувшись носом в хвост. Тогда Джон наклонился, чтобы поднять его, и прижал его к груди, как ребенка. Он держал его так не только из-за удобства, а в основном из-за комфорта, который тот ему приносил. Не в первый раз он находил утешение в любящей семье, единственным исключением была Кейтилин Старк. Каково это — жить в месте, где ты всех ненавидишь и у тебя нет ни одного друга?

Джейме было бы лучше присоединиться к Ночному Дозору. Там ему, по крайней мере, не пришлось бы стоять изо дня в день у двери своей сестры и слушать, как она наставляет рога своему мужу, и он, в конечном счете, сделал бы больше для их цели.

Джон лег спать, держа Призрака рядом с собой. Он долго не мог заснуть, тревожный сон овладел им лишь тогда, когда он услышал, как на рассвете зашевелились слуги.


	5. Глава 4. Джон V

Когда Джон вошел в зал на завтрак, король, королева, ее дети и братья Ланнистеры уже были там. Джон не мог не заметить, что Джейме сидит по другую сторону, возле Тириона, как можно дальше от сестры. Он ошибался или королева бросала на своего близнеца язвительные взгляды? Он не стал долго на этом задерживаться и просто присоединился к своей семье.

Кейтилин застыла, увидев, что он подсел к остальным членам семьи, и посмотрела на своих королевских гостей. Когда она увидела, что они не обращают на него никакого внимания, она расслабилась, но все еще недовольно посматривала на него. Кейтилин считала, что он должен был подождать, пока члены королевской семьи закончат свой завтрак, прежде чем сесть за стол. Не обращая на нее внимания, Джон взял свой завтрак.

Робб толкнул его локтем и сказал еле слышным шепотом: 

— Сегодня мы будем драться перед сиром Барристаном Селми! Ты можешь в это поверить?

— Мне было бы интереснее сразиться с самим сиром Барристаном. Как думаешь, сколько я протяну? — с усмешкой спросил Джон.

— Я буду впечатлен уже от того, если он не разоружит тебя первым взмахом меча.

— Ха! Вы оба обмочитесь, прежде чем выйти против рыцаря Королевской гвардии, — сказал Теон. Королева бросила на Теона испепеляющий взгляд. Леди Кейтилин свирепо посмотрела на него, а лорд Старк строго сделал ему предупреждение. Теон недовольно нахмурился, но вернулся к еде.

После завтрака они вышли из зала и направились к тренировочному двору, где их уже ждал сир Родрик с деревянными мечами. Он был погружен в беседу с сиром Барристаном Селми. Один взгляд на Робба — и Джон с трудом смог подавить свой смех, потому что тот выглядел таким же ошеломленным, как Санса прошлой ночью, когда заискивала перед Джоффри.

— Серьезно? Тренировочные мечи? — сказал Теон, схватив один из них так, что он свободно повис в его руке. — Я едва ли ребенок.

— Да, тренировочные мечи, — ответил сир Родрик. — Я не хочу отвечать перед королем или лордом Старком, если кого-то из вас порежут. Понятно?

Мальчишки что-то пробормотали в знак согласия и снова схватились за свои любимые мечи. 

— Сир Барристан и сир Джейме любезно предложили провести несколько уроков сегодня. Будьте внимательны! Немногие юноши получают возможность тренироваться с двумя королевскими гвардейцами сразу.

Джон нахмурился и огляделся в поисках Джейме. Подняв голову, он обнаружил его. Джейме стоял над ними, небрежно перегнувшись через перила, где обычно стоял его дядя. Он ухмылялся им, как лев, оценивающий добычу. Робб увидел, куда он смотрит, и поднял глаза, а когда отвернулся, то выглядел встревоженным.

— Доброе утро, — сказал им сир Барристан. — Я — сир Барристан Селми, Лорд-Командующий Королевской гвардии. Во-первых, есть ли у кого-нибудь из вас желание присоединиться к Королевской гвардии?

Бран тут же вскинул руку и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на носках. Все захихикали над его выходками. Джон нерешительно поднял руку и попытался не сводить глаз с сира Барристана, вместо того чтобы искать Джейме, придерживаясь их плана.

— Ты, Сноу? — усмехнулся Теон.

Он фыркнул.

— Я лучший фехтовальщик среди нас четверых, — парировал Джон.

— Королевская гвардия — благородное призвание, и, конечно, мы принимаем любого человека с достаточным талантом или умением, независимо от того, благородного происхождения он или нет. Мы хотели бы сначала посмотреть, как вы сражаетесь, прежде чем мы предложим дополнительные уроки. Робб Старк, Джон Сноу, сначала вы.

Из-за присутствия двух королевских гвардейцев собралась большая толпа, чтобы посмотреть на их спарринг. Среди зрителей был Джоффри, стоявший с незаслуженно самодовольным выражением лица, и Пес, как обычно следовавший за ним по пятам. Джон выпрямился в боевой стойке и поднял меч, но его глаза были неестественно тяжелыми от усталости, и ему было трудно сфокусировать взгляд на сопернике. Он чуть не пропустил выпад Робба. Они сражались несколько минут. Робб наступал, захватывая инициативу, и Джону пришлось отступить в сторону, чтобы его не прижали. Он видел множество моментов для атаки, но когда он пытался воспользоваться любым из них, его движения замедлялись. Руки и ноги у него затекли и стали нескоординированными. Еще через минуту Джон почувствовал, как кровь загорелась в его венах, и его скорость возросла. Он нанес смертельный удар по шее Робба.

— Хорошо. Робб, ты оставил себя открытым для атаки. Не нужно быть таким агрессивным, чтобы произвести впечатление. Просто сражайся так, как учил тебя твой мастер над оружием. Если бы Джон был немного быстрее, он бы разоружил тебя еще несколько минут назад.

Робб слегка покраснел от смущения, но просто кивнул в ответ на совет сира Барристана.

— Джон, ты выглядел полусонным. Убедись, что ты готов к бою в любой момент. Кроме того, ты в отличной форме, и ты хорошо держался. Я видел одно или два движения, которые были немного небрежными, но ты смог собраться, когда проснулся.

— В чем дело, Сноу? Слишком много выпил вчера вечером? — прокричал Теон.

— Я выгляжу лучше, чем ты. В чем дело, Грейджой? Рос была слишком груба с тобой? О, прошу прощения, это просто твое лицо, — возразил Джон. Робб разразился неудержимым смехом, а Грейджой покраснел.

— Джон, — рявкнул на него дядя Нед, стоявший рядом с Джейме, который, казалось, пытался подавить улыбку.

На самом деле не стоило дразнить Теона, особенно в присутствии Королевской гвардии, но Джон был слишком вспыльчив, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Хотя он был благодарен, что есть кто-то еще, кто разделит с ним тяготы подготовки к войне за Рассвет, проблемы Джейме сильно беспокоили его, и поэтому он спал от силы несколько часов. В прежней жизни он выживал и с меньшим количества сна, но это был другой человек, которым ему еще только предстоит стать. Он готовился к этому. Он чувствовал себя щенком, а не волком, которым он был, и это расстраивало. Судя по взгляду, который бросил на него Теон, сегодня он заставит его драться до победного конца.

Когда Джон снова встретился с Роббом в поединке, Робб показал себя немного лучше. Он уже не атаковал так агрессивно, но кровь Джона разогрелась, его конечности больше не были жесткими и наполнились силой. Через минуту он выбил меч из руки Робба.

— Думаю, Джон уже проснулся, — сказал Робб, поднимая из грязи свой деревянный меч.

— Ты уже лучше справляешься, — сказал Джон.

— Не надо меня утешать, — ответил Робб, но на его лице была усмешка.

— У тебя настоящий талант, Джон. Очень впечатляющее зрелище. Робб, на этот раз у тебя получилось гораздо лучше. Конечно, вам пока не хватает опыта, но продолжайте тренироваться, и вы в конечном итоге его наработаете. Ваш мастер над оружием проделал впечатляющую работу.

При этих словах сир Родрик комично надул грудь.

— Джон и Теон, теперь вы.

Теон, казалось, был готов жевать стекло, когда вышел на ристалище. 

— Я побью тебя, Сноу.

— Мечтай, и, возможно, на этот раз это окажется правдой, — ответил Джон.

Сначала Теон стоял неподвижно, как каменная стена, а потом резко бросился в атаку и едва не ударил Джона в грудь. Джон вовремя поднял меч и отбил атаку. Теон продержался дольше Робба, поскольку был на несколько лет старше и имел немного больше опыта. Но гнев сделал его безрассудным, и в конце концов он стал небрежным, и Джон ударил его в живот мечом. Теон отшатнулся, держась за живот. Он снова бросился на Джона, но на этот раз без меча, и Джон упал назад, но сир Родрик поймал Теона и заставил его отступить.

— Хватит, Грейджой! На сегодня с тебя хватит.

Сир Родрик оттолкнул его и свирепо посмотрел. 

— Как ты думаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы научиться контролировать свой темперамент? Может быть, десять кругов вокруг Винтерфелла? Или сборка дров весь день? Чистка стойла? Скажи мне.

Теон только сверкнул глазами и отшатнулся, по-прежнему злобно глядя на Джона.

— Теперь, когда бастард достаточно повеселился, я хотел бы посмотреть, сколько он продержится против меня.

Джейме подошел к деревянным мечам и перебрал их. Судя по хмурому выражению его лица, он находил их всех крайне неудовлетворительными. Наконец он с гримасой вытащил один из них. 

— Этот подойдет.

Сир Барристан наблюдал за Джейме, как будто думал, что у него есть какой-то скрытый мотив. Кивнув, он отступил в сторону.

Джон слышал рев крови в ушах. Не так давно он был достаточно опытен, чтобы выбить меч Джейме из его руки, но этот Джейме вернул свою боевую руку и был гораздо опаснее. «Если повезет, я сегодня не буду унижен», — подумал Джон, подходя к рыцарю.

Мгновение они стояли неподвижно, словно застыв во времени. Все остальное, казалось, исчезло, когда Джейме встал перед ним с хищной улыбкой, всем своим видом напоминая Льва, каким он был до войны. Джейме постучал по земле кончиком меча, как раньше, когда он был немым, чтобы сигнализировать, что он готов, но Джон отказался атаковать первым. Джейме начал с медленного взмаха, как будто хотел заманить Джона в атаку, но тот снова отказался, держась сзади и наблюдая за тем, что делает рыцарь. Вскоре битва стала быстрее. У Джона не было времени думать о своих действиях, он просто парировал удары, в то время как Джейме, казалось, становился счастливее с каждым ударом.

В какой-то момент они разошлись и стали кружить друг вокруг друга.

— Неплохо, бастард. Но, ты слишком робок. Не бойся ударить меня.

— Я знаю, что нельзя недооценивать тебя.

— Ты просто готовишься к медленной смерти. Ты ведь знаешь, что львы любят больше всего?

— Золото?

— Играть с их едой.

Вдруг Джейме сделал резкий выпад, и Джон едва успел отразить его. Следующий удар был молниеносным, и Джон почувствовал, как его оттеснили назад, в толпу людей на краю, и едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, прежде чем свалиться с ристалища. Все, что он мог делать, это держать меч между собой и Джейме, пока наконец не почувствовал, как рукоять меча выскользнула из его пальцев, и Джейме сильно ударил его в плечо. Джон растянулся на земле и услышал, как Теон кричит и смеется.

Джейме склонился над ним со своей обычной самодовольной улыбкой, его глазах блестели, и ни один волосок не выбился из его прически, в отличие от Джона, который тяжело дышал, а его волосы прилипли к голове от пота.

— Неплохо, бастард. У тебя определенно есть потенциал, — сказал он, вежливо протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Джон бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Его раздражало, что его снова стали называть бастардом.

Когда Джейме рывком поднял его на ноги, Джон словно вернулся в настоящее. В толпе воцарилась нехарактерная тишина. Джон огляделся и увидел, что все нынешние жители Винтерфелла, как и Робб, уставились на него с открытыми ртами. Сир Барристан Селми казался ошеломленным, наследный принц Джоффри выглядел возмущенным, а Пес смотрел на него в благоговейном страхе.

— Продолжай тренироваться, и когда-нибудь ты сможешь разоружить сира Барристана, — легкомысленно ответил Джейме и, засунув тренировочный меч обратно в кучу, ушел.

Сир Барристан вышел из оцепенения и спросил:

— Где ты научился так драться?

— Я уже некоторое время усиленно тренируюсь во дворе, — пожал плечами Джон.

— У меня были и более короткие схватки с сиром Джейме.

— Он все время играл со мной.

— Не все время. Это было очень впечатляюще. Ты, конечно, не так быстр, и твои движения порой были небрежны, но ты все же смог держать его в страхе. Ты принял правильное решение дистанцироваться от него, когда понял, что он загоняет тебя в угол. У тебя отличная реакция, — ответил сир Барристан. Он посмотрел на Джона странным взглядом. — Я не видел сира Джейме таким довольным уже много лет.

Джон пожал плечами, а потом потер их. Когда он свалился в грязь, снова вернулась боль в конечностях от недостатка сна и изнеможения.

— Хорошо, кто хочет тренироваться дальше?

Неприятный смех прорезал воздух. 

— Хорошая попытка, бастард, но мой дядя — величайший фехтовальщик в стране. Не имеет значения, как много ты тренируешься, ты никогда не победишь его, — с ухмылкой сказал принц Джоффри.

— Я уверен, что принц обладает природным талантом своего дяди. Покажите нам, мой принц. Мы были бы рады увидеть ваши умения в действии, — невинно ответил Джон.

Мальчик побледнел и сказал: 

— Я не играю с деревянными мечами. Только с живой сталью.

С этими словами он повернулся и зашагал прочь, а Пес последовал за ним.

— Давайте продолжим дальше. Робб, пойдем со мной, — сказал сир Барристан, махнув ему рукой.

Робб буквально просиял и игриво ткнул Джона в плечо, проходя мимо. Следующие несколько часов Барристан Селми спарринговал с каждым из них и давал указания по расположению ног и стилям боя. Из всех наставников, у которых Джон имел возможность учиться, сир Барристан был самым терпеливым. Джон даже узнал от него несколько новых приемов, которых не знал в своей предыдущей жизни. Эти знания могли помочь ему сохранить энергию на поле боя и максимизировать урон, который он мог бы нанести.

Джейме исчез почти сразу после спарринга с Джоном. По-видимому, борьба с ним была единственной причиной, по которой он согласился добровольно потратить свое время, а после ушел, ничему так и не научив. Джон полагал, что это в порядке вещей для Джейме.

Они закончили за несколько часов до очередного пиршества. Джон услужливо заказал ванну, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед трапезой. Но пир его не волновал. Он сомневался, что у него будет еще одна возможность поговорить с Джейме так открыто, как прошлой ночью.


	6. Глава 6. Джон VII

В его первый день в качестве оруженосца Джон проснулся задолго до рассвета и стал ждать Джейме на тренировочной площадке. Этим ранним утром он выпустил Призрака из питомника и засмеялся, увидев, как молодой волк скачет вокруг, радуясь свободе. Раннее утро, казалось, взбодрило лютоволка. Он наклонил морду и зашевелил ушами, слушая стрекотание сверчков и крики ранних птиц. Он обнюхал весь двор, без сомнения, вдыхая запах пота всех мужчин и женщин, проходивших мимо накануне. Джон был так занят, наблюдая за молодым волком, что почти забыл о причине своего ожидания, пока Призрак не вскинул голову и не взвизгнул.

Джон оглянулся и увидел сира Джейме, который, как и прежде, шел в своих королевских доспехах, но, в отличие от последних дней, когда он вел себя насмешливо и дерзко, в это раннее утро он тепло улыбался Джону, подходя к нему.

— Хорошо, что твой дядя позволил мне взять тебя в оруженосцы. Я слышал, что сир Барристан тоже намеревался стать твоим наставником, — прошептал он.

Джон кивнул.

— Это было трудно. Мне пришлось убеждать не только дядю. Думаю, моих возражений боялась только леди Кейтилин. Она хочет, чтобы я ушел, как только лорд Старк уедет. По крайней мере, на этот раз я буду с семьей.

— Но ты будешь в Красном Замке, где также будет Серсея, которая жаждет твоей крови. Вчера ты хорошо с ней обошелся, но это не всегда будет так просто. Я постараюсь не оставлять вас наедине друг с другом, — ответил Джейме.

— Есть какая-то особая причина, почему она так на меня взъелась?

— Потому что я уже не тот человек, каким был раньше. Я выполняю свои обязанности и ложусь спать, когда меня отпускают. Я сру, сплю, ем, и все. Мой брат Тирион может тебе подтвердить, что я не смеялся уже лет десять. Сейчас у меня снова появилась цель, которая вдохнула в меня новую жизнь, но они не знают, почему.

— Да, твой брат вчера уже допрашивал меня. Не думаю, что я был убедителен.

— Он проницателен. Ты мало что можешь с ним поделать. Просто не высовывайся и делай, что я говорю. Может, я и изматываю тебя, но это для твоей же безопасности.

— Верно. Спасибо.

Джейме кивнул. Когда небо стало розово-красным, Винтерфелл начал оживать вокруг них.

— Хватит болтать. Думаю, самое время для утренней тренировки, — громко сказал Джейме, хватая свой любимый тренировочный меч.

— Позвольте мне вернуть Призрака. Я не хочу, чтобы он мешался под ногами.

В то утро Винтерфелл поднялся под звон мечей и выкрики Джейме. Хотя Джон упорно тренировался в течение последних шести месяцев, его противники были весьма слабыми, и за это время он не смог значительно улучшить свои навыки. Прошла всего неделя, а он уже чувствовал жжение в ногах и плечах, пытаясь не отставать от быстрых шагов Льва и его еще более быстрого меча.

В середине боя Джейме неожиданно начал бороться левой рукой, но какое-то время Джон все же смог продержаться против него. В конце концов, он много лет сражался с леворуким Джейме, но даже в _той_, другой жизни он никогда не был так хорош. Он с гордостью мог сказать, что Джейме пришлось снова вернуть меч в правую руку, чтобы выбить меч из его руки, после чего тот с силой ударил Джона в грудь и повалил на землю.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Джейме. Солнце уже полностью поднялось над горизонтом, когда они остановились, и желудок Джона заурчал так громко, что это можно было принять за медведя. — Мы сделаем перерыв до конца дня.

Джон кивнул, убрал меч и пошел прочь, уже представляя себе всю еду, которую положит на свою тарелку.

— Бастард, разве я тебя отпускал?

Он, пошатываясь, остановился, поморщился, а затем сделал спокойное выражение лица.

— Нет, сир Джейме.

Джейме мучительно медленно подошел к нему. Когда он наконец встал перед Джоном, он смотрел на него так же, как королева Серсея, и это заставило Джона стиснуть зубы.

— Что вы знаете об обязанностях оруженосца?

— Я должен разбивать лагерь, подготавливать вашу лошадь, чистить, кормить и стреножить ее, готовить обед… и помогать вам одевать и снимать вашу броню.

— Очень хорошо. Ты упустил несколько пунктов, но суть ты понимаешь. Я жду тебя у моей двери каждый вечер и каждое утро перед тренировкой.

Внезапно ухмылка исчезла, и он наклонился, чтобы прошептать так, чтобы услышал только Джон: 

— Перед тем, как вечером придти ко мне, убедись, что королева уже спит. А теперь за твою неосторожность ты разберешь всю свою комнату и вычистишь каждый ее уголок. Рыцарь должен быть всегда организован, непривередлив и не склонен к материальному богатству. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбросил все, кроме трех вещей, которые ты возьмешь с собой в Королевскую Гавань. И ты сделаешь это сейчас.

Джону пришлось подавить стон. Насмешливая ухмылка, при виде которой он так радовался, снова появилась на лице Джейме. Он должен найти способ сделать это на тренировочном дворе.

— Да, сир.

Джейме задержал его еще на мгновение и наконец сказал:

— Свободен.

Затем он повернулся и пошел обратно в зал, где его ждал завтрак.

Джон вздохнул и направился в свою комнату. К счастью, его комната была настолько мала, что ее разбор вряд ли займет у него много времени. Все, что у него было, было остатками его детства: деревянный меч, резные деревянные рыцари и красивый камень, который он подобрал когда-то давно. Он сунул камень в карман. Потом осталось лишь разобраться с одеждой, которую он критически осмотрел, выбрасывая все, что ему явно больше не подходило. Под конец уборки у него осталось чуть больше трех нарядов. Даже несмотря на небольшой размер его комнаты, это все заняло несколько часов, и когда Джон наконец присоединился к своей семье за завтраком, прислуга уже убирала посуду со столов. Когда Робб и Теон нашли его в зале, где он доедал свой завтрак, они начали безжалостно дразнить его.

В ту же ночь, когда все остальные домочадцы уснули, он отправился в комнату сира Джейме. Он постучал в дверь и ничего не услышал. Рискнув, он осторожно повернул ручку и открыл дверь. Ничто не говорило о том, что в комнате вообще кто-то живет, кроме кувшина с вином, оставленного на тумбочке, и ревущего огня. Кровать была аккуратно застелена, на ней не было ни единой помятой складки.

Джон вздохнул и подумал о том, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, но решил, что это может быть проверкой, является ли он послушным оруженосцем, поэтому закрыл дверь и сел снаружи. Время шло, а Джон все не видел сира Джейме. В какой-то момент он задремал, подперев лицо рукой.

Ему снилось, что он снова был в Черном замке. В коридорах стоял ледяной холод, который он мог связать только с Белыми Ходоками. Из его груди вырывалось тяжелое дыхание и повисало белым облачком в холодном воздухе, когда он крался по каменным коридорам, держа меч наготове, не зная, куда он идет и кого он может встретить. Но он был уверен в том, что найдет. Он открыл дверь в покои Лорда-Командующего и вздрогнул, услышав скрип дверных петель, который эхом отозвался за его спиной в коридоре самым неестественным образом.

В комнате было темно, зловеще и пусто. Ему хотелось окликнуть Лорда-Командующего, но он боялся, что его голос прозвучит эхом, как дверные петли, и потому промолчал. Он шагнул к покоям Лорда-Командующего, но как только он потянулся к ручке, его внимание привлек шум позади него. Что-то медленно, тяжелыми, широкими шагами приближалось к нему, и когда он обернулся, то увидел большую фигуру Сэмвелла Тарли, но его лицо частично сгнило, кожа вокруг рта шелушилась, из-за чего были видны глубокие корни зубов, а глаза светились ледяной синевой.

Джон открыл рот, когда дверь Лорда-Командующего отворилась, и повернулся, чтобы увидеть там такого же мертвого Старого Медведя. Гнилая рука упала ему на плечо.

Джон резко проснулся, оттолкнул руку и быстро попытался отползти, но его остановила каменная стена за его спиной.

— Воу! Я рад, что не разбудил тебя пинком.

На него с нескрываемой тревогой смотрел Джейме.

Джон все еще тяжело дышал после сна. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что заснул, лежа у двери сира Джейме. Слуги тоже остановились и уставились на него. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и встал, отряхивая одежду.

— Я, эм, прошу прощения за то, что заснул.

— Все в порядке. Уже рассвет. Заходи внутрь, — сказал Джейме.

Джон радостно нырнул в комнату, и Джейме запер за ними дверь.

— Должен сказать, я впечатлен. Другой оруженосец отказался бы от моих приказов и отправился бы спать.

— Я думал, ты испытываешь меня.

Джейме рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Сир Борос Блаунт немного приболел. Без сомнения, холодное северное лето — не тот климат, в котором он чувствует себя комфортно. Сир Барристан приказал мне сменить его на посту у комнат короля прошлой ночью. Не беспокойся, — сказал он, понизив голос. — И не приходи сегодня вечером. Я буду охранять королеву.

Он выпрямился и откашлялся. 

— Итак, лучше всего начать с моих наручей. Я принесу плащ. 

Джейме рассказал ему о хитроумной конструкции доспехов рыцарей Королевской гвардии. В них так много было чисто церемониальным и не защищало в реальной борьбе, что Джон был потрясен.

— Ты делаешь это каждый день больше десяти лет без оруженосца? — спросил он, недоверчиво качая головой.

— Если ты помнишь, я служил оруженосцем у сира Артура Дейна. Поэтому я уже знал, как надевать броню, потому что я помогал ему. Это может быть сложно в первый раз, но через некоторое время ты привыкаешь к этому. Это просто становится частью рутины.

Джейме был необычайно болтлив, и у Джона создалось впечатление, что он наслаждается его компанией и начинает включать ее в игру, которую они создали. В конце концов, что делать рыцарю с оруженосцем, которого он ненавидит? Он надеялся, что это не так.

Когда нагрудник был расстегнут, Джейме выскользнул из него, после чего он стал казаться более низким и худым, а еще он стал выглядеть очень уставшим. Он не спал весь день и всю ночь, его лицо было слишком бледным из-за темных синяков под глазами. Он сел на кровать и со слабой ухмылкой посмотрел на Джона.

— Сегодня никаких тренировок. Тем не менее, ты можешь отполировать мои доспехи. Они мне понадобятся к обеду. Иди спать, бастард.

Джон закатил глаза, что заставило Джейме усмехнуться. Он использовал нагрудник как поднос, сложил на него оставшиеся доспехи и вышел за дверь.

Король остался в Винтерфелле еще на целый месяц, и каждый последующий день этого месяца был для Джона похож на предыдущий. Джейме либо избивал его до полусмерти, либо изводил работой, которая часто не имела ничего общего с обязанностями оруженосца, но которая должна была прививать ему дисциплину.

В последний день Джон в кои-то веки успел позавтракать и смог разделить этот завтрак с братом.

_«Завтра мы отправимся в путь»,_ — подумал Джон с немалым волнением. Его брат был куда менее жизнерадостен.

— Винтерфелл будет таким пустым, — пожаловался ему Робб. — Отец уходит, ты тоже, как и Арья, Санса и Бран. Здесь останусь лишь я, Рикон и мать, — с печальным вздохом сказал Робб.

— Теперь ты — лорд Винтерфелла. Надеюсь, все так, как ты себе представлял, — поддразнил Джон.

— Очень смешно. Ты отправляешься на поиски приключений с величайшим фехтовальщиком королевства, а я застрял здесь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я буду мальчиком на побегушках у сира Джейме? Вот кем ты меня считаешь, — заметил Джон.

— Ты же знаешь, я не это имел в виду. Я имею в виду… это часть обязанностей оруженосца, но ты сможешь учиться у настоящей легенды. В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся лицом к лицу, ты втопчешь меня в грязь еще быстрее, чем раньше.

— Просто продолжай тренироваться, брат. Надеюсь, в следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, это будет честный бой.

Робб прищурился, помешивая овсянку. 

— Заметано.

Братья подпрыгнули, когда на стол перед Джоном были брошены ножны. Они оглянулись и увидели Джейме, стоящего позади них. 

— Отныне мой оруженосец будет носить с собой настоящий меч.

Джон по-совиному моргнул и поднял меч. Ножны были новые, из темной мягкой кожи с серебряными вставками. Рукоять была выполнена из простой кожи с серебряной поперечной гардой, а на навершии была небольшая резьба с изображением символа Старков, но камень был белым, как Призрак. Джон вынул меч из ножен и обнаружил, что сталь совершенно новая.

Джон разинул рот. Даже Робб и Теон были в восторге. Он повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить Джейме, но тот уже ушел. Джон оставил свою тарелку на столе, пристегнул меч к боку и отправился на поиски рыцаря. Он не видел, как Серсея смотрела на него со своего места во главе стола.

Сир Джейме готовил лошадь.

— Разве я не должен делать это для тебя?

— Какое-то время ты не увидишь своего брата. Я подумал, что ты захочешь эту последнюю трапезу провести с ним, — насмешливо ответил Джейме.

— Как сентиментально с твоей стороны.

— Старые привычки умирают с трудом, — ответил он, пожимая плечами.

Джон положил руку на меч. 

— Спасибо тебе. Он действительно замечательный.

— Давно у тебя не было меча на поясе. Я уже в три и десять носил такой. Несмотря на наличие у тебя навыков ожесточенного бойца, ты, конечно, не торопишься играть с реальной сталью. Ты действительно ее еще не пробовал?

— Нет.

Джейме бросил на него острый взгляд, и Джон вытащил меч. У него перехватило дыхание, когда сталь вспыхнула на солнце. Меч выглядел совершенно новым. Джон был ошеломлен видом меча. Он был ему знаком. Разве он не носил такой же меч почти десять лет?

— _Длинный Коготь_, — прошептал Джон.

Меч был немного тяжелее настоящего Длинного Когтя, поскольку был сделан из обычной стали, а не из валирийской. Что-то щелкнуло в нем, и Джон впервые почувствовал, как в нем образовалась дыра. Он не понимал, как сильно скучает по своему валирийскому мечу.

— Я думаю, что это именно та конструкция, которая больше соответствует твоему стилю, — сказал Джейме.

Джон вложил меч в ножны, и его лицо стало совершенно серьезным.

— Спасибо еще раз. Так… куда ты идешь?

— Я должен охранять короля во время его охоты.

— Ты хочешь взять меня с собой?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Испытай свой новый меч или что-нибудь в этом роде, — сказал он.

Остальная часть охотничьего отряда уже была готова отправится в путь. Джон поймал взгляд Робба, и его кузен быстро подошел.

— Сир Джейме, Джон.

Он посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты пойдешь с нами на охоту?

— Нет, я останусь здесь.

— Жаль. Сир Джейме, я уверен, что Джон уже поблагодарил вас, но я тоже хотел бы поблагодарить вас. Это великолепный меч.

Джейме пожал плечами. 

— Пора бы вам, ребята, уже носить с собой живую сталь.

— Возможно, это убедит сира Родрика позволить мне носить меч.

— Робб, тебе стоит подготовить свою лошадь! Мы должны быть готовы, когда прибудет король, — крикнул Нед.

— Повеселись в Винтерфелле. Давай отпразднуем твой отъезд олениной, — сказал Робб, подталкивая кузена локтем.

Джон с тоской посмотрел им вслед, но затем резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Брана. В его обязанности входило следить, чтобы на этот раз ничего не случилось.


	7. Глава 7. Джейме I

Джейме обошел короля Роберта с левой стороны, когда они углубились в волчью рощу за пределами Винтерфелла. У него было обычное хмурое выражение лица, и он не хотел ничего, кроме как вернуться в Винтерфелл и тренироваться с Джоном. С каждым днем практики навыки Джона возвращались, и он начал быстро догонять Джейме. Когда-нибудь он станет великим бойцом, даже лучше, чем в _прошлой_ жизни. Однако из-за всех других обязательств Джейме не мог тренироваться с Джоном больше часа. Ситуация улучшится, когда они покинут Винтерфелл, но у них никогда не будет такого уединения, которого хотелось бы Джейме. Он уже потратил впустую половину своей жизни, охраняя королей, которых не стоило защищать, и пройдет еще какое-то время, прежде чем они будут готовы объявить о притязаниях Джона на трон. Он с нетерпением ждал этого дня, но сейчас ему нужно было убедиться, что Роберт не погибнет раньше, чем они будут готовы.

— Чудесный день для прогулки верхом, не правда ли, Нед?

— Да. Он как нельзя более подходящий для вашего последнего дня в Винтерфелле.

— Ты оказал мне большую честь, Нед. Меньшего я от тебя и не ожидал.

Джейме закатил глаза. Каждый раз, когда они были вместе, они начинали из кожи вон лезть, пытаясь перехвалить друг друга. Это была приятная смена темпа для Роберта, трахающего любую женщину, до которой он мог дотянуться, но в то же время это было так тошнотворно сладко, что он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не закричать: _«Просто поцелуйтесь уже!»_ Даже если принять это за шутку, это все равно не понравится ни одному из них.

— Где лучше всего найти кабанов?

— Они есть по всему лесу, Ваша Светлость. Это просто вопрос времени, когда мы их увидим.

— В последний раз тебе говорю, Нед, можешь звать меня Робертом! Я получаю достаточно этой _«Вашей Светлости»_ от всех этих подлиз в Королевской Гавани, мне не нужно, чтобы и ты тоже падал ниц и целовал мои ноги.

— Я просто подаю хороший пример своему сыну, Ваша Св… Роберт, — ответил Нед.

— У Робба всегда будет союзник в Королевской Гавани, поскольку твоя дочь собирается выйти замуж за моего сына. Не так ли, Джоффри?

— Да, отец, — ответил Джоффри, но когда Роберт отвернулся, он скорчил гримасу. Робб увидел это и закатил глаза, но больше никто ничего не сказал.

_«Подожди еще несколько лет, Робб, и у тебя будет еще лучший союзник, чем этот сопляк»,_ — подумал Джейме.

У этого Джоффри не было той злобной жестокости, как в прошлой жизни Джейме, но он все еще был отвратительным, избалованным идиотом, которому еще только предстояло научиться фехтованию хоть на каком-то уровне. В прошлой жизни Джейме пытался заставить Джоффри тренироваться, но его это не волновало. Джейме ожидал еще большего отпора от Серсеи, поскольку они едва разговаривали.

Его беспокоила мысль о том, что он оставил Джона одного в Винтерфелле и что Серсея может сделать или сказать ему за это время. Джон был способным человеком, но она была мстительной, и он боялся, что Серсея опустится до самого низкого уровня и причинит боль Джону и, соответственно, ему. Однако было важно, чтобы сейчас Джон оставался в Винтерфелле. Он должен был убедиться, что Бран не заберется на Сломанную Башню.

В прошлый раз угрозой в башне был он, и поэтому Джейме не был уверен, сколько ему придется ждать, прежде чем он сможет спокойно вздохнуть. Но если он правильно помнил, охотничий отряд едва уехал, когда он выбросил Брана из окна башни. Они уже некоторое время ехали верхом, но еще не слышали панического стука копыт гонца, послание от которого вернуло бы их обратно. Несмотря на это, его спина была так напряжена, что он был уверен, что на его сухожилиях можно играть, как на струнах скрипки.

— Ну что ж, — тихо сказал король Роберт и натянул поводья. — Посмотри на стойку этого самца!

— Впечатляет, Роберт. Но я думал, мы охотимся на кабана, — ответил Нед.

— Для этого достаточно времени. Джоффри, иди сюда, сынок. Заставь своего старика гордиться тобой.

Джоффри запыхтел и пришпорил коня, подъезжая поближе к отцу. Пес, как всегда, последовал за ним. Джоффри прицелился из арбалета, но тот дрожал у него в руке.

— Держи его крепче, парень, или промахнешься.

— Я стараюсь.

Арбалет выстрелил, и стрела попала в рога оленя. Он взревел и умчался в лес, и большинство членов их отряда вздохнули с облегчением, но были и те, кто испустил тихий вздох отчаяния, а в случае Джейме — он лишь пытался удержаться от смеха над неумелостью своего племянника. _«Навыки воспитания Серсеи снова хромают. Он никогда не будет достаточно достойным, чтобы стать королем»._

— Седьмое пекло, мальчишка, ты даже близко не попал в него!

— У меня почти получилось! Я почти попал ему в голову!

— Мне нужен этот олень. Вперед! — сказал Роберт, снова пришпоривая лошадь, и все поскакали вперед. Джоффри отшатнулся от отца и надулся, но никто не потрудился подбодрить его. Они немного замедлились, пока Роберт искал свою цель, и Джейме внезапно вспомнилась прежняя жизнь, когда в течение нескольких лет он мог видеть звуки, даже от существ, которые почти их не издавали. Охота в _той_ жизни, когда поймать добычу было не так уж и просто, внезапно стала обильной после того, как он смог выслеживать спрятавшихся животных. В течение короткого периода времени он стал героем, и весь Север хвалил его за доблесть. Но потом он узнал о смерти Бриенны и потерял почти всю волю к жизни. Его сердце болезненно сжалось при одной мысли о ней, и он поморщился. Единственная причина, по которой он ел пищу, которую давал ему Тирион, и даже участвовал в тренировках и сражениях, заключалась в том, что он знал, что Бриенна никогда не простит ему, если он просто откажется от спасения мира. Он позаботился о том, чтобы Король Ночи пал, и в ту же минуту его страдания закончились, но потом он проснулся в своем молодом теле в день свадьбы Серсеи.

Он был смущен и напуган. Он не помнил, как ему удалось пережить свадебную церемонию. Повсюду вокруг себя он видел призраков, так _много _людей, которые должны были быть мертвы, но они были _тут_, и как ни в чем не бывало наслаждались свадьбой. Сир Барристан спросил его тогда, не болен ли он, потому что он был бледен и сильно потел.

_«Солнце. Я уже несколько месяцев не видел солнца», _— подумал он, наслаждаясь тем теплым светом, который падал на него и согревал его кожу. Он так долго жил в холоде, что даже не думал о том, что сможет когда-либо снова почувствовать тепло. Он больше никогда не хотел покидать согревающих объятий солнца.

Первые несколько месяцев после того, как он снова оказался в своем молодом теле, были самыми бурными в его жизни. Несмотря на возвращение правой руки, его боевые навыки и реакция были ужасны. Сир Барристан был тогда очень обеспокоен. Серсея упрекнула его за странное поведение и за то, что он отказался трахнуть ее. Роберт был еще более невыносим, чем обычно, и постоянно использовал прозвище _Цареубийца_. Его собственный лорд-отец читал ему лекции каждый день, пока он пытался собрать все воедино.

Хуже всего были кошмары. Каждую ночь ему снились ледяные голубые глаза, холодные мертвые твари, хватающие его, скрежет ломающихся костей, когда он пытался вырваться из их объятий, прежде чем они начинали его тащить в глубокую и темную пещеру, где лакомились его плотью, пока он был еще жив. В другие ночи ему снилась смерть Бриенны, а иногда и Подрика. В то время только он сам, сир Барристан Селми и сир Мендон Мур охраняли короля. Остальные четыре гвардейца еще не были выбраны, поэтому им приходилось стоять длинные смены. В какой-то момент король начал отпускать их на всю ночь, и у его дверей и у дверей королевы стояло с полдюжины стражников. Мендон был очень близок к тому, чтобы избить его той ночью, когда он закричал так громко, что разбудил всех в Белой башне. Только сир Барристан встал у него на пути. Даже несмотря на разочарование сира Барристана убийством прежнего короля, он по-отечески заботился о Джейме. В конце концов, он знал его с тех пор, как Джейме стал оруженосцем.

_Сир Барристан выпихнул сира Мендона за дверь и заговорил с ним приглушенным голосом, так что Джейме не мог расслышать, о чем они говорили. Закрыв дверь, Барристан повернул ключ в замке и вернулся к его кровати, задумчиво глядя на него сверху вниз._

_Джейме сидел на кровати, обливаясь холодным потом и неудержимо дрожа после того, как проснулся, крича до хрипоты. В этом сне он не смог спасти Бриенну, а потом не смог спасти себя, задыхаясь под тяжестью нежити, навалившейся на него._

_— Что на тебя нашло?_

_— Ничего страшного. Это всего лишь сон, — прохрипел Джейме._

_— Ты уверен? Я никогда не видел, чтобы сон так на тебя действовал. О чем он?_

_— Я умер, ясно? Мне снилась моя смерть._

_— Что за смерть?_

_— От огня, — проворчал Джейме. Ему слишком долго снились именно_ такие _кошмары, прежде чем он убил Безумного Короля._

_— Мы слышали, как ты выкрикивал имя. Бриенна? Кто это?_

_— Я не знаю никакой Бриенны._

_Барристан нахмурился._

_— Я знал Бриенну из дома Роллингфорд, но она старше меня и, скорее всего, уже мертва._

_— Я даже никогда ни слышал о доме Роллингфорд._

_— Он, скорее всего, умер вместе с ней. Не уверен, что она когда-нибудь выходила замуж._

_Джейме закатил глаза и покачал головой. Он не хотел встречаться взглядом с Барристаном._

_Старик был недоволен тем, что его игнорируют, и сказал:_

_— Возможно, тебе нужен отдых?_

_— Членов Королевской гвардии и так очень мало. Со мной все будет хорошо._

_— Ты был сам не свой с тех пор, как король женился на твоей сестре. Ты почти ни с кем не разговариваешь, твои кошмары ухудшились, и твои глаза…_

_— Что с моими глазами?_

_— Я смотрю в твои глаза и вижу того, кто повидал битв больше, чем кто-либо, кто знал больше страха, чем должен был испытать любой человеческий разум._

_Его нервировало, как близко Барристан подошел к истине._

_— В конце тебя там не было. Ты не знаешь, что я видел, — сказал Джейме, и все эмоции исчезли из его голоса, а глаза стали как осколки камня, холодные и твердые. — Мне бы хотелось снова заснуть. Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил вас и сира Мендона._

_Сир Барристан поморщился, но оставил его в покое. Джейме последовал за ним к двери и запер ее на ключ. _

В тот вечер он решил, что ему нужно записать то, что он помнил. Он никогда не был особенно искусен в письме, так что это был вызов для него. По мере того, как он практиковал свои навыки письма, оно становилось все более разборчивым, и воспоминания принимали более структурированную форму, поскольку он был вынужден выстраивать их в хронологическом порядке. Шесть месяцев спустя он написал почти пять книг своих воспоминаний. Перечитывая их, он убедился, что воспоминания реальны. Они действительно произошли, и он впервые признал, что Семеро, должно быть, вернули его с нетронутыми воспоминаниями, чтобы предотвратить предстоящий конфликт, чтобы весь Вестерос был объединен во время наступления Долгой Ночи.

Другая причина, доказывающая, что воспоминания реальны, заключалась в том, что у него почти не было воображения. И уж тем более он никогда бы не смог придумать того, что он, как герой, потеряет свою боевую руку, которая, как он думал, определяла саму его суть! Он также не смог бы придумать того, что он влюбится в не самую красивую, по мнению многих, женщину-воина, которая будет возвышаться над ним. Он просто не смог бы представить будущее, в котором Серсея станет Безумной королевой, следуя по стопам Эйериса, с легкостью используя Дикий Огонь, которого так боялся Джейме.

Когда он пришел к такому выводу, с его плеч, казалось, свалилась огромная тяжесть, и он снова смог дышать. Более того, он обнаружил, что ненавидел то, во что превратился после убийства Эйериса. Да, новое имя — _Цареубийца_ — ожесточило его и заставило вступить в кровосмесительные отношения с собственной сестрой, наставив королю рога. Отец старался превратить его в высокомерного сноба, который считал бы себя выше всех, но которым он до конца так и не смог стать, продолжая в глубине души заботиться о тех, кого его отец считал овцами… Тетя Дженна всегда говорила ему, что у него сердце его матери. Он мало что помнил о ней; единственное, что он помнил, была ее доброта. Она всегда была внимательна к другим людям, независимо от их положения или имени.

Если бы его мать не умерла от родов и увидела, кем он стал, она бы умерла от стыда. Он должен все исправить. Он уже сделал первые шаги к этому, отказываясь спать с сестрой. От одного взгляда на нее у него закипала кровь, и ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы подавить гнев. Он также решил, что ему пора сменить прическу. Он держал волосы длинными только ради сестры, но в летнюю жару это было невыносимо, поэтому при первой же возможности пошел к дворцовому цирюльнику и велел сделать ему короткую стрижку, которую носил в _той _жизни.

Ему доставило огромное удовольствие выражение ужаса на лице его сестры, когда она впервые увидела его с новой прической.

Упорядочив свои старые воспоминания и обнаружив новую цель, Джейме на какое-то время обрел душевное спокойствие, о котором он даже не мечтал. Сир Барристан был озадачен внезапными переменами в нем, но не задавал никаких вопросов, так как теперь они могли спать всю ночь.

Какое-то время все было хорошо, пока он не понял, что проведет остаток своей жизни, охраняя короля и королеву, которых он презирал. После многих лет одной и той же рутины, изо дня в день, одного и того же насилия со стороны обоих он решил, что сделает миру одолжение, убив себя. Тогда боги одарили его новой надеждой, что он сможет снова служить достойному королю, и это поддерживало его до сих пор.

Треск сломанных веток слева вывел его из задумчивости, но сквозь густой кустарник ничего не было видно. Он оглядел всех остальных, но ни один из них не подал виду, что что-то слышал. Когда все стихло, он отмахнулся от этого и сосредоточился на охоте, хотя ничего интересного не происходило.

— Вот он, — прошипел король Роберт. — Робб, на этот раз ты попробуешь.

— Но отец! — воскликнул Джоффри, и все замолчали, когда он заговорил слишком громко.

Король Роберт уставился на него. 

— У тебя уже был шанс. Теперь очередь Робба. Сделай так, чтобы твой отец гордился тобой, сынок.

Робб каким-то образом смог тихо подвести свою лошадь и вытащить лук со стрелами. Его руки были твердыми, а дыхание ровным, когда он вытаскивал стрелу. Все ждали, затаив дыхание. Стрела вылетела из лука с тихим звоном, и животное завизжало от боли.

— Прекрасный выстрел, Робб, — проревел король и пришпорил коня.

— Хорошая работа, сынок.

Робб улыбнулся отцу.

Джейме наконец увидел животное, и ему пришлось признать, что он был весьма впечатлен. Стрела, которую пустил Робб, глубоко вонзилась зверю в шею, и он рухнул на землю, пачкая её своей кровью.

— Сегодня мы хорошо поужинаем!

Робб спрыгнул с коня, подошел к оленю, вытащил охотничий нож и быстрым ударом оборвал его муки, ткнув в бок, где должно было находиться сердце.

Внезапно до их ушей донеслось громкое мычание, и все оглянулись.

— Робб, — прошипел Нед.

Его сын уже спешил обратно к лошади, когда из подлеска вывалился гигантский медведь. Он был в два раза больше гризли, с которым пришлось бороться Бриенне, и теперь он нависал над Роббом и ревел.

Джейме даже не успел подумать. Он пришпорил коня и направил его вперед, встав между Старком-наследником и медведем. Он вытащил меч, угрожая медведю, но его лошадь заржала и встала на дыбы. Его ботинки соскользнули со стремени, и он упал на спину перед медведем. Лошадь пустилась галопом и скрылась в лесу.

— Робб! Сир Джейме! — закричал Нед Старк. Казалось, его раздирало на части, но потом он схватился за лук и стрелы.

Джейме вскочил на ноги и сказал:

— Это не твой бой.

— Но…

— Иди, — огрызнулся Джейме и поднял меч. Мимо промчалась стрела и вонзилась в плечо медведя, который яростно взревел. Джейме стоило больших усилий не рассмеяться: ему снова пришлось сражаться с медведем, но его задело, что Бриенны не было рядом. Он был благодарен, что на этот раз у него было оружие, и он чудом успел увернуться от медведя, когда тот рванулся вперед. Он увернулся от одной из его массивных лап и прыгнул, чтобы вонзить меч в ребра, но, когда попытался вытащить его, меч не сдвинулся с места. Он дернул снова, но снова ничего. Он отпустил его, когда медведь снова взмахнул огромной лапой. В это мгновение он мог поклясться, что его черные глаза вспыхнули оранжевым, словно в них зажегся огонь, а затем боль пронзила его голову, и он рухнул на землю, проваливаясь во тьму.


	8. Глава 8. Нед I

— Сир Джейме! — снова закричал Нед. Сердце у него сжалось при виде того, какой сильный удар получил рыцарь, после чего тот рухнул на землю, не двигаясь. Робб что-то прокричал, но что это было, он так и не понял. Он взял еще одну стрелу и, не думая, выпустил ее. В тот же момент он услышал выстрел из арбалета. Эта стрела вонзилась в глаз медведя, а его стрела попала в плечо. Медведь пошатнулся на мгновение, прежде чем упасть на землю.

— Я сделал это! Я убил медведя! — закричал Джоффри.

— Ты единственный здесь, кто так думает, — проворчал король Роберт в сторону сына.

Нед не обратил на них внимания. Он спрыгнул с лошади и бросился к Цареубийце. _«Пожалуйста, боги, не дайте ему умереть»_, — умолял он. Медведь едва не упал на рыцаря в предсмертной агонии. Левая сторона лица Джейме была в крови, которая продолжала сочиться из четырех полос разорванной плоти, пересекавших его голову, едва не задев глаз. Он слегка потряс рыцаря и сказал:

— Сир Джейме, вы меня слышите?

Он едва не пропустил то, как один зеленый глаз на мгновение приоткрылся, прежде чем снова закрыться, и тихий голос прошептал:

— Боги… Они ранили меня.

— Отец, он жив? — побледнев, спросил Робб дрожащим голосом.

— Он жив, но едва. Роберт, нам нужно быстро его вернуть в замок. Ему нужен наш мейстер!

Он потянулся за белый плащом и, воспользовавшись ножом Робба, начал разрезать его на полоски, чтобы остановить кровь на голове. Белая ткань мгновенно стала красной, впитывая кровь.

— Робб, помоги мне посадить его на лошадь.

— Хорошо, — сказал король Роберт. — Вы двое, оставайтесь здесь. Я хочу этого лося и медведя. Мы пошлем за ними телегу.

Король нахмурился, когда Нед и его сын Робб усаживали Джейме на лошадь Неда.

— Серсея устроит мне из-за этого скандал.

_«Кто ты?_ — думал Нед, держа Джейме перед собой на лошади. — _Что случилось с тобой, Роберт, что ты не испытываешь сочувствия к кому-то из своей Королевской гвардии?»_ Нед направил лошадь вперед, и отряд помчался обратно в Винтерфелл.

Он замер тогда, увидев, как огромный медведь рванул к Роббу. Он только успел схватиться за меч, когда увидел, как серая лошадь Цареубийцы рванулась вперед, и рыцарь встал между его сыном и медведем. К сожалению, его лошадь не была натренирована, чтобы противостоять такому чудовищу, поэтому он потерял хватку и упал с нее, но даже после этого он продолжал стоять на месте перед возвышающимся над ним медведем.

Сир Джейме Ланнистер, Цареубийца, только что спас жизнь его сыну. И теперь жизнь Цареубийцы была в его руках. Он не хотел бы увидеть реакцию лорда Тайвина на эту ситуацию. Хуже того, ему не хотелось видеть реакцию Джона.

Сир Джейме предоставил Джону такую возможность, которую мало кто получал, особенно бастарды. Сир Барристан сообщил ему, что молодые люди годами пытались убедить сира Джейме взять их в оруженосцы, включая многообещающего Лораса Тирелла. Несмотря на то, что члены Королевской гвардии никогда не должны брать взяток, поскольку в этом не было чести, деньги все же были предложены, и тем не менее он отказался от каждого из них. А Джон даже не просил об этом. Сир Джейме явно видел в Джоне что-то такое, из-за чего он сделал ему такое выгодное предложение.

_«Или он хочет заманить его в ловушку». _ Нед не мог удержаться от мрачной мысли. Он все еще не доверял Ланнистеру, но основы этих мыслей начали превращаться в песок. Хотя Джейме по-прежнему называл Джона «бастардом» — казалось, ему доставляло некоторое удовольствие раздражать его — тем не менее он терпеливо учил его. Джон всегда быстро учился фехтованию, но, похоже, за столь короткое время его навыки значительно улучшились. И учитывая, что сир Джейме был гордостью и радостью Тайвина, человека из самого могущественного дома в Западных землях, он по-прежнему относился к Джону справедливо и не злоупотреблял своей властью над ним. Казалось, что уже вскоре Джон станет рыцарем и, возможно, даже будет служить в Королевской Гвардии, от чего Санса выиграет.

Ему стало легче на душе, когда он узнал, что рядом с его дочерью будет кто-то, кому она может доверять в беспощадной яме Королевской Гавани.

А потом он узнал про меч. Миккен пришел к нему и сообщил, что сир Джейме Ланнистер заказал меч и очень подробно описал его характеристики. Все это сбивало с толку. Сначала он подумал, что это для Джона, но потом, когда Миккен рассказал ему о замысле, стал сомневаться. Это был меч, которого Джон никогда в жизни не держал в руках. Может быть, сир Джейме делает еще один меч для собственного использования, но если это так, то зачем ему заказывать его в Винтерфелле, а не подождать, пока он сможет посетить Стальную улицу? Миккен отдал ему меч почти неделю назад, но Джейме сохранил меч до тех пор, пока не смог отдать его Джону во время его первого завтрака с семьей с тех пор, как он стал оруженосцем, так как новые обязанности лишили его этой возможности.

Возможно, это был способ Джейме выставить напоказ свое богатство, но нормальный рыцарь не подарит просто так высококачественный меч бастарду. Должно быть, таким образом сир Джейме объявил Джона своим оруженосцем. Способ показать, что он не собирается бросать Джона, что он будет держать его рядом и даст ему необходимое снаряжение и знания, чтобы выжить.

Чем больше он думал об этом, тем более озадачивало поведение сира Джейме, но оно явно указывало на факт, который Нед не хотел признавать: возможно, Джейме Ланнистер был не _просто _опальным рыцарем, убившим своего короля. Несмотря на то, что он все еще считался опозоренным, в нем было сердце и чувство чести, чего Нед не ожидал. Это заставило его задуматься над тем, что, возможно, у Джейме все же была веская причина убить Безумного короля Эйериса.

Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда ворота Винтерфелла появились в поле зрения. Охранник наверху закричал:

— Охотничий отряд вернулся. Откройте ворота!

Когда они подъехали ближе, раздался еще один крик:

— У них раненый!

Первым он увидел лицо Джона. Он был на тренировочном поле с Браном, держа в руке новый меч, но когда он оглянулся и увидел окровавленные раны на лице Джейме, его глаза стали огромными, как монеты. Он сумел не глядя спрятать меч в ножны и бросился вперед, что показалось Неду очень странным, поскольку он только что получил этот меч.

— Что случилось?

— На твоего брата напал медведь-мамонт. Сир Джейме встал между твоим братом и медведем, но… медведь напал на него, прежде чем мы смогли его убить, — сказал Нед. — Помоги мне с ним.

Робб мгновенно оказался рядом с Джоном, и они вместе смогли аккуратно спустить Джейме на землю. 

— Отнесите его в комнату.

Казалось, все в замке оборачивались и смотрели, как сира Джейме тащат по коридорам. Как только они подошли к двери его комнаты, сир Барристан и королева появились в коридоре, и королева тут же начала истерически кричать.

— Джейме! Что с ним случилось?! Что вы сделали?

— Моя королева, я уверен, что они ничего ему не сделали. Должно быть, это был несчастный случай, — попытался утешить ее сир Барристан. Она заплакала, но вместо того, чтобы упасть в обморок, бросилась к нему с яростным выражением лица.

Она схватила Джона за руку и закричала:

— Это твоя вина, не так ли?! Ты убил моего брата!

— Ваша Светлость, он не умер, он ранен, — ответил Джон. Им пришлось остановиться, пока королева допытывала его, иначе они бы бросили Джейме.

— Ваша Светлость, мы несем его в его комнату. Мейстер Лювин уже в пути, — ответил Нед.

— Моя королева, пожалуйста, вы только задерживаете лечение сира Джейме. Подождем мейстера здесь.

— Я твоя королева! Я требую объяснений немедленно!

Казалось, никто не знал, что делать. Сир Барристан, несмотря на все его успокаивающие слова, не мог объяснить Серсее ни смысла, ни причины. Только король мог, а он все еще был снаружи, без сомнения, снаряжая транспорт, чтобы вернуть медведя и лося. Нед принял решение отнести Джейме в его комнату, вместо того чтобы продолжать стоять. Мальчики вздохнули с облегчением, когда наконец уложили рыцаря на кровать.

— Давайте устроим его поудобнее. Джон, ты его оруженосец, поэтому знаешь, как снять с него доспехи. Робб, давай подождем мейстера снаружи и утешим королеву, хорошо? — предложил Нед.

Робб открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но посмотрел на Неда и сказал:

— Да, отец.

— Ты смеешь бросать вызов своей королеве, — выплюнула Серсея, выпрямляясь. Ее волосы развевались за спиной, словно она была богиней, спустившейся с небес.

Сир Барристан выглядел смущенным и потрясенным. 

— Моя королева, он следит за тем, чтобы ваш брат прошел необходимое лечение.

— И я требую объяснений.

— Прошу прощения, Ваша Светлость, но я счел благоразумным уложить его в постель. Когда мы были на охоте, мой сын Робб убил оленя, и, когда он пошел за ним, появился медведь-мамонт. Он напал на моего сына, но ваш брат действовал с истинной честью, подобающей рыцарю, и встал между моим сыном и медведем. Мы попытались убить зверя, но он успел ударить вашего брата лапой.

Королева, казалось, готова была рассыпаться в объятиях сира Барристана, ее глаза наполнились слезами, а губы задрожали. Затем ее охватила странная ярость. 

— Мне нужна голова этого медведя!

— Король Роберт принимает меры, чтобы медведя немедленно перевезли в Винтерфелл.

— Хорошо. Я сниму с него шкуру и подарю Джейме, когда ему станет лучше, — сказала она и зашагала по коридору во двор, заставляя всех расступиться перед ней.

Все присутствующие вздохнули с облегчением, а затем сир Барристан повернулся к сиру Арису Окхарту и сказал:

— Я должен остаться здесь и убедиться, что сир Джейме получит надлежащее лечение.

— Лорд-командующий, — сказал рыцарь и последовал за королевой, его белый плащ развевался позади него.

— Ах, мейстер Лювин, Джон внутри… — начал Нед, когда пожилой мужчина присоединился к их компании, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и к ним с мрачным лицом вышел Джон.

— Как он, Джон?

— Никаких изменений. Он все еще без сознания.

— Пойдемте, милорд, посмотрим, что можно сделать, — сказал мейстер Лювин, направляясь в комнату.

— Но отец!

— Отец!

— Вы будете только мешать. Оставайтесь здесь. Удостоверьтесь, что лорд Тирион проинформирован об этом, если ему никто еще не сказал.

Нед облегченно вздохнул и закрыл дверь. Мейстер Лювин уже сидел на кровати сира Джейме и пытался снять с лица импровизированную повязку. 

— Вам нужна помощь, мейстер?

— Нет, благодарю вас, милорд. Было бы больнее, если бы он был в сознании, но это не так. А теперь расскажите мне, что случилось.

Нед начал рассказывать историю, вдаваясь в подробности, которые не упоминал при королеве. Когда он закончил, Лювин хмуро посмотрел на рыцаря.

— Он поправится, мейстер?

— Он должен, но… трудно определить точные последствия таких травм. Внешние раны нужно зашить, они заживут достаточно хорошо. Но меня беспокоит то, что эта травма может быть глубже, чем мы думаем.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Неважно. Пока рано говорить. Я все объясню, когда закончу.

— Хорошо, мейстер. Я буду молиться за его выздоровление, — сказал Нед более спокойно, чем он себя чувствовал. Он и представить себе не мог, что под его крышей умрет такой могущественный и влиятельный человек, как сир Джейме Ланнистер. Хотя он мало что чувствовал к этому человеку, он знал, что последствия этого будут ужасными, и, несмотря на все его прегрешения, он определенно не желал ему смерти.

В дверь постучали. Мейстер жестом велел Неду открыть ее. На пороге стоял слуга с кувшином кипяченого вина.

— Спасибо.

— Теперь у вас есть все, что нужно?

— Да. Ему понадобится несколько швов, так что пройдет некоторое время, прежде чем я закончу.

Внезапно дверная ручка дернулась, и они снова услышали голос королевы, кричащей на жертву ее гнева. Нед глубоко вздохнул и направился к двери.

Джон стоял перед королевой, раскаиваясь, как ребенок, которого поймали на том, что он рассыпал на пол муку. Робб выглядел так, будто хотел быть рядом с ним и поддержать его, но боялся, что это будет истолковано неправильно. Он уже предупредил Робба, чтобы тот был осторожнее с королевой. Даже здесь, на Севере, он слышал о том, как королева сурово наказывает тех, кто хоть немного перечит ей. Тирион Ланнистер стоял рядом с Роббом, кипя от злости, лицо сира Барристана, казалось, застыло в постоянной гримасе, и он беспокойно топтался на месте. Кейтилин пришла с Сансой и Арьей и в шоке смотрела на них. Что бы она ни чувствовала к Джону, даже она видела, что королева была несправедлива.

— Ты должен был быть с ним! Ты его оруженосец, не так ли? Ты должен был убедиться, что он не пострадает.

— Ваша Светлость, он приказал мне оставаться здесь!

— Ты смеешь прерывать свою королеву? Я отрублю тебе голову за это! Беги к Стене, маленький мальчик, все будущие перспективы, которые, как ты думал, у тебя были с домом Ланнистеров, закончились!

— О, Седьмое чертово пекло, Серсея, не могла бы ты дать своему голосу отдохнуть? — крикнул Роберт из коридора. Он топал к ним, неся бочонок с вином. — Медведь испортил его хорошенькое личико. У него останется шрам, но я никогда не знал леди, которая не любила бы их. С ним все будет хорошо. Тирион, хочешь вина?

Лорд Тирион выглядел обиженным, но вздохнул и сказал:

— Полагаю, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем мейстер закончит с моим братом?

— Да, ему нужно наложить несколько швов, — сказал Нед. Ему не нравилось, как Роберт обращался со своей королевой, но все равно был благодарен, что тот помог избежать им ее дальнейшего гнева. Она все еще кипела от злости, но теперь просто смотрела на них и ждала.

— Уже давным-давно прошло время обеда, мне приказать слугам принести еду?

В ответ послышалось тихое бормотание всех, кроме Роберта.

— Хорошая мысль, Нед! Я послал фургон за добычей! Моя королева получит свою медвежью голову и шкуру, а тебе, Робб, мы обязательно отдадим хорошую парочку рогов для твоей трофейной стены.

Робб слабо улыбнулся королю и пробормотал слова благодарности, но потом его лицо снова вытянулось, и он начал что-то шептать Джону. Кейтилин сразу же поспешила распорядиться насчет обеда, и через несколько минут несколько маленьких столиков были накрыты, и слуги стали приносить блюда. Подали тарелки. Единственным, кто ел с удовольствием, был король Роберт. Сир Барристан, Нед и Кейтилин ели так, как обычно, Робб и Тирион ковырялись в еде, Джон играл со своей, а королева Серсея отказалась от трапезы.

В какой-то момент появились дети королевы. Принц Джоффри все еще кричал о том, что он убил медведя, принцесса Мирцелла волновалась, а принцесса Джулианна плакала. Санса и Мирцелла изо всех сил старались утешить ее, но не было ничего, что могло бы унять ее слезы, пока Тирион не подозвал ее и не начал рассказывать молодым леди традиционную историю о храбром рыцаре, который спас прекрасную принцессу.

Обед уже почти подошел к концу, когда мейстер Лювин вышел из комнаты, и его тут же окружили.

— Как мой брат? С ним все будет в порядке?

— Серсея, ради Семерых, дай мейстеру вздохнуть, — довольно резко приказал ей Роберт и кивнул Лювину. — Ну, как он?

— Он отдыхает и дышит спокойно. Я наложил семьдесят пять швов на царапины. У него останутся шрамы, но они должны зажить.

Все дружно вздохнули, но застыли, когда мейстер продолжил:

— Однако это всего лишь поверхностные повреждения. Медведь довольно сильно ударил его, и, возможно, он страдает от невидимой травмы мозга. Трудно определить, пока он не проснется… если он вообще проснется. Я не хочу тревожить вас понапрасну, но я хочу, чтобы вы все были готовы к такому повороту событий. Я хочу, чтобы за ним постоянно следили. Думаю, нам нужно составить расписание дежурств у его кровати.

— Я доброволец.

— Я тоже!

— Я тоже.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — замахал руками мейстер Лювин, чтобы остановить поток голосов.  
— Сир Барристан, почему бы вам не составить расписание?

— Будет сделано. Тот кто захочет, может придти ко мне после обеда. К тому времени я составлю расписание, и вы сможете записаться на смену.

— Я хочу помочь!

— Ты хороший парень, Бран, но лучше предоставить это старшим мальчикам и взрослым, — сказал Нед, успокаивающе похлопывая сына по плечу.

— Верно. Только те, кто старше шестнадцати, могут вызваться в дежурные, — сказал сир Барристан.

— Это был долгий день, я думаю, вам всем стоит начать готовиться к ужину. Ваши Светлости, пожалуйста.

Серсея фыркнула, но тут же поспешила прочь, не сказав ни слова, а ее дочери последовали за ней.


	9. Глава 9. Джейме II / Джон VIII

Предупреждение: в этой главе будет изнасилование.

Джейме II

Он чувствовал себя словно на дне океана. Его чувства были приглушены, казалось, что огромная тяжесть лежала на нем, делая его конечности неподвижными, и он едва мог дышать. Он попытался выкарабкаться на поверхность, но ноги не слушались. Он схватил ртом воздух и почувствовал облегчение, когда его грудь расширилась, и он глубоко вдохнул. Медленно, медленно он выбирался на поверхность, но пока он это делал, к нему приходили другие ощущения, и он мог описать их только как отвратительно приятные. Он почувствовал, как по его коже поползли мурашки, и его чуть не вырвало, но он стиснул зубы.

Когда он попытался согнуть руки в локтях, он почувствовал, как что-то удерживает оба его запястья. Почему он не может пошевелиться? Он попытался открыть глаза, но его веки все еще оставались тяжелыми, и ему пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы открыть их. Внезапно его рот наполнился теплом, и он понял, что его кто-то целует. Он отвернулся и поморщился, и снова попытался освободиться, но его остановили запястья и лодыжки.

_«Что происходит?»_

Чья-то рука осторожно погладила его по волосам, а потом в комнате раздался чистый голос:

— О, брат, как я скучала по тебе. Мы всегда должны были быть вместе. Почему ты этого так и не понял?

Его сердце подпрыгнуло, и тяжесть, которая, казалось, лежала на его глазах, исчезла в одно мгновение. Он обнаружил, что смотрит на удивительно приятную улыбку Серсеи, но половина его поля зрения была полностью скрыта в темноте. Он отпрянул от нее и дернул правую руку. Наконец он оглянулся и был потрясен, обнаружив, что привязан к столбику кровати за запястье. Быстрый осмотр показал, что другое запястье, как и обе лодыжки, тоже были привязаны.

— Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? Отвали от меня!

Он растерянно моргнул, когда перед его глазами вспыхнули алые и розовые круги, и покачал головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть их. _«Я снова вижу звуки»,_ — подумал он. Он вздохнул, сам не понимая, с облегчением или от отчаяния. Сейчас эта способность ему не поможет.

Серсея вздохнула, отчего ее голос зазвенел бирюзовым, что, казалось, противоречило ее обычному настроению.

— Я надеялась, что мы сможем сделать это, как раньше, но если ты настаиваешь…

Она сунула ему в рот полоску ткани.

— По крайней мере, я была к этому готова, — сказала она, спускаясь вниз по его телу. Только тогда он заметил, что она голая… и он тоже.

Он еще раз попытался вытащить запястье из тугих пут, которыми она его связала, но это только еще больше усилило боль в его теле.

— Просто расслабься, — сказала ему Серсея. Хотя ее улыбка была легкой, он видел злобу, которая раньше была направлена только на других, даже когда она сходила с ума в _той_, другой жизни. Однако ее хмурый взгляд дрогнул, и она протянула руку, чтобы погладить повязку, скрывавшую следы когтей. Он отшатнулся.

— Теперь ты безобразен. Зачем тебе делать такую глупость, как драться с медведем? Ты должен был просто позволить мальчику умереть. Какое нам дело до Старков?

Она наклонилась, чтобы взять его член в рот, и ему пришлось отвернуться, пытаясь проглотить желчь, которая поднималась к горлу и угрожала задушить его.

_«Нет, нет, нет, нет, не делай этого, Серсея. Пожалуйста, не делай этого! Где Семеро, когда они мне нужны больше всего? Уберите от меня эту суку!» _

Он закрыл глаза, отказываясь смотреть на комнату, но он не мог избавиться от ощущений в своем теле, когда его мужское естество отвердело против его воли. На этот раз он боролся еще сильнее, потому что боль была предпочтительнее. От напряжения у него пульсировало в голове, и он бы зарыдал, если бы не кляп во рту.

_«Где Джон?» _

Он снова открыл глаза и посмотрел куда угодно, только не на Серсею. Судя по темноте в комнате, уже была середина ночи. Он был ранен, никто и не подумал поставить охрану у его двери. Кто может причинить ему вред? Для сестры было детской забавой пробраться сюда.

— Что я сделала, Джейме? Что заставило тебя оттолкнуть меня? — спросила она, но он не смотрел на нее, уставившись в потолок и дрожа от ярости и отвращения. — Мои дети должны были стать _нашими_ детьми. Они должны были быть твоими. Этот ребенок, однако, будет твоим, — сказала она и опустилась на него.

Лучшее, что он мог сделать, это лежать спокойно и не идти у нее на поводу. Ему стыдно было это признавать, но в тот момент у него потекли слезы, и он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что все скоро закончится.

Джон VIII

Джон нервничал. Он расхаживал по комнате, как зверь в клетке, не находя сна до раннего утра, и даже когда ему удавалось заснуть, только Призрак крепко прижимался к нему. Он не мог остановить поток своих мыслей о том, что Джейме, возможно, никогда не проснется. Это становилось все более реальным и отчетливым, потому что прошло уже пять дней с момента нападения. Мейстер говорил, что с каждым днём его перспективы пробуждения становятся все мрачнее. Если бы не его вздымающаяся и опускающаяся грудь, Джейме можно было бы принять за труп.

_«И я останусь один. Я так не хочу быть один_, — подумал Джон, проводя пальцами по волосам, и снова и снова продолжал расхаживать по крошечной комнате. — _Боги не убьют Джейме, не так ли? Была ли его единственная цель возращения в том, чтобы он не зачал с Серсеей бастардов, и теперь с ним покончено? Нет, не может быть. Я просто должен быть терпеливым». _ Но несмотря на уверения Джейме, что боги дали ему по крайней мере одно сообщение за эти годы, теперь они были удивительно молчаливы, даже когда Джон умолял их около чардрева. Неужели только Семеро дают ответы? Или Старые боги тоже отвечают на призыв? Он уже был готов выйти на улицу и крикнуть: _«Дайте мне знак!»_, но боялся, что после этого его здравомыслие окажется под вопросом. Было необходимо избегать любых неловких ситуаций во время тренировок.

Наконец он разочарованно вздохнул, распахнул дверь и вышел на улицу. Воздух был относительно теплым и свежим. Он решил прогуляться по замку, может быть, даже еще раз проверить, как там Джейме, надеясь найти изменения в его состоянии.

_Серсея охраняет его. _При этой мысли он нахмурился. Ему не нравилось то, что королева находится где-то рядом со своим близнецом, но, поскольку она была королевской особой, у нее была абсолютная власть над ним. Сир Барристан пытался отговорить ее, но Серсея настаивала.

Он вошел в здание и кивнул охранникам. Без сомнения, завтра он получит от дяди лекцию о том, что ему следует выспаться.

_— Сынок, ты должен лучше заботиться о себе. Твоя семья все еще рассчитывает на тебя. Даже мейстер Лювин сообщил мне неутешительные новости о том, что ты засыпаешь на уроках, — нахмурившись, сказал Нед, скрестив руки на груди._

_— Да, я знаю дя… отец. — Он поморщился, когда чуть не оговорился, но, к счастью, дядя этого не заметил. — Я больше не могу найти покоя._

_— Послушай, я понимаю, что тебе нравился сир Джейме, но, похоже, он не сможет взять тебя в оруженосцы. Сир Барристан уже пришел ко мне и предложил взять на себя твое обучение. Пока сир Джейме… в таком состоянии, им нужно будет заполнить освободившееся место в Королевской гвардии._

_— Он еще даже не умер! Это низко даже для тебя, отец, — покачал головой Джон._

_— Такое случается. Единственное, что можно сделать сейчас, это двигаться дальше._

_— Я ни к кому не перейду, пока он не замерзнет в земле, — сказал Джон, крепко сжимая свой новый меч. Меч, который Джейме заказал специально для него._

_Нед заметил, как он сжал меч, и сказал:_

_— Я вижу, что твоя верность легко покупается мечом._

_— Как ты смеешь! Я его оруженосец уже почти три недели, и он справедливо относится ко мне!_

_— Он должен относиться к тебе справедливо. Он рыцарь._

_— И все же именно ты убежден, что он безвозвратно запятнал свою честь. Я подожду, пока сир Джейме проснется или его похоронят, но раньше этого не проси меня отказаться от него, — крикнул Джон и выбежал из кабинета._

Мало кто в замке не слышал _этой _ссоры. В кои-то веки Теон не стал его дразнить и вместо этого держался от него подальше, словно ожидал, что Джон в порыве ярости ударит его своим новым мечом. Он все еще тренировался во дворе и теперь был еще более грозным. Меч был не таким легким, как _Длинный Коготь _, но все же был достаточно удобен. Меч был похож на тот, которым он пользовался почти десять лет в своей прежней жизни, и ему казалось, что он снова в его руках. Сир Родрик прокомментировал это так:

— У сира Джейме вообще еще осталось, чему тебя учить?

_«Мы должны противостоять этой войне вместе, я абсолютно уверен в этом,_ — подумал Джон. — _Смогу ли я сделать это один?» _Он все еще вспоминал ту ночь, когда сир Джейме рассказал ему о том, как он пытался покончить с собой, и снова вздрогнул. Сир Джейме всю жизнь охранял людей, которых ненавидел. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы сир Барристан выгнал его, но старый рыцарь даже не знал, насколько сильно он ненавидел этих людей. Он не потрудился проявить интерес к жизни своего подопечного.

Джон поднялся по лестнице и был уже почти у двери Джейме, когда услышал странный приглушенный стон. Он склонил голову набок. Послышались новые стоны, но по природе своей они не были похожи на звуки похоти. Скорее, это прозвучало… как-то задушенно. Это заставило его идти быстрее, он рывком распахнул дверь в комнату Джейме и от увиденного разинул рот.

Королева Серсея вскрикнула и спрыгнула с брата, пытаясь прикрыть руками свое нагое тело. Джейме лежал на кровати абсолютно голый с кляпом во рту, а его руки и ноги были привязаны к столбикам кровати. Он дернулся, как только дверь открылась, и издал еще один сдавленный крик. Джон видел, что, даже привязанный к кровати, Джейме пытается дотянуться до него. Он видел страх и панику в глазах Джейме.

— ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? — взревел так громко Джон, что разбудил всех домочадцев, при этом его глаза застелила красная пелена.

— А тебе какое дело, бастард? — прошипела Серсея. Она подхватила халат и накинула его на себя, придерживая рукой, а затем попыталась проскользнуть мимо него. Он не слишком мягко схватил ее за запястье.

— Ты смеешь трогать свою королеву? Завтра ты умрешь! Я позабочусь об этом.

— Не раньше, чем умрешь ты, — ответил Джон, но тут она ударила его коленом в пах, и он согнулся пополам. Она вырвалась из его рук и бросилась по коридору, ее халат развевался позади нее. Превозмогая боль, он побежал за ней.

— Джон, что происходит?

Тут в коридоре появились его дядя Нед и Кейтилин, поспешно скрывающие халатами свои ночные одежды.

— Королева изнасиловала сира Джейме, — выплюнул Джон и бросился по коридору. В коридор хлынуло еще больше людей. Несколько человек окликнули его по имени, но он не обратил на них внимания и продолжил бежать, заметив полы ее алого халата, когда она повернула за угол. _«Ей негде спрятаться»,_ — подумал он. За следующим поворотом рядом с королевой появились сир Барристан и сир Мендон Мур. Она придерживала полы своего халата белой рукой и указывала на него.

— Он посмел посмотреть на мое голое тело, а потом повредил мне запястье. Схватить его!

Но сир Барристан не сразу двинулся с места. 

— Простите, Ваша Светлость, но почему вы бродили по Винтерфеллу в одном халате? Сир Мендон Мур, почему вы не были с ней?

— Она… она дежурила у постели сира Джейме. Она настояла на том, что пойдет туда одна.

— Будучи _так _одета? — суровым тоном произнес сир Барристан.

— Ну…

— О чем вы говорите? Я твоя королева! Арестуйте его!

— Джон Сноу — честный парень. Я сомневаюсь в том, в чем вы его обвиняете.

— Я поймал ее, когда она насиловала сира Джейме, — прорычал Джон. Он сжал кулаки и шагнул вперед. Сир Барристан остановил его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Эй, парень. Что, ты говоришь, она сделала?

— Она привязала его к кровати и изнасиловала! Я видел!

Сир Мендон усмехнулся. Когда Джон посмотрел на него разъяренными глазами, тот чуть не задохнулся от смеха, но выпрямился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз с видом превосходства.

— Невозможно изнасиловать мужчину. Никогда не встречал человека, который не любил бы хорошо пошевелиться под простынями. Сиру Джейме, вероятно, нужно было снять стресс. Он всегда был встревоженным придурком.

— Вы хотите сказать, что все мужчины хотят трахнуть своих сестер?

— Король все уладит, — сказал сир Барристан. — Пошли со мной.

Королева с превосходством улыбнулась ему, но ее улыбка увяла, когда сир Барристан прорычал:

— Я имел ввиду, что со мной пойдут _все_.

Они не успели уйти далеко, как услышали голос короля.

— ПРИВЕДИТЕ МНЕ ЭТУ СУКУ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, ИЛИ Я ПРИКАЖУ ВСЕХ ВАС ВЫСЕЧЬ!

— Роберт! — воскликнул Нед. — Мой сын пошел за ней. Если повезет, он ее вернет.

— Она здесь, Ваша Светлость, — объявил сир Барристан, когда они завернули за угол.

Весь замок проснулся. Санса, Арья, Мирцелла и Джулианна стояли вокруг леди Кейтилин. Младшая девочка тянула от неё руку и кричала:

— Мама!

Но Кейтилин схватила ее за руку и что-то настойчиво прошептала ей на ухо. Слезы уже навернулись девочке на глаза.

Робб был одним из немногих, кто успел переодеться в тунику и брюки, он стоял рядом с Недом, оба выглядели очень мрачно. Король Роберт покраснел от ярости, и Джон почувствовал, что внутри него все содрогается. _Это то, что мой отец видел на Трезубце?_ К ее чести, королева все еще высоко держала голову и не дрогнула, встретившись взглядом со своим мужем.

— Женщина! Нед говорит, что тебя нашли трахающей своего брата!

Вся толпа отшатнулась в отвращении. Кейтилин ахнула и решила увести всех детей. Санса, бледная и дрожащая, смотрела на королеву, впервые увидев то, что скрывалось под маской Серсеи.

— Да! Даже связанный он лучше тебя, — с ухмылкой ответила Серсея.

Король дрожал от ярости, но Нед схватил его за руку, чтобы не дать ему броситься вперед и ударить ее.

— Почему?!

— Он — мой близнец. Мы — одна и та же душа в двух разных телах. Нам нужно быть вместе. Ты не поймешь.

— Что за безумие?! Это была вера Таргариенов, и Вестерос отверг ее, когда меня посадили на трон!

Серсея пожала плечами. 

— Я каждый день жалею, что вышла за тебя замуж. Ты в ярости, что я нашла мужчину лучше, чем ты, чтобы удовлетворить мои потребности, пока ты продолжаешь вставлять свой член в каждую женщину, которую можешь найти между этим местом и Королевской Гаванью, засоряя королевство своими бастардами. Было приятно так долго наставлять тебе рога. Мне это почти сошло с рук, — сказала она с драматическим вздохом.

В зале началось столпотворение. Люди кричали:

— Предательница! Шлюха! Шлюха!

Король, если это было вообще возможно, покраснел еще сильнее. Нед что-то шептал ему на ухо, явно пытаясь вразумить Роберта, прежде чем тот сделает что-то резкое. Джоффри выглядел испуганным и, казалось, искал Пса, который стоял рядом с ним, как неподвижный валун в пенящемся океане. Сир Барристан и Тирион стояли рядом, бледные и безмолвные, потрясенные до глубины души. Сердце Джона бешено колотилось в груди, когда он понял смысл ее слов.

_«О боги, нет, Джейме! Она сказала, что дети принадлежат ему! Король убьет их всех!» _Он мог только беспомощно стоять и неудержимо дрожать. Он положил руку на рукоять меча, но не знал, что делать.

— Бросьте ее в темницу! Уберите ее с глаз моих! Заприте детей в их комнатах! Я разберусь с ними завтра, — проревел Роберт. Стражники тут же схватили Серсею, и ее халат распахнулся, обнажив ее наготу, но на этот раз она не пыталась спрятаться, а прошла с высоко поднятой головой в подземелья. Пес схватил Джоффри и без возражений потащил его обратно в комнату.

— Ваша Светлость, а как же сир Джейме? — спросил Нед. На его лице застыл страх.

Джон поморщился и крепче сжал рукоять меча.

— Его тоже брось в темницу. Завтра я отрублю им головы!

— У сира Джейме даже не было суда! Ему должно быть позволено говорить, — сказал Нед. Джон видел, что дядя изо всех сил старается скрыть тревогу на лице и в голосе.

— Я простил этого петуха за убийство Безумного Короля, и вот как он отплатил мне?!

— Возможно, дети не принадлежат сиру Джейме! Королева…

— Она больше не моя королева!

— Серсея могла просто назло сказать это. Джон утверждает, что видел, как Серсея насиловала своего брата! Я сам отвязал его от столбика кровати, и он с трудом соображал. У него случился припадок, подобный которому я видел только раз в жизни. Мейстер Лювин утверждает, что у него был приступ, и это отчасти было вызвано чрезмерным стрессом. Изнасилование вполне может вызвать такой стресс.

— Нед, послушай себя! Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы мужчину изнасиловала женщина? Он просто прикидывается дураком, чтобы избежать наказания.

— Час назад он был без сознания из-за серьезной раны головы!

— А дети? Они полные Ланнистеры, как их мать и отец. Нет сомнений!

Люди закричали, соглашаясь, и снова раздались крики:

— Убейте эту суку! Убей Цареубийцу!

— Роберт, пожалуйста, ты не можешь…

— Не говори мне, что я могу и чего не могу, Нед! Я — король, — снова взревел Роберт.

— Если ты казнишь детей Тайвина Ланнистера, он немедленно потребует все деньги, которые отправил в Королевскую Гавань, и королевство утонет в долгах.

— К черту Тайвина Ланнистера! Я должен забрать у него Утёс за то, что он всучил мне свою шлюху-дочь. Пусть попробует с этим бороться. А теперь арестуйте Джейме Ланнистера и бросьте его в темницу!

Сир Барристан, казалось, прилип к полу, но наконец он повернул голову к сиру Мендону Муру и сиру Арису Окхарту и кивнул им. Они поклонились и направились в комнату Джейме.

Джон чуть было не выхватил меч, но знал, что в темнице и ему придет конец. Он не сможет помочь Джейме, будучи запертым в соседней камере. Его мозг лихорадочно работал, но он никак не мог найти решения.

Через несколько минут они услышали, как на втором этаже хлопнула дверь.

— Господа, пожалуйста, он болен! Он не в состоянии покинуть больничное ложе!

— Приказ короля, — рявкнул сир Мендон.

Все слышали, как двое мужчин шли по коридору. Минуту спустя они показались на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Двое рыцарей несли Джейме под руки, а его ноги вяло волочились за ним. Он склонил голову, чтобы никто не видел его глаз. Джон облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что кто-то осмелился одеть его в пижамные штаны и шерстяную рубашку.

— Ваша Светлость, вы должны, по крайней мере, судить сира Джейме. Он один из ваших Королевских гвардейцев, — наконец сказал Нед.

— Хорошо. Приведи его ко мне.

Гвардейцы повернулись к королю и подтащили Джейме вперед, а затем позволили ему упасть на пол. Он не удержался и просто лежал. На мгновение Джону показалось, что он все еще без сознания, но затем его голова дернулась, и он попытался встать. Его руки дрожали, но он наконец смог сесть, а затем медленно и осторожно поднялся на ноги и выпрямился. Его лицо было сморщено и почти полностью скрыто в тени, но когда он поднял глаза, Джон ахнул. Темные круги под глазами, отвратительная бледно-серая кожа, а та искра, что была в его зеленых глазах, исчезла.

— Сир Джейме Ланнистер, — начал Роберт с рычанием, — ваша сестра была найдена голой, трахающей вас сегодня вечером. Вы отрицаете это?

Джон кипел от злости. Он двинулся вперед, готовый возразить королю, но сир Барристан схватил его за воротник рубашки и сказал:

— Не вмешивайся.

— Джейме изнасиловали! Я видел это, — прошипел Джон.

— Не подвергай свое будущее опасности, — ответил сир Барристан.

— Это пародия на правосудие, — огрызнулся Джон.

— Король сердится. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы убедить его в невиновности сира Джейме, но тебе нужно держаться от этого подальше.

— А как же дети? Что с ними будет? — почти шепотом спросил Джейме.

— Их головы будут отрублены вместе с твоей и головой твоей сестры, — прорычал король Роберт.

Сир Джейме скорчил гримасу. Он долго молчал, а потом спросил:

— Если я заявлю, что дети мои, ты пощадишь их?

Король Роберт только зарычал, но тут же уставился на Неда, который стоял рядом с Робертом, как всегда мрачный.

— Обещай мне, Старк. Обещай мне, что пощадишь детей!

Нед кивнул и сказал:

— Я обещаю.

На мгновение вся та ненависть, которую Джейме питал к Неду, проявилась на его лице, но потом он закрыл глаза и внезапно стал выглядеть таким же старым, каким умер в прошлой жизни.

— Они мои, — прошептал он.

Толпа снова закричала:

— Цареубийца! Ублюдок!

Солнце только начинало всходить, поэтому слуги были заняты тем, что подавали завтрак остальным домочадцам, и кто-то схватил миску овсянки и бросил в Джейме. Он поморщился, когда тарелка ударила его в плечо, а каша брызнула ему на грудь. Он потрудился стряхнуть ее, но Джон заметил, что на его лице застыло выражение, указывающее на сильную головную боль и, возможно, еще один потенциальный припадок, как назвал это мейстер.

— Сир Джейме Ланнистер, вы и ваша несчастная сестра будете казнены завтра утром! Да гореть тебе в Седьмом пекле. Уведите его, — заявил Роберт. Королевские гвардейцы снова попытались схватить его за руки, но он яростно оттолкнул их и просто пошел.

Тирион хотел было последовать за ним, но сир Барристан и Джон остановили его.

— Но Джейме… он… это не его дети! Он не заслуживает этого, — сказал Тирион, его лицо было несчастным, а по щекам текли слезы.

— Я знаю, лорд Тирион. Но что мы можем сделать? — ответил сир Барристан.

Джон попытался что-то сказать, но слова застряли у него в горле. Паника, отчаяние и изнеможение в равной степени душили его. Он в отчаянии взъерошил на себе волосы, но ничего не мог придумать. Он не чувствовал себя так безнадежно, даже стоя в последний раз перед Королем Ночи. На этот раз казалось, что он столкнется с Долгой Ночью без своего друга.


	10. Глава 10. Джон IX

— Как вы могли позволить этому случиться с ним? Он выполнил ваше приказание, а вы бросили его на съедение волкам? — спросил Джон, глядя на вырезанное лицо чардрева Винтерфелла. Было ли это просто его воображение, или чардрево плакало больше, чем обычно?

Джон пропустил завтрак ради того, чтобы пойти в Богорощу и умолять богов. Он так и не сомкнул глаз этой ночью, отчаянно пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, чтобы спасти Джейме, но его мысли были как листья осенью, разбросанные по ветру. Он потянулся, чтобы коснуться дерева, надеясь, что физическая связь, возможно, будет способствовать настоящей, но в ответ услышал только тишину.

Призрак хныкал и скулил у его ног, хватая его за брючину. Джон вздохнул и потянулся, чтобы погладить волка по меху в надежде, что это его успокоит. На мгновение это помогло и отчаяние отступило, но тут же вернулось, накатывая, как океанская волна. Тяжело вздохнув, он сел у подножия чардрева.

Он прокручивал в голове различные варианты, каждый из которых он тут же отвергал. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы тайком вытащить Джейме из камеры, схватить лошадей и отправиться в Белую Гавань, но дядя и его люди в мгновение ока их нагонят. Каждый придуманный им сценарий непременно заканчивался его отрубленной головой на пике, что делало их с Джейме возвращение напрасным.

_«Может быть, уже внесенных изменений будет достаточно, чтобы мир не развалился окончательно»,_ — подумал он, но быстро отбросил эту мысль. Тайвин Ланнистер объявит войну. Он, вероятно, ничего не чувствует ни по отношению к Серсее, ни к Тириону, но непременно разозлится на короля за смерть Джейме, что бы он ни сделал. Несмотря на то, что Тайвин считал наследие Ланнистеров чрезвычайно важным, он непременно уничтожит себя ради мести за своего сына. В этом не было никаких сомнений: скоро начнется война, и она начнется из-за смерти Джейме, а не из-за попытки Джона сесть на трон.

Пока он сидел, его охватило изнеможение. Призрак свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, положив голову на колени, и умоляюще посмотрел на него, но Джон заснул прежде, чем заметил это.

Джон шел по пустым коридорам Красного замка. По крайней мере, он предположил, что это Красный замок, ведь в Королевской Гавани он был лишь в Драконьей яме. Заходящее солнце светило сквозь открытую арку, воздух был наполнен теплом, которого он никогда не знал, и он с удовольствием закрыл глаза. Обычно он находил такой жар удушающим, но после стольких лет, проведенных в холоде, казалось, что его кожа наконец-то стала оттаивать.

Он вошел в тронный зал и уставился на трон из расплавленных мечей. Судя по известным ему описаниям, это была ужасная и уродливая вещь, и ходили слухи, что только те, кто достоин быть королем, могли сидеть на нём, не поранясь. Известно, что Джоффри часто резал себя, сидя на троне.

Его шаги эхом отдавались по залу, подчеркивая жуткую пустоту комнаты, и он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Джон остановился у подножия трона и посмотрел на него. Трон маячил перед ним, как дракон, но Джон не боялся. Он недолго летал на Рейегале, прежде чем тот был уничтожен Королем Ночи. Он знал, как приручить дракона.

Его охватило желание сесть на трон. В конце концов, это было его право первородства. Когда он начал медленно подниматься по лестнице к трону, его шаги звучали так, словно кто-то ударял в гонг, возвещая о его восхождении. Когда он повернулся, чтобы наконец сесть, пустой тронный зал внезапно наполнился до краев его союзниками и вассалами. Он увидел перед собой сира Джейме, стоящего с довольной ухмылкой рядом с братом, который весь надулся от гордости. Он увидел своего дядю, Робба, дядю Бенджена, леди Кейтилин, Сансу, Арью, Брана, Рикона, сира Барристана, Сэмвелла Тарли и, как ни странно, своего двоюродного деда Эйемона Таргариена. Даже несмотря на его подёрнутые белой пеленой глаза, он умудрялся выжидающе смотреть на него.

Джон кивнул и сел.

Когда он посмотрел в сторону от себя, то у него перехватило дыхание: он увидел Дени, сидящую на троне слева от него и гордо улыбающуюся. На ней было темно-синее платье, которое, казалось, придавало ей неземное сияние. Она схватила его за руку и переплела свои пальцы с его.

— Вместе. Всегда вместе, — сказала она ему. — Никто не может завоевать королевства в одиночку.

Джон закрыл глаза от мягкого прикосновения ее пальцев, отчаянно пытаясь запомнить их ощущения на своей коже. Он словно онемел и мог только молча восхищаться мягким сиянием, которое словно окружало ее.

Все одновременно поклонились или присели в реверансе перед ним.

— Да здравствует король Эйемон Таргариен, первый своего имени, правитель Семи Королевств, король Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей!

Раздался громкий удар гонга, и Джон проснулся. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что солнце не двигалось больше часа. Его сердце воспарило, и он вскочил на ноги. Он знал, что должен сделать, и решительно направился к покоям дяди. Призрак последовал за ним.

Он нетерпеливо постучал в дверь.

Дверь приоткрылась, и Нед Старк выглянул наружу. Его лицо было бледным и осунувшимся, а под глазами были темные синяки от усталости. Увидев Джона, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Я сделал все, что мог.

— Не все. Это не может ждать, — ответил Джон.

Нед посмотрел на него, потом вздохнул и открыл дверь. Джон вошел и обнаружил свежие свитки пергамента, разбросанные по столу дяди; он явно был занят написанием писем. Прекрасно понимая, что нарушает уединение дяди, он вгляделся в пергамент.

_Леди Мейдж из дома Мормонт,_

_Его Светлость, король Роберт Баратеон, первый своего имени, правитель Семи Королевств, король Андалов… требует, чтобы Север ответил на его призыв к оружию. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь…_

Назначение этого письма было предельно ясно. Джон посмотрел на дядю со снисходительным выражением лица.

— Уже готов к гневу лорда Тайвина и борьбе в глупой войне?

Нед поджал губы.

— Да, он, несомненно, объявит войну королевству, когда будут казнены его дети. Будем надеяться, что его внуков, удерживаемых в качестве королевских заложников, будет достаточно, чтобы этот конфликт не стал слишком кровавым.

— Не было бы войны, если бы ты убедил Его Светлость пощадить сира Джейме.

Джон прищурился, глядя на него.

— Ты же знаешь, что дети не принадлежат Джейме. Он сказал, что он их отец, только чтобы спасти их. Я знаю, что ты не детоубийца. Ты все равно собирался спасти их, так почему ты позволил ему признать их?

— Все это очень сложно, Джон, ты не поймешь, — ответил Нед, и в его голосе послышался скрытый гнев.

— Я понимаю больше, чем ты думаешь… дядя, — ответил Джон.

Нед не сразу понял, что Джон только что сказал. Бледный и дрожащий, он откинулся на спинку стула.

— О… откуда ты знаешь?

— Это не первый раз, когда я живу, дядя. Я уже проживал _эту _жизнь. Но в то время все пошло совсем по-другому. Я ушел на Стену, так и не узнав о своем истинном происхождении, а ты отправился в Королевскую Гавань, где вскоре был убит. Когда мы расстались, ты сказал, что расскажешь мне о моей матери, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, но вместо этого ты умер и оставил меня и весь мир в неведении. Даже сейчас ты отказываешься мне сказать.

— Если ты знаешь правду, то знаешь, почему я этого не сделал.

— Потому что это опасно? Знаешь, что еще опасно? Долгая Ночь. И она приближается, дядя. Следующая зима будет последней в мире. Я знаю это. Я умер, стоя лицом к лицу с Королем Ночи. Вестерос был разорван в клочья, и когда пришла главная угроза человечеству, мы не были едины, и Король Ночи уничтожил нас.

Лицо дяди побледнело еще больше, если это вообще было возможно, и Джон увидел, как дрожат его пальцы.

— Я… я поговорю об этом с Робертом. Он должен знать. У тебя нет причин вмешиваться.

— Этого недостаточно, дядя. Это не спасет сира Джейме Ланнистера.

— Ч… почему ты так хочешь увидеть его свободным? Дело ведь не только в том, что ты хочешь быть его оруженосцем, не так ли?

— Очень проницательно, — ответил Джон, не в силах сдержать раздражение в голосе. — Сир Джейме был со мной, когда я убил Короля Ночи. Фактически, сир Джейме дал мне возможность убить его. Боги послали нас обратно, чтобы исправить положение.

— Боги послали тебя обратно?.. Он тоже помнит свою _другую _жизнь? Он хотел забрать тебя обратно в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы ты занял свой трон, — сказал Нед, стараясь говорить шепотом, но получалось плохо. Он встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— Да, это было частью плана. А этот меч? Его конструкция соответствует родовому мечу Джиора Мормонта, Длинному Когтю. Когда я приехал на Стену, я спас жизнь Старому Медведю, и он подарил мне меч своих предков в качестве награды. Я носил этот меч почти десять лет. Мне нравился тот меч больше, чем любой другой. Джейме знал это и заказал похожий меч для меня.

— Это уже слишком. Слишком много информации, — сказал Нед, схватившись за голову, как будто это действие каким-то образом заставило бы все иметь смысл. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать для сира Джейме.

— Нет, — отрезал Джон. — Мы уже давно прошли ту стадию, где мы пытались убедить короля Роберта. Я не позволю жизни Джейме зависеть от того, будет ли Роберт милосерден. Ты мог бы просто отправить его на Стену. Я уже был на Стене. В чем она была хороша, так это в том, что я был отрезан от остального мира, и это помешало мне должным образом скоординировать свои действия с тогдашними королями.

— _Королями?.._

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, дядя, — процедил сквозь зубы Джон. — Мне нужен сир Джейме. И ты поможешь мне свергнуть Роберта.

Глаза Неда расширились.

— Джон, ты понимаешь, что говоришь?

— Я знаю. Сейчас самый идеальный момент. Было бы так легко взять короля Роберта в заложники. Большинство солдат, которых он привел, — это Ланнистеры. Мы спасем Джейме, и они встанут на нашу сторону, а не на сторону Роберта. В то же время мы завоюем преданность лорда Тайвина.

— А как же королева Серсея?

Джон сверкнул глазами.

— Я сделаю ее заложницей одного из наших вассалов. Она слишком опасна, чтобы позволить ей остаться на свободе. К тому же она изнасиловала своего брата. Не думаю, что смогу оправдать _ее _обезглавливание. Я хочу, чтобы ее изгнали, но она слишком опасна, чтобы просто отправить ее за океан. Она должна стать нашей пленницей до конца своих дней.

— Слишком опасна? О чем ты?

— Не сейчас, дядя, — прошипел Джон.— Я расскажу тебе о том, что случилось в моей _другой _жизни в другой раз. А сейчас нам нужно подготовиться!

— Джон, ты многого от меня хочешь.

— Я многим обязан сиру Джейме.

— Он змея, Джон. Ему нельзя доверять.

— При всем уважении, дядя, я знаю сира Джейме гораздо лучше, чем ты. У меня есть его преданность, а у него — моя. И я намерен оправдать эту преданность.

— А если я этого не сделаю?

Нед нервно смотрел на него.

— Тогда я взойду на плаху вместе с ним, к его большому огорчению, я уверен.

Нед судорожно вздохнул и спрятал голову в ладонях.

— Что мне нужно делать?

— Готовь своих людей к бою. Если тебе нужно прикрытие, просто скажи, что следишь за тем, чтобы предатели не сбежали, — сказал Джон и сделал полный вдох, чувствуя, что может дышать в первый раз. Всегда была возможность, что это может перерасти в ожесточенное сражение, но у них был шанс.

Нед нахмурился.

— Я никогда не учил тебя такому.

— Жизнь научила меня делать то, что необходимо. Разве это не хуже, чем скрывать сына своей умершей сестры шестнадцать лет и лгать целому королевству и своему лучшему другу?

Джон знал, что это удар ниже пояса, но его дядя заслужил его за все горе, которое он причинил сиру Джейме. Не говоря уже о невыразимом горе, которое он испытал, когда понял, что из-за дяди его почти всю жизнь считали бастардом.

Лицо Неда потемнело от ярости.

— Я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя!

— У сира Джейме были те же причины убить Безумного короля, но ты не дал ему шанса объяснить, — холодно ответил Джон.

Его дядя стал тихим. Некоторое время он просто изучал Джона.

— Он рассказал тебе, почему убил твоего дедушку?

— Да, — ответил Джон. — И если бы на его месте был я, я бы сделал то же самое.

Нед уставился на него так, словно больше не узнавал. _«Возможно, это было правдой, но знал ли он его когда-нибудь? Ты пытался играть в эту игру слишком пассивно, дядя. Мы должны рискнуть и, может быть, будем вынуждены делать менее достойные вещи, чем хотелось бы, но речь идет о судьбе мира. Возможно, многие из них должны будут бесчестно пасть к моим ногам, если это поможет в борьбе против Долгой Ночи»,_ — задумался Джон. В памяти всплыли его собственные люди из Ночного Дозора, убившие его. В той ситуации он поступил благородно и правильно, и его буквально ударили ножом в спину. Больше он никогда этого не допустит.

— Тогда скажи мне, — начал Нед, — Зачем он это сделал?

— Это его секрет. Не мой, — коротко ответил Джон.

У Неда было строгое выражение лица, но он кивнул.

— Он ненавидит тебя. Не настолько, чтобы хотеть твоей смерти, но он ненавидит тебя.

— Все, что он говорил о своих мотивах, когда я впервые увидел его, не убеждало в том, что он действовал из лучших побуждений.

— Он тогда был чуть старше меня. В полном одиночестве. Думаешь, все мужчины знают, что делать в такой ситуации, когда их считают мужчинами? — спросил Джон и презрительно фыркнул. — Я тоже был дураком. Самый молодой Лорд-Командующий Ночного Дозора. Я поступал так, как поступил бы ты, дядя. И я страдал за это.

В глазах Неда снова появились вопросы, но Джон покачал головой.

— В другой раз, дядя. Нам нужно все спланировать.

Они до обеда обсуждали план своих действий. Это была тонкая работа, и каждый из них отбрасывал идеи, которые предлагал другой. Джон насмехался над Недом, когда чувствовал, что тот слишком мягок, а Нед бесконечно предостерегал его от жестокости, чтобы люди не сравнивали его с Безумным королем. Наконец они придумали то, в чем могли быть уверены.

— Ты и так здесь слишком долго. Я сделаю все остальные приготовления.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон. Он хотел доверять дяде, но его беспокоила склонность того следовать чести даже перед лицом серьезной угрозы. В конце концов, он просил дядю свергнуть его лучшего друга и узурпировать его трон. _Это должно быть сделано._ Если дядя не сумеет довести дело до конца, смерть Джона будет быстрой, и ему больше не придется беспокоиться о спасении мира. Он покинул комнату дяди, выглядя встревоженным и разгоряченным, как будто у него был еще один неудачный разговор об освобождении Джейме.

Его гнев не был полностью лишен достоинств. Позже сир Барристан пришел к нему, чтобы предложить место оруженосца. Джон был вынужден обуздать свой язык, чтобы не нагрубить Лорду-Командующему Королевской гвардии, обеспокоенному тем, что один из её членов завтра будет казнен.

Он сел за стол рядом с Роббом, пробормотал что-то вроде приветствия и потянулся за хлебом. Он снова нахмурился при мысли, что Джейме сейчас довольствуется едой, не подходящей даже для воронов на Стене.

— Джон, не унывай. Я знаю, что сир Джейме был великим бойцом, но ты действительно хочешь пойти по стопам того, кто т… — Робб остановился под взглядом матери и поправился, — … который спит со своей сестрой? Он предатель и Цареубийца. Мир будет лучше без него.

Робб поморщился, когда Джон яростно ткнул ножом в жаркое перед собой.

Теон фыркнул от гнева Джона.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я мог бы подумать, что ты, Сноу, уже сосал его член.

— Теон Грейджой, хватит! Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы сидеть за моим столом, пока не научишься говорить вежливо и уважительно, — огрызнулась леди Кейтилин.

Теон закатил глаза, но встал и перешел от стола с семьей к столу с охранниками.

— Я не верю, что он спит со своей сестрой!

— Джон! — крикнула Кейтилин, указывая тем же пальцем на стол охранников, но Джон не двинулся с места, глядя на Робба в ожидании ответа.

— Но он признался!

— Под принуждением. Это не настоящее признание, и я не могу поверить, что ты его проглотил.

Робб сжал губы в гневную линию, но Джон уже подошел к тому же столу, что и Теон, хотя и сел через несколько мест от него. Остаток ужина он ел молча и довольно быстро его закончил. Ему нужно было быть спокойным и сосредоточенным на следующие утро, и ничто не могло успокоить его больше, чем поход на тренировочный двор в поисках невольных жертв.


	11. Глава 11. Джон X

Как обычно, Джон встал еще до рассвета, но, в отличие от того времени, когда он спешил в этот час в комнату сира Джейме, чтобы помочь ему снять доспехи, теперь он стоял на стене Винтерфелла, наблюдая восход солнца. Он с тоской смотрел на первые лучи восходящего солнца.

Он так много принимал как должное в той, _другой _жизни, до Долгой Ночи. Только мир погрузился во тьму, он осознал истинную ценность солнца. Солнце не только омывало землю своим светом, согревая ее народы и давая расти пище, но обладало еще и внутренней силой. Он вспомнил, как с тоской смотрел на восток и молился, чтобы в этот день они снова увидели солнце. Оно давало внутреннее спокойствие и радость всем существам, явную уверенность в том, что, пока оно встает, надежда есть.

Сейчас ему нужна была эта надежда. Накануне вечером король объявил, что близнецов Ланнистеров казнят после завтрака. Все присутствующие в Большом зале, за исключением семьи Старков, разразились криками. Лорд Старк выглядел таким же мрачным, как всегда, а леди Кейтилин выглядела неуверенной. Бран и Арья были смущены, Санса все еще была расстроена из-за того, что принц оказался бастардом, а Робб был таким же мрачным, как и его отец. Теону, казалось, было все равно. Джон стоял у двери, стараясь не смотреть на короля, хотя тот не обращал на него внимания.

На самом деле король, казалось, был странно равнодушен к тому, что его жена предала его и не смогла дать ему законнорожденных детей. Джону показалось, что тот заметно больше стал пить, но так как он уже был пьяницей, сказать точно было трудно.

Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тирион проскользнул в дверь с бутылкой вина под каждой рукой. Джон незаметно последовал за ним. Он поклялся, что сегодня вечером нормально поест, потому что завтра утром ему нужны будут силы, но ужин может подождать. У них было достаточно еды, чтобы прокормить целую армию.

Он последовал за Тирионом, который ковылял к себе в комнату. Ланнистер прятался, при каждом удобном случае обходя короля стороной. Его пристрастие к алкоголю, несомненно, возросло, но он ел все меньше и меньше, и Джон подозревал, что тот питается только вином. Это был не первый раз, когда он заставал Тириона пьяным до беспамятства.

Он постучал в дверь маленького лорда. На мгновение воцарилось молчание, а затем раздался неуверенный голос:

— Кто это?

— Джон Сноу.

— Входи, — ответил Тирион, и на этот раз он ответил без неуверенных ноток в голосе, отчего он звучал более беззаботно, но с саркастическим оттенком.

Когда Джон открыл дверь, Тирион отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

— Давай, садись, бастард. Тост за то, что завтра наше с тобой будущее превратится в дым!

Он поднял бутылку и осушил ее, ручейки вина текли по его губам, пачкая рубашку.

— Ах! Ты думаешь, король все еще позволит мне эту роскошь завтра?

— Какую роскошь?

— Конечно, пить вино! Нельзя тратить хорошее вино на дом предателей. Меня рано или поздно посадят в камеру так же, как Джейме и Серсею. Гораздо более роскошную камеру, но решетки на окне и охранники у двери будут такими же, — ответил Тирион. В его словах была легкая невнятность, и он не сдерживал хриплую отрыжку.

Джон не утруждал себя бессмысленными словами утешения и, конечно же, не хотел испортить сюрприз. Поэтому он просто сказал:

— Вы должны есть, милорд. Было бы неуместно, если у вас будет похмелье на завтрашней казни брата.

— Но вряд ли это будет для кого-то сюрпризом, — мрачно сказал Тирион. — И не называй меня милорд. По всей вероятности, скоро я перестану им быть. Если король Роберт добьется своего, все генеалогическое древо Ланнистеров будет сожжено дотла и стерто с лица земли так же, как мой отец уничтожил Рейнов и Тарбеков. И все потому, что моя прекрасная сестра не могла не поступить по-своему.

— С ней никогда не было никаких компромиссов. Никогда. Джейме всегда был посредником, потому что он был единственным, кто любил нас обоих. Ему не всегда это удавалось, но он всегда старался защитить меня от нее. Она бы давно устроила мне несчастный случай, если бы не он. И вот однажды все изменилось. Внезапно Джейме возненавидел Серсею почти так же сильно, как и я. Я подумал, что, возможно, тот факт, что она выходит замуж за короля и в конечном итоге вынуждена переспать с другим мужчиной, заставил Джейме избегать ее, но я… ошибся. По сей день я до сих пор не знаю, чем была вызвана в нем эта перемена, но внезапно он увидел в ней манипулятивную суку, которой она была и всегда будет. Она никогда его не получит, и она это знала. Единственный раз, в один-единственный раз он получил травму, и именно в этот момент она решила нанести удар и забрать у него все и при этом убить одним махом все наследие семьи Ланнистеров, в которое мой отец так много вложил, словно она была сиром Илином Пейном, который завтра одним ударом отрубит им головы.

Тирион внезапно сосредоточился на нем с такой ясностью, словно это не он пил весь день.

— Мой брат — хороший человек. Тем не менее, ты и я, кажется, единственные, кто это понимает. Почему? Что в тебе такого? Почему ты можешь видеть все, чем пытается быть Джейме, а не то, кем он является? Как тебе это удалось?

Джон удивленно поднял брови. Это было слишком близко к правде, которую он в данный момент еще не был готов разделить с Тирионом. То, что он заметил, не было неожиданностью. Все это заметили. Об этом ему говорили Нед, Робб, Теон и сир Барристан.

_Ты был его оруженосцем сколько? Меньше месяца? Как ты так быстро стал ему столь преданным?_

— Он первый, кого я встретил, кто видит во мне не просто бастарда, даже если ему кажется, что это мое имя, — ответил Джон. Это было, конечно, верно для этого периода времени. — Мой отец, лорд Старк, собирался отправить меня в Ночной Дозор. Он говорил, что для меня будет большой честью находиться в Ночном Дозоре и что это единственное место, которое даст мне настоящую возможность, но дядя Бенджен пытался отговорить меня от этого. Он думал, что было бы глупо отдавать свою жизнь, когда, по его словам, она только началась. Я понимаю, что вступить в Ночной Дозор — это большая честь, но сейчас в этом месте полно убийц и воров. Неужели это такое преступление — быть бастардом, что это моя единственная перспектива на будущее?

— Не знаю, но ты можешь спросить моего племянника, — кисло ответил Тирион. Потом вздохнул. — Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Джон. Мы оба — пятно на чести наших отцов, но, по крайней мере, у моего отца хватает смелости не притворяться разочарованным.

Он медленно моргнул, глядя на Джона, и он понял, что маленький лорд вот-вот уснет.

— Может быть, мне стоит присоединиться к Ночному Дозору: возможно, это спасет меня от гнева короля. Я всегда хотел увидеть Стену.

— Я уверен, что когда-нибудь вы ее увидите, — ответил Джон и решил уйти. Он принес тарелку с едой в свою комнату и бросил объедки Призраку, зная, что леди Кейтилин свернула бы ему шею, если бы это увидела.

Солнце уже выглянуло из-за горизонта, и он зажмурил глаза, когда свет скользнул по его лицу. Мир вокруг него просыпался, но он остался на мгновение в надежде, что время остановится для него. Затем он отправился в Богорощу и умоляюще уставился на резное лицо чардрева.

— Умоляю вас, Старые Боги, благословите меня сегодня. Сегодня решится судьба всех существ в мире. Я молю вас о мудрости, чтобы справиться с этой ситуацией и любыми будущими ситуациями. Благодарю вас, — сказал он, на мгновение опустив голову, прежде чем направиться в столовую.

Он проглотил яичницу-пашот, едва почувствовав вкус. Робб смотрел на него со смесью гнева, отчаяния и беспокойства. Остальные Старки молчали. Леди Кейтилин выглядела очень бледной, потому что все ее дети будут вынуждены присутствовать на казни. Король Роберт, казалось, не ел, а только пил вино, хотя Нед подбадривал его, ставя перед ним тарелку с яичницей и беконом. Тирион не появлялся ни на каких трапезах с исповеди его сестры, а бастарды Серсеи были вынуждены обедать в своих комнатах, хотя им тоже придется присутствовать на казнях.

Наконец король встал и крикнул в зал:

— Приведите сира Илина Пейна. Пришло время казни.

Джон посмотрел на короля, потом перевел взгляд на дядю. Нед встретил его взгляд и кивнул. Джон кивнул в ответ.

Все встали и гуськом вышли из Большого зала во двор. Джон остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел на земле блок, и Теон толкнул его.

— Давай, Сноу. Твой симпатичный рыцарь потеряет голову, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Так что иди поцелуй его на прощание.

Джон стиснул зубы и продолжил двигаться. _Посмотрим, Грейджой._

Незаконнорожденных детей вывели вместе с их дядей Тирионом. Девочки уже плакали. Тирион, поморщившись от света, прошептал им что-то — Джон надеялся, что это были слова утешения. Джоффри не плакал. Он старался сохранять спокойствие, но губы его дрожали. Джон действительно сочувствовал мальчику. В конце концов, он пережил точно такую же трансформацию, только наоборот. Он не мог себе представить, как это ужасно — быть наследным принцем со всем миром на кончиках пальцев, а потом вдруг оказаться бастардом, на которого смотрят сверху вниз, как на грязь под ногами.

— Выводите пленников! — взревел король Роберт.

Джон не обратил внимание на короля и вместо этого огляделся. Охранники на стене уже держали в руках луки. Будь это просто казнь, они бы не держали их натянутыми. В конце концов, маловероятно, что Джейме или Серсея смогут далеко убежать. Он также отметил увеличение числа солдат Винтерфелла во дворе, все они были в доспехах. У Баратеона было с дюжину солдат, Королевская гвардия и сир Илин Пейн.

Джон держал руку на поясе, рядом с мечом.

Слуги ухмыльнулись, когда во двор вывели сира Джейме и Серсею. Серсея шла, высоко подняв голову, но глаза ее были красными и опухшими от слез, некогда великолепное малиновое платье было теперь в пятнах, а волосы выглядели жесткими и сальными, хотя она и провела в подземельях всего один день. Джейме выглядел ненамного лучше. Он не поднимал глаз от земли; его рубашка, брюки и повязка, покрывавшая рану, были все испачканы грязью. Он быстро оглядел толпу, пока не встретился взглядом с Джоном, и тот увидел, что у него под глазами были темные круги от недосыпа. На мгновение Джон был уверен, что увидел мольбу в глазах Джейме, но в следующее мгновение она исчезла, и он снова опустил глаза.

— Джейме Ланнистер, ты был признан виновным в измене короне и вступлении в кровосмесительную связь со своей сестрой. Ты будешь лишен титула рыцаря Королевской гвардии. И пусть Семеро помилуют твою грешную душу!

Двое охранников схватили Джейме за руки и потащили к блоку.

— Потерпи, Джейме! Скоро мы будем вместе навсегда, — крикнула ему Серсея.

— Пошла ты, чертова шлюха! — крикнул Джейме в ответ и начал бороться с мужчинами, которые держали его. Несмотря на то, что он был слаб после пребывания в постели, он все еще оставался рыцарем. Он уперся пятками, как упрямый конь, и едва не сбросил стражу.

— Разве вы не стражи Семи Королевств? Держите его! Можете разбить его хорошенькое личико, если хотите, когда я отправлю его голову его отцу, будет уже все равно, — выплюнул король Роберт.

Один из охранников держал Джейме, а другой ударил его металлическим кулаком по затылку, и тот обмяк. Они протащили его до конца пути и заставили опустить голову. Он не совсем потерял сознание, но казался дезориентированным, когда поднял расфокусированный взгляд на сира Илина Пейна, который подошел к нему с обнаженным мечом.

Безъязыкий рыцарь посмотрел на короля. Лицо Роберта напоминало летнюю бурю: сплошные темные тучи и гром. Некоторое время он смотрел на Джейме, потом снова посмотрел на сира Илина и кивнул.

**Сейчас или никогда.**

Джон обнажил меч и побежал вперед.

— Джон, — позвал Робб, протягивая к нему руку, но плащ Джона вырвался из его рук, и Робб не осмелился пошевелиться.

Сир Илин не обращал внимания на толпу и уже поднял меч над собой. Он опустил его, но Джон успел отразить удар, а затем он взмахнул своим мечом, чтобы ударить сира Илина.

— МАЛЬЧИК! Прекрати сейчас же, или тебя обвинят в пособничестве Джейме Ланнистеру, — прорычал Роберт.

Нед крикнул солдатам, расположенным на стенах:

— Лучники!

Джон и сир Илин продолжали сражаться. Джон не должен был удивляться тому, что палач был хорошим бойцом, но у него никогда не было возможности сразиться с ним. Меч сира Илина был тяжелее и длиннее, но Джон был быстрее, и ему удалось увернуться от удара сира Илина и ударить своим мечом по правой руке рыцаря, разрубив ее, из-за чего тот уронил оружие. Громкий животный визг вырвался из горла рыцаря, когда он вцепился в обрубок, оставшийся от его руки. Джон поднял колено и ударил им рыцаря по лицу, и тот упал на землю. Кровь все еще сочилась из обрубка.

Джон повернулся к Джейме и быстрым движением освободил ему руки. Джейме потер запястья, чтобы снова разогнать кровь, и поднял меч сира Илина. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы отцепить оторванную руку от рукояти, и он отбросил ее, как большого паука. Вместе они повернулись к Роберту.

Сир Барристан держал в руке обнаженный меч и смотрел на них с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Что все это значит? МАЛЬЧИК, ты незаконно ранил моего палача и освободил пленника! Ты не спас Джейме Ланнистера, а лишь обеспечил собственную смерть, — прорычал Роберт. — Сир Барристан, сир Мендон Мур, схватить их!

Два рыцаря шагнули вперед, и Джейме Ланнистер закричал:

— Вы смеете поднимать свой меч против законного короля Семи Королевств?

Рыцари остановились. Сир Мендон Мур взглянул на сира Барристана, ожидая его приказов, но сир Барристан был слишком потрясен, чтобы дать ему их.

— Что значит «_законный король»_?

Джон выпрямился, не сводя глаз с Роберта.

— Мое настоящее имя — Эйемон Таргариен. Я последний живой сын Рейегара Таргариена и Лианны Старк.

Глаза Роберта расширились.

— Да, это так, узурпатор. Женщина, которую ты любил, никогда не любила _тебя_. Она любила другого. Ваше восстание было основано на лжи! Мою мать никто не похищал, она ушла добровольно! Септон Мейнард аннулировал брак принца Рейегара с Элией Мартелл, а затем наследник Железного Трона женился на Лианне Старк в свете Семерых. Он подарил ей ребенка и спрятал ее в Башне Радости, в Дорне, обезопасив от твоего гнева, но она умерла, родив меня. Мой дядя сказал всем, что я его бастард, чтобы защитить меня от тебя.

Все повернулись к Эддарду Старку, мрачно стоявшему рядом с Робертом. Леди Кейтилин была потрясена. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, рот открыт, и она крепко вцепилась в руку мужа, чтобы не упасть. Остальные Старки и Грейджой только разинули рты, но, быстро очнувшись, Робб и Теон переглянулись и, кивнув друг другу, обнажили свои мечи, готовясь к бою. Дети Серсеи были так ошеломлены, что Мирцелла и Джулианна забыли о том, что они плакали, а Тирион больше не обращал на них внимания. Он только изумленно переводил взгляд с Джона на Джейме.

— Нед, это правда?

— Да, Роберт. После того, как я увидел, как ты ликовал по поводу ужасной смерти Элии Мартелл и ее детей, после этого я не сомневался, что ты без колебаний убьешь сына Лианны, — сказал Нед. Его рот сжался в жесткую линию, а в глазах была ярость. — Я должен был защитить свою кровь.

— Встань передо мной на колени, и я оставлю тебя в живых, — сказал Джон.

Лицо Роберта покраснело от ярости, и он закричал:

— Я окружен предателями! Солдаты, сражайтесь! Сражайтесь за своего короля!

Стражники выхватили мечи, но смотрели вверх, на крепостной вал, где лучники были готовы выпустить стрелы.

Нед вытащил свой меч и сказал:

— Хватит, Роберт. Ты не найдешь здесь поддержки. Ваши люди за пределами Винтерфелла, и они вам не помогут. Ты пожертвуешь остальными своими солдатами и Королевской гвардией в глупой попытке сохранить трон? Сдавайся. Все кончено.

— Королевская гвардия, защищайте своего короля! — крикнул Роберт. Но члены Королевской гвардии все еще колебались, глядя на сира Барристана, который выглядел потерянным.

— Сир Барристан, вы любили Рейегара! Не отрицайте этого. Неужели вы убьете его последнего сына? — сказал Джейме. Его собственный меч был поднят, и он стоял между Джоном и сиром Барристаном.

Сир Барристан неуверенно огляделся, потом снова посмотрел на Джейме.

— Ты знал? Ты знал, что он был последним живым сыном Рейегара? Когда ты узнал?

— В тот день, когда Нед Старк вернулся из Дорна, он привез оттуда кости своей мертвой сестры _и ребенка_. Неужели никто не мог сложить два и два? Лианна была совершенно здоровым ребенком с Севера, и все же она вдруг умерла? От чего? Единственным объяснением могли бы быть роды, — спокойно солгал Джейме. — Я в шоке, что никто не заметил этого раньше.

— Селми, чего ты ждешь? Убей их! — крикнул Роберт.

Сир Борос Блаунт достаточно выждал и бросился к Джону. Нед закричал:

— Огонь!

С полдюжины стрел засвистели в воздухе. Они осыпали землю вокруг Королевского гвардейца, но одна из них попала ему в левый локоть, а другая — в колено. Он пошатнулся, но продолжил атаковать.

— Сир Борос, прекратите, — приказал сир Барристан.

Королевский гвардеец проигнорировал приказ, и Джону пришлось поднять меч. Это был легкий бой, и Джон только защищался, когда сир Барристан закричал, чтобы его услышали. Когда стало ясно, что сир Борос отказывается слушать, Джон, наконец, начал атаковать. Он с силой ударил рыцаря кулаком по коленям, опрокинул его, а затем вонзил меч ему в правое плечо, пригвоздив к земле. Рыцарь закричал и попытался вытащить меч левой рукой, но не смог дотянуться.

— Никто не должен умирать, — крикнул Джон. — Однако я убью, если придется. Сдавайся сейчас же. Я позволю Королевской гвардии и всем солдатам преклонить передо мной колени. Вы можете служить мне или служить на Стене. Выбор за вами.

Баратеоновские стражники вложили мечи в ножны и преклонили колени. Сир Барристан вонзил меч в землю и последовал их примеру, склонив голову перед Джоном. 

— Своей первой клятвой я обязался защищать наследие Таргариенов. Теперь я возобновляю эту клятву с последним живым сыном принца Рейегара, наследником престола.

Сир Мендон Мур сплюнул на землю. 

— Я не стану служить щенку!

— Тогда ты будешь служить на Стене. Они отчаянно нуждаются в таких хороших людях, как ты. Я уверен, что бывший Королевский гвардеец сможет высоко подняться по службе, — ответил Джейме, подходя, чтобы вырвать меч у рыцаря. — Арестуйте его и снимите с него доспехи. Он не будет нуждаться в них там, куда идет.

Сир Арис Окхарт, сир Престон Гринфилд и сир Мерин Трант преклонили колени позади сира Барристана. Джон взглянул на Джейме и уловил в его глазах ту же мысль: _Сиру Мерину Транту нельзя доверять._ Это был тот самый рыцарь, который избивал Сансу по приказу Джоффри. Если он был готов это сделать _тогда_, то он может совершить и другие преступления. Можно ли поощрять его званием рыцаря, которое ему дали, или он, как Янос Слинт? Они оба будут следить за ним.

— Роберт Баратеон, отныне вы лишены всех своих земель и титулов. Вы останетесь в доме Старков в качестве заложника. Я позволю вам сохранить ваши нынешние покои, но вы не сможете покинуть их, пока вам не позволят, — сказал Джон. Сейчас Роберт казался ему жалким. Некогда гордый воин, о котором говорил его дядя, исчез, и теперь существовала только тень, раздутая и дрожащая, потому что у него больше не было ни ума, ни подготовки, чтобы владеть молотом или мечом. Он посмотрел на Неда глазами, полными обиды, но Нед остался невозмутимым.

Две пары гвардейцев из Винтерфелла окружили старого короля и повели его обратно в комнату. Еще одна пара охранников проводила сира Мендона Мура в камеры. Сир Борос Блаунт отказался принести новую клятву и был приговорен к служению на Стене. Меч Джона был вытащен из его плеча, и трое солдат сопроводили его в кабинет мейстера Лювина для лечения.

Сир Илин Пейн почти сразу истек кровью после того, как ему отрубили руку.

— Его смерть была несчастным случаем. Мне нужно отправить извинения дому Пейн. Подготовьте его тело, и я отправлю его обратно для похорон, — сокрушался Джон.

— Брат, боги улыбнулись нам! У нас есть второй шанс. Джейме!

Серсея с довольной улыбкой наблюдала за происходящим и, когда бывших Королевских гвардейцев увели, подбежала к Джейме. Как только она коснулась его руки, он отдернул ее и направил на нее меч. Она отшатнулась от него и впервые, казалось, поняла, насколько широкой была пропасть между ней и ее близнецом. Она подняла руку в слабой попытке защититься, когда он поднял меч. В его глазах горела ненависть.

— Джейме, нет, — Джон подбежал к нему и с силой опустил его руку. — Ты не можешь убить ее!

— Ты знаешь, что она сделала, — прорычал Джейме. — Она слишком опасна, чтобы оставаться в живых.

— Возможно, но она еще ничего не совершала. Однако она совершила преступление против тебя, и я не отпущу ее. Она может оказаться ценным заложником против твоего лорда-отца.

— Наш отец заботится только обо мне. После того позорного письма, которое он вот-вот получит, он сам захочет отрубить ей голову, — ответил Джейме, затем его лицо потемнело. — И мою тоже, если я не отправлю ему новое письмо с сообщением о сегодняшних событиях. Я могу с твоего позволения уйти?

— Да, иди, отдохни немного.

— Я больше никогда не желаю ее видеть, — сказал Джейме, кивая в сторону сестры.

— Ты никогда больше ее не увидишь.

Джейме выронил меч, который забрал у сира Илина, и неторопливо направился в Винтерфелл. Все дворяне и слуги отшатывались от него, словно он был болен чумой.

_«Мне нужно это исправить. Каждый должен верить в Джейме так же, как и я»_, — подумал Джон, наблюдая, как Джейме исчезает в дверях. Он вызвал еще одну пару стражников, чтобы те проводили бывшую королеву в ее отдельные покои, и она уставилась на них так, словно их вторжение в ее жизнь было нежелательным.

— Дж… Джон?

Он обернулся и увидел, что Робб и Теон подошли к нему.

— Когда ты узнал о своем наследии?

— От… дядя сказал мне сразу после того, как я стал оруженосцем сира Джейме. Он почувствовал, что мне важно знать правду, раз уж я иду в змеиную яму. Не думаю, что он ожидал, что я займу трон, — смущенно ответил Джон.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Сир Джейме был моим союзником. То, что он принял меня как своего оруженосца, не было совпадением. Он знал и хотел держать меня поближе к Королевской Гавани на случай, если представится возможность. Я не мог просто позволить ему умереть, особенно по ложным обвинениям.

Робб сморщил нос. 

— Но он признался!

— Под принуждением, чтобы сохранить жизнь племяннику и племянницам. Если бы на кону была жизнь Рикона, Брана или Арьи, разве ты не готов был бы рисковать своей жизнью ради них?

— Думаю, я больше не могу называть тебя бастардом, — кротко ответил Теон.

— Верно, — резко ответил Джон. — Теперь я — Эйемон. Нам пора обедать.

— Король Эйемон, подождите!

Джон обернулся и увидел, что лорд Тирион и незаконнорожденные дети королевы следуют за ним. 

— Мой король, я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что пощадили моих брата и сестру. Однако я хотел знать… что будет с детьми?

Джоффри и его сестры с тревогой уставились на него. Ему показалось, что в глазах мальчика мелькнула обида и гнев, но в основном он увидел там страх. Его прежняя жизнь была отобрана у него. У него больше не было статуса в глазах закона, и он подчинялся прихоти короля, как любой другой крестьянин.

— Дети не совершили против меня никакого преступления. Они больше не будут находиться в своих комнатах. Однако я настаиваю, чтобы они пока оставались здесь, в Винтерфелле, — ответил Эйемон.

— Б… благодарю вас, мой король. Вы очень милосердны, — сказала Мирцелла, делая реверанс. — Я также хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы пощадили моего дядю и мою мать. Я знаю: то, что они сделали, неправильно, но…

— Ваш дядя — не ваш отец. Он не зачал ни одного из вас. Это твоя мать хотела, чтобы все верили, что это так.

— Я рад слышать, что вы так считаете, — ответил лорд Тирион. — Мой брат и его близнец были близки до того, как она вышла замуж за Роберта Баратеона, но никогда не были _так_ близки. Их отношения были… довольно бурными. Я знаю, что он никогда бы не совершил такого мерзкого поступка.

_«Не в этот раз»_, — подумал Эйемон, но тут же выбросил это из головы. _Тот _Джейме мертв. Джейме, которого он знал, убил _того _старого себя задолго до того, как они встретились. Он мог доверять этому Джейме. Он — его самый верный союзник, единственный, кто по-настоящему понимает, что поставлено на карту.

— Идемте обедать. Я должен сделать объявление относительно сира Джейме.


	12. Глава 12. Джейме III

Предупреждение: упоминание об изнасиловании

Обитатели Винтерфелла отшатывались от него, словно он был болен чумой, и смотрели на него так, словно боялись, что он заразит их ею.

_«Они все еще думают, что я трахнул свою сестру. Эйемон все исправит», _— подумал Джейме и поспешил в свою комнату. Он остановил одну девушку в коридоре и попросил ее приготовить ему ванну. Она пискнула, как мышь, и убежала, как только он отпустил ее.

Он ворвался в свою комнату и с облегчением увидел, что она осталась такой, какой он ее оставил. По всей вероятности, у них не было времени, чтобы сжечь его вещи. Он бы не возражал, если они хотя бы сожгли простыни. Его желудок взбунтовался, когда он посмотрел на кровать, все еще не застеленную, с простынями, беспорядочно разбросанными по полу вокруг того места, где он был изнасилован и так грубо выдернут из кровати после того, как эта сука солгала о том, кто отец ее детей. Он бросился к ночному горшку, и его вырвало той скудной пищей, которую ему оставили утром.

Всего несколько минут назад он был в отчаянии, думая, что боги оставили его в живых лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что у Серсеи не будет от него детей, а после дать ему так позорно умереть. Он пытался сохранить надежду. Он молился и умолял богов, а Серсея беспрестанно взывала к нему весь день и всю ночь, цвета ее голоса каскадом отскакивали от стен:

— _Джейме, ты моя вторая половина! Нам суждено было быть вместе! Почему ты игнорируешь меня? Давай проведем эти последние мгновения вместе, в одном уме и одной душе. Пожалуйста, Джейме!_

Он проигнорировал ее. Он хотел только размозжить себе череп, чтобы ее голос не звенел в ушах, но больше всего ему хотелось размозжить череп _ей_. Стражники в конце концов сдались и заткнули ей рот кляпом. Облегчение Джейме было столь ощутимым, что он вздохнул, но длилось оно ровно до тех пор, пока его собственные охранники резко не ударили рукоятками мечей по прутьям, что вызвало уродливую черную рябь, которая отдалась острой болью в голове Джейме.

Как только они вывели его на свет, его судьба казалась почти решенной. Он оглядел всех людей Винтерфелла, собравшихся вокруг будущего места казни, и заметил стражников на стене, готовых послать в него свои стрелы в случае попытки к бегству. Однако, как только он встретился взглядом с Джоном, он почувствовал прилив адреналина и, осмелюсь сказать, надежды. Его друг не выглядел покорным, и ему тоже не следовало этого делать. Он боролся со своими надзирателями на каждом шаге своего пути к блоку и на одно печальное мгновение задумался:

_«Почему они сначала не могут обезглавить Серсею? Это будет величайший поступок, который когда-либо совершал Роберт»._

В конце концов, это был почти бескровный переворот, если не считать сира Илина Пейна, которого все равно никто не станет по-настоящему оплакивать. Он вспомнил, как его пронзила какая-то внутренняя боль, когда он увидел, как Джон отрубил руку рыцарю, и на мгновение его собственная правая рука перестала функционировать, но он поднял упавший меч сира Илина и мгновенно встал позади Эйемона, чтобы охранять его левый бок, его меч был направлен на сира Барристана. Даже несмотря на бессонную ночь и ноющую голову, он был готов к прыжку и поражению старого рыцаря, если тот нападет на Эйемона. К счастью, напоминание о Рейегаре вызвало у сира Барристана сомнения.

В считанные минуты все угрозы были устранены. Он почувствовал некоторое разочарование от того, что ему не позволили убить Серсею. При одной мысли о _ней_ во рту у него появился кислый привкус, а зрение заволокло красной пеленой.

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления, и он пошел открывать. Слуги внесли ванну.

— Когда я закончу, я требую, чтобы меня перевели в другую комнату.

— Н… но, сир… вы не можете… Я имею в виду… — ее голос был отрывистым, дрожащим, желтым. Он заметил, что у большинства слуг голоса имеют бледно-желтый оттенок, и Джейме на мгновение задумался, не связан ли этот цвет с покорностью.

— Если ты должна спросить разрешения у короля Эйемона, то сделай это! Я уверен, что он согласится, — огрызнулся Джейме. Девушка снова пискнула и поспешила прочь. Еще двое слуг начали таскать горячую воду для ванны, и когда, к его удовлетворению, она наконец наполнилась, он выгнал их прочь.

Погружение в ванну заставило его мысли вернуться к первой ванне, которую он разделил с Бриенной. Он тогда мучился из-за боли в руке и был едва в сознании, но на этот раз боль причиняла не отрубленная рука, а сами внутренности. Как и прежде, он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на боль и переключился на другие вещи. Он решил снять повязку, которую мейстер обернул вокруг его головы. Предполагалось, что она будет меняться каждый день, но никто не хотел менять повязки обреченному человеку, поэтому ткань присохла к ране, и ему казалось, что, когда он снимал бинты, он отрывал кусок собственной плоти.

Это потребовало времени, но в конце концов он снял повязку и бросил бинты на пол, где лежала его одежда. Он посмотрел на грязную, испачканную в крови повязку и поморщился. Он нежно ощупал лицо и скривился от болезненных ощущений в каждом стежке, к которому он прикоснулся. Разорванные раны шли от носа до левого уха. Его некогда красивое и неприкасаемое лицо теперь навсегда изуродовано.

И снова он подумал о Бриенне. Медведь, с которым она сражалась, оставил на ее плече следы когтей, которые никогда не исчезли. Из всех имеющихся у нее шрамов этот был его любимым. Даже при невозможных обстоятельствах, без оружия и доспехов, она стояла гордо и сражалась, как подобает рыцарю. Его сердце глухо билось, когда он думал о ее некрасивом лице, улыбающемся кривой улыбкой, и ее сапфирово-голубых глазах, сияющих при взгляде на него. Последние двадцать лет без нее были очень болезненными. Эти воспоминания были всем, что осталось у Джейме, и только благодаря _им _ он продолжает идти вперед. Даже сейчас, когда она была жива, она чувствовалась для него недостижимой. Сейчас она будет думать, как и все, что он Цареубийца.

Он плюхнулся в ванну и потер лоб.

_«Шаг за шагом»,_ — предостерегал он себя. Пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем он сможет встретиться с Бриенной. Если не считать убийства короля, этот мир всего за несколько дней принял довольно драматический оборот. Они перевернули все королевство. Даже его собственный отец еще не знал о смене режима.

При мысли об отце он открыл глаза. _Отец сейчас созывает знамена, чтобы отправиться в Королевскую Гавань._ Роберт не оставил отцу много времени для ответа, и если он узнает о смерти своего золотого наследника, то будет буйствовать по всему королевству. Он должен был написать письмо отцу, прежде чем случится что-то непоправимое.

Джейме сидел в ванне, впитывая тепло в свои кости, как он думал, но вода начала остывать, и он решил приступить к мытью. Он тер свою кожу, пока она не покраснела. Только помыв волосы, он снова почувствовал себя человеком.

Он вылез из ванны, нашел и надел свежую одежду и после этого наконец вздохнул с облегчением. Он поднял свою старую рубашку с овсяным пятном и бросил ее вместе с брюками в огонь. Он не собирался надевать то, во что был одет после своего… изнасилования.

Он все еще с трудом мог произнести это слово в отношении себя: _изнасилование._ Изнасилование для женщин! Он никогда не слышал об изнасиловании мужчины, и все же… не было другого способа описать это. Серсея вынудила его и намеренно помешала ему отомстить. Он был беспомощен перед желаниями своего тела и хотел снова блевать, когда вновь пережил этот момент: его кожа покрылась мурашками, веревка жгла его запястья, когда он тянул их…

_Бум, бум!_

Джейме вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь. Он снова выбросил из головы воспоминания и, открыв дверь, увидел, что Тирион пристально смотрит на него.

— Рад видеть, что ты снова хорошо выглядишь, брат. Могу я войти? Я принес тебе еду по приказу короля Эйемона. Кажется, он… очень беспокоится о тебе.

Голос Тириона исходил от него теплым красным цветом вина.

Джейме вздохнул:

— Я сейчас не в настроении для твоего любопытства, Тирион. И давай не будем есть здесь. Давай лучше пойдем в твою комнату.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Тирион и отступил назад. Его комната находилась всего через несколько дверей, и вскоре они уже сидели за маленьким столиком у камина. Джейме принялся за еду. Его брат посмотрел на него с задумчивым выражением лица и сказал:

— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я вмешивался, но…

— Нет, — отрезал Джейме. Он закрыл глаза при виде своего кроваво-красного голоса. Его затошнило. — Я хочу быть в лучшем настроении для этого разговора, и я не сомневаюсь, что ты будешь приставать ко мне, пока не получишь ответа.

— Ты должен признать, это странно. Ты познакомился с этим мальчиком всего месяц назад, и тут он выступил вперед, провозгласив себя королем, подвергая себя и Старков огромной опасности, чтобы спасти твою шею. Только дураки настолько преданны. А ни ты, ни он — не дураки.

— У тебя богатое воображение. Не стесняйся спекулировать.

Тирион нахмурился, но потом кивнул и сказал:

— Тогда скажи мне… что в этом мальчике так изменило тебя? Ты был как призрак все эти годы. Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы сказал, что ты ждал смерти, но после встречи с этим мальчиком у тебя внезапно появилась энергия.

— Я увидел его потенциал, — просто ответил Джейме.

Тирион уставился на него. 

— Твои туманные ответы вряд ли могут удовлетворить меня.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, — ответил Джейме, разрезая ножом куриную грудку.

— Хорошо, тогда… почему ты так ненавидишь Серсею? Я имею в виду, кроме того… что только что произошло. Раньше вы были так близки, я думал…

— Прекрати!

Тирион закрыл рот под жгучим взглядом Джейме.

— Я сказал, никаких вопросов! Думаешь, я шучу?

— Какое отношение Серсея имеет к королю Эйемону?

Джейме отказался отвечать, но Тирион, казалось, прочел что-то в его глазах.

— Что она такого сделала, что ты ее так возненавидел?

И снова Тириона встретила тишина.

— Брат, ты знаешь мои мысли о ней. Я всегда ненавидел ее, но в детстве ты, казалось, закрывал глаза на ее отношение ко мне, а потом, когда она выходила замуж, ты ее вдруг возненавидел. Это произошло потому, что она вышла замуж?

— Нет! Я закончил. Спасибо за еду, брат, — сказал Джейме. Он уже подошел к двери, когда Тирион окликнул его.

— Подожди минутку, брат. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что король Эйемон поставил точку в этом вопросе. Он заявил, что ты признался в инцесте с нашей дорогой сестрой под принуждением и что на самом деле ты не совершал эти преступления. Однако Серсея совершила преступление против тебя. Он не стал вдаваться в подробности.

— В этом нет необходимости. Уже все знают, — пробормотал Джейме и ушел. Даже несмотря на гнев, который его брат возбудил в нем, он чувствовал себя так, словно с его плеч свалилась огромная тяжесть. Он знал лучше многих, что, несмотря на слово короля, его, вероятно, всегда будут преследовать слухи о кровосмешении, но оспаривание слов короля вызовет подозрения в измене. _Как только король пошлет Серсею куда-нибудь подальше, я, наконец, избавлюсь от этой моей головной боли._ Он был так поглощен своими мыслями, что чуть не столкнулся с мейстером Лювином.

— Ах, сир Джейме, не позволите ли вы мне осмотреть вашу рану?

Голос мейстера звучал для него светло-голубым, как летнее небо, и это успокоило его нервы.

— Конечно, мейстер, ведите, — сказал Джейме, махнув рукой.

Мейстер провел его вниз по лестнице на первый этаж и вниз по короткому коридору. Он открыл кабинет ключом и жестом пригласил Джейме сесть на свежеприготовленную кровать. Мейстер начал с общей проверки состояния, вглядываясь в его глаза, рот, уши и проверяя его сердце. Он кивнул, что-то промурлыкал, сделал пометки в свитке и объявил, что он здоров. Затем он внимательно осмотрел швы и осторожно потрогал рану. Джейме почувствовал лишь слабую боль.

— Вы сняли повязку?

— Да.

— Похоже, вы разорвали пару швов, когда сделали это, но рана уже покрылась струпьями. Тем не менее, я хотел бы оставить швы еще на несколько дней.

— Хорошо.

Джейме уже был готов броситься к двери, но мейстер остановил его.

— Не так быстро, сир Джейме. Вы были без сознания пять дней. Возможно, вы не понимаете, но одно дело — быть без сознания от какой-то конкретной травмы, но у вас была травма головы. У вас случился приступ вскоре после того, как вы пришли в сознание и пережили эту… ситуацию… Это могло вызвать значительный стресс. Вы заметили что-нибудь необычное в ваших движениях?

— Нет, мейстер. Ничего необычного, — ответил Джейме, красный оттенок его голоса слегка дрогнул от лжи. Он поднял руки вверх, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Видите, я в порядке.

— Об этом буду судить я, — резко ответил мейстер. В течение следующих нескольких минут мейстер заставлял его делать упражнения пальцами рук и ног, и ему приходилось следить глазами за пальцами мейстера. Мейстер что-то пробормотал и кивнул сам себе, прежде чем написать несколько заметок.

— Замечательно. Хорошо, можете идти, но я настаиваю: вам потребуется еще неделя, чтобы прийти в себя. Как только я сниму с вас швы, то тогда я буду считать, что вы достаточно здоровы, чтобы вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Джейме кивнул и уже потянулся к двери, когда раздался стук. Он открыл ее; на пороге стоял новоявленный король Эйемон.

— Ваша Светлость, — решительно сказал Джейме. Увидев Эйемона, он вспыхнул, сам не зная почему, но поспешно подавил гнев.

— Хорошо, что вы оба здесь. Можно мне войти, мейстер?

— О, конечно, Ваша Светлость, — сказал мейстер неестественно тихим голосом. Без сомнения, он все еще не оправился от внезапного перехода Джона от бастарда до короля.

Эйемон бросил на него взгляд, который, казалось, пронзил его насквозь. Новый король, конечно же, не забыл новые трюки, которым обучился, когда получил травму головы в другом времени. 

— Он в порядке, мейстер?

— Я стою прямо здесь, — проворчал Джейме, но Эйемон и Лювин проигнорировали его.

— Он хорошо поправляется после травмы головы. Я посоветовал ему отдохнуть еще неделю, прежде чем он вернется к своим обычным обязанностям.

— А как же эти его… _припадки_? Как вы думаете, будет ли у него их больше? — спросил Эйемон, задумчиво глядя на Джейме.

— Трудно сказать. Судороги, насколько я могу судить, вызваны определенными стрессами. Он может прожить несколько месяцев, не страдая от них. Или они могут случаться чаще. Это зависит от обстоятельств.

— Можно ли прогнозировать или контролировать эти припадки?

Джейме нахмурился. В этот момент и Джейме, и Эйемон издевались над стариком, задав этот вопрос. Джейме прекрасно понимал, что его _«припадки»_ можно контролировать, только стараясь держаться подальше от поля боя, от которого его не утащит даже упряжка тягловых лошадей.

— Боюсь, что нет, Ваша Светлость. Мы должны быть терпеливы.

— Вы обязательно должны говорить со мной, как с ребенком?

— Что вы, сир Джейме, не стесняйтесь внести свой вклад в разговор. Вы, кажется, торопитесь.

— Я просто не хочу злоупотреблять гостеприимством мейстера, — раздраженно ответил Джейме.

— Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я думал, что смогу вытянуть из тебя правду.

— Я в порядке.

Эйемон только покачал головой и сказал:

— Мне нравится быть в курсе состояния здоровья моих подданных, особенно тех, ради спасения которых я принял решительные меры.

Джейме фыркнул и вышел за дверь.

— Ты спешишь в никуда, — сказал Эйемон, догоняя его.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что я поменял твою комнату. Я не думал, что ты захочешь вернуться _туда_. Твоя комната теперь в гостевом крыле, три двери вниз, слева от лестницы, — сказал Эйемон, многозначительно глядя на него. — Я жду тебя сегодня за ужином. Мне нужно сделать несколько объявлений.

Джейме вздохнул и попытался одновременно избавиться от раздражения. Когда он снова успокоился и уже не был похож на птицу, пытающуюся выбраться из клетки, он сказал:

— Не думаю, что я когда-либо должным образом благодарил тебя за спасение моей жизни, но ты пошел на ненужный риск.

— Возможно, но я не собирался делать _ это_ в одиночку. Мы — команда. Я знаю, что могу ожидать того же от тебя.

— Разве никто никогда не говорил тебе, что нельзя доверять Ланнистерам?

— Все в этом доме. И все же мы здесь.

— Да, мы здесь, — прошептал Джейме. — Спасибо тебе.

— Конечно. Я должен идти. Отдохните, сир Джейме. Наша работа начинается утром.

Джейме бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, но Эйемон не обратил на него никакого внимания и поспешил прочь, мимо слуг, которые не могли удержаться от поклона, как только видели его. Джейме подошел к своей новой комнате и, едва коснувшись дверной ручки, остановился. Он уже бывал здесь раньше. _В другой жизни. _Это была комната, которую он делил с Бриенной, когда появился на пороге Винтерфелла, почти такая же замороженная, как кусок мяса в погребе.

Он осторожно открыл дверь, вошел и поспешно закрыл ее. Мебель стояла на том же месте, хотя украшения немного отличались: буйволиный ковер, голова оленя на стене и постельное белье другого цвета. Казалось, что Бриенна войдет в любую минуту в эту дверь после окончания своей дневной смены, охраняя леди Сансу.

Лежа на кровати, он ожидал ощутить знакомый запах кожи, дыма и лаванды, которым пахла Бриенна. Его сердце разрывалось от ее отсутствия, но было приятно и знакомо погружаться в эти старые воспоминания. Не успел он опомниться, как уже спал и видел во сне Бриенну.


	13. Глава 13. Джейме IV

На следующий день Джейме сидел в кабинете лорда Винтерфелла и изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Неда Старка. Теперь он понял, почему накануне так разозлился на Эйемона. Его друг оставил его привязанным к кровати, голым, как в день его рождения, когда погнался за его проклятой сестрой. И тем, кто его развязал, был Нед Старк. Нед, бл*дь, Старк видел его в самый худший момент в его жизни. Этого было достаточно, чтобы его вырвало. Снова.

Старые раны от того, что его называли Цареубийцей, тоже открылись. Все было как прежде. Джейме был пристыжен и презираем за убийство короля, которого все хотели убить, но Нед Старк скрыл своего племянника и солгал всему Вестеросу.

Поскольку существование Эйемона больше не было тайной, пройдет некоторое время, прежде чем он узнает, как королевство отреагирует на предательство Неда Старка, но у Джейме было чувство, что он не будет страдать так, как страдал он.

— Сир Джейме, я хотел поблагодарить вас за спасение моего сына Робба. Это был благородный поступок, доказавший, насколько вы достойный рыцарь, — сказал Нед Старк. Его голос был спокойным, синим и глубоким, как океан. Джейме почему-то только еще больше раздражало, что тот смеет звучать так спокойно.

Он фыркнул.

— Вы знамениты своей честностью, лорд Старк, так что не врите. Не ведите себя так, будто вы сами в это верите.

Его собственный голос был цвета огня, и он хотел только одного: чтобы он каким-то образом сжег лорда Старка.

Нед разочарованно вздохнул.

— Я не лгал. Я искренне благодарен вам за то, что вы сделали для моего сына, и это действительно было достойно рыцаря.

— Но вы не считаете меня достойным рыцарем.

— Король Эйемон простил вас. Я думаю, теперь мы можем забыть это.

— А мы можем? Я думаю, что я все еще известен как _Цареубийца_ во всем Вестеросе.

— Джо… Эйемон предположил, что я, возможно, ошибся в своем суждении о вас.

Джейме скрестил руки на груди и властно посмотрел на Неда со своего места у стены. Он больше не пытался скрыть эмоции во взгляде.

— Я готов загладить свою вину перед вами ради моего племянника. Он доверяет вам, и я тоже хочу доверять.

— Я не могу сказать ничего такого, что заставило бы вас изменить свое мнение обо мне. Вы уже давным-давно сделали обо мне собственные выводы. Единственное, что могло бы вас удовлетворить, — это если бы я тогда выполнил свой долг, и вы бы убили меня в попытке добраться до старого короля струпьев, чтобы убить его. Просто знайте, _лорд _Старк: если бы мне сообщили тогда, что вся моя семья, включая меня, будет убита, если я убью короля Эйериса, я бы все равно всадил свой меч ему в спину, невзирая на последствия, — прорычал Джейме, похожий на льва, который является символом Ланнистеров.

Глаза Неда расширились от его заявления. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но тут в дверь постучали, и вошел Эйемон.

— Ваша Светлость, — сказал Джейме с официальным поклоном.

— Ваша Светлость, — кивнул Нед.

Эйемон некоторое время изучал их, видимо, почувствовав напряжение, витающее в воздухе.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание. Я советовался с сиром Барристаном насчет расписания Королевской гвардии и о том, кто мог бы занять освободившиеся места.

— Вам не нужно ничего объяснять. Вы все-таки король, — сказал Джейме, но тень упала на его лицо при упоминании о свободных местах в Королевской гвардии. За обедом Эйемон заявил, что раны Джейме помешают ему в дальнейшем верно служить в Королевской гвардии, и его с честью уволили с этой должности. Именно тогда он также официально простил Джейме за убийство своего деда, сославшись на жестокие преступления, совершенные королем, как на достаточную причину для того, чтобы король был как можно быстрее устранен. Это заявление было встречено бурчанием, но даже несмотря на то, что его так долго язвительно называли _Цареубийцей_, все были согласны с тем, что Безумный король заслужил смерть.

— Это просто вежливость, — настаивал Эйемон. — Теперь нам нужно наметить дальнейшие шаги. Скоро начнутся волнения по всему королевству, и, дядя, как бы я ни был благодарен за вашу поддержку, нам нужно больше союзников, помимо Севера. Королевству не потребуется много времени, чтобы узнать, что вы созвали лордов Севера. Я хочу быть открытым в своих мотивах. Правящие дома Вестероса должны сначала услышать от меня, что я захватил трон и держу старого короля в заложниках.

— Будьте осторожны, Эйемон. Возможно, вы устранили самых больших игроков, но Игра престолов по-прежнему остается чем-то, в чем нужно быть осторожным, — сказал Джейме.

— Я в курсе. Дядя, скажите, могу ли я рассчитывать на поддержку Долины и Речных земель?

— Надеюсь, — ответил Нед. — Меня хорошо знали и любили в Долине, когда я там рос. Естественно, Талли поддержат вас, поскольку Робб — ваш кузен и союзник.

— Я хочу быть уверенным в этом. Пожалуйста, пришлите им письма от моего имени.

— Хорошо. Роберт тоже когда-то был подопечным Джона Аррена, но, хотя в королевстве был мир, то немногое, что я узнал от Роберта, дало понять, что он плохо управлял им в последние годы.

— Он был дерьмовым королем, лорд Старк. Все решения за него принимали члены Малого Совета, а он просто пил и развращал свое королевство, — холодно сказал Джейме.

Нед уставился на него.

— Когда-то Роберт был хорошим человеком. Но вы правы, он всегда был неподходящим правителем.

— Джейме, что ты знаешь об остальных королевствах?

— Вы меня об этом спрашиваете? Тирион знает, как работает политика, лучше, чем я, — возможно, он должен быть сейчас здесь.

Эйемон искоса взглянул на него.

— Как бы мне ни нравился Тирион, я не готов доверить ему эту секретную информацию. Ты не так не осведомлен, как думаешь. Так что скажи мне все, что ты знаешь.

— Ну, Простор и Дорн поддерживали Таргариенов во время восстания. Пообещай им достойный брак, и Тиреллы придут тебе на помощь. Я постараюсь убедить отца отдать нам голову сира Григора Клигана и сира Амори Лорха. Мартеллы, возможно, помогут тебе, если ты дашь им свершить правосудие над убийцами Элии Мартелл и ее детей. Другое предложение руки и сердца тоже не повредит. Однако я твой ближайший союзник, а они презирают Ланнистеров. Вот где вы можете столкнуться с неприятностями.

— Мне вообще нужно спрашивать о Западных землях?

Джейме рассмеялся.

— Ты не только спас голову золотого наследника моего отца, но и освободил меня от службы в Королевской гвардии, позволив занять место наследника, которого отец всегда хотел во мне видеть. Он вполне может после этого пресмыкаться у твоих ног.

В его голосе прозвучала нотка горечи.

Эйемон улыбнулся ему.

— Я знаю, что ты не заинтересован в том, чтобы стать наследником Утеса Кастерли, но я не освобождал тебя от службы в Королевской Гвардии только из-за твоих ран. Ты мой самый верный союзник, и мне нужно, чтобы ты работал вместе со мной.

— Я понимаю, Эйемон, но мы с тобой лучше других знаем, насколько опасна Игра престолов. Я бы предпочел быть рядом с тобой, — сказал Джейме.

— У меня есть сир Барристан, и я поеду с Северной армией. Я не знаю никого более способного и более заслуживающего доверия. Я хочу отправить письма в Простор и Дорн, но я хочу, чтобы ты отправился туда и провел переговоры.

— _Что_?

Джейме и Нед сказали это одновременно. Джейме был ошеломлен, а Нед потрясен.

— Ваша Светлость…

— Дядя, ты можешь называть меня по имени. Не нужно соблюдать формальности, когда мы наедине.

— Конечно, Эйемон. Ты действительно хочешь доверить сиру Джейме Ланнистеру что-то столь важное, как переговоры? О этого зависит судьба _твоего _королевства.

— По-вашему, я недостаточно заслуживаю доверия, лорд Старк?

Джейме зарычал на Неда.

Эйемон тоже посмотрел на дядю.

— Джейме гораздо лучше понимает ситуацию, чем ты, дядя. Я доверяю ему вести переговоры от моего имени. Тиреллы и Мартеллы должны знать, что я не отношусь к ним с легкомыслием. К тому же он будет действовать от моего имени, как королевский Десница.

Тишина после заявления Эйемона была настолько абсолютной, что Джейме мог поклясться, что слышал, как капли влаги стекают по стенам в фамильных криптах Старков.

— Я? Десница? — практически пропищал Джейме.

Его обычно синий голос стал лимонно-зеленым. Он прочистил горло и сказал более естественным голосом:

— Ты же не серьезно.

— Конечно, я серьезно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты имел право действовать от моего имени. Во время этих переговоров ты будешь принимать решения, которые повлияют на всё королевство. Тиреллы и Мартеллы должны знать, что ты находишься в авторитетном положении. И я не могу придумать лучшего человека для этой должности.

— Ваша Светлость, _Эйемон_, ты можешь доверить мне вести переговоры от твоего имени, — в голосе Неда послышалось отчаяние. Джейме стиснул зубы и хмуро посмотрел на Неда. Эйемон тоже нахмурился.

— Дядя, это не имеет ничего общего с доверием и со знаниями. Потребуется слишком много времени, чтобы объяснить вам _все_. Джейме _знает_, он прожил это со мной. А также он жил в Королевской Гавани в течение последних пятнадцати лет и является единственным человеком, которому я доверяю управление Игрой престолов. Мне неприятно это говорить, дядя, но ты очень мало знаешь о том, что нужно делать, чтобы сохранить трон.

— Для остальных мы только недавно познакомились, и мы не должны знать настолько хорошо друг друга. Тебе понадобится веская причина, чтобы заставить меня помочь тебе, — ответил Джейме.

Эйемон постучал себя по подбородку, на мгновение задумавшись, а затем сказал:

— Официальная причина будет заключаться в том, что я заставил тебя стать Десницей, чтобы получить доступ к ресурсам Ланнистеров. И поскольку я спас тебе жизнь, ты в долгу передо мной.

Джейме поднял брови.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы сказал, что ты получаешь уроки от Тириона. Хитрость. Мне это нравится. Тем не менее я должен протестовать в отношении Мартеллов. Они отрубят мою голову, едва я попытаюсь с ними договориться. Из-за твоих сводных брата и сестры.

— Полагаю, того, что ты их не убивал, недостаточно?

— Нет.

— Хм… какая жалость. Я надеялся заполучить Дорн к тому времени, когда доберусь до Королевской Гавани, но мы можем обойтись и без них. Это подождет, — сказал Эйемон. — И все же пошли им сира Григора Клигана и сира Амори Лорха в знак доброй воли.

— С радостью.

— Джейме, я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня же вечером написал письмо отцу. Напиши ему о событиях, которые здесь произошли, убедись, что он не нападет на Королевскую Гавань. Завтра ты отправишься в Барроутон, чтобы отплыть на корабле в Ланниспорт, где встретишься со своим отцом.

— Завтра? Мейстер сказал, что снимет мне швы только через пять дней.

— Черт. Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты сел на лошадь, как только мейстер Лювин снимет швы. Затем ты посетишь Простор. Я напишу письма Тиреллам, Мартеллам, лордам Штормовых земель и Пайку. Какой ответ я могу получить от братьев Баратеонов и Грейджоя, лорд Джейме, дядя?

Джейме и Нед переглянулись. Когда Нед кивнул, Джейме начал:

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, что не стоит ожидать от них теплого приема. Штормовые земли могут похвастаться приличной силой, но не такой большой, как Западные земли или Север. Я настоятельно рекомендую отправить письма в Простор сегодня же вечером. Воспользуйся своим преимуществом во времени. Королевская Гавань — это резиденция королей, и я думаю, Ренли собирается переехать в город и подготовить его к осаде. Можешь ли ты быть королем Семи Королевств без престола власти? Они сделают все возможное, чтобы не дать тебе заполучить трон.

— Я согласен с сиром… то есть я согласен с оценкой лорда Джейме относительно ответа Ренли. Будь осторожен со Станнисом, Эйемон. Он отличный военачальник, не стоит его недооценивать.

— С ним еще Красная жрица. Мы должны остановить ее, пока она не нанесла непоправимый ущерб, — сказал Джейме. — Она попытается сделать его королем.

— Но Роберт — наш заложник. Он не умер. Станнис не может объявить себя королем, пока смерть Роберта не будет подтверждена, — вмешался Нед.

— Согласен. Нужно как можно дольше продержать Роберта в живых.

— Тогда тебе, наверное, стоит ограничить его потребление вина. С учетом того, сколько он его выпил за последние десять лет, его ждет скорая смерть от пьянства, — пробормотал Джейме.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы Роберт остался в живых, включая нормирование его еды до небольших порций. Он, может быть, и дворянин, но все еще пленник, и ему нельзя потакать в роскоши, словно он еще король, — сказал Эйемон. — А что с Грейджоем?

— У нас есть Теон в качестве заложника, — сказал Нед. — Я не доверяю Бейлону Грейджою действовать в интересах королевства.

— Бейлону нельзя доверять, как и его братьям, — сказал Джейме. — Если тебе нужна полная поддержка Пайка, тогда убей Бейлона и его братьев и назначь Теона их лордом.

— Джейме, мы оба знаем, что жители Пайка никогда этого не допустят. У них своя система избрания лидера.

— Тогда позволь Теону сражаться и проявить себя, или поддержи Яру Грейджой, а Теона оставь на обочине. Полагаю, тебя интересует их флот? — спросил Джейме.

— Так и есть. Это было бы очень полезным инструментом.

Джейме усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

— Удачи в попытке контролировать их.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что они станут для меня занозой в боку, если я не сделаю так, как ты предлагаешь, сделав Теона или Яру Грейджой их лидером. Но народ Пайка — упрямый народ.

— Они пиратствуют, потому что у них нет собственной промышленности. На этих островах нет ничего ценного, — сказал Нед. — Мы должны найти способ, чтобы они могли самостоятельно выращивать необходимые им ресурсы.

— Или мы можем переместить их в другое место в Семи Королевствах, — предложил Эйемон, хотя в его голосе звучало сомнение. — Хотя на это мало надежды. Несмотря на то, что они живут на скалистых островах, я думаю, что люди там так же привязаны к своей земле, как северяне к нашей.

Он вздохнул.

— Но все это можно пока отложить на потом. Давайте сосредоточимся на том, что мы можем сделать в ближайшие недели. Давайте обсудим брачные союзы. Есть предложения?

— Предложи Тиреллам своего кузена Робба, — сказал Джейме. — Простор — это хлебная корзина Вестероса. Север будет нуждаться в продовольствии, когда наступит Долгая Ночь.

— Неплохая идея. Думаешь, они на это пойдут?

— Я настаиваю на этом. Мейс Тирелл — дурак, и он попытается торговаться с тобой — его поддержка в обмен на твой брак с его дочерью. Он когда-то неправильно распорядился своими ресурсами, и вместо того, чтобы одержать легкую победу над Станнисом… он позволил твоему дяде прорвать оборону своей армии. Он не заслуживает, чтобы его дочь села на трон. Я думаю… Оленна Тирелл будет сговорчива, — нейтрально ответил Джейме, хотя и нахмурился еще сильнее.

— С ними нужно обращаться осторожно.

Он вспомнил, как Оленна призналась, что отравила Джоффри и тем самым привела к событиям, вследствие которых погибли все его незаконнорожденные дети и лорд Тайвин.

— Поскольку я собираюсь вести переговоры от вашего имени… могу ли я предложить Сансу Старк их наследнику Уилласу Тиреллу?

— Осторожнее, сир Джейме, мы сейчас говорим о _моей _дочери…

— … которая любит песни и рыцарей, спасающих прекрасных девушек. Может, теперь он больше и не рыцарь, но он разводит собак и лошадей. Думаю, ей понравится Хайгарден, — ответил Джейме. Он вспомнил свою прежнюю жизнь. Тогда он слышал, что Тиреллы собирались выдать Сансу за Уилласа, пока его лорд-отец не узнал об этом и не выдал ее замуж за его брата. Калека и все такое, но он был уверен, что Санса была бы намного счастливее, выйдя замуж за Тирелла, не в последнюю очередь потому, что это уберегло бы ее от основного источника страданий: Королевской Гавани.

— Эйемон, ты уверен?

— Я никогда не встречался с Уилласом Тиреллом, но слышал о нем много хорошего. Он был убит, когда Ланнистеры захватили Хайгарден.

— К моему большому огорчению, — пробормотал Джейме. — Серсея ни в коем случае не оставила бы его в живых.

— Вот почему мы не позволяем ей приблизиться к власти, — закончил мысль Эйемон. Глаза Неда расширились, когда он услышал этот небольшой факт, но Эйемон бросил на него взгляд, показывающий, что они поговорят об этом позже.

— Я тут подумал… как ты думаешь, Арья преуспела бы в Дорне?

— Они учат своих женщин драться, — сказал Джейме, понимающе глядя на него. — Ты мог бы скрепить союз с ними только головой сира Григора.

— Если они не кусаются, я могу предложить им ее руку и сердце. Я хочу, чтобы она жила там по крайней мере год, прежде чем официально подтвердить помолвку. Я не хочу, чтобы она была несчастной.

— Это можно устроить, — ответил Джейме.

— Дядя, я хотел бы услышать твое мнение. В конце концов, это твои дети, — сказал Эйемон.

Нед замолчал на мгновение и явно обиделся. 

— Мне не нравится мысль о том, что Арья будет находиться на другом конце континента, однако ты выдвигаешь хороший аргумент, что она может быть счастливее среди людей, которые потворствуют ее желанию сражаться. Чего я не понимаю, так это почему никто из вас не предлагает себя? Вы оба были бы очень подходящими партиями.

Джейме фыркнул.

— Во-первых, Маргери Тирелл всего на год старше вашей старшей дочери. Я не женюсь на ребенке. Во-вторых, вы действительно хотите, чтобы второй по силе дом Вестероса женился на первом по силе доме? Даже если я не желаю трона, Маргери Тирелл и ее семья хотят. Даже если ничего не произойдет в нашей жизни, следующее поколение потенциально может сделать ставку на трон Эйемона. Я этого не допущу. На Севере Маргери будет в большей безопасности, как жена Робба.

— А ты, племянник? В чем твоя причина?

— У меня есть все основания жениться на Дейенерис Таргариен, — подняв брови, сказал Эйемон.

— Твоя тетя? Думаешь, это разумно?

— Она поможет нам победить, когда наступит Долгая Ночь.

— А как же Визерис? Он никогда не отличался уравновешенностью, даже когда был ребенком, — сказал Джейме.

— С ним будут проблемы. Если он будет все еще жив к тому времени, когда я встречусь с Дейенерис… — сказал Эйемон, слегка нахмурившись. — Я не собираюсь беспокоиться об этом сейчас. Во-первых, я предпочел бы вернуть себе трон и объединить Семь Королевств. Давайте пока сосредоточимся на этом. У вас есть приказ. Я хочу, чтобы эти письма были отправлены не позднее сегодняшнего вечера. Лорд Джейме, останьтесь на минутку.

Нед помедлил у двери, но потом кивнул и вышел.

— Не думаю, что моему дяде нравится, что я занимаю его кабинет. Думаю, что управление Винтерфеллом в прошлой жизни невольно ударило мне в голову, — поморщившись, сказал Эйемон.

— Я не очень хорош в написании таких писем, Эйемон, так что если тебе есть что сказать, говори, — сказал Джейме.

Эйемон кивнул и понизил голос так, что Джейме пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать его:

— Ты снова видишь звуки, верно?

Джейме вздохнул и кивнул.

— Это еще одна причина, почему я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне. Людям будет намного труднее скрывать свои намерения перед тобой, и я думаю, что из-за этого вам будет намного легче вести переговоры.

— Возможно, ты прав, но мне никогда не приходилось быть дипломатом.

— Я знаю, но ты мне нужен именно в _этом _качестве. Мы оба знаем, что мой дядя, по всей вероятности, будет вести переговоры с позиции взаимного доверия. Я хочу, чтобы ты вел переговоры с позиции власти. Север грозен, и мало кто захочет перейти ему дорогу без веской причины. Используй эту силу, но осторожно. Нам не нужно наживать лишних врагов.

— Понимаю, — ответил Джейме, хотя в его голосе слышалось нетерпение.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе свой маршрут, чтобы ты мог связаться со мной через воронов. Когда сюда прибудут северные лорды, я намерен отправиться в Черный замок. Я хочу поговорить с Лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора Джиором Мормонтом о Долгой Ночи, и… я хочу поговорить с моим двоюродным дедушкой.

— Я и забыл, что он все еще там. Он может оказаться ценным для нас.

Эйемон кивнул.

— Верно. Из Черного замка я вернусь в Винтерфелл, затем отправлюсь к Рву Кейлин, пересеку Близнецы и останусь в Риверране на несколько недель, чтобы привлечь к нашему делу Долину. Оттуда я, вероятно, отправлюсь в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы занять трон. Я ожидаю, что я буду у ворот Королевской Гавани через три-четыре месяца, в зависимости от того, насколько медленно будет двигаться армия.

— Это будет медленно. Ожидай быть там через пять месяцев. Для протокола, я не посылаю ни одного ворона Уолдеру, бл*дь, Фрею. Его лучше убить, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— Я не могу просто убивать лордов, потому что считаю их ненадежными. Мы оба это знаем.

— Неважно, насколько глупым я нахожу Эдмура Талли, я могу, по крайней мере, верить, что он достаточно честен, чтобы не читать твои послания.

— Согласен.

— И это все? А как же Лорд Бейлиш?

Впервые с тех пор, как Эйемон стал королем, он выглядел неуверенным.

— Он единственный лорд, с которым я не знаю, что делать. Если ты сможешь задержать его или притвориться, что работаешь с ним, то сделай это.

— Он, наверное, один из немногих, кто узнает о событиях вчерашнего дня, едва пройдет несколько недель. Я думаю, что он, как и в прошлый раз, собирается убедить Лизу Аррен не отправлять своих рыцарей к нам на помощь.

— Не все могут ее послушать. Лорд Джон Ройс пользуется большим уважением в Долине и, возможно, готов не подчиниться приказам Лизы.

— Я бы этого не гарантировал. Во всяком случае, если нам удастся захватить Простор, Речные земли, Западные земли и, конечно, Север, то у нас уже будет четыре из Семи Королевств. Ты все еще будешь грозным противником, и в какой-то момент другим королевствам придется преклонить колени. Остается только надеяться, что все будет так просто.

Эйемон кивнул. Как только Джейме открыл дверь, он крикнул:

— Спасибо тебе.

Джейме немного поколебался, потом снова закрыл дверь и сказал:

— Я не хотел говорить об этом при твоем дяде, но предложение связать брачными узами Маргери Тирелл и твоего кузена Робба может быть довольно опасным. Пока у тебя не появится наследник, ты уязвим. Пока Дейенерис Таргариен не достигнет Вестероса, Робб будет твоим наследником. Из-за этого Тиреллы могут попытаться убить тебя.

Эйемон мрачно кивнул.

— Признаюсь, я об этом не подумал.

— Было бы проще, если бы ты женился на девушке Тирелл.

— Я уверен, что мы так же легко найдем невесту и для _тебя_, — прищурившись, ответил Эйемон.

Джейме поморщился.

— Вот почему я предложил Робба, а не тебя. Мы оба заслуживаем шанс быть с теми, кого любим.

_«Если они любят нас в ответ»,_ — хотел закончить Джейме, но слова повисли в воздухе. Ни один из них не хотел думать о женщинах, которых они любили, но которые не любили их в ответ. Джейме попытался отодвинуть эту мысль на задний план. Ему нужно сосредоточиться, иначе он никогда не приблизится к Бриенне.


	14. Глава 14. Эйемон I

— Я не уверен, что здесь безопасно, Ваша Светлость, — сказал сир Барристан, когда они с Эйемоном подошли к чардреву.

— Мало кто отважится прийти сюда ночью. Еще меньше людей хотят, чтобы их поймали на чем-то неблагоразумном в глазах Богов. Это должно произойти здесь, потому что мой дядя учил нас, что боги узнают, если мы солжем перед чардревом. То, что я собираюсь сказать ему — и тебе соответственно — может заставить вас усомниться в моем здравомыслии. Но вы должны знать, — сказал Эйемон.

Он умоляюще вглядывался в лицо в чардрева. _Принимаю ли я верное решение? _ А может ли он вообще принять какое-либо другое решение?

Он безоговорочно доверял Джейме, но должны были быть и другие, кому он мог бы рассказать о своей _другой _жизни, иначе нити событий _этого _мира могут выйти из-под контроля его и Джейме. Дядя уже достаточно многим пожертвовал ради него, и было бы правильно, если бы его включили в этот список. К тому же дядя будет на передовой, когда наступит Долгая Ночь.

Причины, по которым он включил сира Барристана в этот список, были сложнее. Сир Барристан не доверял Джейме после убийства короля. Однако он был чрезвычайно предан его отцу, Рейегару. Даже по рассказам Джейме, сир Барристан пользовался благосклонностью отца, поэтому он был одним из последних, кто мог что-либо сказать о принце.

Но самое главное: сир Барристан с этого момента будет ходить за ним по пятам и слышать неисчислимое количество личных разговоров. Вполне логично, что он должен понимать широту возложенных на Эйемона и Джейме обязанностей. Несмотря на негодование Джейме по поводу сира Барристана, Эйемон настаивал на том, что старый рыцарь неподкупен и заслуживает доверия.

Сир Барристан исчез за деревьями, осматривая местность, совсем как Джейме в первую ночь их разговора. Для такого крупного мужчины он был на удивление тихим, и ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы исчезнуть из виду. Призрак последовал за ним. Он чувствовал себя комфортно в обществе сира Барристана, и это давало Эйемону уверенность, что он доверяет нужным людям.

Хруст листьев привлек внимание Эйемона, и было нетрудно заметить, как дядя направляется к нему. Он высоко держал голову, но лицо его было искажено усталостью, а на плечах будто лежала тяжесть, словно он устал от жизни. Нед склонил голову и сказал:

— Ваша Светлость, сир Барристан. Где лорд Джейме?

Сир Барристан закончил прочесывать Богорощу и встал рядом с дядей; оба смотрели на него. Они были выше его, и Эйемон уже не в первый раз проклинал свой невысокий рост. Его отец был высоким человеком, почему он не мог унаследовать хотя бы небольшую часть роста своего кровного отца?

— Он хочет убедиться, что никто не войдет в Богорощу, — ответил Эйемон. _Он также не хочет страдать от вашего осуждения больше, чем должен._ Он собирался рассказать кое-какую горькую правду о своей прошлой жизни, в основном о Джейме и о том, каким бесспорным мерзавцем он был. Когда-то он ненавидел Джейме так же сильно, как и его дядя, но три года, проведенные с ним, и необходимость полагаться на него изменили мнение Эйемона о нем, тем более что Джейме всегда был рядом, когда он был нужен.

— Джон, я должен поговорить с тобой о твоем решении назначить лорда Джейме своим Десницей. У меня есть… информация, которая предполагает, что Ланнистеры стоят за смертью Джона Аррена.

Сир Барристан был ошеломлен этим сообщением, но Эйемон лишь улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Эта информация получена из письма от леди Лизы Аррен, верно?

Нед моргнул и сказал:

— Твоя тетя рисковала многим, чтобы тайно отправить его своей сестре, леди Кейтилин.

— Действительно. Она должна была. Видите ли, вы получили такое же, или очень похожее письмо в моей _прошлой _жизни. Но это письмо было ложью. Ланнистеры не причастны к смерти Джона Аррена, но он действительно был убит. Леди Лиза сама убила своего мужа.

Нед и Барристан от удивления разинули рты. Старый рыцарь склонил голову набок и спросил:

— Откуда вы все это знаете?

Эйемон глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— То, что я собираюсь сказать вам, правда, насколько я знаю. Я говорю это так, потому что в моей предыдущей жизни я был на Стене, поэтому я пропустил довольно много событий войны, которая разорила Юг. Королева Дейенерис, леди Санса, Арья, Бран, лорд Тирион и сир Джейме были теми, кто посвятил меня в большинство событий. Все началось, когда умер Джон Аррен и король Роберт приехал на Север просить моего дядю стать его Десницей. Король Роберт предложил вам стать Десницей короля и обручил Сансу с принцем Джоффри. Вы согласились, прочитав письмо, отправленное Лизой Аррен. Вы, Санса, Арья и Бран должны были отправиться на Юг. Перед этим вы с королем Робертом охотились на кабана. Сир Джейме не пошел с вами, и на него не нападал медведь. Бран лазал по стенам, как обычно, и наткнулся на сира Джейме и королеву Серсею в интимных объятиях в Сломанной Башне. Они увидели его, и сир Джейме выбросил Брана из окна. Его спина была повреждена, и мейстер Лювин сказал, что он никогда больше не будет ходить.

Лицо Неда, как и следовало ожидать, покраснело, а кулаки затряслись от ярости.

— Вот ублюдок! И ты все еще настаиваешь на доверии к нему?

Сир Барристан, казалось, тоже был в ярости, но продолжал молчать.

Эйемон кивнул.

— Когда я узнал, что он сделал, я избил его, и он даже не пытался защищаться. Я бы его казнил, если бы не…

— Если бы не _что_?

— Бран простил его, и нам нужны были хорошие бойцы. Мне не следовало его бить.

В наступившей тишине он взвешивал свои следующие слова:

— Мои солдаты только начинали доверять ему, когда я это сделал. Это разрушило все доверие, которое удалось построить. Джейме, вытолкнувший Брана из окна, и Джейме, которого я встретил позже, когда мир рушился, были совершенно разными людьми. Бран также предположил, что боги могли действовать через Джейме, чтобы тот вытолкнул его из окна. Бран _должен _был остаться. Но я забегаю вперед. Лорд Джейме, мой Десница, уже давно не тот Джейме, который трахал свою сестру и выбросил ребенка из окна. В наш самый темный час я всегда мог положиться на него. Он спас меня в битве и в конце концов ценой своей жизни помог мне убить Короля Ночи. Я многим ему обязан, и, несмотря на все разговоры о Ланнистерах и их долгах, он даже слова не сказал о том, что я ему чем-то обязан. А теперь позвольте мне продолжить рассказ.

Как вы могли догадаться, дети Серсеи в _той_, другой жизни на самом деле были от сира Джейме. Уверяю вас, ее дети в _этой _жизни не принадлежат Джейме. _Тот _Джоффри был злым маленьким дерьмом и получил прозвище Безумный король Эйерис Возрожденный. _Этот _Джоффри, может быть, и испорчен и лишен манер, но он не садист. Кроме того, у Серсеи _там _ вместо второй дочери был второй сын, которого звали Томмен, но он больше не имеет значения.

Затем Эйемон продолжил рассказывать о том, как Нед пытался узнать правду о смерти Джона Аррена. О том, что леди Кейтилин похитила Тириона, думая, что он пытался убить Брана, и в ответ Джейме ранил Неда. О смерти Роберта. Об обнаружении того, что дети Серсеи были бастардами, и попытках заставить ее мирно отказаться от трона. И о том, что вместо этого его обвинили в измене, бросили в черные клетки, а позже казнили.

— Все люди, преданные дому Старков, за исключением Сансы, были казнены. Арье удалось сбежать через канализацию. Мужчина из Ночного Дозора поймал ее, отрезал волосы, чтобы она могла сойти за мальчика, и собирался проводить ее обратно в Винтерфелл, — закончил Эйемон.

— Я оставил Сансу страдать в одиночестве? — спросил Нед, глядя в землю с разбитым сердцем.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я не могу сделать вас Десницей? Это безжалостная игра, которая требует безжалостных мужчин. Мы не можем допустить _такого _будущего. Как вы можете понять из моего рассказа, ваша смерть разрушила королевства. Север объявил войну, Тайвин Ланнистер созвал своих знаменосцев, чтобы бороться за притязания своего внука на трон. Джейме никогда не был уверен, знал ли его отец о том, что Джоффри — бастард, и тем не менее, единственная цель Тайвина — это защитить наследие своей семьи.

Эйемон продолжал объяснять, как Робб победил Джейме в первом же бою и держал его в плену целый год. Он пообещал жениться на дочери лорда Фрея и в конце концов был провозглашен Королем Севера.

— Где был я в это время? — спросил сир Барристан.

— Ах, я забыл упомянуть, что Джоффри и Серсея уволили вас из Королевской гвардии, и, хотя Джейме тогда был пленником Робба, его вместо вас повысили до Лорда-Командующего.

Сир Барристан нахмурился.

— Но в Королевской гвардии служат всю жизнь!

— Они не хотели, чтобы вы были рядом. Вы ушли и отправились на поиски Дейенерис Бурерожденной, а позднее присоединились к ее армии.

— Они, наверное, знали, что я никогда не потерплю их злодеяний.

— И вы бы взбунтовались против них? Вы терпели, когда стояли подле Безумного короля Эйериса.

Сир Барристан удивленно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. Рыцарь больше ничего не сказал и задумался.

Эйемон продолжил свой рассказ о Войне Пяти Королей, но воздержался от темы о времени Дейенерис с дотракийцами. Что-то внутри него подсказывало, что не стоит упоминать о том, что его будущая невеста собирается выйти замуж за лошадиного лорда и в конечном итоге дать жизнь трем драконам, — эту информацию он решил держать при себе.

Когда он подошел к теме Красной Свадьбы, Эйемон заколебался. Он с грустью посмотрел на дядю.

— После того, как Робб нарушил слово, данное лорду Фрею, Тайвин Ланнистер связался с лордом Фреем. Они обвенчали одну из дочерей Уолдера с лордом Эдмуром Талли. Но на самом деле это была ловушка. После того, как Эдмур и его невеста были уложены в постель, войска Фрея, Ланнистера и Русе Болтона атаковали. Они убили Робба, его королеву, леди Кейтилин и большинство лордов Севера и Речных земель, а также большую часть армии Робба. Ланнистеры _победили_.

Дядя упал на колени, хотя глаза его оставались сухими, и сир Барристан успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.

— К… как? Как такое могло случиться?

— Никто из Старков не был готов играть в эту игру, — ответил Эйемон. — Этот факт тяжело принять, но это правда.

Он рассказал, как Тайвин устроил так, что Санса вышла замуж за Тириона, и благодаря этому претендовал на Север, но Тирион отказался консумировать брак. Джейме вернулся в Королевскую Гавань и был опечален потерей своей руки. Джоффри собирался жениться на Маргери Тирелл и был отравлен на собственной свадьбе. Тирион взял вину на себя и убил Тайвина. Санса сбежала из Королевской Гавани с помощью Петира Бейлиша.

— Бейлиш? Тот самый человек, который предал меня? — спросил Нед, скрипя зубами.

— Тот же самый, но Санса этого не знала. Ланнистеры разрешили ему жениться на Лизе Аррен и, следовательно, привести Долину в лоно короны. Конечно, он не собирался им помогать.

Рассказ об истории мира, которого никогда больше не будет, занял несколько часов. Голос Эйемона стал хриплым, и усталость тяжелым грузом легла на его разум, когда он начал говорить о Болтоне и предательстве Бейлиша, о том, как Серсея убила Маргери Тирелл и ее семью, используя Воробьев и Дикий Огонь, о том, как он пытался спасти одичалых за Стеной, чтобы снова умереть, прежде чем быть воскрешенным Мелисандрой, Красной жрицей. О том, как Санса была спасена Бриенной из Тарта и Подриком Пейном и привезена в Черный замок, о пытках Теона и побеге к его сестре, чтобы найти спасение, и о том, как Пес присоединился к Братству без Знамён. Как Дейенерис наконец пришла в Вестерос и разгромила войска Ланнистеров. Была одна деталь, которую он упустил: как Бран стал Трехглазым Вороном. Он не до конца понимал силу Брана и чувствовал сильное желание еще раз забыть о ней. Он просто сказал, что тот прятался на Медвежьем острове и вернулся, когда до него дошли слухи, что Винтерфелл был отбит.

Затем он перешел к описанию многолетней кампании против Долгой Ночи. Как ему не удалось объединить мир и как они пали под натиском нежити.

— У нас была последняя битва, я даже не знаю, где. Солнце не вставало уже несколько месяцев. Трудно было следить за временем, когда нигде не было дневного света. Сир Джейме и я были единственными, кто остался с мечами из валирийской стали. Все остальные должны были использовать кинжалы из драконьего стекла. Битва была тяжелой. Не знаю, скольких из них я убил до того, как увидел Короля Ночи, направляющегося ко мне. К этому моменту я уже был измучен и дрался изо всех сил. Он ударил меня ножом вот сюда, — сказал Эйемон, ударяя себя по ребрам с правой стороны. — Я знал, что мне конец. Затем сир Джейме появился из ниоткуда, схватил сзади Короля Ночи и держал его руки. Король Ночи попытался превратить его в одного из своих Белых Ходоков, но это дало мне необходимое время. Я проткнул мечом Короля Ночи и сира Джейме, тем самым убив их обоих. Думаю, вы понимаете, почему я в долгу перед Джейме?

Эйемон прислонился к чардреву. В конце концов ему пришлось сесть, и теперь он видел бледное сияние восходящего солнца.

На поляне воцарилась тишина. Сир Барристан выглядел потрясенным и задумчиво тер подбородок, но все еще стоял. Его дядя сел на землю некоторое время назад и потирал лоб рукой.

— Не могу сказать, что доверяю сиру Джейме, но… теперь я, конечно, понимаю его лучше. Теперь я знаю, почему он так ненавидит свою сестру, и он явно не имеет отношения к зачатию ее детей. Мне так жаль, что все это свалилось на тебя, тебе пришлось в одиночку вести людей во время Долгой Ночи. Если бы я знал, я бы…

— Ну, теперь мы знаем об этом, дядя. Мы предпринимаем шаги, чтобы все исправить.

— Трудно себе представить, что сказки о Короле Ночи и его армии из далекого прошлого правдивы. Это все еще так… очень трудно представить, — сказал сир Барристан. — Стена так далеко от Королевской Гавани и кажется такой незначительной. Все эти годы мы оказывали Ночному Дозору медвежью услугу.

— Мы собираемся передать им двух Королевских гвардейцев, дюжину солдат и кое-какие припасы. Теперь Ночной Дозор будет значительно лучше укомплектован, чем когда я был там в прошлый раз.

— Мне следовало быть более настойчивым в своих требованиях к Роберту, — сказал Нед, раздраженно нахмурив брови. — Несмотря на слова нашего дома, я оставил нашу семью и Север плохо подготовленными к такой угрозе, как Долгая Ночь. Как я мог быть таким глупым? Мне не следовало уезжать с Севера.

— Вы сделали то, что считали правильным, как и я, но теперь мы научены горьким опытом, — сказал Эйемон, но он устал от этих постоянных заверений, когда сам не знал, готовы ли они к войне теперь. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему я рассказал вам все это? Мне нужно, чтобы мы были заодно. Мы с Джейме не можем сделать это в одиночку.

Нед выглядел еще более изможденным, чем когда пришел, вероятно, из-за очередной бессонной ночи. Он спросил:

— Каков следующий шаг?

— Я хочу посетить Стену. Мне нужно поговорить с Лордом-командующим Мормонтом и мейстером Эйемоном.

Сир Барристан и Нед переглянулись.

— Как ты думаешь, мейстер Эйемон сможет тебе помочь?

— Я… Я хочу узнать больше о своем отце. О моем наследии.

Он почувствовал, как его самообладание начинает трещать по швам, и попытался взять себя в руки.

— Все в порядке, Ваша Светлость. Мы понимаем, — сказал сир Барристан. — Нам всем надо отдохнуть. Я оставлю сира Ариса Окхарта за вашей дверью.

— Вы доверяете оставшимся Королевским гвардейцам?

— Такую важную вещь, как ваша безопасность? Да, доверяю.

— Спасибо, — ответил Эйемон. — Сейчас все, что мы можем сделать, — это подготовиться к походу и прибытию лордов Севера. Я не собираюсь брать армию к Стене, но я собираюсь взять других лордов. Они должны видеть ужасное состояние, в котором находится Стена.

Нед и сир Барристан поклонились и направились к Винтерфеллу.


	15. Глава 15. Джейме V

— На этот раз ты от меня не уйдешь, брат, — едва зайдя в комнату, сказал Тирион.

Джейме закатил глаза. Родной брат загнал его в угол, пока он мочился.

— Закрой эту чертову дверь!

Тирион закрыл дверь, как его просили, и Джейме почувствовал, как кто-то дернул его за брюки. Напрягши шею, он увидел, как Тирион вытащил ключи из кармана, запер дверь и теперь вертел их, как заправский тюремщик.

— Ты избегаешь меня.

Джейме наконец закончил и зашнуровал штаны, заталкивая ночной горшок обратно под кровать, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на брата, который вернул ему взгляд с такой же силой в равной мере.

— С моей стороны не потребуется много усилий, чтобы отобрать у тебя ключи, — сказал он, и в его глазах заплясали бесенята.

— Даже у тебя не хватит наглости сделать _это _со _мной_, — ответил Тирион с дополнительным акцентом, его голос ликующе покраснел. Он лучше всех знал, кто был самой большой слабостью Джейме.

Джейме возвышался над ним, все еще сверкая глазами, но потом отошел и сел на кровать.

— Я не избегал тебя. Я избегал этого разговора.

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим братом? Он не любит говорить умные вещи.

— Я читал. Ты больше не единственный умный Ланнистер. Но хорошо, я отвечу на твои вопросы, и ты будешь удовлетворен всеми моими ответами.

Тирион молча посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Думаю, это справедливо. Ты _знал_, что Джон действительно сын Рейгара. Откуда?

— Я уже ответил на этот вопрос. Дальше.

— Твой ответ не удовлетворил в полной мере мое любопытство.

— Очень жаль, потому что это единственный ответ, который ты получишь. Следующий вопрос.

— Все это было запланировано до нападения медведя?

— Нет. Мы планировали вернуться в Королевскую Гавань, залечь на дно и продумать следующий ход, но из-за моего неминуемого обезглавливания Эйемон начал действовать раньше, чем планировалось. Он спас мою жалкую задницу, когда это _я_ должен был защищать его, — проворчал Джейме, нахмурив брови. Казалось, что его долги Эйемону никогда не закончатся, но это было к лучшему. Еще одна вещь, на которую он мог бы сослаться, доказывая свою преданность.

Тирион бросил на него тот жалкий взгляд, который так ненавидел Джейме.

— Никогда не думал, что наша сестра так низко опустится.

_«А вот я должен был догадаться»,_ — подумал Джейме, и его глаза сузились еще больше. После всего, что Серсея сделала в его прошлой жизни, чтобы вернуть его, он должен был догадаться, что она может опуститься до изнасилования, чтобы получить своего идеального ребенка. _«Наш дядя, должно быть, ужасный лгун»._ Каким-то образом ей удалось соблазнить дядю Тигетта и затащить его к себе в постель. Даже Джейме не верил, что тот позволит так легко соблазнить себя, но это случилось. _«Серсея, конечно, любит держать все в семье»._ Не в первый раз он задумался, не должно ли это вывести его из себя, во многих отношениях, но это просто убедило его, что Серсея была ходячей болезнью, которая отравляла всех, кого касалась, включая их дядю.

— Я заметил, что у тебя было несколько закрытых встреч со Старком и королем. Так вот, я не настолько глуп, чтобы спрашивать о содержании этих встреч, — сказал Тирион, видя, как напряглись плечи Джейме, а на его лице появилось упрямое выражение, — но ты больше не член Королевской гвардии. Какую роль ты должен сыграть во всем этом?

Джейме некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Король Эйемон сделал меня своим Десницей.

Глаза Тириона комично выпучились. Джейме ухмыльнулся.

— _Тебя?!_ Прошу прощения, Джейме, но ты не из тех, кто умеет держать руку на пульсе. Это требует такта, дипломатии и хитрости, чего, честно говоря, тебе не хватает.

_«Уже нет, брат. К тому же, когда ты заранее знаешь о некоторых событиях, это тоже весьма помогает»_, — подумал он, но, опять же, он не собирался говорить об этом Тириону, даже если тот чудесным образом поверил бы ему.

— Это качества, которым можно научиться. Не притворяйся, что ум и хитрость — это печенье, и судьба решила передать тебе больше, чем мне. Я тоже откусил свою долю.

Тирион имел достаточно совести, чтобы смутиться.

— Я знаю, ты можешь быть умным братом, но… ты сначала так долго был под каблуком у нашей злой сестры, а потом стал похож на камень. Откуда мне было знать?.. Что ты… учился? Планировал? Или что ты там делал?

— Ждал своего часа, — ответил Джейме. — Я думаю, мы закончили этот разговор. У меня скоро еще одна встреча с королем.

Тирион неохотно отдал ключи, но последовал за ним, и Джейме успел приспособиться к его шагу, прежде чем он осознал это.

— Завтра я уезжаю с дипломатической миссией, — начал Джейме. — Я хочу, чтобы ты помогал королю. Ему нужны хорошие знания о Королевской Гавани.

— Куда ты едешь?

— Сомневаюсь, что моя миссия засекречена, но я бы предпочел, чтобы король объявил об этом сам. Пройдет некоторое время, прежде чем мы снова увидимся.

— А что насчет детей?

— Они должны остаться здесь. Не хотелось бы мне думать, что сделает с ними наш отец, если они попадутся ему на глаза, — мрачно ответил Джейме.

— Мне бы хотелось думать, что отец не настолько жесток, но… Понятия не имею, что бы он сделал, если бы встретил их снова. Здесь они в большей безопасности, — согласился Тирион.

Они разделились у входа в Богорощу, где сир Арис Окхарт и сир Престон Гринфилд стояли на страже у входа, настороженно глядя на обоих братьев Ланнистеров, но оба кивнули, когда Джейме прошел мимо них. Им сообщили о его новом статусе в глазах короля, и, хотя сир Престон казался обеспокоенным этим, он ничего не сказал.

Джейме снова оказался в компании Эйемона, Неда и сира Барристана, но на этот раз это было при свете дня. Единственная поляна, залитая солнечным светом, была там, где находились чардрево и пруд. Эйемон стоял на своем любимом месте прямо под деревом, чьи кровоточащие глаза смотрели на него. Казалось, это придавало его словам вес.

— Джейме, — ответил Эйемон с добродушной улыбкой и кивнул ему. Его голос был бирюзовым. В то время как он демонстрировал спокойствие, в нем присутствовало скрытое волнение, которое дрожало, словно ряби на бирюзе.

— Лорд Джейме, — покорно ответили Нед и сир Барристан. Если их и раздражало, что им приходится подчиняться ему, они этого не показывали. Оба их голоса были разных оттенков синего. Принимая во внимание откровения, услышанные ими обоими, он был удивлен, что лорд Старк так спокоен.

— Ваша Светлость, Лорд Старк. Это не глухая ночь, поэтому я предполагаю, что секретность не является большой проблемой?

— Конечно, — ответил Эйемон. — Я хотел обсудить вашу дипломатическую миссию.

Джейме кивнул ему, чтобы он продолжил.

— Мы разослали письма и скоро должны получить ответы, надеюсь, до того, как ты уедешь, но независимо от этого я хочу, чтобы ты отправился на Запад. Если понадобится, я перешлю корреспонденцию в Утес Кастерли.

— Если вы сделаете это, убедитесь, что-то, что вы посылаете, должно быть широко известно. Я бы не стал ставить на то, что мой отец снизойдет до чтения моей почты.

— Буду иметь в виду. Хотя я уверен в вашей миссии по привлечению ко мне столь необходимых союзников, мы обременены необходимостью доказывать, что я тот, за кого себя выдаю. Дядя, я не думаю, что ваше слово здесь достаточно веско.

— Я думаю, что нет, учитывая, что вы запятнали свою знаменитую честь, — сказал Джейме, его глаза сердито вспыхнули.

— У меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что я запятнал свою честь ради любви к сестре и крови, — ответил Нед, раздраженно глядя в ответ.

— Хватит! Мы прошли через это! Хотя ваш гнев может быть праведным, он мешает нашим разговорам. О чести больше не будет сказано ни слова, — отрезал Эйемон. Его голос стал яростно-красным и трещал, как кнут. Нед поморщился и кивнул. Джейме не потрудился изобразить раскаяние, но промолчал.

— Очень хорошо. Мы можем написать в Цитадель и удостовериться, что дневник септона Мейнарда доставят тебе, когда ты прибудешь в Простор, но я предпочел бы получить дополнительные доказательства. Дядя, у вас есть какие-нибудь доказательства наших претензий?

— Д… Да. Признаюсь, я никогда не думал, что _она _ когда-либо снова увидит дневной свет. Если вы позволите, я пойду и принесу _ее_.

Эйемон отмахнулся.

— Мы будем ждать здесь.

Они смотрели ему вслед.

— Сир Барристан, не будете ли вы так любезны найти леди Кейтилин и привести ее сюда? — обратился Эйемон к Лорду-командующему.

— Я немедленно отыщу ее, Ваша Светлость, — сказал старый рыцарь, низко кланяясь и выходя из Богорощи.

Пока они ждали, между ними воцарилась приятная тишина, но через некоторое время Джейме нарушил ее.

— Эйемон, мне нужен от тебя королевский указ.

— Зачем?

Джейме нервно сглотнул и сказал:

— В моем письме было ясно сказано, что я уволен из Королевской гвардии. Мой отец женит меня, едва я попаду в Ланниспорт. Мне нужен от тебя королевский указ, в котором говорится, что я женюсь только с твоего благословения и только после одобрения невесты.

Эйемон внимательно посмотрел на него и усмехнулся.

— Будет сделано. У тебя уже есть невеста на примете?

— А то ты не знаешь, кто это, — резко ответил Джейме.

— Я не собираюсь приказывать тебе жениться на Бриенне из Тарта.

— Она возненавидит меня, если ты это сделаешь. Я должен завоевать ее расположение. Дай мне эту возможность, и я справлюсь, — ответил Джейме, чувствуя, как его сердце стало биться быстрее в ожидании, впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся в эту жизнь. У него был еще один шанс быть с Бриенной, но до сих пор он не смел надеяться на это. Сейчас… будет ли она по-прежнему восприимчива к его ухаживаниям? — О, мне понадобится несколько экземпляров этого указа. Я уверен, что мой отец будет в восторге, если разорвет несколько штук.

Эйемон усмехнулся.

— Дай мне знать, если тебе нужно будет их больше.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Джейме. — Если он разорвет их все в клочья, это будет прямым нарушением королевского приказа, равносильным измене. Он должен вам большой долг, и, как все любят говорить, «_Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги»_. Поэтому я с удовольствием соберу тебе причитающееся.

Эйемон поморщился.

— Спасибо тебе. Я доверяю тебе, но…будь осторожен. Ты уйдешь лишь с горсткой людей, а в его распоряжении все силы Запада.

Джейме рассеянно кивнул, уже представляя свою встречу с отцом, и на его губах заиграла легкая ухмылка.

— У меня есть план.

И тут появился Нед с гладким полированным деревянным футляром. Джейме нахмурился на мгновение, а затем его глаза расширились.

— У вас была _арфа _принца Рейегара?

Лорд Старк с беспокойством посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Я удивлен, что вы узнали ее.

— А почему бы и нет? — зарычал Джейме. Эйемон бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. Джейме попытался взять себя в руки. Эйемон нуждался в своем дяде, поэтому ему придется смириться с работой с ним. _Жаль, что он не тот, кто отправляется на многомесячную миссию._

Нед открыл защелки и откинул крышку футляра назад. Внутри была небольшая арфа из красного дерева. Дерево наверху было искусно вырезано в виде головы дракона, а на одном конце была печать с трехголовым драконом Таргариенов. Различные металлические вставки наверху представляли собой выцветшую комбинацию того, что он принял за серебро и олово. Сам инструмент, казалось, был в идеальном состоянии, где бы он ни был заперт, но множество струн было порвано.

Джейме осторожно протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до нее, ожидая, что его накажут, как заблудшего ребенка, но никто не сделал этого, и он потер вершину, где была вырезана голова дракона.

— Я ничего не знаю об инструментах, но, похоже, она в хорошем состоянии. Может быть, только лак немного поблек. Струны могут быть восстановлены. Это, несомненно, арфа Рейегара. Он бы никогда не расстался с ней, если бы не отдал ее кому-то, кого любил даже больше, чем ее, — сказал Джейме, многозначительно глядя на Эйемона, и если он не ошибся, его друг сглатывал слезы.

Теперь Эйемон наклонился, поднял арфу и держал ее, как новорожденного младенца, нежно проводя руками по резьбе дракона. Он дернул за одну из немногих оставшихся струн, и она просто закачалась, слишком свободная.

— Думаешь, этого будет достаточно, чтобы убедить другие дома, что я _его_ сын? — спросил Эйемон. Когда он спрашивал об отце, он больше походил на мальчика, чем на взрослого мужчину. Он посмотрел на Джейме и дядю испуганными, удивленными глазами.

— Это подтверждает слова вашего дяди о вашем происхождении. Иначе зачем ему арфа? У тебя еще есть я. Возможно, я не знал Рейегара, как сир Барристан, но я _знал _его. Я могу подтвердить, что это его самая любимая арфа, — ответил Джейме. Он оторвал взгляд от Эйемона и печально посмотрел на арфу. К тому времени, как король Эйерис принял Джейме в Королевскую гвардию, он уже совсем сошел с ума, так что хорошие дни — если их вообще можно было так назвать — длились недолго. Но ни один человек, служивший стражем Рейегара, не уходил в свою следующую смену без облегчения в походке. Рейегар был самим определением надежды, и Эйемону придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы соответствовать потенциальному наследию своего отца.

_«Он сможет это сделать. Он уже так похож на своего отца. Больше, чем он полагает»_, — подумал Джейме.

— Есть еще кое-что, — сказал Нед. Он открыл маленькое отделение в футляре и вытащил кусок черной ткани. Он развернул ткань, которая оказалась знаменем с трехголовым красным драконом Таргариенов.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял эту арфу. Используй это как доказательство моего наследия, — сказал Эйемон, кладя арфу обратно в футляр. — И знамя тоже.

— Разве вам оно не понадобится?

Эйемон усмехнулся.

— У меня есть швеи, которые помогут сделать еще. Тебе оно сейчас больше пригодится. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этом.

Нед снова сложил знамя и положил его в потайное отделение. Джейме как раз застегивал футляр, когда сир Барристан прибыл с леди Старк, следующей за ним и сказал:

— Я привел леди Кейтилин, Ваша Светлость.

— Благодарю вас, сир Барристан.

Джейме присел на корточки рядом с арфой, поднял голову и увидел леди Кейтилин. Если он не ошибся, она выглядела взволнованной, хотя ее руки небрежно лежали вдоль тела. В другой жизни, когда Эйемон еще носил имя Джон, он говорил, что леди Старк ненавидит его. По-видимому, это был изъян в безупречном поведении Кейтилин, отличавшейся сообразительностью знатной дамы и уважаемой матери. _«Но теперь она не так совершенна, правда?» _— подумал с большим удовольствием Джейме. Многие смотрели на него свысока, и чем больше он узнавал о них, тем больше убеждался, что они плавают в грязи вместе с ним, но были слишком горды, чтобы признать это.

Он повесил арфу на плечо. 

— Я не подведу вас, Ваша Светлость. Я буду защищать ее, клянусь своей жизнью.

Эйемон выглядел слегка раздраженным этим заверением. 

— Я бы предпочел тебя арфе. Помни об этом, пожалуйста.

Джейме нахально улыбнулся и поспешил прочь. Ему нужно собираться. Он будет путешествовать с небольшим эскортом, так что ему понадобится не более четырех комплектов одежды, меч и, возможно, набор доспехов, хотя и не такой большой, как доспехи Королевской гвардии. Они решили, что Барроутон, город на западном побережье рядом с рекой, впадающей в бухту, вряд ли будет иметь слишком много торговых судов, поэтому, хотя Эйемон хотел, чтобы он путешествовал с большим количеством солдат, они сократили его до десяти.

_«Будет большим облегчением путешествовать с небольшой группой. Так мы доберемся до Барроутона быстрее»_, — подумал он. В этом вопросе главным было _время_.


	16. Глава 16. Кейтилин I

Это было нелепо. Она знала, что не должна бояться. Ее _племянник_ был не из тех, кто жаждет мести.

Но все равно она была в _ужасе_.

Сколько раз этот тихий голосок в ее голове говорил ей, что она слишком сурова к Джону? Что ей не нужно бояться его возможных претензий на Винтерфелл? Робб был совершенно здоровым мальчиком, который ни в чём не уступал Джону, разве что только в боевых навыках. Мейс Тирелл был лордом Простора, даже с учетом того, что его собственная мать считает его дураком. Но он был старшим и унаследовал Хайгарден по закону. Нед любил ее. Он никогда не лишил бы их собственного первенца его законного наследства. Несмотря на это, она всё равно не могла относиться к Джону иначе, чем как к угрозе.

И теперь она заплатит за это.

Нед снова и снова предупреждал ее, чтобы она не обращалась с Джоном так резко, но его слова не были услышаны. Когда Джон был ребенком, он заболел оспой, и на какое-то время его смерть казалась почти неизбежной. Она пообещала себе и Богам, и Старым, и Новым, что если Джон выздоровеет от оспы, она будет хорошо с ним обращаться. Он выздоровел, но ее поведение осталось прежним. Она нарушила свое обещание Богам. Она знала, что эгоистично думать, что Боги превратили Джона в короля, только чтобы наказать ее, но она не могла избавиться от чувства, что вот-вот подвергнется расплате. И она это заслужила.

Она ходила по замку на цыпочках. Каждый раз, проходя мимо Джона, она делала реверанс и отказывалась встречаться с ним взглядом. Она никак не могла понять, признает он ее или нет, но сир Барристан всегда был с ним, и его, казалось, сбивало с толку, что она так низко склоняет голову и так часто медлит, прежде чем поднять взгляд.

Через несколько дней после того, как Джон — или Эйемон, как он теперь больше предпочитал, — объявил о своем королевском наследии, ее озадачило, что она в глубине души совершенно не удивилась, услышав, что он не сын Неда. Несмотря на то, что он был похож на него, поведение ее мужа в отношении Джона — Эйемона! — было озадачивающим. Благородный Эддард Старк, который всегда держал свое слово и никогда не лгал, нарушил свою брачную клятву, данную ей, переспал с другой женщиной и зачал с ней ребенка. Это было очень нехарактерно для него, и она вспомнила, как смутилась, когда он впервые показал ей Эйемона.

Конечно, теперь все это имело смысл. Роберт убил бы мальчика, едва Нед произнес бы слово «Таргариен». Несмотря на все свое отвращение и презрение к Эйемону, она с ужасом подумала о судьбе, которую Роберт мог бы ему уготовить, если бы узнал. Просто… _почему _Нед претендовал на Эйемона, как на своего бастарда? Дело было не в его незаконнорожденном статусе, а в том, что он представлял единственную проблему в их браке.

Что еще более сбивало с толку, так это пристальное внимание Эйемона к Джейме Ланнистеру. Репутация Ланнистеров была крайне отвратительной и жестокой благодаря уничтожению лордом Тайвином домов Рейнов и Тарбеков. Золотой сын ужасного льва сам убил короля Эйериса II Таргариена. Единственное, что она когда-либо слышала о нем, так это то, что он был лучшим мечом в Семи Королевствах, и, увидев, как он столкнулся с сиром Барристаном Селми и легко разоружил его, она поверила в это. Остальные Ланнистеры были известны как золотые и надменные. Мало кто мог вынести их, и у них было бы мало союзников, если бы не чрезвычайное богатство, которое они имели. Было хорошо известно, что только благодаря милости лорда Тайвина и притоку золота из шахт Утеса Кастерли в Королевскую Гавань королевство еще не обанкротилось.

Мнение Кейтилин о Ланнистерах мало изменилось за время их пребывания здесь. Она нашла Серсею Ланнистер раздражающей и снисходительной, и ей потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы не дать ей пощечину, когда насмешливая улыбка появилась на ее губах при взгляде на Сансу. Она лично не была сторонницей брака между Сансой и Джоффри, каким бы могущественным он ни сделал дом Старков или даже дом Талли. Принц казался грубым и не слишком умным, но Кейтилин хотела, чтобы ее милая дочь была как можно дальше от Серсеи. Кейтилин опустилась на колени и поблагодарила Семерых за то, что Эйемон положил конец этой помолвке.

А что касается ее близнеца… после инцидента с его сестрой Кейтилин обнаружила, что сир Джейме на удивление флегматичен и молчалив, чем был поразительно похож на Станниса Баратеона. Он был совсем не похож на того лихого молодого человека с золотистой копной волос, который всегда ухмылялся в том же духе, что и его близнец. Она солгала бы самой себе, если бы не думала, что он выглядел великолепно на том турнире в Харренхолле, и, хотя в тот момент она уже была обещана Брандону, ее сердце немного поникло, когда он опустился на колени перед королем Эйерисом и принял его белый плащ. Все знатные дамы, присутствовавшие при этом, печально вздохнули, а некоторые даже разрыдались при мысли, что у прекрасного Золотого Льва никогда не будет детей.

Временами она находила Тириона Ланнистера довольно грубым, но он был хорошо воспитан, хорошо говорил и всех всегда благодарил за гостеприимство. Особенно сейчас, он старался изо всех сил, чтобы расхвалить ее дом. Она подумала, что он, скорее всего, решил, что было бы неплохо поддерживать хорошие отношения со Старками, поскольку бывшим королевским детям разрешалось посещать уроки и гулять по замку, как подобает гостям, а не заключенным. Это решение в конечном счете пало на Эйемона, и он освободил их, за исключением Серсеи.

Кровь Кейтилин похолодела при одной мысли о _той_ ночи. После довольно поспешного суда над Джейме и Серсеей Нед почти силком потащил Кейтилин обратно в их комнату, его лицо выражало тревогу, гнев и боль. Там он шепотом рассказал, что увидел, когда вошел в комнату Джейме, и Кейтилин в ужасе уставилась на него. Позже она слышала, как слуги шептались, что мужчин нельзя изнасиловать, но в глубине души знала, что Джейме использовали против его воли. Когда его притащили и бросили перед королем, он был похож не на рыцаря, а на очень больного человека на грани отчаяния. Она знала, что его признание не было правдой. Было более чем очевидно, что он признался лишь ради того, чтобы избежать ненужной смерти детей, но Роберт в своем гневе был похож на бешеного кабана и видел только красное. Суд был пародией на правосудие, и она знала, что если Тайвин Ланнистер когда-нибудь узнает подробности, это навлечет на дом Старков огромную головную боль, особенно с учетом того, что Нед назначен на должность королевского Десницы. В конце концов, он должен был контролировать короля.

Ни она, ни Нед не спали в ту ночь. Они лежали в постели и шептались о возможных войнах, которые могут начаться. Мир, который был завоеван восстанием Роберта и который всегда был весьма хрупким, исчез. И этот мир будет окончательно разорван в клочья обезглавливанием сира Джейме. Точнее — _незаконным _обезглавливанием сира Джейме. Нед шептал ей на ухо успокаивающие слова, которые казались ей пустыми.

_— Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Я надеюсь и верю, что Старые Боги все исправят._

_— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься меня утешить, но с тем же успехом мы могли бы завтра отправиться на войну. Тайвин Ланнистер разорвет Семь Королевств на части, а когда он доберется до нас… пощады не будет, — прошептала Кейтилин, крепко вцепившись в простыни._

_— Придется подождать и посмотреть, — ответил Нед, целуя ее в плечо и успокаивающе проводя рукой по ее руке. _

А потом Эйемон Таргариен, последний истинный сын Рейегара Таргариена, объявил о своем наследии и занял трон с поддержкой Неда. Нед его подговорил? Ее чутье кричало ей, что Нед не может стоять за внезапным интересом племянника к трону. Роберт был лучшим другом Неда, и он, скорее, встанет с ним, чем против него, и он никогда бы не рискнул жизнью Эйемона.

_«Эйемон подтолкнул его к этому», _— подумала Кейтилин, идя по коридорам Винтерфелла. Неужели Нед наконец рассказал ему о матери? Она не сомневалась, что он сделает это без ее присутствия, по всей вероятности, потому, что ей будет слишком больно от мысли, что он любил другую. _«Эйемон должен был настоять на том, чтобы Нед поддержал его в этом плане — не для того, чтобы занять трон, а чтобы спасти Джейме Ланнистера. Но почему он? Они даже не встречались до прошлой луны. Какого фрагмента этой головоломки мне не хватает?»_

Несмотря на то, что за спиной Эйемона Таргариена стоял дом Старков, тайных встреч было великое множество. Нед по крайней мере три раза в неделю встречался с королем, и их обсуждения длились так долго, что он добирался до постели лишь к рассвету. Эйемон проводил свои самые тайные собрания в Богороще, глубокой ночью. Джейме Ланнистер, несмотря на то, что больше не служил в Королевской гвардии, был привратником Богорощи, и никто не осмеливался приблизиться к нему.

Кейтилин не встречала сира Джейме с тех пор, как он поддержал ее племянника. Со своей стороны, он, казалось, избегал всех, включая свою собственную семью, всех, кроме Эйемона и иногда Неда, так как они встречались в его кабинете. Она была удивлена его твердой поддержкой Эйемона. Она знала, что Джейме теперь в долгу перед Эйемоном, но даже известная фраза «_Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги_», казалось, не вполне объясняла такого рода лояльность. В конце концов, сир Джейме убил его деда, но Эйемон почти сразу же простил ему это. В этих отношениях было нечто большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Она спросила Неда об этом, но он только покачал головой. Нед всегда был плохим лжецом, что делало невероятным тот факт, что он так долго хранил тайну рождения Эйемона. Она видела в его глазах _ужас_ и уверенность, что в их отношениях было что-то более глубокое.

Она застыла в коридоре, когда сир Барристан решительно направился к ней.

— Леди Старк, Король Эйемон просит вашего присутствия, — сказал он, кивнув ей в знак приветствия.

— Его Светлость упоминал, почему он хочет меня видеть?

— Это было не мое дело, миледи, — ответил он.

_«Еще больше секретов»,_ — подумала она. Они, конечно, упорно трудились, чтобы сохранить свой план в тайне как можно дольше. На мгновение она задумалась, зачем нужна такая секретность. Вряд ли даже через неделю после казни кто-нибудь из братьев Баратеонов узнал об узурпации своего короля. Она, конечно, видела Неда, Эйемона и даже самого сира Джейме, идущего к мейстеру Лювину с пергаментами в руках — вероятно, письмами, которые были разосланы во все дома Семи Королевств. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда мир узнает, что здесь произошло.

Она и сир Барристан вошли в Богорощу. Сир Джейме на этот раз не стоял на страже у входа, а находился с Эйемоном и Недом у чардрева. Он как раз закрывал замысловатый деревянный ящик, когда подошел сир Барристан и объявил:

— Я привел леди Кейтилин, Ваша Светлость.

— Спасибо, сир Барристан, — сказал Эйемон, кивнув ему, прежде чем его взгляд упал на нее.

Сир Джейме и Нед тоже посмотрели на нее. Она вздрогнула под тяжестью их взглядов, впервые почувствовав себя словно голой.

— Я не подведу вас, Ваша Светлость. Я буду защищать ее, клянусь своей жизнью.

Эйемон выглядел слегка раздраженным этим заверением.

— Я бы предпочел тебя арфе. Помни об этом, пожалуйста.

Впервые с тех пор, как он приехал сюда, сир Джейме ухмыльнулся, кивнул и зашагал обратно в Винтерфелл.

_Арфа_? Еще одна загадка, которую она не успела разгадать, пока Эйемон смотрел на нее.

Кейтилин открыла рот. Она должна была поздороваться с ним, но слова застряли у нее в горле. Она взглянула на Неда, который улыбнулся ей, и на его лице отразилась усталость. Это ослабило напряжение в ее горле, и она присела перед племянником в глубоком реверансе.

— Ваша Светлость, я хотела бы извиниться перед вами. Я ужасно обращалась с вами с самого детства. Я давно знаю, что мое отношение к вам было неправильным, и все же я никогда не могла избавиться от давно укоренившихся привычек и предрассудков. Я должна была принять вас в свой дом с распростертыми объятиями, кем бы вы ни были для лорда Старка. Прошу прощения.

Она заставила себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Он холодно посмотрел на нее, что было почти хуже гнева. Она ожидала услышать лекцию и, возможно, мягкое наказание, хотя для него было бы нехорошо наказывать жену своего верного союзника, что бы она с ним ни сделала.

— Да, следовало, — наконец ответил он. — Мне всегда хотелось иметь мать, но вы недвусмысленно дали понять, что никогда не будете относиться ко мне с материнской любовью. Вы сделали меня изгоем в моем собственном доме. Была ли у меня когда-нибудь настоящая семья, когда почти все судили обо мне по статусу? Даже Робб, которого я люблю как брата, назвал меня бастардом.

— Да, я знаю. Это я виновата. Я посеяла семена сомнения и недоверия. Я не заслуживаю вашего прощения, но все равно прошу его.

Эйемон фыркнул. Ей показалось или это было не похоже на волчье рычание?

— Вы прощены, леди Старк, но я никогда _этого _не забуду. Так-то, встаньте, это не то, для чего я позвал вас сюда.

Кейтилин снова вздрогнула, и ветер не имел к этому никакого отношения. Она медленно встала и посмотрела на Неда. Он улыбнулся, снова кивнул ей и подошел, чтобы взять ее за руку.

— Я занимаюсь организацией браков Робба, Сансы и Арьи. Я прошу вас сообщить Сансе о предстоящем бракосочетании. Окончательное решение еще не принято, но я чувствую, что лучше быть честным с девочками в этом отношении. Я сам сообщу Арье.

Кейтилин пришлось подавить ярость, которая угрожала задушить ее._ «Как ты смеешь использовать моих детей в качестве пешек в своей войне?» _Но это было призвание каждого дворянина, и король имел полное право устраивать браки по своему усмотрению. Это случалось редко, но она знала, что он отчаянно нуждается в союзниках, и ее дети были их главной надеждой.

— Конечно, Ваша Светлость. Кем будут их избранники?

— Я хочу выдать Маргери Тирелл за Робба, а Сансу — за Уилласа Тирелла. Арья может выйти замуж за Тристана Мартелла, но я знаю, как она относится к замужеству, так что это будет предложено только в том случае, если ничто другое их не устроит, — ответил Эйемон.

Она была ошеломлена. Тиреллы были исключительно влиятельным домом, и они поддерживали Таргариенов во время восстания. Было бы вполне разумно думать, что они могут снова поддержать Таргариена. Она размышляла над тем, что эти браки были хорошо продуманы, и такие союзы сделали бы Старков такими же могущественными, какими они не были со времен Зимних Королей. Она почти ничего не знала о Тиреллах, кроме их репутации, но Уиллас Тирелл был почти так же красив, как сир Джейме. Он тоже был рыцарем до ранения, и все, что она слышала о нем с тех пор, говорило о том, что он добрый и умный молодой человек, но мало кто хотел выйти замуж за калеку. Его перспективы почти исчезли в тот день, когда он получил травму. Единственное, что она знала о Маргери Тирелл, так это то, что она была ровесницей Робба и что она так же добра, как и ее брат.

_Дорн идеально подойдет для Арьи. _Ее дикий волк, который так старался тренироваться с мужчинами, в конце концов добьется своего, если выйдет замуж за принца Дорна. _Но мой ребенок будет на другом конце света! _Проще говоря, она, по всей вероятности, никогда больше не увидит Арью, пока они не посетят Королевскую Гавань. Она взглянула на Неда, и он снова кивнул.

— Очень хорошо, Ваша Светлость.

Его взгляд снова пронзил ее насквозь, и ей пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не отвести глаз.

— А также вы напишете своему отцу и сестре и прикажете им преклонить передо мной колени.

— Отец может не послушать меня, — ответила она, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Тогда советую вам надавить на него, чтобы он выслушал, — сказал Эйемон холодным, как сталь, голосом и глазами. Затем он прошел мимо нее и вышел из Богорощи.

Она прерывисто вздохнула, когда он оказался вне пределов слышимости, и муж слабо улыбнулся ей.

— Я уверен в этих браках. Мы оба знали, что этот день настанет, — сказал Нед, обнимая ее, когда они тоже вышли из Богорощи.

— И все же мне кажется, что еще слишком рано, — сказала она, хватая его руку и сжимая ее. — Признаюсь, браки отличные. Думаю, наши дети будут довольны, когда встретят свою будущую вторую половину.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Ты ему помог в этом?

— Эти браки предложил в основном лорд Джейме.

— Лорд Джейме? — спросила Кейтилин. Ей не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

Нед натянуто улыбнулся и, положив руку ей на спину, насильно повел ее в их комнаты. Как только он закрыл дверь, маска — она не думала, что он способен ее носить — упала с его лица. Он выглядел усталым и настороженным.

— Эйемон сделал Джейме своим Десницей.

Кейтилин была уверена, что ее сердце пропустило несколько ударов, ее глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся.

— Джейме Ланнистер — королевский Десница? — прошептала она. Она окинула взглядом комнату, словно ища ответа в их покоях. — Разве ты не предупредил короля о них? Ланнистерам вряд ли можно доверять!

— Конечно, — отрезал Нед. — Он объяснил причины, о которых я не могу тебе рассказать. Они здравы, но все же я встревожен. Я не доверяю ни одному льву, который утверждает, что в его интересах было бескорыстно помогать Эйемону.

— Что мы можем сделать?

Нед вздохнул и обмяк.

— Ничего. По крайней мере, пока ничего, не вызывая подозрений ни у одного из них. Эйемон посылает Джейме на одиночную миссию. Он должен будет договориться о союзах с другими лордами, пока Эйемон возглавляет армию.

Кейтилин почувствовала слабость, и ей пришлось присесть на кровать, чтобы отдохнуть.

— Откуда у лорда Джейме столько влияния на Эйемона?

— Я знаю откуда, но это не значит, что я одобряю это.

— Знаешь?..

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы между нами больше не было никаких секретов, но… — он промолчал. — Я не могу. Я не могу тебе сказать. Только Эйемон или Джейме могут об этом рассказать.

— Что мы будем делать?

— Мы будем помогать Эйемону советами в меру наших возможностей. Возможно, с разлукой он придет в себя и поймет причину. Будем молиться, чтобы это случилось до того, как Ланнистер нанесет слишком большой ущерб его делу. Пойдем, мы должны рассказать нашим детям об их предстоящей помолвке.

— Очень хорошо. Я признаю, что если лорду Джейме удастся справиться с этим, дом Старков будет в сильном положении. Я просто не могу представить, чтобы он проделал всю эту работу с Эйемоном, — ответила Кейтилин, заламывая руки.

— Посмотрим, что принесут нам предстоящие месяцы.

Она еще раз помолилась Старым Богам и Новым, чтобы Джейме Ланнистер не предал их или их племянника, иначе это могло стать причиной их гибели.


	17. Глава 17. Эйемон II

Эйемон сидел во главе центрального стола, его взгляд медленно скользил по лордам и леди, собравшимся в Большом зале Винтерфелла. Все уселись, и низкий гул наполнил зал, когда они начали переговариваться друг с другом. Он видел, как Робб разговаривает с группой наследников лордов Севера, среди которых были Харрион Карстарк, Маленький Джон Амбер и Домерик Болтон, несомненно, защищая его интересы.

Он схватился за рукоять меча, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руке. Его сердце бешено колотилось, кровь стучала в ушах. Одно дело — сместить с трона Роберта. Совсем другое дело — это привлечь на свою сторону королевства, а не брать их грубой силой, как это делали его предки. Цель состояла в том, чтобы сохранить как можно больше людей в живых, готовясь к Долгой Ночи, но спасение жизней слишком часто воспринималось как слабость. Он должен был доказать, что достоин трона, и чтобы никто не стал выискивать в нем признаков безумия Таргариенов. Он ходил по весьма тонкой грани. Сегодняшний вечер покажет, сможет ли он идти дальше или нет.

За последнюю неделю многие северные лорды медленно добрались до Винтерфелла. Он был там, чтобы поприветствовать каждого из них. Некоторые, вроде леди Мейдж, хмуро смотрели на него и нерешительно кивали, поглядывая на Неда в поисках поддержки. В некоторых лордах и леди он видел готовность поддержать его — по крайней мере, это обещало быть хорошим началом. Другие, вроде лорда Джона Амбера, фыркали и называли его щенком.

— Я бы попросил вас, лорд Амбер, воздержаться от оскорблений вашего будущего короля в присутствии вашего сюзерена. Мне бы не хотелось вас смущать, — ответил Эйемон холодным, как зима, голосом. Лорд Амбер покраснел и уставился на Эйемона. Несмотря на объемы и рост лорда Амбера, Эйемон оставался таким же твердым, как стена, его собственные глаза резали, как зимний ветер.

Русе Болтон был наиболее непонятным из всех. Его глаза задержались на Эйемоне на мгновение дольше обычного, прежде чем он тихо пробормотал:

— Ваша Светлость.

А затем направился в Винтерфелл. Его сын, Домерик, с любопытством смотрел на Эйемона, когда он проходил мимо, но его лицо ничего не выражало. Эйемон был уверен, что ни одна из мыслей Болтона — давнего и недоброжелательного союзника — не была хорошей. Он также был совершенно уверен, что никогда не сможет привлечь на свою сторону лорда пиявок. Он мог рассчитывать на то, что тот последует за ним, потому что на его стороне было меньше людей.

Вместо того чтобы уединиться, он провел неделю, налаживая контакт с лордами и леди Севера. Естественно, все они скептически относились к его притязаниям, но большинству было любопытно, почему он вообще решил претендовать на трон. Он знал, что в глазах лордов Севера спасение рыцаря, который сделал его оруженосцем, будет недостаточно хорошим поступком, тем более что этим рыцарем был сир Джейме Ланнистер, _Цареубийца_.

Время между отправкой писем и прибытием лордов позволило ему придумать более правдоподобное оправдание своему желанию занять трон. Он уже устал манипулировать столькими людьми в своих целях, но знал: такое надуманное объяснение, что его вернули из мертвых Старые Боги, чтобы спасти человечество от вымирания во время Долгой Ночи, приведет его на корабль в Эссос, и его больше никогда и никто не увидит. Каждый раз, когда его тошнило от того, что он собирался сделать, он просто повторял про себя мантру _«Это все ради того, чтобы спасти людей, когда наступит Долгая Ночь_». Он пытался спасти каждого человека от судьбы, худшей, чем смерть.

Благодаря его дяде все, казалось, приняли, что он был давно потерянным сыном Лианны Старк и Рейегара Таргариена, без особых проблем. _«Король убил бы тебя»_, — сказали ему все, и он согласился. Уважения к себе, полученное благодаря его дяде, было недостаточно. Он должен был завоевать их доверие сам.

Перед встречей он собрал своего дядю, Робба и Теона в комнате и сказал:

— Это мой бой. И хотя я знаю, что у меня есть ваша поддержка, я должен сделать это сам.

— Но… — начал было Робб, но его отец положил руку ему на плечо.

— Он прав, Робб. Он взрослый человек и король. Он должен сам доказать, что он достоин того, чтобы за ним следовали, — сказал Нед.

— Удачи, — явно нервничая, сказал Теон.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эйемон.

До сих пор Грейджой оказывал ему одну только поддержку, и это вселяло в Эйемона осторожный оптимизм, что на него можно было положиться. Однако он не собирался посылать Теона обратно к отцу, чтобы заключить союз.

Теперь Эйемон терпеливо ждал. Ему нужно было обдумывать каждое свое движение. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не взглянуть на дядю или на сира Барристана в поисках поддержки. Он встал из-за главного стола, схватил деревянную кружку и постучал ею по столу. Глухой звук эхом разнесся по залу и прекратился только тогда, когда все замолчали.

— Благодарю вас за ответ на призыв лорда Старка. Вас вызвали сюда, потому что назревает война.

— Из-за твоей глупой попытки занять трон? — фыркнул лорд Амбер, и в ответ на его слова послышалось одобрительное бормотание.

— Война назревала независимо от того, начал бы ее _я_ или кто-то другой. Роберт Баратеон незаконно приговорил Джейме Ланнистера к смерти за преступление, которого он не совершал.

— Говорят, его поймали, когда он трахался со своей сестрой, — сказал лорд Амбер с неприятным смешком. — Вы доверяете рассказу _Цареубийцы_?

Эйемон почувствовал, как в нем нарастает гнев, а щеки начинают гореть. Призрак, сидевший рядом с ним, казалось, почувствовал перемену в его настроении и издал низкое рычание, которое отражало внутреннее смятение Эйемона.

Когда он снова заговорил, в его голосе стали слышаться нотки волчьего рычания:

— Мне не нужен пересказ событий из уст Джейме Ланнистера. Я сам поймал _ее _на месте преступления.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а затем великан громко расхохотался, что заставило многих других лордов болезненно усмехнуться. Дамы в комнате, однако, не хихикали и холодно смотрели на своих коллег-мужчин.

— Вы смеетесь над человеческими страданиями? — спросил Эйемон, окинув комнату хмурым взглядом.

— Он клятвопреступник и Цареубийца. Если это правда, то, вероятно, _это_ — меньше, что он заслуживает, — сказал Рикард Карстарк с сердитым лицом. Последовали новые кивки и настойчивые смешки.

Эйемон глубоко вздохнул, чтобы еще раз рявкнуть на лордов, когда его дядя встал и сказал собравшейся толпе:

— Я был там. Я видел, как страдал лорд Джейме Ланнистер. Его действительно изнасиловали. Независимо от того, что я думаю о нем, ни один мужчина, женщина или ребенок не заслуживает таких страданий.

Все лорды уставились на него с недоверием.

Лорд Карстарк выглядел довольно пристыженным. Великан по-прежнему напоминал разъяренного быка, готового броситься в атаку, но он почтительно кивнул лорду Старку.

Эйемон повернулся и кивнул дяде, который кивнул в ответ и снова занял свое место.

— Я больше не буду говорить об этом, но вы больше не будете называть моего Десницу _Цареубийцей_. Я простил его за этот грех. Вы будете называть его лордом Джейме Ланнистером, как требует того его положение.

За этим заявлением последовало ошеломленное молчание.

— Простите меня, Ваша Светлость, но вы доверяете Ланнистеру такой важный пост в королевстве? — спросил Русе Болтон с пустым от эмоций лицом.

— Да. Лорд Джейме теперь у меня в долгу за то, что я спас ему жизнь. Теперь его лорд-отец в долгу передо мной, потому что я освободил его наследника от клятв из-за травм, нанесенных ему во время спасения моего кузена — Робба Старка. Я уже отправил его обратно в Ланниспорт, чтобы скрепить союз между нами и Западными землями. Вместо того чтобы сражаться против Ланнистеров, как приказал бы вам Роберт, мы будем едины с ними.

— Опять же, вы доверяете лорду Тайвину и думаете, что он согласится скрепить такой союз? — продолжал настаивать лорд Русе.

На этот раз Эйемон позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, оценивая реакцию присутствующих.

— Конечно, нет, — просто ответил он, и это вызвало новый гул голосов. — Однако я верю, что Джейме Ланнистер будет чтить этот союз, и лорд Тайвин не посмеет противостоять своему наследнику. Если он свергнет своего сына сейчас, то этим он уменьшит власть Джейме в будущем, когда он, наконец, станет лордом Утеса Кастерли. Как человек, который так стремится к укреплению наследия своей семьи, лорд Тайвин должен подчиниться.

Эйемон увидел, что глаза Русе Болтона на мгновение расширились, после чего он кивнул. Многие другие лорды тоже задумались над этим и кивнули.

— Значит, вы доверяете Джейме Ланнистеру, — рявкнул Большой Джон. Он повернулся к лорду Старку. — Нед?..

— Джейме Ланнистер — совсем другой человек, не тот, которого я когда-то нашел в тронном зале в Королевской Гавани, — сказал он вслух. — Он был готов посвятить Эйемона в рыцари, когда приехал в Винтерфелл, и без колебаний встал между медведем и моим сыном и наследником Роббом. Я доверяю ему в том, что он скрепит союз между нами и Западными землями.

_«Но не Простором, дядя?» _— задумался Эйемон. Он отложил эту мысль на потом, а сейчас вернулся к настоящему.

Большой Джон снова фыркнул.

— Ваши слова весьма загадочны. И по-прежнему ничто не убеждает меня, что под твоим началом нам будет лучше, чем под началом Баратеона.

— Вы не думаете, что лорд Тайвин был бы весьма разозлен тем, что его золотой сын будет незаконно казнен? — спросил Эйемон. — Также давайте не забывать, что Роберт Баратеон влез в огромные долги перед Тайвином Ланнистером из-за того, что хотел жить в роскоши. Лорд Тайвин немедленно прекратил бы финансирование королевства и объявил бы войну. Корона не сможет платить своим солдатам и будет вынуждена повышать налоги на оставшиеся земли. Ни Дорн, ни Простор не подчинились бы. Дорн, скорее всего, остался бы нейтральным, но Простор вполне мог бы стать союзником Западных земель. У обоих этих королевств более чем достаточно ресурсов, чтобы нанять огромную армию для борьбы за них. Одни только их армии уже превосходили бы численностью и перевешивали то, что могли бы собрать корона, Север, Речные земли и Долина вместе взятые. Эта война разорвала бы королевство на части. Оставить королевство в руинах — последнее, что нам нужно.

— А почему бы и нет? Какое нам дело до южан? — прорычал Большой Джон.

— Потому что это — не единственная война, которая назревает. Грядет еще одна война. И она идет за всеми нами, как за северянами, так и за южанами.

— И что же это за война?

— Долгая Ночь, — сказал Эйемон. Хотя его голос был низким, казалось, он эхом разнесся по залу. В зале воцарилась тишина. Ему нравилось, что ни один человек не смеялся, хотя он видел скептицизм почти на всех их лицах.

— С чего вы так решили? — спросил Русе Болтон.

— Старые Боги даровали мне видение. Следующая зима будет последней в этом мире, если мы не объединимся, чтобы остановить Короля Ночи.

Теперь уже никто не смеялся, и, если он не ошибался, то видел, как несколько глаз метнулись к дяде в поисках подтверждения.

— Какие у вас есть доказательства?.. Кроме видения от Богов? — сказал Русе Болтон.

— Сейчас у меня нет ничего, кроме слов. Однако лорду Старку пришлось казнить дезертира всего три месяца назад. Он говорил о Белых Ходоках.

Лорд Амбер беспокойно заерзал.

— Мне пришлось казнить пару одичалых несколько дней назад. Они говорили о мертвецах, бродящих по лесу. Они перелезли через Стену, чтобы убежать от них. В то время я не обратил на это особого внимания.

— Мы тоже видели одичалых, оказавшихся на Медвежьем острове. Они попросили меня сжечь их тела, чтобы они не вернулись к жизни, — сказала леди Мейдж.

— У меня были подобные сообщения в Темнолесье, — сообщил Робетт Гловер с озабоченным видом.

— Я тоже слышал нечто подобное, но вряд ли это говорит о том, что грядет Долгая Ночь, — рявкнул Русе Болтон, чем заслужил резкие взгляды от каждого лорда.

— Возможно, и нет, но это тревожная тенденция. География наших домов довольно обширна, и все же одичалые сообщают одни и те же тревожные новости, — ответил Эйемон. — Я попросил первого разведчика Бенджена Старка поговорить с Лордом-командующим Мормонтом о том, чтобы захватить одно из этих существ и перенести его через Стену. Лорд Болтон, возможно, вы и первый скептик, но далеко не последний. Именно по этой причине я призвал вас помочь мне претендовать на мой трон на юге.

— Во имя Старых Богов, зачем вам Железный Трон? — взревел Большой Джон.

— Потому что в одном из своих видений я увидел себя сидящим на троне, — сухо ответил Эйемон. Он знал, что разыгрывание подчинения воле Старых Богов может как помочь ему, так и выйти боком. Помогло то, что его дядя был твердым в своей вере, но даже этого было недостаточно.

— Простите меня, _Ваша Светлость_, — с сарказмом произнес Большой Джон, — но вы едва ли взрослый человек. Тогда уж мы должны поставить во главе кого-то постарше, чтобы лучше оценить ситуацию. Почему не Неда?

Эйемону пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться. «_Потому что **«Игра престолов» **сожрет лорда Старка заживо»_, — хотел возразить он, но это было не смешно.

Поэтому он ответил так:

— Потому что я — Эйемон Таргариен, истинный сын Рейегара Таргариена, и Боги хотят, чтобы я сел на трон, принадлежащий мне по праву.

— Ты мальчик. Мальчик, который даже не почувствовал вкус крови своих врагов в своей первой настоящей битве. Кто сказал, что ты не обмочишься в первом же бою?

— Ну что ж, Лорд Амбер, тогда давайте сразимся, — ответил Эйемон, снова положив руку на рукоять меча.

Большой Джон вскочил на ноги и выхватил меч.

— Не здесь. Во дворе. Я не хотел бы оставлять после себя беспорядок, — ответил Эйемон, взяв на себя инициативу и выйдя на улицу. Так как было лето, слабый свет солнца все еще омывал землю, но для освещения тусклых тренировочных площадок требовались факелы. Эйемон вдыхал и выдыхал запах горящего дерева и свежий прохладный ночной воздух; это придавало ему сил, и он чувствовал, как кровь начинает кипеть в его жилах.

— Вы уверены в этом, Ваша Светлость? — наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо сир Барристан.

— Он не убьет меня, — ответил Эйемон.

Большой Джон Амбер возвышался над ним, когда они вышли на площадку. Меч, который он вытащил, был огромен, и он с самодовольным удовлетворением посмотрел на Эйемона. Эйемон выхватил свой меч и выпрямился, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Большой Джон, казалось, немного растерялся, но решительно сжал губы и бросился в атаку.

Эйемон отпрыгнул в сторону. У него не хватило бы сил, чтобы ответить на такой удар, и он атаковал великана в спину. Для такого крупного человека Амбер был проворен и ловко повернулся, взмахнув клинком на высоте головы, но Эйемон пригнулся и нанес удар в колени великана. Его противник пошатнулся, но Эйемон ждал. Он был хищником, кружил и чувствовал, как его волчья кровь — или это была кровь дракона? — ревет в его венах, когда он преследовал своего противника.

Большой Джон не испугался и вместо того, чтобы сделать широкий взмах мечом, начал предпринимать более целенаправленные атаки, и Эйемон почти рухнул под их силой. Он скорректировал свои движения, чтобы перенаправить силу от себя, что, казалось, только расстроило Большого Джона. Он обрушил свой меч прямо на Эйемона, и тот был вынужден держать клинок изо всех сил. Большой Джон навалился на него, вложив в это всю свою силу, и Эйемон почувствовал, как его колени начинают подгибаться. Но Эйемон одарил его волчьей улыбкой и с огромным приливом энергии отбросил великана, заставив его пошатнуться и упасть назад. Тот поднял меч в слабой попытке защитить себя.

Внезапно Эйемон почувствовал, что смотрит на себя словно со стороны. Он видел свое движение, но, казалось, не мог его контролировать. Он поднял меч и обрушил его на великана со всей силой, на какую был способен. Сверкнула молния. Когда он снова смог видеть, то разинул рот. Его меч разрубил меч великана надвое. Эйемон отступил назад и осмотрел свой клинок. Он был немного потерт от обычного износа, но на боку не было даже царапины, свидетельствующей о чем-то большем, чем отражение нескольких ударов меча.

Большой Джон изумленно смотрел на него, все еще держа меч, чтобы защититься. Вторая половина его клинка лежала жалким осколком железа на земле.

Лорды, собравшиеся вокруг них, отпрянули, когда Эйемон посмотрел на них.

Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно вложил меч в ножны, встревоженный тем, что произошло. Он выпрямился и сказал толпе:

— Боги говорят.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока лорды смотрели на него со смесью шока и благоговения.

— Я, леди Мэйдж из дома Мормонтов, клянусь в верности истинному королю Семи Королевств, Эйемону Таргариену, первому его имени, королю Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей.

Дейси последовала за ней. Один за другим северные лорды вытаскивали мечи и опускались на колени, чтобы присягнуть ему на верность. Даже Русе Болтон и его сын Домерик, не колеблясь, присягнули ему.

Он надеялся, что никто не заметит, как дрожат его руки.

— И я клянусь, что вы всегда будете иметь место у моего очага, мясо и мед за моим столом. И я обещаю не просить у вас ничего, что могло бы принести вам бесчестие. Клянусь Старыми и Новыми Богами. А теперь поднимитесь.

Он снова направился к Богороще, сир Барристан последовал за ним. Он смотрел в плачущие глаза чардрева, как будто ожидал увидеть что-то другое. Он глубоко вгляделся в резное лицо и сказал:

— Ч… что случилось, сир Барристан. Я… я чувствую, что потерял себя.

— То, что случилось, было не из этого мира, — ответил сир Барристан. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Вы играли с ним. Обучение Джейме придало вам уверенности в себе. Но когда вы оттолкнули его, ваши глаза загорелись, в них словно полыхал оранжевый огонь. Вы явно благословлены Богами.

— Я чуть не убил его! Это не входило в мои намерения! Я просто пытался доказать, что я не новичок в понятиях о величии, — воскликнул Эйемон, пытаясь взять свои эмоции под контроль. — Я не хочу, чтобы они меня боялись!

— Вы не убили его, Ваша Светлость. Возможно, у него есть несколько синяков, но вы оставили его невредимым. Вы сказали, что Боги дали вам видение, и после случившегося они поверят вам.

— Полагаю, что это так, но до сих пор Боги никогда не связывались со мной напрямую. Они связались с Джейме когда-то давным-давно, чтобы… чтобы удержать его на правильном пути, — сказал Эйемон. — Я умолял их о знаке, о направлении, а теперь… Не кажется ли вам, что мы просто игрушки Богов?

Сир Барристан ничего не ответил.


	18. Глава 18. Эйемон III

Стена величественно и устрашающе нависала над их головами, заставляя напрячь шеи, чтобы увидеть ее вершину. Эйемон был в восторге. Даже прожив на ней несколько лет, он все еще испытывал благоговейный трепет при виде Стены, возвышавшейся над ним. Он не видел проломов, которые Король Ночи пробил в Стене воскресшим трупом Визериона в прошлый раз, поэтому сейчас она все еще давала ему ложное чувство безопасности. По крайней мере пока.

— В наши дни ты не найдешь людей, способных построить что-то подобное, — тяжело вздыхая, сказал Тирион. — А жаль.

Эйемон скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как дядя беспокойно заерзал у него за спиной. Тирион Ланнистер настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать их на протяжении всего путешествия. Мало кто возражал против этого так яростно, как его дядя, но он, по крайней мере, воздерживался от публичных лекций племяннику.

Призрак фыркнул. Он никогда не отходил от Эйемона, но и не уходил далеко от своего брата, Серого Ветра. В этот момент они были почти наполовину взрослыми, больше похожими на маленьких взрослых волков, но не было никаких сомнений в том, какого размера они вскоре достигнут, судя по отпечаткам больших лап, оставленным ими на своем пути. Леди и Нимерия, волки девочек, остались в Винтерфелле со своими хозяйками.

В Черном замке присутствовали все лорды Севера, леди Мейдж, Теон, Робб и Тирион. Бывший король Роберт остался в Винтерфелле, его обычные порции вина и еды были сокращены вдвое. Это повергло Роберта в ужас, и он с яростью, сравнимой с яростью урагана, разнес свою комнату, но Эйемон был непреклонен, и в конце концов его истерики растаяли, как и его воля.

В то время как они усиливали меры заключенного под стражу Роберта, Эйемон решил что сделать, чтобы покончить с Серсеей Ланнистер. Она уже пыталась соблазнить своих охранников. Не все из них были настолько высоконравственные, чтобы отвергнуть ее прекрасное тело только потому, что она спала с собственным братом, и эти охранники были наказаны временем в колодках. Ей нужно было быть в таком месте, где ее тело, как валюту, можно было бы обуздать. Это заняло некоторое время, но Эйемон нашел для нее идеальное место.

_Раздался стук в дверь дядиного кабинета, который теперь, по сути, превратился в его кабинет._

_— Войдите, — крикнул Эйемон. Он просматривал корреспонденцию, а дядя сидел рядом. Они только что получили письмо от Мартеллов, которые действительно проявили интерес к их союзу, хотя и скептически относились к его претензиям на трон. Он не мог винить их за это, но тот факт, что они все еще были заинтересованы, свидетельствовал либо об их сильнейшем гневе на Роберта за причастность к убийству их близких, либо о том, что они доверяют словам Эддарда Старка._

_Или ни то, ни другое. Их намерение невозможно было определить по куску пергамента. Ему придется обдумать письмо позже._

_— Вы посылали за мной, Ваша Светлость, — войдя, отвесила глубокий поклон леди Мейдж Мормонт. Это сильно напомнило ему о Бриенне. Чувство одновременно признательности и горя охватило его, и ему пришлось изо всех сил постараться, чтобы оно не отразилось на его лице. Бриенна жива. Она больше не мертва. Никто пока не мертв._

_— Да, леди Мейдж. Пожалуйста, встаньте. Мой дядя лорд Старк очень высоко отзывается о вас и вашем брате лорде Джиоре Мормонте. На протяжении всей долгой совместной истории Старков и Мормонтов вы всегда оставались непоколебимыми союзниками. Я намерен почтить эту верность серьезной ответственностью._

_— Я в вашем распоряжении, Ваша Светлость, — ответила леди Мейдж, еще раз наклонив голову._

_Он всегда восхищался Лианной Мормонт и уважал ее за непоколебимую преданность делу, порожденному его горем, и ему было больно, что он не смог вознаградить ее так, как она заслуживала, прежде чем она и ее дом, к сожалению, погибли. На этот раз он поступит с ними правильно._

_— Леди Серсея Ланнистер сейчас заложница в Винтерфелле. Как вам известно, она совершила вопиющее преступление против своего брата, моего Десницы, лорда Джейме Ланнистера. Она должна быть заключена в тюрьму на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но мы должны содержать ее в комфорте и роскоши, как подобает леди. Несмотря на всю свою красоту, она очень изворотлива и представляет постоянную угрозу для мужчин, которые думают только одной головой, а не обеими._

_Мэйдж ухмыльнулась._

_— Поэтому я прошу дом Мормонт взять на себя бремя заключения леди Серсеи. Я не сомневаюсь, что женщины Медвежьего острова справятся со всеми ее трюками. Вы согласны?_

_— Да, Ваша Светлость. Я согласна. Моя Лианна будет ей больше чем **рада**, — сказала Мейдж с гордой улыбкой._

_— Я в этом уверен, — ответил Эйемон, не в силах больше сдерживать улыбку. Он давно уже думал, что если бы он послал молодую Лианну разобраться с Серсеей, то ее правление закончилось бы гораздо быстрее, и они выиграли бы войну._

И вот на следующий день Серсею, брыкающуюся, кричащую и закованную в цепи, погрузили в карету. Она звала Джейме, звала своих детей, звала лорда Тайвина, но она ни разу не позвала Тириона. Все, начиная с самых низших слуг и кончая солдатами, радостно закричали, когда карета наконец отъехала, и ее крики постепенно затихли вдали. Мейдж поручила своей второй дочери, Дейси, проследить за тем, чтобы пленница прибыла на место.

Прежде чем они с лордами покинули Винтерфелл, Эйемон отправил всю привезенную королем армию, включая Ланнистеров, в Ров Кейлин во главе с Маленькими Джоном Амбером и Харрионом Карстарком. Как и в случае с когда-то знакомыми лицами друзей, которые его пока не знают, он колебался, увидев Маленького Джона Амбера. Это он предал дом Старков и отдал Рикона и Лохматого Песика на растерзание Болтонам. Эйемон успокаивал себя тем, что это обстоятельства вынудили его так действовать, но в глубине души отметил, что никогда не забудет предателя.

Увидев Русе Болтона, он тоже заколебался, но, увидев его сына, смягчился. Его _законнорожденный _ сын, Домерик Болтон, а не ублюдок Рамси. Он раньше даже не встречался с Домериком: если он правильно помнил, тот умер до того, как началось последующее сокрушительное фиаско. _«Интересно, что изменилось на этот раз?» _Возможно, дело было во времени объявления его притязаний на трон. Домерик Болтон внешне был похож на своего холодного расчетливого отца, но у него были длинные черные волосы, и он был гораздо более гибким.

Хотя Эйемон не был уверен, что сообщить дяде и сиру Барристану о своей прошлой жизни было хорошей идеей, он был благодарен им за поддержку. Они вместе обсудили, как справиться с потенциальными предателями. Нед настоял на том, чтобы Эйемон держал Русе Болтона при себе и ни в коем случае не _посылал его куда-либо с какой бы то ни было частью армии_. На это было легко согласиться. Осталось только решить, что делать с Рамси. Несмотря на то, что Эйемон настаивал на справедливости, он хотел смерти Рамси. Рамси был слишком опасен, чтобы держать его при себе. Однако, даже услышав об изнасиловании Сансы и о том, что он убил его младшего сына Рикона во время охоты, Нед все еще настаивал на том, что они ничего не должны делать, что он молод и все еще может измениться. Эйемон чуть было не назвал его дураком, но тут вмешался сир Барристан и неохотно поддержал Неда. Эйемон согласился на компромисс, что пока они ничего не будут предпринимать, но настоял на том, чтобы держать ухо востро на Севере, и если они услышат о каких-либо особенно тревожных убийствах, Рамси тут же должен быть опрошен и, если он будет виновен, казнен.

— Здесь так холодно, — пробормотал Робб, потирая руки, чтобы согреться, и оглядываясь на глубокий, по щиколотку, снег.

— Это Стена, — почти неслышно произнес Эйемон. — Здесь всегда холодно, потому что здесь всегда зима.

И все же сейчас здесь было не так холодно, как в разгар зимы, когда присутствие Короля Ночи скрыло от них солнце, благодаря чему его сила и армия выросли. Это был холод, который мог заморозить дыхание в легких, ветер мог сорвать кожу с лица и оставить пальцы синими в течение нескольких минут. При одной только мысли об этом Эйемон содрогнулся.

Они были всего в ста футах, когда двери Черного замка начали открываться. Комок, застывший от страха, застрял у него в горле. Как бы ему ни хотелось увидеть Старого Медведя и мейстера Эйемона, ему придется столкнуться с горсткой людей, которые предали и убили его, главным образом это был сир Аллисер Торн. Когда-то он симпатизировал Таргариенам и теперь он мог петь другую песню, но это был один и тот же человек, так что Эйемон собирался с ним держать ухо востро. Конечно, у него не было власти убить его, но он будет избегать его, как только сможет.

Робб ахнул и раскрыл рот, когда они прошли через ворота и лучше разглядели Стену и подъемный механизм, который поднял людей на вершину.

За исключением нескольких человек, весь гарнизон Ночного Дозора выстроился во дворе, ожидая его прибытия. Джиор Мормонт стоял в стороне между мейстером Эйемоном и сиром Аллисером Торном. Кровь застыла у Эйемона в жилах при виде обычно кислого лица Торна, но сегодня он смотрел на него с выражением, похожим на благоговейный трепет. Сэм сказал ему, что Торн отказался отречься от своей верности Таргариенам и был сослан за это на Стену. Было странно испытать на себе его ненависть в прошлой жизни и восхищение в этой. Он надеялся, что никто не увидит, как он смотрит на Аллисера с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Ваша Светлость, — спешившись, сказал Джиор. — Для меня большая честь видеть вас в Черном замке. Должен сказать, я был удивлен, когда получил ваше письмо, и еще более удивлен, когда услышал слово от вашего дяди Бенджена.

— Значит, это правда? — выпалил сир Аллисер Торн.

— Сир Аллисер! Держите себя в руках, — прорычал лорд-командующий.

— Да, это правда, — ответил Эйемон. Он нуждался в их лояльности, и было важно опередить такого рода вопросы. — Иначе я не стал бы открыто носить с собой знамя Таргариенов.

Он указал на знаменосца, который нес развевающееся на ветру знамя Таргариенов.

— Я могу поручиться за него, — сказал Нед, делая шаг вперед. — Моя сестра Лианна Старк сама передала его мне после родов.

Казалось, он стал мрачнее при мысли об этом, и Эйемон подумал, не вспоминает ли он тот день.

— Если вы так говорите, значит, это правда, — нараспев произнес Джиор. Затем он возвысил голос так, что тот разнесся по двору, и его услышали остальные. — Я знаю, что лорд Старк — честный и благородный человек.

Эйемон ощутил горький гнев. _«Джейме был прав. Мой дядя может солгать всему королевству, и все до сих пор будут верить его слову»._ Он был рад, что Джейме здесь нет.

— Пойдемте! Согреетесь у огня. Мы подготовились к вашему приезду, чтобы вы могли наслаждаться и пить много эля.

Эйемон на мгновение задумался, не было ли это _«фирменным»_ элем Ночного Дозора, и с трудом подавил улыбку при мысли о том, как северные лорды будут давиться им. Он был настолько плох, что не годился даже для свиней.

— Мы будем рады вашему гостеприимству, лорд-командующий.

Он вышел в холл, сир Барристан последовал за ним. Также за ним последовали его дядя Нед, Робб, Теон, Тирион, Большой Джон Амбер, Мейдж Мормонт и все остальные северные лорды. Он не мог отвести глаз от Длинного Когтя, который лежал рядом с лордом Мормонтом, отчего его собственные пальцы задергались. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы вернуть этот валирийский меч в свои руки, но он не мог требовать, чтобы лорд Мормонт расстался с фамильным мечом.

_«Терпение_, — предостерег он себя. — _Еще есть время до Долгой Ночи. Никто не знает, что может случиться между этим моментом и тем»._

Для такой большой компании праздник был довольно скромным, и каждый должен был сам себя обслуживать. Как только Эйемон поел, Джиор жестом пригласил его и дядю сесть за высокий стол.

— Итак, я прочитал ваше письмо, но ни один другой король не проявлял особого интереса к Ночному Дозору. Какова ваша истинная цель, король Эйемон?

— Пожалуйста, лорд-командующий, вы можете называть меня Эйемоном. Я также предпочел бы поговорить по этому вопросу в более уединенном месте. Однако, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы обсудить, как дела у Ночного Дозора. Мы привезли две дюжины новобранцев, шесть фургонов с едой, оружием и шкурами для одежды. Ночной Дозор отчаянно нуждается в чем-то конкретном?

— Люди. Нам всегда не хватает людей. Это было бы так же полезно, как и поставки, которые вы привезли. Я уверен, Нед сообщил вам, что только в Черном замке, Сумеречной Башне и Восточном Дозоре-у-Моря в настоящее время достаточно людей, чтобы управлять ими. Все остальные замки, к сожалению, пусты.

Эйемон задумчиво кивнул.

— Я бы набрал еще добровольцев, но, как вы понимаете, мне нужно как можно больше людей, так как королевство, вероятно, в ближайшее время будет ввергнуто в состояние войны.

Старый Медведь вздохнул.

— Жаль, но это необходимо сделать. То немногое, что я слышал о Королевской Гавани, не обещало ничего хорошего. Желаю вам удачи в вашей войне.

— Спасибо, Джиор. Я желаю того же вам здесь, у Стены. Двое из новобранцев — пара бывших Королевских гвардейцев Роберта. Я молюсь, чтобы они оказались для вас хорошим подспорьем.

— Бывшие Королевские гвардейцы, говорите? Добровольцы?

— В некотором смысле. Все эти новобранцы отказались преклонить передо мной колени.

— А, еще больше диссидентов.

— Я бы хотел этого избежать, но я предпочитаю, чтобы они пришли сюда, а не просто стали очередными бесполезными кучами костей в земле.

После обеда Старый Медведь повел его, дядю и сира Барристана к себе в кабинет. Они вызвали мейстера Эйемона и сира Родрика. Старому мейстеру потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подняться к ним, и когда он это сделал, Эйемон почувствовал, как его сердце забилось в груди. Его последний живой родственник по отцовской линии, по крайней мере, был в Вестеросе. Его тезка. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось обнять старого мейстера, но он собирался поговорить с ним позже. Тем не менее он опустился на колени перед мейстером первым и сказал:

— Мейстер Эйемон, я так рад познакомиться с вами. Меня тоже зовут Эйемон Таргариен.

Мейстер улыбнулся, и его молочные глаза сощурились, когда он положил свою морщинистую руку на его лицо, чтобы проследить его черты.

— Ах, так приятно наконец-то встретиться с другим членом семьи после стольких лет. В тебе много от Старков, но ты напоминаешь мне Рейегара. Он всегда был целеустремленным и серьезным, желая поступать правильно с другими.

— Хотел бы я знать обоих своих родителей, — тихо прошептал Эйемон.

— Приходите ко мне в гости. Нам есть о чем поговорить, — сказал мейстер.

Эйемон ухмыльнулся, еще раз сжал руку двоюродного прапрадеда и выпрямился.

— Благодарю вас, лорд-командующий и мейстер Эйемон, за эту встречу. То, что я должен вам сказать, имеет огромное значение.

— Конечно, Ваша Светлость. Вина? — спросил лорд-командующий.

— Это было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны.

Как только было подано вино, и они все отпили — даже сир Барристан отхлебнул из своего кубка — Эйемон решил, что он может быть прямолинеен.

— Я получил видение от богов, видение будущего, и должен признать, что это было не самое приятное зрелище.

Старый Медведь моргнул.

— Видение от Богов?..

— От Старых Богов. Я молился перед чардревом в Винтерфелле, когда получил видение, — сказал Эйемон. Он, Нед, сир Барристан и Джейме согласились, что получение видения от Богов будет менее надуманным, чем история о том, что они вернулись назад во времени. Но в будущем не было никаких планов рассказывать кому-либо еще об их особых обстоятельствах. — Мне показали мир, полный хаоса. За исключением меня, все в этой комнате были мертвы, убиты последовавшей войной, которая должна была вспыхнуть из-за потери контроля над Семью Королевствами.

— Война, в которой вы не участвовали? — заявил лорд-командующий. В его сухом тоне нельзя было ошибиться.

— На самом деле, тогда я не знал о своем наследии. Я узнал об этом из видения. Нет, эта война началась, когда король Джоффри убил моего дядю Неда, потому что тот узнал, что Джоффри оказался бастардом.

Джиор вздохнул.

— И этого достаточно. Север пойдет на войну из-за этого.

— И они это сделали. Были ошибки с обеих сторон, но суть в том, что мир погряз в хаосе. Тысячи, если не миллионы солдат погибли в этой беспощадной войне. Никто из королей, сражавшихся в ней, не дожил до ее конца. В то время на Севере, за Стеной, зрела еще большая угроза, — сказал Эйемон, пристально глядя на лорда-командующего и его пра-пра-прадеда. — Король Ночи жив, даже сейчас. Он ожил в землях Вечной Зимы и готовит свою армию нежити к походу на юг.

Это заявление было встречено молчанием. Джиор недоверчиво смотрел на него, но Эйемон не удивился.

— В своем видении я встретился лицом к лицу с Королем Ночи. Была метель, и солнце не всходило уже несколько месяцев. Сир Джейме Ланнистер схватил Короля Ночи сзади и оставил его уязвимым для нападения. Я смог убить его, но сам был смертельно ранен. И хотя Король Ночи был уничтожен, только горстка людей осталась праздновать его конец. Все остальные… были уже мертвы. На этот раз не все умрут. Мы можем предотвратить это, но мне понадобится помощь Ночного Дозора.

— Простите меня, Ваша Светлость, но человек в моем положении не может позволить себе действовать на основании недоказанных истин. Как вам известно, у нас нет ресурсов, чтобы помочь вам в этом.

— Приближается долгая зима, Джиор, — неожиданно заговорил мейстер Эйемон. — Лето было необычайно долгим, и старые поговорки гласят, что за долгим летом следует такая же долгая зима. Независимо от того, верите ли вы в эту угрозу или нет, мы должны начать принимать меры, если хотим, чтобы Ночной Дозор выжил.

— Боюсь, у меня нет никаких доказательств, кроме моего слова. Но нет никакого вреда в том, чтобы быть готовым. Когда вы будете отправлять разведчиков, убедитесь, что они знают об этом, и пусть они проявляют крайнюю осторожность. Отныне вы должны немедленно сжигать своих мертвецов. Огонь является одним из немногих видов оружия, эффективных в борьбе с Королем Ночи и его армией нежити.

Он ощутил ошеломляющее разочарование. Он знал, что это был выстрел в темноту, но он должен был попытаться убедить Ночной Дозор в том, что существует угроза, не похожая ни на одну из тех, с которыми они когда-либо сталкивались, выжидая своего часа.

— Я хочу подготовить вас как можно лучше. Сир Родрик, пожалуйста, сделайте шаг вперед.

Седой старый рыцарь выглядел озадаченным. Это, несомненно, была встреча для людей, занимающих видные посты, и большую часть своей жизни он был всего лишь мастером над оружием. И все же он шагнул вперед и слегка поклонился.

— Ваша Светлость?

— Я понимаю, в каком опасном положении находится Ночной Дозор. Его не должны касаться проблемы Юга. Вот почему я прошу вас позволить сиру Родрику остаться в Черном замке в качестве посла моего суверенитета.

— Ваша Светлость? — ахнул сир Родрик. — Это большая честь, Ваша Светлость! — на этот раз он опустился на колени перед  
Эйемоном.

— Ну, сир Родрик, не нужно таких формальностей, — ответил он с легкой улыбкой. — Теперь я буду получать прямую информацию из надежного источника, и никто не сможет обвинить вас в том, что вы благоволите одному королю над другим.

Джиор поднял брови и погладил подбородок.

— Это самое желанное решение. Я буду рад принять у себя сира Родрика.

— Он отличный мастер над оружием, так что не стесняйтесь воспользоваться его знаниями, чтобы обучить ваших многочисленных рекрутов, которых я надеюсь отправить вам в ближайшие месяцы. Сир Родрик, я рассчитываю, что вы пришлете мне подробные отчеты о событиях в Черном замке. Не упускайте ни одной детали, какой бы абсурдной или маленькой она ни была.

— Как прикажете, Ваша Светлость.

— Есть еще один вопрос, который я хотел бы решить, — снова начал Эйемон и холодно посмотрел на Джиора. — Я требую, чтобы вы вступили в контакт с Вольным народом.

— Прошу прощения, Ваша Светлость, но одичалые не потерпят братьев Ночного Дозора.

— Это жизненно важно! У вас за Стеной полмиллиона вольных людей. А теперь представьте, что все они присоединились к армии мертвых, потому что не смогли пересечь Стену, — сказал Эйемон.

Только ветер дребезжал в окнах после этого заявления.

Старый Медведь вдруг показался ему старше своих лет.

— Я не могу отрицать вашу логику. Если то, что вы говорите, правда, — а его глаза по-прежнему выражали скептицизм, — тогда они должны быть переселены за Стену.

Эйемон кивнул.

— Мы не можем оставить их на произвол судьбы. Я позволю им поселиться в Даре. Я уже сделал такое предложение другим северным лордам, и мы все согласились.

Джиор тяжело вздохнул.

— Я постараюсь заключить мир с Мансом-Налётчиком. Он —самопровозглашенный Король-за-стеной. Одичалые ненавидят единство, и все же все стекаются к нему.

— Потому что они уже знают, что грядет Долгая Ночь. Король Ночи уже забрал некоторых из их родственников в качестве солдат для своей армии. Они стремятся пересечь Стену.

— Твой дядя необычайно хорошо ладит с одичалыми. Возможно, я пошлю его, чтобы передать сообщение, когда он вернется.

— Где он сейчас, осмелюсь спросить?

— Он взял с собой нескольких человек и отправился на разведку. Он сказал, что вы приказали ему найти какое-то существо.

— Да, вихта. Я ожидаю, что Юг будет настроен еще более скептически, чем вы. Мне нужна нежить, чтобы доказать свои слова.

Джиор беспомощно уставился на него, внезапно став таким же старым, как мейстер Эйемон.

— Никогда не думал, что существа из старых легенд вернутся к жизни.

Они еще немного поговорили о нуждах Ночного Дозора и о том, что потребуется для открытия и ремонта других замков на Стене. Поскольку его дядя был лучше знаком с работой на Севере, он взял на себя большую часть разговора, и вскоре у них был план того, что нужно сделать для восстановления замков и какие материалы для этого нужны.

Эйемон хотел бы остаться со своим двоюродным прапрадедом наедине, но долг требовал его присутствия на пиршестве. Ему потребовалось три дня, чтобы наконец дойти до мейстера. Король Эйемон пытался встретиться со своим двоюродным дедом, но столкнулся с множеством проблем: то ему нужно сплотить войска Ночного Дозора, то мейстер Эйемон дремлет, то ему нужно идти на очередной пир, то мейстер Эйемон обрабатывает порезы от меча после особо бурной тренировки новобранцев с сиром Аллисером.

Во время одного из пиршеств мейстер Эйемон тихо сказал ему:

— Приходите потом ко мне в кабинет. Нам есть, о чем поговорить.

Только поздно ночью Эйемон смог выбраться с пира. Он практически вприпрыжку добрался до комнаты мейстера Эйемона, отчего сиру Барристану пришлось чуть ли не бежать за ним. Призрак трусил рядом. Волк был необычайно беспокойным, но он, вероятно, просто лишился свободы, которую он чувствовал в лесу. Эйемона очень редко охраняли сир Арис Окхарт или сир Престон Гринфилд. Когда его охранял сир Мерин Трант, он всегда имел при себе по крайней мере еще одного охранника. Им все еще не хватало трех Королевских гвардейцев. Торрхен Карстарк в настоящее время готовился стать рыцарем Королевской гвардии, но это должно было произойти только через несколько месяцев. Эйемон намеревался почтить других рыцарей королевства назначением в его Королевскую гвардию, как только получит новых союзников.

Он подошел к двери и с ужасом обнаружил, что там темно. _«Пожалуйста, пусть он еще не спит»,_ — тихо взмолился Эйемон и постучал в дверь.

Он подождал мгновение, а затем услышал тихое шарканье, прежде чем дверь открылась.

— Ваша Светлость, входите, входите, — сказал мейстер Эйемон, вглядываясь в него белесыми глазами.

— Пожалуйста, мейстер, зовите меня Эйемоном. В конце концов, мы семья, — ответил он. — Должен признаться, я решил, что вы спите, раз у вас не зажжены свечи.

— Слепым свет не нужен, — с кривой усмешкой ответил мейстер.

— Верно, — ответил Эйемон. — Не возражаете, если я зажгу пару свечей?

— Вовсе нет, хотя вам придется погасить их, когда мы закончим.

Он и сир Барристан быстро зажгли несколько свечей и расставили их по комнате. 

— Дядя, со мной сир Барристан. Он — мой Королевский гвардеец, но он также хорошо знал Рейегара. Я подумал, что, возможно, он мог бы рассказать некоторые полезные истории.

Несмотря на слепоту, мейстер, казалось, обладал сверхъестественной способностью находить людей и задумчиво смотрел в сторону сира Барристана. Он кивнул и сказал:

— Очень может быть. Думаю, он знал твоего отца лучше, чем я. Но он знал не все.

— Расскажи мне, дядя, — попросил Эйемон. Он не мог сдержать дрожь возбуждения в голосе. Он и сир Барристан слегка наклонились вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

— Я долго вел переписку с Рейегаром. Он часто обращался ко мне за советом, как к мейстеру.

Сир Барристан нахмурился. 

— О политике?

— Нет. Советовать члену семьи в вопросах политики было бы против моих обязанностей как мейстера Черного Замка. Нет, он спрашивал меня о легендах и мифах, касающихся наших предков Таргариенов. Вы понимаете… ваш отец подозревал, что во время его жизни наступит Долгая Ночь.

Эйемон поднял брови, глядя на мейстера. 

— Неужели?

— Да, есть пророчество о трёх головах дракона. Его исследования показали, что ему нужны трое детей. Бедная Элия Мартелл была слишком больна и слишком слаба, чтобы родить третьего ребенка, — сказал Мейстер Эйемон, и в его голосе звучало сожаление.

— Значит, он женился на моей матери…

— Я говорил ему не быть таким опрометчивым. Пророчества непостоянны. Также он не случайно выбрал твою мать. У него сложилось впечатление, что ребенок должен быть от союза льда и огня.

— Ледяной Старк с огнем Таргариенов, — прошептал Эйемон.

Мейстер кивнул. 

— Моя переписка с ним прекратилась незадолго до того, как он женился на твоей матери. В следующий раз, когда я услышал о нем, он был убит Робертом Баратеоном на Трезубце.

Барристан вздохнул. 

— Я знал, что твой отец одержим пророчеством, но не имел ни малейшего представления, что это заставило его пойти по этому пути, взяв другую жену. Он часто уходил к себе в кабинет, и, чтобы дать нашим подопечным уединение, мы охраняли их двери только снаружи, а не внутри. Прости, Эйемон.

— Вы не смогли бы остановить его, сир Барристан. У него была власть над тобой, — ответил мейстер Эйемон, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Это объясняет, почему многие в то время чувствовали, что Рейегар сошел с ума. Пророчеств было достаточно, чтобы заставить разумного человека делать иррациональные вещи.

Мейстер внезапно встал и подошел к своему столу.

— Вам нужна помощь?

— Оставайся там. Я знаю все наизусть в этом кабинете, — ответил Эйемон. Он выдвинул ящик, вытряхнул из него документы, и они увидели, как он вытаскивает фальшивое дно. Он достал еще несколько документов и пошел обратно. — Это письма, которые прислал мне ваш отец. Я чувствую, что они должны принадлежать вам. Возможно, вы сможете их понять.

У Эйемона перехватило дыхание, когда он дрожащими пальцами взял стопку пергамента. Хотя это были только письма, это было самое близкое знакомство Эйемона с отцом. Дени, наверное, еще меньше знала о своем брате. Может быть, ей тоже понравится их читать. В его памяти снова всплыла ее нежная улыбка, и он почувствовал, как дрожит от возбуждения. 

— Спасибо, дядя.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы убедить лорда-командующего прислушаться к вашему предупреждению. Есть много странных историй, которые рассказывают нам разведчики, возвращающиеся из-за Стены. Предлагаю вам сначала сосредоточиться на объединении страны. А мы позаботимся о Севере.

— Спасибо, дядя. Я действительно ценю вашу помощь. Я внимательно прочту эти письма.

— Пусть Боги, Новые и Старые, присматривают за тобой, — серьезно сказал мейстер.

Эйемон поклонился, и они с сиром Барристаном задули свечи и ушли.


	19. Глава 19. Джейме VI

Джейме Ланнистер стоял на носу корабля, наблюдая за приближающимся Ланниспортом. Ветер трепал его черный как смоль плащ, когда корабль качался в бурной воде, но он оставался непоколебимым и неподвижным. Надвигалась буря, как снаружи, на открытом воздухе, так и внутри Джейме.

_«Я возвращаюсь домой, чтобы занять свое место наследника, а ты хочешь войны, отец?» _— подумал Джейме, глядя мимо Ланниспорта в сторону Утеса Кастерли, где можно было увидеть тысячи палаток армии Западных земель. Их там быть не должно. Если бы отец прислушался к его приказам, они были бы на полпути к Королевской Гавани, готовые перехватить Ренли Баратеона и помешать ему захватить трон. И все же вся армия стояла здесь.

Более того, в этом месте явно назревал какой-то праздник. Ланниспорт всегда процветал, но с тысячами солдат, находившимися в порту, он теперь просто сиял. Джейме подозревал, что за праздничной атмосферой стояло нечто большее, чем просто кучка солдат в городе, которые тратили свое с трудом заработанное золото.

Наконец он оторвал взгляд от города и уставился прямо на пристань, где его должна была ждать приветственная вечеринка. Его отца или кого-либо из членов семьи Ланнистеров нигде не было видно. Это… разочаровывало. Он подписал свое письмо Тайвину как Десница короля, и все же здесь его приветствовал… лишь сир Аддам Марбранд. Не то чтобы он не был рад видеть сира Аддама — он вырос рядом с ним в Утесе Кастерли и считал его другом — но человек в его положении заслуживал гораздо более пышного приветствия. Это было его первое испытание как Десницы. Ему нужно было не только доказать отцу, что он правая рука короля, но и узаконить тем самым правление _нового_ короля.

Он не солгал Эйемону, когда сказал, что Тайвин Ланнистер первым встанет на колени и поклянется в верности за спасение своего золотого наследника. Тайвин Ланнистер сделал бы это, но только если бы Эйемон Таргариен был королем, за которым стоит следовать, не говоря уже о том, что это каким-то образом принесет пользу дому Ланнистеров. Трудно будет доказать, что едва достигший шестнадцати лет Эйемон достоин править, не говоря уже о том, что он должен доказать законность своего правления.

_«Но для отца уже слишком поздно. Я — королевский Десница. Я уже поклялся Эйемону. Дом Ланнистеров уже зашел слишком далеко. Отречешься ли ты, отец, от своего золотого наследника, чтобы избежать этой клятвы верности?»_ Конечно, Тайвин не станет. У него было чувство, что он может трахнуть каждую шлюху между этим местом и Королевской Гаванью, и это все равно не уменьшит его ценности в глазах его лорда-отца.

Это было испытание, и он был готов к нему.

Сперва он начал со своего внешнего вида, дела с которым обстояли неважно. Несмотря на то, что на борту его крошечного корабля не было зеркала, Джейме сделал все возможное, чтобы разглядеть себя в ведре с водой. Пребывание на корабле также означало, что ни он, ни его люди не мылись чуть больше месяца. У него было около трех нарядов, и все они имели различные пятна, от рвоты или пота.

Сейчас он был одет в четвертый костюм, который взял с собой. Это должен был быть его официальный наряд на переговорах с Тиреллами. На нем была малиновая куртка в цветах Ланнистеров, застегнутая на двадцать пять золотых пуговиц с черной отделкой на плечах, и черные брюки с блестящими черными сапогами. Он вообразил, что из-за этого будет больше похож на Таргариена, чем на Ланнистера, но идея заключалась в том, чтобы запугать собеседника, и, судя по реакции солдат, которые стояли далеко позади него, это было эффективно.

Он ненавидел находиться в море и был одним из немногих, кто _поддался _морской болезни. По большей части море было спокойным, но в те дни, когда вода пенилась и качалась, его новая способность видеть звуки переполняла его. От горизонта до горизонта шум океана поднимался из воды, как пузырьки, парящие в воздухе. Именно в это время капитан был в высшей степени вспыльчив, крича на членов своей команды ярко-красными тонами, которые резали его зрение и наносили удар ему прямо в мозг. Во время путешествия ему удалось выкупить у него капитанскую каюту, и именно в эти дни он прятался и сжимал в руках ведро, стискивая зубы от головной боли. Ему удалось избежать припадка, и он до сих пор не был уверен, как он это сделал. Он знал, что опасно не раскрывать свое состояние солдатам, но его собственная гордость боролась против идеи признаться в своей слабости другому человеку, и неудивительно: у него в голове был постоянно бьющийся голос Тайвина Ланнистера, говорящий, что у Ланнистеров не может быть изъянов. Его гнев мог даже превзойти гнев на Джейме за потерянную руку. Несмотря на то, что золотая рука была плохой маскировкой, она все еще была символом богатства дома Ланнистеров. Все золото в Утесе Кастерли не смогло бы ни скрыть, ни выкупить его из нынешнего состояния, и это бы не обрадовало его отца.

Не то чтобы он собирался сообщать об этом Старому Льву. Он и Эйемон пришли к единогласному соглашению скрывать его состояние как можно дольше. Если он будет играть ловко, эта способность даст ему преимущество на переговорах. Он просто должен был пережить головные боли и предупредить возможные припадки. Однако оставалась проблема того, что во время одного из таких припадков его могло вырвать, от чего он мог задохнуться и умереть. Он нуждался в ком-то, чтобы этого не случилось. Кто-то, кому он мог безоговорочно доверять, и, если он не ошибался, этот кто-то в настоящее время проживал здесь, в Ланниспорте.

Хорошо ли, что ему не придется играть в азартные игры месяцами, или плохо, что отец выбрал _этот_ момент, чтобы испытать терпение сына? Это было слишком трудно сказать, и он не хотел останавливаться на этом.

Арфа Рейегара была перекинута через его правое плечо, и он крепко сжимал единственный ремень, удерживающий ее. Один солдат однажды попытался отобрать у него футляр с арфой, чтобы помочь ему, и едва не получил удар ножом в живот. Никому не разрешалось прикасаться к футляру, и все солдаты после этого инцидента держались от него подальше.

Лодка подплыла к причалу, и для удобства был спущен трап. Сир Аддам Марбранд улыбнулся и кивнул ему, когда Джейме сошел на сушу. Он был немного ниже Джейме, с густыми каштановыми волосами, зачесанными назад, и карими глазами.

— Сир Джейме.

— Сир Аддам, — ответил Джейме, но голос его звучал тихо, и даже следа вежливой улыбки не было на его лице. Его глаза медленно скользнули по окружению, и он был в глубине души рад видеть, как несколько солдат неловко сместились, прежде чем он, наконец, встретился взглядом с сиром Аддамом. — Теперь я — лорд Джейме, — ответил он.

Глаза Аддама расширились, и он поклонился.

— Лорд Джейме. Приятно видеть вас, и добро пожаловать обратно в Утес, — сказал он слегка дрогнувшим голосом, окрашенным в лесной зеленый цвет.

Джейме с трудом сдержал довольную ухмылку.

— Сир Аддам, я ожидал, что мой отец знает церемонии, необходимые для приветствия королевского Десницы. Так скажи мне… почему никто из дома Ланнистеров не приветствует меня?

Глаза Аддама стали еще больше, если это вообще было возможно.

— Ваш отец приносит свои извинения. У него было срочное дело.

— Понятно, — сказал Джейме с легкой усмешкой в голосе. Оруженосец сира Аддама уже стоял наготове с тремя лошадьми и поспешно поклонился, когда Джейме подошел к нему и перехватил поводья черной как смоль лошади. Он ехал быстро и плавно, как грациозный Лев. — Очень хорошо. Раз отец не смог лично поприветствовать меня, я не вижу смысла торопиться к нему. Насколько я помню, здесь, в Ланниспорте, есть известный мастер, который работает с музыкальными инструментами.

— Да, есть. Позвольте показать вам дорогу.

Они сделали крюк по улицам. Люди и солдаты разбегались от них, как овцы от собак. Солдаты стояли по стойке смирно, нервничая, а горожане благоговели. Жители Ланниспорта хорошо знали его еще мальчиком и, по всей вероятности, не ожидали увидеть его снова, после того как он облачился в белый плащ Королевской гвардии. Некоторые даже приветствовали его, когда он проходил мимо. Кто из них знал, что он был на плахе всего шесть недель назад?

Когда они подошли к лавке известного в порту мастера, сир Аддам последовал за Джейме внутрь. В мастерской с потолка и вдоль стен свисало множество струнных инструментов. Ремесленником был пожилой мужчина с растрепанными седыми волосами, а рядом с ним был мальчик, который, судя по всему, был его подмастерьем. Джейме не потребовалось много времени, чтобы разобраться со своим заказом, но когда он открыл футляр, мастер увидел печать Таргариенов и чуть не задохнулся.

— Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому с осторожностью. И я щедро вознагражу вас за это, — сказал Джейме. В его глазах появился опасный блеск. Ему не хотелось расставаться с арфой после того, как он пообещал Эйемону всегда хранить ее, но он чувствовал, что важно вернуть арфе былую славу, как будто это каким-то образом восстановит династию Таргариенов.

Ремесленник, естественно, вспылил и принялся осыпать его заверениями, но Джейме не обратил на них внимания.

— Она должна быть готова через пять дней, — приказал он и, развернувшись, вышел, чтобы сесть на лошадь.

— Лорд Джейме, если вы не возражаете против моего любопытства, это была арфа принца Рейегара? — спросил сир Аддам.

Джейме бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. Ему не нужно было, чтобы весь Ланниспорт знал, что арфа сейчас находится в этой лавке, поэтому он молча кивнул и подтолкнул лошадь вперед.

Как только они вышли из города, они тут же попали в палаточный лагерь. Армия Западных земель была настолько велика, что солдатские палатки тянулись от порта до Утеса Кастерли. Кто-то догадался проложить несколько дорог через лагерь, чтобы можно было легко пройти. Когда они проезжали мимо, солдаты указывали на Джейме, после чего следовали приветствующие крики, возвещающие о прибытие наследника Утеса Кастерли.

Джейме не обратил на них внимания. Он полностью сосредоточил свой взгляд на Утесе. Он повернулся к сиру Аддаму и спросил:

— Скажи, ты верен мне?

Его друг выглядел пораженным этим вопросом.

— Конечно, милорд. Дом Марбранд всегда будет верен дому Ланнистеров, и…

— Нет, — вмешался Джейме. — Не Ланнистерам, не моему отцу… а именно _мне_. Есть ли у меня твоя преданность?

— Я не понимаю, — ответил сир Аддам.

— Я не люблю требовать личных клятв. Я бы не делал этого, если бы это не было так серьезно. Если возникнет ситуация, в которой тебе придется выбирать между мной и моим отцом, кого ты выберешь?

Сир Аддам вспотел в своих доспехах, но он был уверен, что это не имеет никакого отношения к знойной погоде. Внезапно над головой прогремел гром, поднялся ветер, и вскоре Джейме почувствовал, как дождь хлещет по его голове и рукам, но он смотрел только на сира Аддама.

— У вас есть моя верность, лорд Джейме, — наконец тихим голосом ответил его друг, чтобы никто не мог услышать.

Джейме кивнул. Ему не нужно было громких клятв. И вообще лучше бы отец не узнал об этом до их приезда. Даже когда дождь начал накрапывать сильнее, Джейме продолжал идти размеренно и целеустремленно.

— Если… если вы не возражаете против моего вопроса, лорд Джейме, но как вы получили этот шрам? — спросил сир Аддам.

Джейме почти забыл про него. Его улыбка стала далекой, как будто он вспомнил что-то приятное, но на самом деле это было горькое веселье.

— Медведь-мамонт на Севере пытался закусить наследником лорда Старка. Я встал между ним и медведем, и… получил этот шрам в виде сувенира.

— Вы выглядите весьма грозно, если можно так сказать.

— Это хорошо.

Как только они вошли в Пасть Льва, Джейме сразу же встретился взглядом с явно свободным сиром Григором Клиганом, пробирающимся сквозь несчастных обитателей подземелья, чтобы утолить жажду крови. Джейме заскрежетал зубами и зарычал. Еще одна пощечина от отца, и еще больше невыполненных приказов.

Молодой человек, который поднимался на подъемнике в Утес Кастерли, сглотнул, когда они с сиром Аддамом вошли в лифт. Джейме не обращал внимания на мальчишку, но ему казалось, что его взгляд заставляет того бояться за свою жизнь.

Когда подъемник остановился на первом этаже, Джейме вышел и обратил внимание на радугу веселых голосов, доносившихся из Большого зала. Два стражника, стоявшие по обе стороны дверей, шагнули вперед и широко распахнули их, открыв взору всех лордов Запада, их детей и жен, собравшихся вокруг столов с едой, достойной короля. Снаружи бушевала буря; огромное количество свечей было зажжено, чтобы осветить помещение. Войдя в зал, Джейме почувствовал себя почти как в другом мире. Как только толпа увидела его, голоса сразу же смолкли, и все повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ах, мой сын Джейме вернулся, чтобы занять свое место наследника Утеса Кастерли, — крикнул Тайвин в зал золотым, как цвета Ланнистеров, голосом. Если бы свет не был таким тусклым, Джейме мог бы увидеть, как улыбается Тайвин — впервые с тех пор, как умерла его жена.

Лорды и леди по всему залу зааплодировали, подняв бокалы в тосте. Джейме пошел дальше по залу, остановившись у высокого стола. Теперь, когда он подошел ближе, он обратил внимание на довольно заметное место лорда Леффорда и его дочери Алисанны Леффорд. Это была молодая девушка лет шестнадцати с собранными в прическу темными волосами. Она широко улыбнулась ему.

Она была хорошенькой, но это не Бриенна.

После тоста Тайвина ему вручили кубок с вином.

— На следующий день он женится…

_Лязг_! Джейме швырнул кубок, и вино разлилось по полу и скатерти на высоком столе.

Тайвин, казалось, удивился, а лорды и леди изобразили на лицах обиду.

— Свадьбы не будет, — твердо сказал Джейме. — Скажи мне, отец, почему ты здесь, а не в Королевской Гавани, где должен был захватить Ренли Баратеона, _как я приказал_?

В зале воцарилась тишина.

Тайвин уставился на него, его лицо окаменело, но в глазах горел огонь, словно он был вулканом, готовым взорваться.

— Возможно, нам стоит поговорить об этом в другом месте, — сказал Киван, сидевший рядом с братом.

Джейме поднял правую руку, показывая дорогу из зала.

— Конечно, дядя. Мне бы не хотелось еще больше прилюдно смущать отца, — раскатистым, как гром, голосом ответил он.

Он пронесся мимо отца и сира Кивана, а сир Аддам следовал за ним по пятам.

Боковая комната, в которую они вошли, оказалась небольшой столовой. В камине рядом со столом горел огонь. Кроме него, здесь тоже было много свечей, как в главном зале, и все они горели теплым оранжевым светом. Его отец повернулся к нему, практически рыча тошнотворным кроваво-красным цветом:

— Что, во имя Седьмого пекла, ты делаешь?

Глаза Джейме, казалось, светились в свете костра, когда он прорычал в ответ:

— Нет. Что _ты _делаешь? Я знаю, что ты не мог пропустить мою подпись, которая прямо объявляла меня Десницей короля Эйемона Таргариена, первого своего имени, законного правителя Семи Королевств, короля Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей.

Его голос отражал пляшущий свет костра, кружась вокруг них в ярко-оранжевых тонах.

Сир Киван выглядел ошеломленным. Отец, должно быть, не позволил ему прочесть это письмо.

— Твой _король _еще не имеет полномочий управлять чем-либо, — прорычал Тайвин. — Я не приму Таргариена в качестве короля в обход моего внука.

Джейме моргнул, а затем рассмеялся холодным смехом.

— Прости, отец, я не знал, что ты впадаешь в маразм. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но ты не мог пропустить письмо, в котором говорилось, что моя сестра-близнец Серсея объявила своих детей моими. Твой драгоценный внук — незаконнорожденный и не имеет прав на трон.

Сир Аддам выпучил глаза от такого откровения. Джейме бросил на него быстрый _взгляд_:

— Они не _мои_, но они и не Баратеоны. Мы уже разослали письма во все Семь Королевств с известием о низложении Роберта и о том, что он остался без наследников. Королевская власть ненадежна, и сейчас это прекрасная возможность для последнего истинного сына Рейегара Таргариена восстать и занять свой трон.

— Я никогда не считал тебя столь преданным Таргариенам, — насмехаясь над ним, ответил Тайвин.

— Я служил Рейегару Таргариену, и я обязан служить его сыну. И как все любят здесь говорить, _**«Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги»**_. Я обязан ему жизнью за то, что он решил спасти мою голову, когда она лежала на плахе палача.

— Ты больше не член Королевской гвардии.

— Это правда. Эйемон уволил меня со службы в качестве одолжения тебе, чтобы добиться твоей преданности, хотя спасения моей жизни должно было быть достаточно, чтобы заслужить это. Я возвращаюсь в Утес, чтобы навести порядок и написать еще несколько писем… и я не только нахожу армию томящейся подле Утеса Кастерли, но также вижу совершенно свободных сира Амори Лорха и сира Григора Клигана, когда я дал четкие указания, чтобы их заключили под стражу. Ты _смеешь _подрывать _мой _авторитет?

— Я не согласен с тем, чтобы передать их Мартеллам. Они все еще могут быть полезны, — ответил Тайвин угрожающе тихим голосом. Красный цвет его голоса, казалось, только усилился.

— Им не рады в королевстве, которое строит король Эйемон. Я не хочу, чтобы они насиловали и грабили в сельской местности. Арестуйте их, или я пошлю Мартеллам не _их_, а **тебя**, — сказал Джейме, и его собственный голос прозвучал глубоко и гортанно, как львиное рычание.

В комнате стояла абсолютная тишина. Сир Киван был ошеломлен угрозой и все время переводил взгляд с Джейме на брата и обратно. Первым отстранился лорд Тайвин и коротко кивнул ему.

— Хорошо, забирай их.

Джейме склонил голову набок, глядя на отца, затем сунул руку под плащ и вытащил сложенный листок бумаги с печатью Таргариенов. В свете костра трехголовый дракон казался живым.

— Пока я привожу здесь все в порядок, этот указ, подписанный самим королем, предписывает мне не заключать брака (или не жениться) до тех пор, пока я не получу одобрения короля.

Гнев, который он увидел в его глазах, теперь дрожал на его губах.

— Тебе давно пора жениться. Тебе нужен наследник!

— Это подождет. Я женюсь, когда и я, и король будут довольны моей невестой, — сказал Джейме и впервые с тех пор, как приехал, улыбнулся. — А теперь, если позволите, отец, мне нужно кое-кого задержать. Сир Аддам.

— А что будет с твоей сестрой?

Джейме только успел подойти к двери, и в этот момент его триумф был немного подпорчен, но он не смел обернуться, чтобы не показать это отцу. Он ограничился тем, что уставился на дверь.

— Ты знаешь, что она со мной сделала, — ответил он.

— Если то, что ты говоришь, правда…

— От этого никуда не деться. Все королевство скоро узнает, — сказал Джейме, и его внутренности сжались. Он предпочел бы, чтобы его до конца жизни называли Цареубийцей, а не человеком, которого изнасиловала собственная сестра, но предание истории огласке гарантировало, что о ней узнают все в Семи Королевствах, если не во всём мире. Это было то, с чем ему придется столкнуться.

— Что с ней будет?

— Будь моя воля, она бы умерла или провела остаток дней в черных камерах. Король Эйемон, однако, заключил ее в роскошную тюрьму, как подобает леди.

После этих слов он распахнул дверь и вышел.

Болтовня гостей в зале снова стихла, когда Джейме вышел из боковой комнаты и неторопливо зашагал вниз той же дорогой, откуда пришел. Даже в тусклом свете свечей нельзя было не заметить торжествующей улыбки на его лице. Только подойдя достаточно близко, можно было увидеть, насколько пустой она выглядела.

Когда они снова вошли на подъемник, сир Аддам наконец заговорил:

— Лорд Джейме…

— Можете называть меня Джейме, сир Аддам. Думаю, с этого момента мы будем проводить вместе достаточно много времени.

— Вы уверены, что поступили мудро?

Он попытался выкинуть Серсею из головы и снова сосредоточился на победе, которую одержал над отцом. Его глаза заблестели.

— Конечно. Теперь я выше отца. Будь что будет, он не посмеет бросить мне вызов. Я — его наследник. Все знают чувства моего отца ко мне.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так разговаривал с вашим лордом-отцом. Даже ваша тетя Дженна.

— Я единственный, кто может себе такое позволить, — сказал Джейме. — Я ожидаю, что вы будете сопровождать армию в Королевскую Гавань. Не спускайте глаз с моего отца. Когда я вернусь, мне нужен подробный отчет о том, хорошо ли он себя вел.

— Он, вероятно, заподозрит меня в шпионаже за ним, — сказал сир Аддам, и его голос дрожал бледно-желтым цветом.

— Наверное. Если повезет, это не даст ему сбиться с пути. Не рискуйте понапрасну.

Сир Григор Клиган все еще находился на тренировочной площадке, но, судя по распростертым вокруг телам, он как раз заканчивал. Он прорвался сквозь людей, раздетых до пояса; на его теле были видны ручейки крови, стекающие по всем открытым частям его кожи. Джейме вынул меч из ножен и уставился на великана.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил сир Аддам.

— Я хочу взять Клигана с минимальными потерями. Он знает, что лучше не убивать и не причинять мне боль, иначе это будет стоить ему жизни.

— Вы собираетесь послать его к Мартеллам. Это в любом случае будет стоить ему жизни, — истерически прошептал сир Аддам.

— Расслабься, Аддам. Я лучший фехтовальщик в Семи Королевствах. Соберите несколько человек и убедитесь, что у вас есть цепи достаточно большие и толстые, чтобы сдержать его. Если нам придется держать его на привязи всю дорогу до Дорна, мы это сделаем.

Люди, окружавшие их, уставились на Джейме, когда он проходил мимо с мечом наизготовку, направляясь туда, где находился в этот момент Гора.

— Сир Григор Клиган, — объявил Джейме. Огненно-оранжевый цвет его голоса обрушился на Гору, будто в сводах пещеры, а каменные стены придали голосу властность. Гора повернулся и кивнул, заметив обнаженную сталь в его руке. — Вы арестованы за убийство Эйегона и Рейнис Таргариен, а также за изнасилование и убийство Элии Мартелл.

Джейме был вынужден поднять меч, когда Клиган ударил его. _«Похоже, сир Аддам был прав»,_ — подумал он, но отбросил эту мысль, когда его кровь взревела, а меч запел. Этот танец он знал. Для такого крупного человека Гора был весьма быстр, но он не шел ни в какое сравнение с Джейме Ланнистером. Потребовалось время и дополнительные силы, чтобы победить его, но Гора был уже уставшим после расправы над пленниками. Через несколько минут Джейме ударил его по руке мечом, а потом рукоятью по голове, и тот рухнул на землю бесформенной кучей.

Он вложил меч в ножны и, обернувшись, увидел, что дюжина солдат остановилась, наблюдая за происходящим.

— Закуйте его в цепи. Утром он отправится в Дорн.

Сир Аддам пошел в ногу с ним, снова ступив на подъемник, ведущий к верхним этажам Утеса Кастерли.

— Седьмое пекло, Джейме, я знал, что вы хороши, но вы сражались, как живое воплощение Воина.

— Я родился, чтобы сражаться, — пробормотал Джейме. — Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я немного поработаю здесь. Мне нужно написать пару писем. Найдите сира Амори Лорха и арестуйте его. Он не доставит вам хлопот. И не могли бы вы также поискать молодого оруженосца по имени Подрик Пейн? Когда найдете его, пошлите его ко мне.

— Как пожелаете, — пробормотал Аддам, все еще ошеломленно глядя на Джейме, когда тот ступил на подъемник. — Где мне вас потом найти?

— В моих старых покоях.

Он нашел свою комнату такой, какой покинул ее почти шестнадцать лет назад. Он провел рукой по комоду и обнаружил удивительное отсутствие пыли. Отец, должно быть, приказал убирать его комнату в тщетной надежде, что его золотой наследник будет освобожден от клятвы. Однако в его комнате всегда не хватало стола, и он послал охранника, чтобы тот нашел его. Учиться читать и писать было все равно что вырывать зубы, но лорд Тайвин заставлял Джейме учиться во чтобы то ни стало. К счастью, эти навыки ему пригодились, иначе без них он не смог бы стать Десницей.

Его мысли прервал стук в дверь, и он поспешил открыть ее, ожидая, что с другой стороны стоит Подрик Пейн, но вместо него он увидел Алисанну Леффорд. Он надеялся, что разочарование не отразится на его лице.

— Что я могу для вас сделать, миледи?

— Могу я войти? — спросила она, пристально глядя ему в лицо. Она была одета в небесно-голубое платье, которое соответствовало цвету герба ее дома.

В другой жизни брак с Алисанной Леффорд был бы вполне разумным выбором. Тайвин редко устраивал браки среди западных лордов, но Верховный лорд время от времени протягивал руку _помощи _и возвышал один из их самых верных домов. Алисанна определенно была хорошенькой, с бледной кожей и такими темными волосами, что они казались почти черными, хотя Тайвину вряд ли хотелось портить родовые черты Ланнистеров, такие как светлые волосы и зеленые глаза.

Он неохотно открыл перед ней дверь. Как наследник Утеса Кастерли, он должен был проявить добрую волю, и самое меньшее, что он мог сделать после расторжения их помолвки, — это дать ей объяснение такого решения.

— Полагаю, вы здесь, чтобы спросить о нашей несостоявшейся свадьбе, — сказал он.

— Ваш отец сказал, что по приказу короля только он может одобрить вашу невесту, — осторожно проговорила она. Он не мог не восхищаться тем, что, в отличие от большинства женщин, которые непременно пустили бы в ход обаяние и уговоры, она сразу перешла к сути дела. Ее голос был успокаивающего бирюзового цвета, но дрожь тревоги не могла скрыть рябь. Никто больше не мог скрывать от него своих чувств.

— Совершенно верно. У меня есть еще один экземпляр указа, если хотите лично убедиться в этом, — ответил Джейме, доставая еще один запечатанный пергамент.

Она осторожно взяла его, но заколебалась, увидев печать в виде дракона. Ее пальцы коснулись эмблемы, и у нее перехватило дыхание. Нельзя было отрицать, что Таргариены за время их правления причинили много боли, и было вполне разумно ожидать, что лорды и леди будут опасаться возвращения династии Таргариенов на трон. Алисанна открыла пергамент, развернула и молча прочитала. Она снова посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела надежду.

Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы подавить жестокую улыбку. Было бы почти приятно погасить эту надежду — как затоптать в землю угасающий огонь. Но разве он не поклялся себе в прошлой жизни, что больше не будет обращаться с теми, над кем он имеет власть, как с овцами? Он проглотил жестокие слова, угрожающие сорваться с его губ, и промолчал.

— Значит, есть шанс, что этот брак может состояться?..

— Произведите впечатление на короля, и он, возможно, одобрит наш брак.

— Есть шанс?.. Для нас?

Он не ответил, только склонил голову набок.

— Ты любишь другую, — почти прошептала она и отступила к двери, надежда в ее глазах уже угасала.

— Есть много молодых мужчин, которые будут лучшей партией для вас. Если вы так настроены на создание семьи, я уверен, король устроит для вас брак.

В дверь снова постучали. Джейме открыл ее, и в комнату вошли двое мужчин с письменным столом. Это был огромный дубовый стол, инкрустированный золотом, но в Утесе Кастерли он пробудет недолго. Он повернулся к Леди Алисанне.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, миледи, но у меня много работы. Надеюсь, вам понравится в Утесе.

Она слабо улыбнулась ему, вернула королевский указ и удалилась. Он бы сказал, что она убита горем, если бы даже не встретил ее. Она думает, что влюблена в него, но это всего лишь ее иллюзия. Или это из-за его статуса лорда Ланнистера, наследника самого могущественного дома в Вестеросе.

_«Бриенна, мы еще нескоро увидимся»,_ — печально подумал он. Он надеялся, что еще какое-то время никто не узнает о том, что у него на уме уже есть невеста, но не было других причин откладывать или отменять свадьбу, если только не смерть половины гостей.

Усевшись за стол, он отпустил охранников и придвинул к себе лист пергамента. Доложить обо всем Эйемону было бы достаточно просто, но он решил, что сначала ему нужно отправить письмо лорду Варису.

Во время путешествия на Запад он либо скучал из-за невозможности тренироваться, либо был слишком болен, чтобы даже покинуть каюту, либо слишком боялся заснуть от бесконечных кошмаров, которые бродили у него перед глазами по ночам: в одном из них Серсея превратилась в нежить, пока насиловала его, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он больше не смог заснуть. В эти ранние утренние часы он отчаянно искал что-нибудь, о чем можно было бы подумать, и его ум остановился на проблеме захвата Королевской Гавани. Больше всего его мысли сосредоточились на двух самых опасных людях: Мизинце и Варисе.

Он знал, что Варису… не стоит доверять всерьез. Варис заботился о стабильности королевства, поэтому, когда королевство оказалось в опасности из-за Безумного короля Эйриса, он с радостью склонил колени перед Робертом, когда тот предъявил права на трон. К чести Роберта, при нем в королевстве наступил относительно стабильный мир, и только восстание железнорожденных омрачило его, однако ситуация в стране медленно, но верно ухудшалась, особенно с тех пор, как Роберт стал злоупотреблять казной. В данный момент Варису было безопаснее оставаться в союзе с Баратеонами, но он быстро передумает и станет искать новый союз с ним и Эйемоном, как только увидит нового правителя.

К счастью для Вариса, он был чрезвычайно ценен благодоря своим знаниям о Красном Замке. Если им придется брать Красный Замок штурмом, то знание скрытых туннелей будет при этом весьма полезным. Джейме уже знал о некоторых из них из прошлой жизни, но не помешало бы узнать еще несколько тайных ходов, на всякий случай.

Совсем другой проблемой был лорд Бейлиш.

Они с Эйемоном очень тщательно следили за тем, где они разговаривали, и старались говорить потише. У Вариса и Мизинца шпионы были повсюду, и он не удивился бы, если бы они уже знали информацию, которую не знал никто, кроме него, Эйемона, Неда и сира Барристана. Было важно поймать Бейлиша в Королевской Гавани, прежде чем он успеет куда-нибудь убежать, но Джейме сомневался, что Мизинец позволит загнать себя в ловушку в осажденном городе.

Джейме понятия не имел, как устранить Бейлиша, поэтому сосредоточился на том, чтобы убедить Вариса. Если кто и мог поймать Мизинца, так это мастер над шептунами.

Он наполовину закончил письмо — а он уже дважды его переписывал — когда услышал еще один стук в дверь и крикнул, чтобы тот, кто был за дверью, вошёл. Он обернулся и обнаружил на пороге молодого Подрика Пейна, которому еще только предстояло достичь пика своего роста.

Джейме поднял палец, не дав ему ничего сказать, и продолжил писать.

Прошло еще десять минут, прежде чем он удовлетворился письмом, сложил его и со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. Затем он подзывающе махнул рукой, и Подрик осторожно подошел ближе.

— Вы — Подрик Пейн, кузен сира Илина Пейна, верно?

— Д-да, милорд. Я из младшей ветви, — сказал Под бледно-желтым писклявым голосом и продолжил переступать с ноги на ногу, сжимая и разжимая руки. Если бы он не промок под дождем, то наверняка был бы весь в поту.

— Мне очень жаль сообщать вам об этом, но ваш кузен, сир Илин Пейн, умер. В Винтерфелле произошел переворот, и сир Илин, к сожалению, пал, — сказал Джейме, хотя в его голосе не было раскаяния. Если он и любил старого рыцаря, то только потому, что, потеряв руку, тот стал хорошим партнером по тренировкам. Хотя, возможно, это была его работа; Джейме не собирался плакать из-за человека, который пытался его убить.

— С… благодарю вас, милорд.

— Полагаю, король Эйемон уже отправил письмо в дом Пейнов с выражением сожаления и пообещал благополучно вернуть его тело. Тем не менее я думаю, что можно сделать нечто большее, чтобы компенсировать дому Пейн его потерю. Сколько тебе лет?

— Четырнадцать, милорд.

— И как давно ты служишь оруженосцем?

Под моргнул. Мальчик явно был в недоумении. Почему наследник Утеса Кастерли заинтересовался им?

— Около шести месяцев, милорд.

— Ты не должен говорить _«милорд»_ после каждого ответа, — сказал Джейме, хотя и не мог скрыть своего веселья. — В качестве компенсации за потерю вашей семьи я готов взять тебя в оруженосцы.

Мальчик задохнулся. Казалось, что он был на грани обморока, но он взял себя в руки и опустил глаза, густо покраснев. 

— В… вы оказываете мне честь, милорд. Если бы я мог, я бы с удовольствием принял ваше предложение, но я уже являюсь оруженосцем храброго и благородного рыцаря. Я связан с ним клятвой, — ответил Под. Он сжал губы в жесткую линию и продолжал смотреть на Джейме так, словно стоял лицом к лицу с самим Неведомым.

— Твоя верность рыцарю достойна восхищения, но верность — улица с двусторонним движением. Чтобы «_купить_» тебя у твоего рыцаря, потребуется не больше сотни золотых драконов. Быть верным важно, но выбрать правильных людей, к которым важно быть лояльным, тоже не менее ценно. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, Подрик Пейн. Хотя я назначен Десницей короля, я все равно потрачу время и усилия, чтобы научить тебя сражаться на мечах. Я хочу увидеть, как тебя посвящают в рыцари. Так что скажешь?

К его чести, Под выглядел раздосадованным и неохотно отказался выполнять свой первоначальный долг. 

— Для меня большая честь быть вашим оруженосцем, милорд.

— Спасибо тебе. Почему бы тебе не принести тарелки нам обоим? Я закончу писать письмо, и мы обсудим наше соглашение.

Под выскочил за дверь, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги, как новорожденный щенок. Как только дверь закрылась, Джейме не смог удержаться от смеха.


	20. Глава 20. Варис I

Лорд Варис размеренным шагом шел через сады Красного замка, направляясь в зал, где заседает Малый Совет, степенно засунув руки в широкие рукава, с безмятежно-нейтральным выражением лица. Покой в садах нарушали лишь щебет птиц и жужжание насекомых — покой, которого за этими стенами скоро не станет. _«Как легко забыть, что мир гораздо больше, чем эти сады», _— подумал Варис и вздохнул про себя.

Как все могло так быстро измениться? Всего два месяца назад король Роберт уехал в Винтерфелл с тремя наследниками. И всего за один день он их лишился, его королева и ее брат оказались на плахе, а на другой день он был взят в плен, _Цареубийца_ был спасен от казни, и Эйемон Таргариен, первый его имени, занял трон. Он все еще не верил в это.

Одна из его маленьких пташек в Цитадели сообщила, что Нед Старк написал от имени короля Эйемона Таргариена письмо с просьбой отправить дневник старого септона Мейнарда в Хайгарден. Этой пташке выпала честь прочесть пару страниц из этого дневника, и да, септон Мейнард аннулировал брак Рейегара Таргариена с Элией Мартелл, после чего тот смог жениться на Лианне Старк. Что, без сомнения, подтверждает притязания Неда Старка и Эйемона Таргариена на трон. Варис поспешно написал своему знакомому пентошийскому магистру Иллирио Мопатису и попросил, чтобы одно из драконьих яиц, предназначенных для Дейенерис, было сохранено для передачи в будущем Эйемону. Это был самый верный способ узнать законность крови Таргариенов.

Он был поражен, что упустил нечто столь значительное. Единственное, что его утешало, так это то, что лорд Бейлиш, очевидно, тоже это упустил. Единственный, кто, казалось, смог сложить два и два, — это Джейме Ланнистер.

Эддард Старк был известен как заведомо плохой лжец, так как же ему удалось обмануть всё королевство? Возможно, никто не хотел обращать слишком пристальное внимание на человека, скорбящего о потере значительной части своей семьи по вине Таргариенов. А может быть, никто не хотел этого делать потому, что они боялись разрушить тот хрупкий мир, который пришел в королевство после Восстания. Как бы то ни было, некогда незаконнорожденный сын Неда Старка теперь претендовал на Железный трон, его армия собиралась у Рва Кейлин, а Джейме Ланнистер отныне был его Десницей, благодаря чему у новоявленного наследника за спиной была еще и вся военная мощь Западных земель.

Это была еще одна загадка. Старков и Ланнистеров едва ли можно было назвать союзниками. Тем более, что именно Нед Старк _даровал_ прозвище _Цареубийца _Джейме Ланнистеру. Несмотря на то, что последние семнадцать лет Варис жил в одном месте с Джейме Ланнистером, он очень мало знал об этом человеке. Никто, кроме короля и сира Барристана, за последнее десятилетие не слышал от Джейме более двух десятков слов. Но Эйемон Таргариен спас Джейме от обезглавливания и вознес его до своего Десницы.

_«Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги»,_ — насмешливо подумал Варис. Может быть, все и было так просто. Джейме Ланнистер был обязан Эйемону Таргариену жизнью, но чутье — а он терпеть не мог полагаться на что-то столь непостоянное — подсказывало ему, что в этом есть нечто гораздо большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. А до того, как все узнали об истинной личности бастарда из Винтерфелла, Джейме взял Джона Сноу в оруженосцы, что было не менее странно, поскольку до этого он отказывал всем оруженосцам королевства.

Но теперь Ланнистер был вторым по значимости человеком в Вестеросе, даже если официально это еще не объявлено, к тому же маленькие пташки уже доложили ему, что Джейме прибыл в Утес Кастерли. Отец устроил для него свадьбу и, очевидно, не подчинился письменному приказу привести армию в Королевскую Гавань._ «Как странно, лорд Тайвин. Как правило, вы были из того типа людей, которые предпринимали решительные военные действия, и все же сейчас вы решили бездействовать, организуя свадьбу вашего сына, чтобы укрепить наследие вашей семьи, вместо того чтобы обеспечивать захват столицы. »_Если бы Тайвин выполнил приказ, Варис был уверен, что он сейчас бы шел на заседание Малого Совета во главе с ним, а не с этим шутом Ренли.

Как он слышал, между отцом и сыном произошла ссора, в которой сын остался победителем. Не прошло и двух дней, как свадьба была отменена, и армия Запада медленно, но верно начала продвигаться к столице. Однако вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к армии отца, Джейме сел на другой корабль, который плыл в земли Простора.

Увидеть причину, по которой Джейме отправился именно туда, было не так уж и трудно. Его другая пташка передала сообщение, что сир Григор Клиган и сир Амори Лорх, печально известные убийцы таргариеновских младенцев, были закованы в цепи и теперь направляются в Дорн. _«И теперь он получит Простор. Эйемон поступил бы глупо, отправив Джейме в Дорн, но, отправив Гору и Лорха, он поступил весьма дальновидно, к тому же этим он успокоит праведный гнев Мартеллов»._ Это было на удивление просто и гениально одновременно. Пока Джейме вел переговоры с южными союзниками, король Эйемон пошел через Речные земли и Долину, где он был почти уверен в своей победе благодаря родственным связям, которые он имел с ними через Старков. Единственными непокоренными землями остались Штормовые земли и Железные острова.

Железнорожденные вряд ли встанут на чью-то сторону, и даже если они и заключат союз, вряд ли они будут его чтить. Ни одна из сторон не могла на них положиться. Ренли уже собрал армию Штормовых земель. Роберт взял с собой некоторую часть войска Королевских земель, и они остались на Севере. Эта армия была обречена. Более того, Станнису еще даже не удалось послать Ренли сообщение, гарантирующее, что на него можно положиться.

До прибытия армии Таргариенов оставалось еще два месяца, но гибель младшему Баратеону была почти обеспечена. Он начнет готовиться либо к бегству, либо к встрече с новым королем. В этот момент Варис шел на заседание Совета только для того, чтобы еще раз убедить Ренли начать переговоры, но у того было еще меньше здравого смысла, чем у его старшего брата. У Вариса не было большой веры в победу лорда Ренли.

_«Почти двадцать лет я закладывал основу для возвращения Визериса и Дейенерис Таргариенов и их претензий на трон, а теперь законнорожденный сын Рейегара украл его прямо из-под носа у нас всех», _— подумал Варис и покачал головой в мрачном веселье. Династия Таргариенов вернется и займет трон, как он давно того и хотел.

Он вошел в зал Совета и увидел лорда Ренли, сира Лораса Тирелла и лорда Бейлиша. Бейлиш насмешливо улыбнулся ему, Ренли кивнул, а Лорас посмотрел на него с явным презрением и подозрением. Варис не обращал на это внимания. Мейстер Пицель вошел последним и поздоровался со всеми самым серьезным, но слабым голосом. Он сел рядом с ним.

Варис мгновенно сделал себе мысленную пометку, но сосредоточился на передней части стола. _«Пицель никогда не садится рядом со мной без принуждения». _Стол был достаточно большим, чтобы вместить восемь человек, так что мест было предостаточно.

— Спасибо, что присоединились к нам. Я уверен, что большинство из вас уже знают, что я успешно созвал знамена Штормовых земель, и армия обороны с каждым днем продвигается все ближе к нашему городу, чтобы укрепить его. Джону Сноу, возможно, и было легко взять моего брата в заложники, но ему не удастся получить истинную власть, — усмехнулся лорд Ренли. Его любовник Лорас не удержался и послал ему сияющую и самодовольную улыбку.

_«Дурак. Ты только оттягиваешь неизбежное»._

— Кроме того, мой покорный друг сир Лорас сообщил мне, что его отец, возможно, согласится предоставить свои ресурсы при условии, что я женюсь на его дочери Маргери. С армией Простора Джон Сноу не сможет нас победить.

— При всем уважении, лорд Ренли, — начал Варис. — Я бы не был так уверен, что ваши переговоры с Простором состоятся. Мои пташки сообщили мне, что король Эйемон уже сделал им предложение о союзе, и Джейме Ланнистер сел на корабль, направляющийся в Простор.

— Мой отец никогда не бросит меня, — возмущенно крикнул ему Лорас.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ваш отец очень заботится о вас, но у Эйемона за спиной уже есть Север и Западные земли. Скоро у него будут Речные земли и Долина. И если мои пташки правы, то скоро у него будет и Простор с Дорном. Это не та война, которую вы можете выиграть.

— Всегда весьма пессимистичны, лорд Варис. Пожалуйста, скажите мне, вы тоже пели такие горько-сладкие истины на ухо Безумному королю? — проворчал Ренли.

— Да, — ответил Варис.

— Джейме Ланнистер, может, и лучший фехтовальщик в Семи Королевствах, но у него недостаточно мозгов даже для того, чтобы наполнить кубок вином. Он также имеет печально известный вспыльчивый характер. Я не удивлюсь, если лорд Тирелл выбросит его за ворота, когда он не сможет связать и двух слов на этих переговорах.

— Не стоит недооценивать _Цареубийцу_, — внезапно заговорил лорд Бейлиш. — Мои информаторы сообщили мне, что он весьма громко спорил со своим отцом и победил. Он хитрее, чем кажется.

— Джейме выиграл в этом споре только потому, что его отец был без ума от того, что его драгоценный наследник вернулся к нему. Джон Сноу даровал ему это; и теперь он уверен, что Тайвин упадёт на колени, потому что он целует землю, по которой ходит его сын, — пропищал Лорас.

— Конечно, — с елейной улыбкой ответил Бейлиш. — Полагаю, вы правы, сир Лорас. Я договорился, чтобы _Цареубийца _столкнулся с некоторыми неприятностями в открытом море.

Варис нахмурился и прищурился. Самой известной угрозой в океане были железнорожденные, но Джейме Ланнистер — лучший фехтовальщик Семи Королевств, у него не должно быть с ними особых проблем.

— Звучит многообещающе, лорд Бейлиш. Надеюсь, что скоро мы услышим хорошие новости, — радостно ответил Ренли.

— Даже если бы тебе удалось выбить Джейме Ланнистера из игры, это только заставит Тайвина Ланнистера жаждать нашей крови. Я гарантирую вам, что ему будет все равно, кто встанет у него на пути, и новый король, возможно, захочет снова отправить лорда Тайвина в Королевскую гавань, — сказал Варис с растущим разочарованием в голосе.

— Но это даст нам шанс договориться с Простором и заключить с ним союз.

— Простите меня, сир Лорас, но для вашего отца было бы весьма опасно связываться с Баратеонами, а затем сопровождать свою дочь в город, который почти наверняка будет осажден. Ваша бабушка настояла бы на том, чтобы дождаться окончания войны, чтобы скрепить этот союз браком.

В этот момент Варис почувствовал, как толстый кусок пергамента медленно положили ему на колени, и он мгновенно поймал его под пальцами, как паук, которым его так часто называют. Не глядя вниз, он сунул пергамент в рукав. _«Сообщение от Пицеля?» _Ему не пришлось долго думать, чтобы понять, от кого это может быть: от Ланнистеров.

— Мейстер Пицель, до сих пор вы вели себя ужасно тихо. Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?

— Боюсь, мой опыт лежит за пределами политики, — прохрипел Пицель.

— А как же то, что вы посоветовали Безумному королю впустить лорда Тайвина в город? — приподнял бровь Ренли.

Старик фыркнул.

— Лорд Тайвин давно дружил с королем Эйерисом. Вполне разумно было ожидать, что он придет на помощь старому другу.

Ренли нахмурился. Он явно не доверял Пицелю. _«И не стоит»_, — подумал Варис.

— Лорд Ренли, я предлагаю вам начать переговоры с королем Эйемоном. Даже если вам удастся обеспечить себе поддержку Простора, вы все равно сможете сделать немногим больше, чем укрыться в городе. Я уверен, вы знаете, как ваш собственный брат Станнис и его армия голодали в Штормовом Пределе во время Восстания. Только этот голод затронет невинных людей, вы же не хотите повторения истории, — отметил Варис.

— Предположим, что у Сноу есть корабли, чтобы взять в блокаду Королевскую Гавань. Всем его нынешним союзникам не хватает флота, за исключением лорда Тайвина, но его корабли должны плыть мимо половины континента. Это займет по крайней мере шесть месяцев. Тем временем, когда мы получим в союзники Простор, мы сможем использовать флот Редвинов для защиты наших торговых путей. Людям не нужно голодать, — сказал Ренли.

_«Еще одно бесполезное заседание Совета»_, — подумал Варис. Двое мужчин словно оглохли и не желали слушать все те предупреждения, о которых им говорят, в отличие от Безумного короля Эйериса. Старый Мейс Тирелл мог быть достаточно глуп, чтобы предоставить им ресурсы, которые требовал Лорас, но он сомневался, что Оленна Тирелл или Уиллас Тирелл согласятся. Возможно, они даже будут готовы пожертвовать своим не по годам развитым младшим сыном, чтобы сохранить семью в целости и сохранности.

— Мейстер Пицель, после встречи я хочу осмотреть с вами запасы еды и лекарств. Если больше нет проблем, которые вы срочно хотите обсудить, — Ренли сделал паузу, после чего продолжил, — тогда, думаю, мы закончили.

Варис устало встал и направился к двери. Он отточил свою походку так, что никогда не вызывал подозрений: все выглядело так, словно он просто прогуливается. Он направился прямиком в свою комнату. Несмотря на то, что он был мастером над шептунами и жил в Красном замке уже довольно долгое время, его комната была маленькой и почти пустой, тут были только кровать, письменный стол и камин. Он пододвинул стул к огню и вытащил конверт. Он внимательно изучил печать Ланнистеров, затем сломал ее и развернул письмо.

_Лорд Варис,_

_Вы ищете выход. Пока мы с королем делаем тихие шаги, они очевидны. Через два месяца у нас будет четыре из семи королевств в качестве союзников. Взятие Королевской Гавани будет почти обеспечено._

_Я предложу вам шанс сохранить свое положение мастера над шептунами в обмен на вашу помощь, когда придет время захватить город. У вас есть определенные знания о тайных ходах в замок. Я предлагаю вам держать это знание при себе._

_Я буду на связи._

_Джейме Ланнистер, королевский Десница_

_P.S. Внимательно следите за Дейенерис._

Письмо безвольно повисло в руках Вариса, после чего он бросил его в огонь. Некоторое время он смотрел, как клочок пергамента стремительно горел, потом прикрыл глаза, подавив желание закрыть лицо руками.

_«Не хватит мозгов, чтобы наполнить кубок вином, ха, как же»_, — с усмешкой подумал Варис. У Джейме Ланнистера внезапно появилась информационная сеть наравне с ним самим и лордом Бейлишем вместе взятыми. _«Откуда он знает, что я внимательно слежу за Дейенерис? Если Бейлиш не будет следить за собой, лорд Джейме уже, возможно, будет знать об этой ловушке»._

Может быть, бывший Королевский гвардеец просто выжидал все это время после восстания?

_«Мне придется очень внимательно следить за ним и королем Эйемоном, когда они прибудут», — _подумал он. Ходить по тонкой грани и не попадаться было его работой, но сейчас он, как никогда, чувствовал себя стоящим на краю пропасти.


	21. Глава 21. Джейме VII

Джейме смотрел на океан, уже мечтая вернуться на сушу. Он поручил капитану корабля, с которым плыл в Ланниспорт, отвезти его в Простор. В очередной раз его сопровождали не более десяти солдат и оруженосец Подрик. Он снова заплатил капитану за то, что он займет его каюту, и настоял, чтобы Под остался с ним.

Капитан сказал ему, что на этот раз им потребуется две недели, чтобы добраться до Простора. Что касается Джейме, то он был в ужасе от того, что ему придется провести на корабле еще целых _две недели_. Корабль был быстрым, но маленьким, так что не было никакой речи о том, чтобы скрасить эти недели тренировками с мечом. Он также воздерживался от написания писем, так как из-за качки его и без того непонятные каракули выглядели еще хуже. Больше нечего было делать, кроме как болтать, а Джейме никогда не отличался многословием, поэтому большую часть времени проводил, не сводя глаз с Пода.

Мальчик был потрясен видом моря и не смог удержаться, чтобы по-детски не выглянуть за борт. Его отец отругал бы его за такое поведение, но Джейме лишь улыбнулся выходке Подрика. Он не очень хорошо знал Подрика, когда тот уговорил Бриенну взять его с собой, но, помимо преданности, он был известен своим безграничным оптимизмом и «_волшебным членом_», если верить словам Бронна. Увидев такой безграничный оптимизм после всех тех ужасов, которые он пережил во время Долгой Ночи, он почувствовал облегчение и не собирался его подавлять. Когда снова наступит Долгая Ночь, он им понадобится.

В первую ночь на корабле Джейме был неспокоен. Он должен был рассказать Поду о своих припадках. Одно дело, что о них знал король, но Нед Старк и мейстер Винтерфелла теперь тоже были о них в курсе. Несмотря на то, что он доверял Поду, он понимал, что чем больше людей они посвятят в этот секрет, тем быстрее он станет общеизвестным. По крайней мере, Нед и мейстер Лювин не знали о его способности видеть звуки. Почему-то он не хотел упускать эту деталь из виду, говоря о своем состоянии Поду. Он не мог придумать причину, почему стоит об этом рассказать, но интуиция подсказывала ему быть откровенным.

До этого момента ему везло. Его пребывание в Утесе Кастерли каким-то образом прошло без происшествий подобного характера. Головные боли, мучившие его большую часть пути до Ланниспорта, почти исчезли, пока он находился в Утесе. Несмотря на тот первый день, все остальные источники волнения и гнева (а точнее, его лорд-отец, который не подчинился его приказу, не пойдя маршем в Королевскую Гавань и не заключив в тюрьму Григора Клигана и Амори Лорха), исчезли после второго дня. Все его срочные письма, которые ему нужно было написать и которые он написал, были отправлены раньше. Единственное, что его волновало, — это новые наряды, сшитые для его визита в Простор, и утренние тренировки с Подом.

Как и в предыдущей жизни, Под страдал от недостатка образования практически во всех областях. Несмотря на то, что его семья носила благородную фамилию, пусть и младшей ветви рода, к ним относились чуть лучше, чем к слугам. Сир Лоример, рыцарь, которому он когда-то прислуживал, либо не удосужился рассказать ему об искусстве фехтования, либо был плохим учителем. Стойки Подрика были неправильные, хватка, которой он сжимал меч, — тоже. Первый день был почти неловким, так как ему пришлось несколько раз поправлять хватку на мече и ногах. Те немногие, кто остался в Утесе после того, как армия наконец отправилась в путь, смеялись над его некомпетентностью, пока Джейме не бросил на них свирепый взгляд, и те не занялись своими делами.

Это было медленно и не похоже на обучение Джона — даже с учетом многолетнего опыта Джона в боях — Подрик не отличался особой быстротой, но все равно был полон энтузиазма и оптимизма. Медленно, очень медленно он все исправлял. Они вели очень медленные бои, чтобы Подрик мог следить за движениями и вовремя реагировать. Когда они закончили тренировочные сражения, Джейме заставил Подрика подниматься и спускаться по ступеням Утеса Кастерли, пока у мальчика не затряслись ноги, а затем отправил его нарезать медленные круги по тренировочным дворам, неся тяжелые ящики, чтобы нарастить силу в руках.

Джейме раздражало, что они не могут продолжать свои медленные бои на корабле, но он делал все возможное, чтобы продолжать упражнения, заставляя Подрика отжиматься и, когда позволяли обстоятельства, карабкался вверх и вниз по канатам, чтобы отточить свои навыки.

К тому времени, как они легли спать, Подрик уже порядочно устал. Он почти упал на свою лежанку на полу, прижимая к голове свернутое одеяло, которое служило ему подушкой.

Джейме внимательно осмотрел коридор и приложил ухо к дереву корабля, надеясь уловить голоса. За исключением двух членов экипажа на палубе, все было тихо. Он закрыл и запер дверь в их комнату, а затем толкнул Пода носком ботинка.

— Нет, Под, мне нужно, чтобы ты не спал.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — сказал Подрик, его голос был приглушен тканью импровизированной подушки. Он сбросил одеяла и вскочил на ноги, как будто они не дрожали от боли.

— Под, то, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать, известно только двум людям: мне и королю. — Джейме пристально посмотрел на него.

Брови Подрика почти исчезли в его волосах, когда он посмотрел на побледневшего Джейме, но затем он решительно сжал губы и кивнул.

— Клянусь, я никому не расскажу об этом секрете.

— Ты не расскажешь об этом моему отцу, ты не скажешь это даже Семерым, если они появятся и потребуют этого от тебя.

— Обещаю, милорд. Со мной ваш секрет будет в безопасности.

Джейме вздохнул и кивнул. Он сел на кровать и указал пальцем на шрам на левой стороне своего лица.

— Видишь это, Подрик? Медведь ударил меня, когда я был на охоте с тогдашним королем Робертом. Потребовалось семьдесят пять швов, чтобы все зашить. Но есть некоторые травмы, которые никогда не заживут.

— Удивительно, что вы живы, — выдохнул Подрик и покраснел. — Простите, что я говорю без вашего позволения, милорд.

— Этот трижды проклятый медведь ударил меня так сильно, что, когда я проснулся, я увидел _звуки_.

— Я… Я не понимаю, — сказал Подрик своим обычным зеленым голосом, переходящим в светло-зеленый, что говорило о его нервозности.

— Это трудно объяснить. В принципе, все, что издает звук, теперь я вижу, как рябь в воздухе, откуда исходит этот звук. Каждый звук, как правило, имеет цвет, связанный с ним. Если это естественный звук, как волны в океане или крик животного, то рябь обычно белая. Чем резче он звучит для моих ушей, тем чернее становится. Однако человеческие голоса обычно имеют цвета, и эти цвета обычно связаны с настроением. Я могу сказать, в каком настроении кто-то находится, основываясь на том, какого цвета его голос. Никто не может теперь скрыть от меня свое душевное состояние.

— Ч… как выглядит мой голос?

— У тебя светло-зеленый голос. Сейчас он немного желтый, потому что ты нервничаешь, — ответил Джейме, и Подрик снова покраснел. — Тебе не нужно бояться меня.

— Я просто… я хочу, чтобы вы гордились мной, милорд. Я знаю, что не очень талантлив во владении мечом.

— Ты еще научишься, Под. Это просто потребует времени. Будь терпеливым. Не беспокойся о том, что думают другие люди. Ты _мой _оруженосец. Даже если бы твой кузен не умер, я бы не принял тебя, если бы думал, что ты ничего не значишь. Будь уверенней в себе. Ты еще молод.

К моему сожалению, за способность видеть цвета приходится платить. Я страдаю от так называемых припадков. Если я начинаю испытываю чрезмерный стресс, я могу… вырубиться, и меня может начать трясти. Кажется, мейстер, которого я видел, описал это как конвульсии. Вот где ты мне будешь нужен.

С каждой минутой Подрик выглядел все более встревоженным.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал, милорд?

— Всякий раз, когда у меня начинаются приступы, я теряю контроль над своим телом. Возможно, меня может стошнить. Мне нужно, чтобы ты в такие моменты поворачивал меня на бок, чтобы я не задохнулся и не умер. Ты понимаешь?

У Подрика отвисла челюсть, а глаза блуждали по комнате, пока он искал, что бы сказать.

— Откуда мне знать, когда у вас будет припадок?

— Для меня важно, чтобы об этом никто не узнал, поэтому я, скорее всего, буду ссылаться на болезнь и оставаться в своей комнате в эти плохие дни. Обычно это начинается как головная боль, потом становится все хуже и хуже, и так может продолжаться в течение дня, — ответил Джейме. — Твоя задача — убедиться, что я не умру, и извиниться от моего имени перед людьми.

— Да, милорд. Я не подведу вас, — сказал Под.

— Теперь можешь идти спать. Не обращай внимания на мои кошмары, — сказал Джейме.

Кошмары были еще одним личным аспектом, которым Джейме не хотел делиться с Подом, но это была незначительная деталь по сравнению с тем фактом, что он мог видеть звуки.

Следующая неделя в море прошла в том же распорядке. Они просыпались после очередной довольно беспокойной ночи из-за кошмаров Джейме, завтракали сухофруктами и твердым хлебом, после чего Джейме заставлял Пода выполнять упражнения, затем они прерывались на обед, Джейме давал Подрику послеобеденное время, съедал такой же маленький ужин, как и завтрак, а затем ложился спать. Почти полное бездействие сводило Джейме с ума, но, к сожалению, будет считаться недостойным, если Десница решит взобраться на такелаж.

В одну из ночей Джейме спал прерывисто, и страх, который он испытывал только во время Долгой Ночи, поселился в его голове. Он всхлипнул и вздрогнул, когда Серсея снова оседлала его, но на этот раз ему удалось вырваться, и он ударил ее, борясь за контроль, а затем, наконец, сумел перевернуть ее так, что оказался сверху. Внезапно в его руке оказался нож, и он нанес удар. Теплая кровь брызнула ему в лицо и намочила руки, но он не мог остановиться. Прекрасные золотистые волосы Серсеи побелели, ее чистая бледная кожа покрылась трупными пятнами, а в некоторых местах и вовсе сгнила. Ее глаза стали голубыми, она издала нечеловеческий вопль и бросилась на него. Нож снова исчез, но он все равно продолжал бороться.

— Держи его!

— Он сильный ублюдок!

— Он еще спит!

Глаза Джейме распахнулись. В каюте царила кромешная тьма, и он ничего не мог разглядеть, но над ним нависла фигура темнее, чем все вокруг. Он на мгновение замер, а чья-то рука схватила его за запястье и попыталась обмотать толстой веревкой. Сон как рукой сняло, Джейме сунул свободную руку под подушку и вонзил нож по рукоять в мужчину.

— Ааа!

Мужчина схватился за нож, но, когда его тело упало, нож выскользнул, и Джейме снова вскочил на ноги.

— Он проснулся, — раздался еще один хриплый голос, звучащий довольно мрачно и угрожающе.

Даже сейчас, проснувшись, Джейме не видел ничего, кроме теней. Он слышал, как сир Артур Дейн кричал на него из далеких воспоминаний: _«Всегда знай, на что ты нападаешь!» _В темноте он не видел Пода и, прищурившись, смотрел на другие фигуры.

— Он нужен нам живым, — крикнула одна из фигур оранжевой рябью; человек пытался быть угрожающим и твердым, но по тому, как дрожала рябь, исходившая от его голоса, он явно плохо с собой справлялся.

— Под, — неуверенно произнес Джейме, его собственный голос булькал перед ним светло-желтым цветом. Две фигуры бросились на него, и, не услышав ответа от Пода, Джейме снова рубанул по воздуху ножом.

Снова раздался визг, и сильная красная рябь пробежала по комнате, отскакивая от стен. Другая фигура повалила Джейме на пол, и они покатились по одеялам, которые раньше были кроватью Подрика. Он чувствовал шершавую бороду и кислый привкус алкоголя в дыхании. Второй отчаянно пытался схватить его за руку с ножом, но Джейме был слишком быстр и ткнул в фигуру, продолжая колоть, как в своих снах. Что-то влажное и теплое брызнуло ему в лицо, и он на мгновение задумался, что это — слюна или кровь, но потом оттолкнул тело и вскочил на ноги.

Он оглядел комнату; его ударили по плечу, отчего нож со звоном упал на пол. Рука, мокрая и липкая, схватила его за шею и сжала. Джейме ахнул и схватился за руку, которая сжимала ему горло, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть. Он наклонился и развернулся, откидываясь назад в надежде приземлиться на твердую поверхность. В конце концов он вдавил своего противника в стену, дождался, пока хватка ослабла, а затем сразу же схватил человека за голову и повернул, пока не услышал предательский треск. Джейме позволил телу упасть на пол, прислонился к стене, потянулся к ней за опорой и втянул воздух, как утопающий.

Джейме дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, а затем рванул через комнату к месту, где лежал его меч. На мгновение ему показалось, что его украли, но потом он нащупал ножны на полу и поднял их. Он снял ножны и распахнул дверь.

— Под?

— Остановись, _Цареубийца_, или мальчишка умрет! — окликнул его голос с темно-фиолетовыми оттенками. Обладатель голоса держал перед собой Пода, связанного, с кляпом во рту, с ножом, приставленным к горлу.

Под посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и покачал головой.

_«О, Под, есть ли воин храбрее тебя?» _— задумался Джейме. Возможно, только Бриенна, где бы она ни была.

Джейме быстро оценил ситуацию. Хотя луна сейчас была всего лишь полумесяцем в небе, она давала достаточно света, чтобы он мог увидеть дюжину фигур, разбросанных по палубе, — все с копьями, абордажными саблями или топорами наготове. _«Железнорожденные»_, — нахмурившись, подумал он. Он и представить себе не мог, что они осмелятся напасть на судно с флагом Ланнистеров. _«Посланник будет петь «Дожди в Кастамере» в их будущем»._ Двое стражников, патрулировавших палубу по ночам, лежали неподвижно. Он не видел ни одного из своих солдат, но готов был поспорить, что нашел бы их трупы все еще лежащими в постели.

— Не трогай его, — приказал Джейме, поднимая свободную руку. — Я положу свой меч. Оставь мальчика в покое.

Подрик покачал головой, но Джейме не собирался отступать. В тот момент он больше всего боялся, что он бросит меч и они все равно перережут Поду горло, но выбор у него был небольшой. Он нерешительно выбросил меч за борт и вздрогнул, услышав всплеск.

Человек, продолжая мертвой хваткой сжимать плечо Пода, крикнул своим товарищам:

— Свяжите ему руки!

Джейме не сопротивлялся, пока его руки связывали за спиной, он внимательно изучал человека позади него, когда в его голове появилась идея. Та же самая идея, из-за которой ему отрубили руку, но если это спасет Пода, то он был готов.

— Подрик, которого вы держите, из благородного дома Пейн. Как вы можете себе представить, он — будущее этого дома. Его семья готова заплатить приличный выкуп за его возвращение, — крикнул Джейме.

Человек, связывающий ему руки, намеренно связал их слишком туго, стянув мышцы плеч. Затем они грубо потащили его и подвели к доске, которая шла от его корабля к их кораблю. Их корабль был лишь немного больше, поэтому дорожка имела небольшой уклон. Джейме чуть не поскользнулся и не упал в море, сосредоточившись не на доске перед ними, а на разговоре позади.

— Мы поймали _Цареубийцу_. Теперь убейте мальчика и скормите его рыбам. Он нам не нужен.

— Что я тебе всегда говорю, Дирк? У тебя нет чуйки на прибыль. Этот мальчик — наследник знатного дома. Мы могли бы неплохо заработать на нем.

— Мне не нравится слушать то, что говорит _Цареубийца_.

— Мой человек в Королевской Гавани может быть не очень этим доволен. Он уже щедро заплатил мне за _Цареубийцу_. После доставки он заплатит вам и, возможно, добавит немного деньжат за этого мальчика. Он тоже идет с нами!

Человек, шедший рядом с Джейме, толкнул его и заставил спуститься, но последняя фраза вызвала у Джейме интерес. Кто-то назначил за него награду. Это мог быть Ренли, но он сомневался в этом. Джейме едва заметил, как они разорвали его путы и закрыли за ним дверь камеры. Он задумчиво сел в углу. Было только два человека, которые могли бы устроить это, и только один из них рискнул бы разозлить лорда Тайвина: Петир Бейлиш.

В Джейме закипела тупая злость, и чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что за всем этим стоит Мизинец. Кто еще, кроме Вариса и Мизинца, мог знать о его путешествии по морю? Кто еще сможет принять такие меры? Кто еще посмеет разозлить Льва?

— Милорд, с вами все в порядке? — спросил побледневший Под.

Это выбило Джейме из колеи, и он сделал все возможное, чтобы сдержать свой гнев, но, судя по выражению лица Пода, он плохо справился с этим.

— Все в порядке, Под. Как ты? Они не причинили тебе вреда?

— Н-нет, милорд. Я хотел бы сопротивляться, но проснулся уже с ножом у горла. Я попытался закричать, но они зажали мне рот рукой. Простите.

— Ты хорошо справился, Под. Даже я не смог бы выбраться из этого. Воин должен знать, когда начинать бой, — глухим голосом ответил Джейме. — Больше не рискуй своей жизнью ради меня, понял?

— Но, милорд…

— Сколько бы я ни ценил твою преданность, она не стоит твоей жизни.

Но Под тупо уставился на него.

— Я никогда не смогу бросить вас. И я не брошу.

Джейме попытался изобразить гнев на лице, но вместо этого почувствовал, как предательская ухмылка исказила его лицо.

Тут они оба услышали странный чавкающий звук. Джейме вскочил на ноги, чтобы выглянуть в крошечный иллюминатор камеры, и почувствовал, как у него свело живот. Пираты топили корабль. Некоторое время Джейме смотрел на него, потом в отчаянии опустился на колени. Арфа Эйемона все еще была на корабле. Пройдет по крайней мере еще неделя, прежде чем его отсутствие будет замечено, и шансы на союз с Тиреллами станут ничтожными. Тем самым он подведет Эйемона.

Он прислонился к стене камеры, поднял лицо к потолку, закрыл глаза и мысленно помолился:

«_Я знаю, что вы, ублюдки, слушаете меня. Если вы хотите, чтобы мы были готовы к Долгой Ночи, то вам лучше убедиться, что Эйемон получит этих союзников. И спасите Подрика Пейна»._


	22. Глава 22. Эйемон IV

— Арья, смотри, это Ров Кейлин! — воскликнул Эйемон, обращаясь к девочке.

При нормальных обстоятельствах Арья подпрыгивала бы в седле от безудержной радости. Однако сейчас она сидела молча, как могила, и источала холодный гнев, сравнимый с гневом Белых Ходоков. Она намеренно остановила лошадь и отступила, чтобы поехать рядом с отцом, а не с ним. Хотя дядя Нед и отчитывал ее за то, что она ведет себя с королем не как настоящая леди, она по-прежнему смотрела на него холодным взглядом и не испытывала угрызений совести, когда он пытался заговорить с ней, а она молчала.

Эйемон вздохнул. Он действительно надеялся, что подарок в виде клинка смягчит ее гнев, но она продолжала на него злиться.

Нетрудно было понять, почему. _«Я знал, что она возненавидит идею этого брака»_, — подумал он про себя. Отправляя ее в Дорн, он надеялся, что, возможно, там ее дикий и свободный дух не будет безжалостно задушен, но это только рассердило ее еще больше.

Дядя Нед, конечно, говорил с ней о том, что она, как леди из знатного дома, все равно должна будет выйти замуж, но это только превратило ее гнев из лесного пожара в достаточно холодный шторм, чтобы вызвать обморожение у любого, кто осмелится подойти к ней достаточно близко.

Эйемон искренне желал, чтобы дядя ничего не говорил. Он знал, что это только ухудшит его отношения с Арьей, ведь все выглядело так, будто он послал дядю разобраться с его проблемами.

_Влюбится ли она в Джендри так же, как в прошлый раз?_ Для девушки, которая настаивала, что никогда не влюбится, это был один из самых неожиданных и теплых моментов Долгой Ночи. Арья, конечно, яростно отрицала свою любовь к нему, но практически всем было прекрасно видно, что это не так. Как ни странно, именно Бриенна сказала ей, что в любви нет ничего плохого. Ведь она сама любила Джейме, чего никто не мог понять. Она была единственной, кто мог заставить Джейме улыбнуться, и все, что ей нужно было для этого сделать, это быть с ним в одной комнате.

Совет, который дала ей Бриенна, казалось, сделал свое дело. В следующий раз, когда она увидела Джендри, она без колебаний поцеловала его в щеку, но в свойственной ей манере: после этого она ударила его в плечо и крикнула, что он заставил ее влюбиться в него. Джендри на это только криво усмехнулся, но потом его улыбка исчезла, и он сказал, что между ними ничего не может быть, потому что она леди, и она слишком важна для него. Сиру Давосу пришлось постараться, чтобы вразумить его и заставить перестать вести себя как идиот.

Это было тяжело, но в конечном итоге Эйемон узаконил Джендри как Баратеона. Через несколько недель они поженились под чардревом Винтерфелла. День выдался очень холодный, и публика пробыла на улице ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы произнести клятву, а потом все поспешили внутрь замка. Был приготовлен скромный пир, и счастливую пару тихо поздравили. Свадебные подарки могли подождать до конца Долгой Ночи.

Но, с учетом обстоятельств, счастье новобрачных длилось недолго. Сансу нужно было отправить в Орлиное Гнездо, так как там было безопаснее. Джендри настоял, чтобы Арья поехала с ней. Это была громкая ссора, но в конце концов упрямство Джендри каким-то образом одержало верх над упрямством Арьи. Они расстались.

Не прошло и года, как погиб Джендри. Эйемону казалось, что его сердце разрывается. Он послал гонца к Сансе с этими печальными новостями, но не получил ответа. Он надеялся, что хотя бы если Арья умрет, то они встретятся и насладятся своим счастьем в загробной жизни.

Он не был уверен, что почувствовал бы, если бы Арья встретила Джендри и влюбилась в него и в _этой _жизни. С одной стороны, это дало бы ему надежду, что они с Дейенерис тоже смогут влюбиться и воссоединиться, как и в _первый _раз. С другой стороны, чтобы осознать свои чувства, им понадобились _годы_, а предстоящая помолвка может все только усложнить.

Если бы он мог, он бы оставил Арью в Винтерфелле, но она была здесь так же, как и Санса. Бывший король Роберт тоже участвовал в их марше, точнее, его тащили в телеге, закованного в кандалы. Пес, преклонивший колено, путешествовал среди других северных лордов. Эйемон подумывал о том, чтобы назначить его личным охранником Сансы, так как в прежней жизни Пес питал к ней странную привязанность, но подумал, что это немного самонадеянно, и решил не вмешиваться.

Он взглянул на ясное голубое небо, где почти ожидал увидеть Дрогона, летящего среди облаков с маленькой сереброволосой фигуркой на спине. Его сердце на миг забилось быстрее, стоило ему вспомнить Дени, сидящую на шее Дрогона с полными решимости и огня глазами. Она всегда производила на него неизгладимое впечатление, когда ездила верхом на драконе. Они были так близки друг к другу, что казалось, будто Дрогон — это ее сердце, без которого она не могла бы дышать.

Однажды она позволила ему сесть на спину Дрогона. Это было после того, как Рейегаль принял его в качестве всадника. Она сидела перед ним, а он держал ее за талию, жалея о том факте, что стоял сильный холод, из-за чего на ней было слишком много толстых и теплых мехов. Это было настоящей пыткой — сидеть позади нее и не думать о том, что ему ничего не хочется так сильно, как исцеловать ее до потери сознания, а потом изнасиловать прямо здесь, в снегу, как только они снова коснутся земли. Она, будто зная о его мучениях, повернулась к нему с лукавой улыбкой на лице.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, Ваша Светлость, что такого интересного вы увидели в облаках? — перебил его мечтания Робб.

Эйемон раздраженно фыркнул и искренне понадеялся, что жар, который он почувствовал на своем лице, не вылился в настоящий румянец.

— Я наслаждаюсь погодой, кузен. Ведь сегодня такой прекрасный день.

— Как скажете, Ваша Светлость, — ответил Робб, но на его лице появилась озорная усмешка человека, явно довольного тем, что застал его за мечтаниями. Снова.

Поскольку проводить тайные встречи было негде, Эйемон их не проводил, поэтому ему только и оставалось, что мечтать и размышлять. В последнее время он все больше погружался в мечты. Было так заманчиво взять отряд солдат и приказать своему дяде завоевать трон для него, пока он будет путешествовать в Пентос, чтобы найти Дейенерис и помешать ей выйти замуж за своего Кхала, но в глубине души он знал, что не может этого сделать. Хотя она почти не говорила о своем первом муже — или, как она его называла, «мое солнце и звезды» — он видел, что вспоминания о нем делали ее счастливой. Он просто должен смириться с тем, что в какой-то момент жизни она будет любить другого мужчину.

Кроме того, он не знал, как вдохнуть жизнь в ее драконов. Конечно, Дени рассказывала ему о том, как они появились на свет, и только сейчас он пожалел, что не стал настаивать на подробностях. Неужели, чтобы вылупились драконы, ей обязательно нужно было потерять Кхала и нерожденного ребенка? Он отчаянно хотел избавить ее от этой боли, но они _нуждались _в драконах. Этот мир будет потерян без них. Если ему удастся убедить ее вернуться до того, как драконы вылупятся, смогут ли они еще каким-то образом повторить ритуал? Насколько он знал, у них не было туземцев, которые использовали дикую магию с Востока, за исключением, возможно, Тороса из Мира, который в этот момент был, скорее всего, в Королевской Гавани. Он еще раз стиснул зубы при мысли об упрямстве Тайвина Ланнистера.

Он получил от Джейме письмо, в котором тот сообщал, что его отец проигнорировал королевский приказ и предпочел устроить Джейме свадьбу, а не идти маршем в Королевскую Гавань. Когда Эйемон закончил читать письмо, он скомкал его и бросил в огонь, на мгновение пожелав, чтобы это была голова Тайвина Ланнистера. У него была прекрасная возможность опередить Ренли, и он намеренно проигнорировал ее.

Дядя Нед воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы снова начать говорить о том, что Джейме ненадежный, и так далее… Едва услышав это, Эйемону пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не вышвырнуть его из своей комнаты.

Однако не все новости были плохими. Эйемон невольно усмехнулся, услышав, что Джейме взял Подрика Пейна в оруженосцы в качестве компенсации за смерть кузена. По крайней мере, такова была официальная причина. «_Иногда ты такой сентиментальный дурак_», — подумал он, представляя себе Пода и Джейме вместе. Бедный мальчик, но Джейме не из тех, кто принимает «нет» за ответ. Это было частью его наследия, как Ланнистера.

Это также заставило его задуматься о других людях, которых он знал в течение многих лет и которые боролись с ним плечом к плечу во время Долгой Ночи. Он на мгновение вспомнил о Бронне и поморщился при мысли о том, что, скорее всего, тот сейчас стоит на вершине стены в Королевской Гавани. Учитывая, что он был наемником, это, несомненно, то место, где он вероятнее всего был, так как Ренли теперь искал любых солдат, готовых ему служить. Но Эйемон надеялся, что наемник сбежит или сдастся, как только увидит мощь его армии. Он знал, что Бронн не любит участвовать в заранее проигранных битвах. Они с Бронном не были особенно близки, и одной из причин тому был постоянный скулеж наемника о его жалованье, но Джейме и Тирион любили его и доверяли ему, поэтому Эйемон неохотно его принял. В конце концов, тот пал в неистовом сиянии славы, и Эйемон не мог отрицать, что это был весьма мужественный человек.

Берик Дондаррион был Повелителем Бурь. Он, несомненно, сейчас находился в Королевской Гавани вместе со своим лордом-сюзереном, и Эйемон еще раз помолился за то, чтобы старый рыцарь образумился и преклонил колено, когда его об этом попросят. Он был странным и в тоже время предпочитал не следовать за королями, но он, по крайней мере, понимал угрозу Долгой Ночи и был верен их делу до конца.

_«Чего бы я только сейчас ни отдал, чтобы моим советником был сир Давос, а не дядя_, — подумал Эйемон. — _Но он со Станнисом»._ При этой мысли он снова поморщился. Из того, что Тирион, Джейме и его дядя смогли рассказать о нем, Эйемон понял, что ему понадобится невероятное чудо, чтобы заставить Станниса преклонить колени. Однако, прочитав о происхождении домов Вестероса, он обратил внимание, что Владыки Узкого моря, Селтигары и Веларионы, когда-то были верными сторонниками Таргариенов, и они были единственными вассалами Станниса. Интересно, может ли он рассчитывать на их помощь? Может, им сначала нужны доказательства его происхождения? Он еще не совсем знал, как это доказать. Если он захочет получить Драконий Камень, то он будет вынужден взять его силой так же, как и Королевскую Гавань. Эйемону было больно даже представить, что ему, возможно, придется убить сыновей сира Давоса. По крайней мере, он был полон решимости во что бы то ни стало не использовать Дикий огонь. Джейме этого не допустит.

Мощный звук рога вырвал его из своих мыслей. Наконец они добрались до края лагеря. Луга к северу от Рва Кейлин были довольно ровными, и теперь, насколько хватало глаз, они были заполнены палатками. _Его армии._ Он почувствовал, как его сердце наполнилось гордостью, и невольно выпрямился. Когда они проезжали через лагерь, солдаты выходили из своих палаток или, если они уже находились снаружи, бросали свои дела, чтобы посмотреть на приближение процессии и громко поприветствовать.

Через некоторое время они наконец достигли высоких стен Рва Кейлин. Ворота старого форта были распахнуты настежь, а во внутреннем дворе виднелась упавшая каменная кладка и сгнившие деревянные конструкции. Некоторые из них были убраны, на расчищенном месте поставлены палатка и стол, чтобы создать безопасное место для собраний и военных советов, но Эйемон не хотел бы здесь ночевать. Ров Кейлин остро нуждался в новом лорде-управляющем, который занялся бы его ремонтом. Эта крепость может стать решающим форпостом во время Долгой Ночи, даже в таком запущенном состоянии. А если ее восстановить, это может стать решающим фактором в битве против Белых Ходоков. Он отогнал эти мысли на задний план; к ним он может вернуться позже.

— Ваша Светлость, мы польщены вашим присутствием, — сказал Маленький Джон Амбер, кланяясь и выглядя одновременно мрачным и встревоженным. Он то и дело поглядывал на группу невысоких людей, одетых в зеленую одежду, с сумками и копьями. Один из них стоял впереди остальных и следил за каждым его движением. Его поклон был самым глубоким из всех. _«Должно быть, это Хоуленд Рид»_, — подумал Эйемон.

В первой жизни ему так и не довелось встретиться с этим человеком. Король Ночи послал своих вихтов, чтобы те уничтожили болота, и с замерзшими водами болотные жители оказались в ловушке. Мира Рид сообщила, что ее отец с гордостью повел их войска в бой, но потерпел поражение. Чтобы замедлить вихтов, Хоуленд поджег свое любимое болото. Оно поглотило как жителей болот, так и мертвяков, но их жертва не была напрасной. Эйемон и Джейме смогли вывести своих людей на более защищенную территорию, как только Ров Кейлин пал.

— Ваша Светлость, для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами. Прошу прощения, что не приехал в Винтерфелл, чтобы присягнуть вам на верность. Если вы позволите, я дам свои клятвы прямо сейчас, — заявил Хоуленд Рид, опускаясь на одно колено.

Эйемон спешился.

— Я с удовольствием приму ваша клятвы, лорд Рид. Пожалуйста, окажите мне честь разделить сегодня вечером со мной ужин. Мой дядя говорит, что именно вас я должен поблагодарить за то, что вы защитили меня, когда я был младенцем.

Когда Хоуленд встал, его глаза сияли.

— Ваша мать была необыкновенно храброй и отважной женщиной. Она помогла мне в час нужды. Это было самое меньшее, что я мог для нее сделать.

— Благодарю вас, милорд. Давайте пройдем внутрь. Нам нужно многое обсудить, — сказал Эйемон, проходя мимо них всех; Призрак последовал за ним. Его лютоволк все еще был в самом разгаре щенячьего возраста, но за последние два месяца он значительно вырос и теперь был ему чуть ниже пояса. Северные лорды, хотя и были суровыми и бесстрашными людьми, все же предпочитали обойти волка стороной, чтобы войти в палатку за Эйемоном. Призрак тут же залез под стол и свернулся калачиком.

— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, но сначала, я думаю, вы бы предпочли освежиться и отдохнуть после путешествия, и… — начал Маленький Джон, но замолчал, когда Эйемон посмотрел на него.

Эйемон покачал головой.

— Я и так слишком долго задержался. Я ожидаю, что армия будет готова к переезду через два дня.

Он направился прямиком к карте, разложенной на столе, и начал расставлять на ней фигурки. Остальные лорды собрались вокруг него.

— Я получил сообщения, что Ренли Баратеон сумел собрать армию в Штормовых землях и уже оккупировал Королевскую Гавань. Тайвин Ланнистер идет маршем к Королевской Гавани, но пройдет месяц, прежде чем он доберется до нее. Простор и Дорн пока еще не объявили о своей верности кому-либо, хотя я получил сообщение, что Лорас Тирелл пытается убедить свою семью присоединиться к лорду Ренли.

Среди лордов раздалось недовольное бормотание.

— Тиреллы не должны следовать за своим сыном, — сказал Домерик Болтон. — Это было бы неразумно с их стороны.

— Мейс Тирелл — дурак. Он может быть достаточно глуп, чтобы именно это и сделать, — проревел Большой Джон.

— Возможно. Я получил письмо от Тиреллов, в котором они сообщили, что все еще хотят выслушать мое предложение. Лорд Джейме уже должен был прибыть в Простор, так что если Боги будут добры, по прибытии в Риверран я уже получу сообщение о том, как прошли эти переговоры.

_«Вы действительно настолько доверяете Ланнистеру, что он не предаст вас?»_ Этот вопрос практически повис в воздухе, но никто не осмеливался озвучить его. Король уже не раз отчитывал их за то, что они сомневаются в его решении назначить Джейме Ланнистера королевским Десницей.

— Были еще какие-нибудь новости? — спросил Эйемон у Маленького Джона Амбера.

— Нет, Ваша Светлость. Пока все тихо.

— Понятно, — ответил Эйемон. Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как он разослал письма во все самые значимые дома Вестероса, и вполне вероятно, что большинство лордов все еще обдумывают свои действия. Он надеялся, что проявление твердой решимости и быстрый сбор армии помогут другим лордам определить, кому они окажут свою поддержку.

Он больше ничего не мог сделать для привлечения союзников, поэтому он обратился к следующему неотложному вопросу:

— Я хочу обсудить захват Королевской Гавани. Где лорд Тирион Ланнистер?

Оглушительная тишина воцарилась вокруг нахмурившихся северных лордов, пока его дядя не нарушил эту тишину.

— Неужели совет молодого Ланнистера действительно настолько необходим?

— Пожалуйста, дядя, расскажи мне, исходя из твоих обширных знаний о Королевской Гавани, как мы можем ее захватить, — ответил Эйемон. Он знал, что это ребяческий ответ, но дядя только и делал, что испытывал его терпение, каждый раз заводя одну и ту же шарманку, когда дело касалось _любого _из Ланнистеров. Эйемон был чертовски близок к тому, чтобы обвинить его в измене за постоянное сомнение в словах своего короля, но поскольку Север в настоящее время был его единственным союзником, ему приходилось много раз прикусывать язык. Но один резкий комментарий не повредит.

Нед покраснел от обиды, а затем тихо сказал Роббу, чтобы тот привел молодого лорда.

Тирион вошел, не обращая внимания на лордов, которые при виде него нахмурились, и, поклонившись, сказал:

— Ваша Светлость?..

— Тирион, я хотел бы услышать от тебя всю информацию о Королевской Гавани, которой ты владеешь. Я хочу начать планировать нашу стратегию. Возможно, что-нибудь полезное о людях, живущих там, структуре, распорядке дня — любая информация сейчас будет полезна.

— Ну, я не знаю, чем могу вам помочь. Я никогда не был в осажденной Королевской Гавани. Однако я могу рассказать вам о некоторых лордах, которые в ней были. Станнис все еще на Драконьем Камне?

— Да, никаких сообщений о том, что он собирается присоединиться к брату, не было. По крайней мере, пока.

— Не думаю, что захватить Королевскую Гавань будет слишком сложно. Оба брата пренебрегли Ренли. Он довольно симпатичный и обаятельный, но умом не блещет. У него нет опыта ведения войны, и, поскольку Роберт презирал Станниса, Станнис не потрудился поделиться своими военными знаниями с младшим братом. Я думаю, в военном вопросе Ренли полагается исключительно на своего друга сира Лораса Тирелла. Но сир Лорас хотя и является довольно грозным бойцом, но он никогда прежде не участвовал в реальных боях. Он зеленый, как первая трава. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из этих дураков знает, что делает. Будет ли это полная осада в комплекте с блокадой на воде?

— Пока нет… поскольку на Севере нет флота, они все еще будут иметь доступ к торговле по морю.

Тирион потер подбородок.

— Тогда какое-то время их положение будет не таким уж ужасным. Если мой отец послал корабли, то пройдет почти полгода, прежде чем они прибудут. Морить их голодом — это лучший выбор.

— Скажем так, у нас нет времени морить их голодом. Есть что-нибудь еще, что вы можете нам посоветовать?

Тирион постоял немного, глядя на карту.

— Если вы получите верность Простора и Дорна, что, как я подозреваю, как раз и обеспечивает мой брат, пока мы говорим, то скоро у вас будет самая большая армия, которую Вестерос видел со времен Эйегона Завоевателя. Одного запугивания может быть достаточно. Лорд Тирелл, конечно, всегда может встать на сторону своего сына Лораса. В таком случае вам нужно как-то обезопасить себя от этого.

— Да, да, я все это знаю. Есть ли быстрый способ пробиться за стены города?

— Постройте осадные машины, и тогда ваша армия достаточно легко одолеет их. Я думаю, что Ренли не окажет особо долгого сопротивления и склонит колени.

Эйемон вздохнул. Он надеялся услышать более свежие идеи, но ползти по стенам и сокрушать Ренли с помощью чистой силы было в настоящее время их единственным жизнеспособным вариантом. Он надеялся, что у Станниса не проснутся внезапные родственные чувства к его брату Ренли, и он не ударит вместе с Тиреллами им в спины.

Все зависело от переговоров, которые уже должны были идти. Он молча помолился за успех Джейме, а затем взглянул на Робба.

Из троих детей Старков, которым сообщили об их предстоящей помолвке, Робб, к его удивлению, воспринял это довольно хорошо. Он был немногословен, потому что хотел сам выбрать себе невесту, но тем не менее он сказал дяде, что знает свой долг. Санса не понимала, за кого выходит замуж, но поняла, куда едет. Одно дело — отправиться на юг и выйти замуж за наследного принца, ведь власть притягивала. На мгновение Эйемон увидел в ней Серсею и содрогнулся, но теперь, когда она отправляется на юг без надежды править чем-то большим, кроме как крупным замком, казалось, что она начала вянуть. Кроме того, теперь ей казалось, что она никогда больше не увидит Север и свою мать. Несмотря на это, она продолжала сохранять радушный вид.

Он объявил, что к лорду Фрею должны быть посланы гонцы, которые предупредят их о его скором приезде, и еще одного гонца он отправил с письмом к лорду Тайвину, чтобы тот воздержался от нанесения вреда невинным и запретил кому-либо въезжать в Королевскую Гавань или выезжать из нее. Затем он прервал заседание Совета и направился к своей палатке, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Словно тень, за ним последовал Призрак.

На столе стояла миска с чистой водой, и он с удовольствием умылся, проведя руками по щетине на щеках. Он надеялся, что, отрастив бороду, мальчишеский жирок, все еще не ушедший с его лица, будет скрыт под ней. Он оглядел палатку и поморщился, глядя на зеркало, кровать, роскошный сундук и красивый серо-черный ковер, который, должно быть, символизировал его наследие как Старка и Таргариена. Он знал, что во времена изобилия даже Север будет позволять себе излишества, но от этого избытка роскоши его передернуло. Слишком долго он спал на грязных полах и ел ту же лагерную кашу, что и все остальные.

Теперь он чаще всего ел среди своих лордов и больше не общался с простыми солдатами. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя отчужденно, и неприятная правда зудела, как колючая шерсть. Он знал, что невозможно познакомиться с каждым солдатом, но ему придется найти способ показать простому народу, что он слышит их заботы так же хорошо, как заботы лордов.

У его кровного отца были схожие представления об управлении страной. Рейегар писал мейстеру Эйемону не только о пророчествах, но и о своих разочарованиях в отношении собственного отца. Народ Королевской Гавани жил в полном ужасе перед Безумным королем. Дворяне и крестьяне одинаково страдали при короле Эйерисе. Эйемону очень хотелось, чтобы его отец дожил до того дня, когда народ сможет спокойно жить и не трястись от одного упоминания Безумного короля.

Однако, когда речь заходила о пророчествах, Рейегар казался зацикленным на родословной Таргариенов. Он был уверен, что Принц, который был обещан, будет одним из его сыновей, но ему было трудно определить, кто будет матерью и было ли это вообще важно. Рейегар, казалось, был убежден, что у него должно быть трое детей и что именно они будут теми самыми тремя головами дракона, о которых говорится в пророчестве.

Рейегар написал еще множество противоречивых сообщений, и после прочтения нескольких из них Эйемон отчаянно жалел, что не получил вторую половину переписки от своего двоюродного прапардеда. Было бы полезно прочитать их переписку целиком, но Эйемон был вынужден уйти, прежде чем смог снова поговорить со своим двоюродным прапрадедушкой. Возможно, он сможет возобновить с ним переписку, как только завоюет трон. _«Примерно к тому времени Сэм уже должен стать помощником мейстера Эйемона»,_ — размышлял он.

Всю дорогу до Рва Кейлин Эйемон молча молился о том, чтобы им на пути попался Сэмвелл Тарли, направляющийся к Стене. К сожалению, этого не произошло. Сэм никогда не рассказывал ему, как конкретно он добрался до Стены, поэтому Эйемон подозревал, что вместо того, чтобы проделать долгий путь по Королевскому Тракту, он приплыл на корабле прямиком в Белую Гавань. По всей вероятности, они просто разминулись.

Он подошел к пологу своей палатки и приказал стоявшему на страже гвардейцу:

— Сир Меррин, пожалуйста, сопроводи ко мне леди Дейси Мормонт. Я хочу поговорить с ней.

Рыцарь поклонился ему со словами:

— Ваша Светлость, — и ушел.

Эйемон внимательно наблюдал за ним. До сих пор он не видел ни предательского, ни жестокого поведения этого человека. Несколько раз, когда Эйемон был в его компании, сир Меррин был вежлив и почтителен. Ничто не указывало на то, что под этими суровыми чертами скрывалось жестокое чудовище. Тем не менее Эйемон не был готов доверить ему что-то более серьезное, чем охрана его дверей.

Призрак заскулил, лежа на ковре, и умоляюще посмотрел на Эйемона.

— Не могу поверить, что ты все еще здесь. Давай, вперед! Я уверен, что твои брат и сестры ждут тебя, — сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону выхода. Призрак мгновенно вскочил на лапы и выскользнул за дверь. Эйемон понятия не имел, чем занимаются волки, но у него было чувство, что они проводят большую часть ночи, вынюхивая добычу и выслеживая ее.

Через несколько минут вошел сир Меррин и объявил:

— Леди Дейси здесь и ожидает вашего разрешения войти, Ваша Светлость.

— Спасибо. А теперь я попрошу вас послать за лордом Хоулендом Ридом.

Рыцарь поклонился и снова ушел.

— Спасибо, что пришли, леди Дейси. Я хотел бы получить отчет о вашей миссии по сопровождению Серсеи Ланнистер на место ее пожизненного заточения.

— Ваша Светлость, я не завидую своей младшей сестре. Она кричала день и ночь в течение первой недели или около того, в основном угрожая всем подряд. Через несколько дней нам пришлось заставить ее поесть. Она была несчастна. А потом она заболела и едва могла смотреть на еду, но, видимо, голод победил, и она снова начала есть. Со временем она стала тише, но не упускала случая сказать резкое словцо людям, приносившим ей еду и сопровождавшим ее в бани и уборную. Однако ничего плохого не произошло. На дороге было тихо. Мы заперли ее в самой малообитаемой части замка. Только женщинам разрешено ее обслуживать и охранять ее двери. Никто из тех, с кем она контактирует, не посмеет предать вас и не купится на какие бы то не было подачки от нее.

Эйемон улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Хорошо. Спасибо за вашу службу.

— Для меня большая честь, Ваша Светлость, — ответила Дейси, склонив голову набок.

— Вы свободны.

Едва он отвернулся после ее ухода, как голос сира Меррина снова объявил:

— Пришел Хоуленд Рид, Ваша Светлость.

Эйемон заметил, как у Королевского гвардейца дернулся мускул на лице.

— Благодарю вас, сир. Вы свободны на ночь. Лорд Рид, благодарю вас за то, что присоединились к мой трапезе. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, что я пригласил своего дядю присоединиться к нам. Я слышал, что вы хорошие друзья.

— Благодарю Вас, Ваша Светлость. Я с нетерпением жду этого, — ответил невысокий житель болот с поклоном, его лицо сияло от счастья.

— Но прежде я бы хотел спросить вас о вашем сыне. Его зовут Жойен Рид, верно?

Хоуленд на мгновение заколебался.

— Да, Ваша Светлость.

— Он все еще планирует отправиться в Винтерфелл, чтобы поговорить с Браном?

После этого вопроса воцарилась тишина. Эйемон обернулся и увидел, что Хоуленд смотрит на него так, словно на карту поставлена его жизнь. Его дыхание участилось, но он не двинулся с места.

— Д-да. Откуда вы знаете?

— Старые Боги одарили меня видениями, похожими на те, что видит ваш сын. И я знаю, что Бран должен стать Трехглазым Вороном.

Хоуленд медленно кивнул и сглотнул.

— Д-да, мой сын предвидел это. Грядет Долгая Ночь, и Бран должен научиться контролировать свои способности, они могут решить исход битвы с мертвецами. Он должен быть готов.

— Ясно. Думаю, вам будет нелегко оторвать его от юбки леди Кейтилин, но если понадобится, я прикажу сопроводить его и Жойена Рида в логово нынешнего Трехглазого Ворона.

— Это было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны, Ваша Светлость, — шепотом ответил Хоуленд.

Затем он сказал:

— Итак, вы знаете, что Жойену придется заставить Брана проявить свои способности?

Эйемон резко повернул к нему голову.

— Что это повлечет за собой?

— Боюсь, я не знаю, но его внутренний глаз должен быть открыт.

Эйемон поморщился.

— Я надеюсь, для это он не должен становится калекой?

— Я не уверен в этом. Жойен сказал мне, что Бран должен пережить какое-то травматическое событие.

_«О Боги, умоляю вас, не забирайте ноги Брана снова. Ведь ему будет намного легче, если он сможет ходить, чтобы заботиться о себе»,_ — безмолвно помолился он. После чего он спросил лорда Рида о его людях, которых тот привел с собой. Естественно, их лучше всего было бы использовать для защиты пути на Север, но так как сейчас угрозы на этом направлении не было, Эйемон настоял, чтобы их отряд присоединился к его регулярной армии.

— Вряд ли справедливо, что все остальные лорды должны собрать всех своих людей и идти на войну. Я понимаю, что у ваших людей есть очень важная цель, но я думаю, что вы могли бы быть столь же полезны в другом месте.

— Возможно, Ваша Светлость, но мой народ не приспособлен для открытых сражений.

— Не бойтесь, их не будет на поле боя. Я намерен провести грядущие битвы с наименьшей пролитой кровью. Нам понадобится каждый человек, когда придет Долгая Ночь. Я хотел бы, что мы могли использовать некоторых ваших людей, чтобы те открыли нам ворота в Королевской Гавани. Я бы предпочел не бросать тела на стены.

Хоуленд на мгновение задумался и кивнул.

— Хорошо, Ваша Светлость. Я приведу с собой на юг два десятка моих людей. Я бы предпочел не рисковать.

— Этого должно быть более чем достаточно. Ах, дядя, спасибо, что присоединились к нам! Скоро прибудет наш ужин.

После этого Эйемон почти не разговаривал с Недом и Хоулендом. Впервые за вечер суровый житель болот улыбнулся. Им подавали жареных перепелов с початками кукурузы и нарезанными овощами. Эйемон поморщился, подумав о том, что остальные его люди вынуждены есть бесконечное рагу.

Нед и Хоуленд решили поделиться с ним некоторыми историями времен Восстания Роберта. К счастью, ни один из них не упомянул битву на Трезубце, где умер его отец, однако они решили угостить его рассказом о том, как они его нашли. Он внутренне поморщился, когда речь зашла о битве с Королевскими гвардейцами, в том числе о том, как сир Артур Дейн был готов проткнуть его дядю мечом, когда Хоуленд ударил его сзади. Сердце Эйемона дрогнуло. Он был благодарен за то, что его дядя жив, но лишнее напоминание о том, как герой и наставник Джейме был подло убит, получив кинжал в спину самым бесчестным образом, вызывало в нем необъяснимую злость. Он надеялся, что у дяди хватит такта никогда не рассказывать в присутствии Джейме, как сир Артур Дейн на самом деле умер.

А когда рассказ его дяди дошел до того, что он увидел, поднявшись в Башню Радости, Эйемон начал ловить каждое его слово.

— Первое, что я увидел, — это твою мать, лежащую в постели. Она была бледна и дрожала, но, несмотря на слабость, настаивала на том, чтобы самой держать тебя. Лихорадка стремительно сжигала ее силы. Она могла лишь шептать от слабости, поэтому я опустился на колени рядом с ней. Я видел горе на ее лице, когда она передавала тебя мне, но она не пыталась вернуть тебя. _«Его зовут Эйемон. Пожалуйста, Нед, защити его»._ Это были последние слова, которые она мне сказала.

Эйемону пришлось постараться, чтобы сдержать слезы, его горло словно онемело от переполнявших эмоций, и он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Дядя смотрел на него с сочувствием. 

— Она любила тебя, Эйемон. Каждый ее жест с момента твоего рождения и до самой смерти был жестом любви к тебе. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я скрывал от тебя твою истинную личность?

— Конечно, дядя. Я понимаю. Но я не понимаю, почему ты скрывал это от меня даже после того, как я достиг совершеннолетия. Я заслуживал знать, кто я, — ответил Эйемон, наконец-то оправившись от переизбытка эмоций.

— Я всегда хотел для тебя только лучшего.

_«Тогда почему ты позволил своей жене так ужасно обращаться со мной?»_ — хотел спросить Эйемон, но не было смысла вспоминать старые обиды. Вся его кампания по возвращению трона затевалась только ради подготовки королевства к Долгой Ночи. Он должен стать более ответственным и отпустить старые обиды, лелеяние которых ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

Когда Хоуленд и Нед покинули его, он лег в постель и почувствовал боль от отсутствия Джейме и Дени. Он очень хотел, чтобы его друг сейчас был рядом с ним, даже если Джейме не всегда был лучшим из советчиков.

Он скучал по Дени, по ее теплу и мягкости, хотя у нее часто было свое собственное мнение о том, как править, и она никогда не боялась высказывать свои мысли. Каждую ночь перед сном он молился о безопасности Дейенерис.

_Как только я получу трон, Дени, я приду за тобой. Умоляю вас, Старые Боги и Новые, присмотрите за ней. Она гораздо важнее, чем думает._


	23. Глава 23. Джейме VIII

Джейме Ланнистер был готов прогрызть железные прутья от отчаяния и голода. Они были в плену уже неделю, но все еще продолжали плыть к Пайку. Хотя Джейме очень мало знал о мореплавании, но ему казалось, что железнорожденные специально выбрали самый извилистый путь. Реальность его подозрений подтверждало то, что не проходило и дня, чтобы один из железнорожденных не спорил с человеком, которого нанял Мизинец.

Однажды при свете дня этот человек спустился вниз, чтобы подразнить их, и Джейме узнал в нем члена экипажа своего старого корабля. _«Должно быть, это он подал сигнал железнорожденным, чтобы те поднялись на борт, когда мы меньше всего этого ожидали»,_ — мрачно подумал Джейме. Выглядел он весьма неопрятно, и от него жутко воняло, а когда он улыбался, было видно лишь пару почерневших зубов. Не то чтобы в данный момент Джейме мог кого-то судить за внешность, с учетом того, что он сам был все еще с ног до головы покрыт кровью своих менее удачливых похитителей. Под попытался смыть кровь с лица, оторвав кусок ткани от подола своей рубашки, которую он намочил, окунув в жалкую чашку воды, которую они получали каждый день. Хотя его усилия и были напрасны, Джейме все равно по достоинству оценил это.

Человек Мизинца стукнул по прутьям абордажной саблей, от чего от них пошла уродливая черная рябь. Дело дошло до того, что Джейме бросился к решетке так быстро, что мужчина от испуга упал навзничь и попытался отползти, оставляя кровавый след там, где он случайно порезался о свою саблю. Больше они его не видели.

Их кормили горсткой крекеров с жирным мясом два раза в день. Этого было едва ли достаточно, чтобы утолить их голод. Прошло всего нескольких дней, а Под уже выглядел слабым и истощенным, но несмотря на это он все еще продолжал шептать Джейме успокаивающие фразы.

_«Все будет хорошо, лорд Джейме. Мы переживем это. Скоро нас найдут»._

Джейме счел бы это забавным, если бы ситуация не была такой отчаянной.

_«Похоже, мне суждено провести еще один год за решеткой»_, — мрачно подумал Джейме, вспоминая свое пленение в прошлой жизни. Когда его наконец отпустили, он был слаб, и его мышцы атрофировались. Потом он потерял правую руку. Потребовались _годы_, чтобы восстановить свою прежнюю форму.

Ситуация еще больше усугубилась, когда на третий день пленения у Джейме случился припадок. Как обычно, все началось с головной боли. Он подумал, что это от обезвоживания, но потом пришла тошнота, а его желудок словно скрутился в узел, поэтому, когда им принесли их скудный завтрак, Джейме отдал его Поду. Его оруженосец попытался возразить, но Джейме так рявкнул на него, что мальчик быстро проглотил свою еду и свернулся у стенки калачиком, словно побитый щенок.

Он сожалел, что был так суров с мальчиком, но это длилось недолго, потому что в глазах у него потемнело, и больше он ничего не помнил. Когда он пришел в себя, то понял, что лежит, свернувшись калачиком, на полу камеры. Потом он почувствовал противный запах, а во рту ощущался ужасный кислый привкус, свидетельствующий о том, что его вырвало.

Под энергично тряс его за плечо.

— Лорд Джейме?! Лорд Джейме!

— Не так громко, — удалось выдавить Джейме мутно-желтым голосом, который смешался с оранжевым голосом его оруженосца. Он застонал, мысленно радуясь темноте их камеры.

— Вы в порядке, милорд?

— Я буду. Только дай мне отдохнуть. Ты хорошо справился, Под. Извини, что накричал на тебя, — пробормотал Джейме.

— Все в порядке, милорд. Я приберег для вас немного еды. Вы голодны?

— Боги, нет, съешь ее сам. Сегодня у меня вряд ли будет аппетит, — ответил Джейме. _«Мальчишка слишком упрям»_, — подумал он. Когда принесли обед, Джейме пришлось чуть ли не насильно запихнуть свою порцию в рот Пода, чтобы заставить его съесть ее. Железнорожденный, который принес еду, насмехался над ним из-за морской болезни, но ему быстро стало скучно, когда и Джейме, и Под оставались непоколебимо спокойными и невозмутимыми на протяжении всей его насмешливой тирады.

Но теперь Джейме был голоден, и это раздражало его. Он подумывал о том, чтобы начать кричать, пока не охрипнет, но головная боль все еще сковывала его голову в тиски, и он хотел избавить себя от лишней боли. Подрик, дрожа, свернулся калачиком в углу. Волны за пределами корабля были настолько высоки, что морская вода часто брызгала в их иллюминатор, так что они все время были мокрыми. Но несмотря на усталость и голод, Под ни разу не пожаловался.

_«Этот мальчик явно святой. Семеро должны принять его к себе восьмым божеством — Рыцарем»_, — подумал Джейме. Он сел и притянул его к себе.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, Под. Потерпи немного, вот увидишь, так и будет.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Джейме смотрел, как постепенно погас свет в иллюминаторе, и они погрузились во тьму. Под свернулся калачиком на боку и заснул, судя по тому, как поднималась и опускалась его спина под рукой Джейме. Джейме продолжал вглядываться в темноту, когда привычное движение на палубе изменилось. Они находились под каютами остальных мужчин, поэтому, как правило, они могли слышать, как обычно все на верхней палубе удаляются спать, но сейчас не было привычного стука подошв спускающихся на свои спальные места моряков. Они все еще были на палубе.

Все было тихо. Даже слишком тихо.

Джейме напряженно прислушивался, но не смел пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить Пода.

Прошло несколько часов, и наконец Джейме услышал скрип дерева, который заставил его оживиться, напряженно вглядываясь в иллюминатор. _«Ничего не вижу»._ Ряби звука, на которые он обычно полагался, были слишком тихими, чтобы увидеть большой резонанс и понять, что происходит. _«Должно быть, они атакуют какой-то корабль»,_ — подумал Джейме и почувствовал, как к нему подкрадывается страх. Обычно все нападения железнорожденных заканчивалась смертью всех обитателей корабля, который подвергнулся нападению.

Внезапно он услышал боевые кличи и крики боли, нарушившие тишину ночи.

Под, как оказалось, не спал.

— Что происходит?

Джейме напряженно вглядывался в темноту. Слева от себя он заметил дюжину оттенков красного.

— Думаю, у наших похитителей была неудачная засада.

Послышался предательский всплеск падающих в воду тел и триумфальные крики.

— Получайте, грязные болваны!

— Идите на корм рыбам!

— Передавайте привет от Неведомого своему Утонувшему Богу!

Джейме усмехнулся в темноте.

— Под, нас могут спасти! — Затем его улыбка исчезла. — Надеюсь, они не будут хуже, чем железнорожденные.

— А разве есть кто-то хуже, чем они?

— Давай не будем об этом думать.

Он услышал приглушенные дрожащие бледные звуки чьего-то рыдания и мольбы о пощаде, а затем этот крик резко оборвался. Еще один всплеск. Аплодисменты в оранжевых, золотых и красных тонах звучали в ночи, а затем раздался топот ног, когда люди поднялись на борт корабля железнорожденных. Джейме внимательно следил за их продвижением. Около дюжины людей ходили взад и вперед по каютам железнорожденных, возбужденно переговариваясь в зеленых и желтых тонах, но их голоса все еще были слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, что они говорят.

Он услышал, как кто-то крикнул что-то радостным золотым голосом, и они бросились прочь с корабля.

_Должно быть, они нашли что-то в закромах железнорожденных, что им очень приглянулось._

Наконец они услышали шаги на лестнице. Джейме и Под вскочили на ноги. Мягкий свет фонаря лился вниз по лестнице, и, как только фонарь стал виден, его свет пал и на них.

Человек, несший его, заколебался и сказал:

— Я не думал, что железнорожденные берут пленников, — сказал спокойный голос цвета морской синевы. Этот голос что-то пробудил в глубине сознания Джейме, словно давно забытое воспоминание.

— Ты нас выпустишь? Я щедро вознагражу тебя.

Свет фонаря стал еще ближе, и они увидели лысого мужчину со шрамами на лице и квадратной челюстью, который внимательно посмотрел на них. Его глаза расширились, и он воскликнул:

— Джейме?!

— Дядя Герион? — шокированно выдохнул Джейме и почувствовал, что у него подкашиваются колени, но он только крепче ухватился за решетку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. С учетом его прошлой жизни прошло почти тридцать лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел своего дядю. Он весьма смутно помнил молодого человека с дерзкой ухмылкой и светлой гривой, из-за которой он был похож на льва. Это раздражало отца, и он приказал Гериону отрезать волосы, но тот, вопреки приказу брата, отрастил их такими длинными, что мог спокойно собрать их в конский хвост.

В тот день, когда Герион отправился на поиски _Светлого рёва_, они с Тирионом были ужасно расстроены. Дядя взъерошил им волосы, как будто они были детьми, и сказал:

— Просто подождите немного, и мы снова увидимся.

Затем, примерно год спустя, Тайвин ввел в строй флот, и пришли сообщения, что Герион исчез. Они больше никогда не слышали о нем даже шепота. И вдруг он оказался здесь, изучая его и Пода как ни в чем не бывало.

— Как, черт возьми, ты оказался в трюме железнорожденных? — спросил Герион.

— Это долгая история.

— И я определенно должен узнать все подробности этого, но позже. А сейчас расскажи-ка мне все в краткости.

— У меня дипломатическая миссия для моего короля. Предатель на моем корабле подал знак железнорожденным подняться на борт, когда мы спали. Они убили моих людей в своих постелях, схватили меня и потопили корабль.

— Звучит так, будто это было хорошо спланировано.

— Ну, кажется, так и есть, не правда ли?

Герион взглянул на человека рядом с ним, говоря с ним без слов. Джейме повернулся к другому человеку и увидел очень похожего на Ланнистера мужчину, хотя тот и был немного толстоват.

— У тебя… у тебя был сын?

— О нет, Каллум не мой сын. Хотя он весьма похож на Ланнистера, не так ли? Хватит болтать, давай уберемся отсюда. Есть идеи, где могут быть ключи от вашей камеры?

— Я предполагаю, что они были у капитана, — сказал Джейме с немалой долей веселья в голосе, — которого вы выбросили за борт, когда убили его.

Герион долго молчал, размышляя, а потом сказал:

— Дерьмо. Я знал, что мы должны были обыскать тела. Не волнуйся, мы тебя освободим. Каллум, найди Висенте. Он, кажется, может взламывать замки, да?

— Да, — ответил Каллум еще более глубоким синим тоном, чем его дядя. Он повернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице.

Как только Каллум ушел, Джейме спросил:

— Как давно ты вернулся в Вестерос?

— Всего около двух месяцев назад. Вообще-то мы направляемся в Ланниспорт. Мы не более чем в дне пути.

— Мне нужно добраться до Простора. Это очень срочно.

— Хм… Я спрошу Дэвида, сможем ли мы изменить курс.

— Дэвида?..

— Да. Я принадлежу к кочевой группе под названием Пастухи. А он наш лидер.

Джейме нахмурился.

— Не смотри так. Я уверен, что он согласится помочь тебе. Тебе лучше стоит беспокоиться о других людях, которые делят с нами этот корабль. На этом корабле еще с полдюжины торговцев.

_«Замечательно. Еще больше людей, которые могут передать информацию нашим врагам»_, — подумал он. Ему придется держать свои мысли под строгим контролем. И придется напомнить Поду о необходимости секретности их миссии.

— Кто этот мальчик? — спросил Герион, выводя его из задумчивости.

— Это Подрик из дома Пейн. Он мой оруженосец.

— Оруженосец, да? Я никогда не принимал тебя за того, кто способен кого-то чему-либо научить.

— Я должен передать кому-то свои легендарные навыки владения мечом!

— Вот именно. Ты больше не наследник. Держу пари, это разозлило моего брата.

— Вообще-то я больше не состою в Королевской гвардии.

— Неужели Тайвин смог выторговать твою свободу у короля?

— Король Роберт Баратеон был свергнут с престола. Теперь наш король — это Эйемон Таргариен.

— Когда это случилось? Мы недавно были в разных городах, и никто там ничего об этом не говорил.

— Это было несколько месяцев назад. Мы пытались сохранить это в тайне. Таким образом, у братьев Роберта не будет времени подготовиться и созвать своих знаменосцев. К тому же вы были на другом конце Вестероса. Возможно, эта информация еще не просочилась так далеко.

— Так ты в союзе с этим… Таргариеном?

— Да, — высокомерно ответил Джейме.

Герион ухмыльнулся и хотел что-то сказать, когда они снова услышали шаги на лестнице.

— Поговорим позже.

Тут в поле их зрения появился худощавый молодой человек с черными волосами и смуглой кожей.

— Чего тебе теперь надо, старик? Я занят.

— Это займет всего минуту. Тогда ты сможешь вернуться к разграблению корабля, — сказал Герион. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты вскрыл замок на двери этих заключенных.

Мужчина посмотрел на замок и фыркнул.

— Я могу вскрыть его даже с завязанными глазами.

Он опустился вниз, и через несколько секунд замок щелкнул. Он оставил дверь открытой и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Джейме толкнул дверь и вышел в коридор. Он пошатнулся после долгого пребывания в маленьком пространстве, но все же удержался на ногах и последовал за дядей из трюма наверх. Они миновали каюты экипажа, и Джейме увидел, как с полдюжины человек переворачивают все помещение вверх дном.

— Вы надеетесь найти что-нибудь стоящее среди вещей железнорожденных?

— Мы кочевники. Почти все имеет ценность. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что большая часть того, что есть у этих грязных кальмаров, нам понадобится.

Они прошли по доскам, соединяющим между собой два корабля.

— Что у тебя там, Герион? — окликнул их голос в спокойных голубых тонах. Человек, сказавший это, склонился над другим и осторожно обмотал ему руку. — Готово. Не мочи марлю. Все должно пройти в течение двух дней. Приходи ко мне каждое утро за снадобьем. Это спасет тебя от инфекции. А теперь иди и отдохни. — Его поблагодарили грубоватым голосом в оранжевых тонах, а потом он повернулся к ним. В свете фонаря Джейме разглядел, что это был пожилой мужчина с короткими густыми седыми волосами и глубокими морщинами на лице, причем не все они были возрастными. Он пригвоздил Джейме темными, как уголь, глазами, оглядел его с ног до головы, после чего повернулся к Гериону.

— Это мой племянник, сир Джейме Ланнистер, и его оруженосец, Подрик Пейн. Они были пленниками железнорожденных. Джейме, это Дэвид Рифт. Он наш лидер.

— Неужели? Вам повезло, что у железнорожденных глаза больше, чем животы.

— Ты ждал их, — сказал Джейме.

— Верно. Один из членов экипажа заметил корабль перед самым закатом. Трудно было сказать, куда он направляется, но железнорожденные, во всяком случае, такие предсказуемые. Мы оставались наверху и ждали под палубой, и, конечно же, они не спеша поднялись на борт, как будто уже владели кораблем. Мы бросились на них с разных сторон, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности.

— Честно говоря, их была только дюжина против наших двух дюжин, — тут его дерзкое поведение исчезло. — Я не должен говорить «_мы_». Я ничего не делал. Я не убиваю.

Джейме фыркнул.

— Ты пацифист?

— Я — целитель. Я предпочитаю спасать людей от смерти, а не посылать их туда.

— Прекрасно. Мой дядя говорит, что это с тобой мне нужно поговорить об изменении курса.

Брови Дэвида взлетели вверх, и через мгновение он кивнул.

— Полагаю, что так. Пастухи составляют здесь большинство пассажиров. Куда тебе надо?

— Мне нужно добраться до Простора. Это срочно.

Дэвид снова начал изучать его в темноте. Джейме на мгновение задумался, что же он видит в свете фонаря, но кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с капитаном и другими пассажирами. Не думаю, что это будет трудно устроить. Простор довольно плодороден и всегда открыт для торговли, даже если учесть то, что мы только что оттуда.

— И это все? — спросил Джейме. — Что ты за это хочешь?

— Знать, что один из моих людей счастлив. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи с тобой в течение довольно долгого времени. Я не хочу лишать его компании первого члена семьи, которого он видит с тех пор, как он покинул Вестерос. Завтра я первым делом поговорю с капитаном. А пока почему бы вам не отправиться на камбуз? Вы выглядите голодными.

Под, все это время молчавший, при упоминании еды нетерпеливо кивнул. Джейме вздохнул. Они оба были жутко голодными. Они нуждались в пище и спокойном отдыхе, но он не доверял этому Дэвиду, что бы ни говорил о нем дядя. Ему придется действовать осторожно, пока он будет среди этих _Пастухов_.

Они легко нашли камбуз, так как это была самая светлая комната на корабле. Повар критически оглядел их с ног до головы, а затем протянул им по тарелке тушеного мяса с яблоками. Под не выказывал ни малейшего достоинства, пока уплетал за обе щеки лучшую еду за последние пять дней, но Джейме не стал читать ему лекций. Герион последовал за ними и сел рядом, не беря ничего для себя, а просто наблюдая за ними. Джейме ел медленно и смотрел на него в ответ.

— Как ты оказался с этой… группой, дядя?

— Они помогли мне. У меня была ужасная травма в боку. Я истекал кровью и был на грани обморока посреди улицы, когда Каллум и Сайрус нашли меня. Меня отвели к Дэвиду, и он меня подлатал. Я был ранен достаточно сильно: потребовалось три недели, чтобы восстановиться. Находясь среди этих людей, я почувствовал себя словно среди семьи. Я дал им немного золота и предложил свои услуги, как бойца, и они меня приняли. Это было лет пять назад.

— Ты когда-нибудь собирался вернуться?

— Конечно, Джейме. Я держался подальше только из-за Тайвина. Он женил бы меня, как только я бы ступил на Западные земли.

— Я тебя понимаю. Он сделал то же самое со мной, когда я вернулся, но король поддержал меня и издал королевский указ, запрещающий мне жениться на ком-либо не на моих условиях.

Герион хмыкнул, а затем еще больше понизил голос.

— Чем тебя зацепил король Таргариен?

Джейме некоторое время смотрел на него, а затем покачал головой.

— Мне очень жаль, дядя. Дело не в том, что я не доверяю _тебе_, но я не доверяю твоему другу Дэвиду.

— Он хороший человек, Джейме. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы верить, что одни только мои слова убедят тебя, но я рекомендую тебе довериться ему. Пастухи состоят из людей из самых разных слоев общества. Мы могли бы оказаться полезными для тебя.

— Думаю, вам, _пастухам_, придется доказать это мне. Почему, кстати, _Пастухи_? Или вы и вправду держите овец в трюме?

Герион рассмеялся.

— Нет, мы не пастухи в буквальном смысле этого слова. — Его улыбка исчезла, и он стал нехарактерно серьезным. — Дэвид и большая часть остальных — это целители, обученные Дэвидом. Мы называем себя _пастухами_, потому что Неведомый хорошо известен тем, что проводит души умерших. Исцеляя, мы помогаем Неведомому. В сущности, мы помогаем ему в пасторстве душ.

Джейме перестал есть и уставился на дядю._ «Помогите мне Семеро, мой дядя присоединился к секте»._ И все же Неведомый был одним из Семи, а он знал о существовании богов, но какое влияние они оказывали на других людей? Ему придется быть _очень _осторожным рядом с Дэвидом и его группой.

— Почему бы тебе не закончить есть, племянник? Я позабочусь о комнате для вас, — сказал Герион, кивая на Пода, который дремал за столом.

Джейме просто кивнул и принялся жевать яблоко. В комнату вошли еще несколько человек, включая черноволосого юношу и толстого блондина, который был с дядей. Они были в приподнятом настроении и громко болтали, к большому раздражению Джейме, но он изо всех сил старался скрыть свой взгляд. Он не искал больше врагов. К счастью, они ушли в другую часть комнаты и оставили его в покое.

В дверях появился Герион и помахал им рукой. Джейме толкнул Пода, и они вместе направились к двери. Бедняга Под сейчас несколько поник, но мальчик был тверд и оптимистичен во время пленения, так что неудивительно, что как только он оказался в относительной безопасности, события последних дней догнали его.

— Капитан требует плату, но вы можете заплатить, когда получите немного золота, но у него есть только одна свободная комната. Надеюсь, ты не против разделить комнату со своим оруженосцем.

— Я куплю этому человеку совершенно новый корабль, если он отвезет меня в Простор, — пробормотал Джейме.

Они спустились еще на один лестничный пролет и дошли почти до конца коридора. Герион постучал в дверь. Никого не услышав, он повернул ключ в замке и отворил дверь в скромную каюту с двумя кроватями, так что Поду больше не придется спать на полу. На полу стоял сундук с подушками и постельным бельем.

Под даже не потрудился взять подушку. Он подошел к кровати и упал на нее. Джейме как раз направлялся к своей кровати, когда дядя остановил его, схватив за руку.

— Я сказал себе, что сделаю это, когда увижу тебя в первый раз. Я ожидал, что обстановка будет немного более торжественная, но что есть, то есть, так что вот, — сказал он. Он расстегнул висевший на поясе меч и протянул его Джейме.

Джейме с любопытством посмотрел на рукоять и увидел, что она сделана в виде золотой головы рычащего льва. Он вытащил клинок из ножен, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и почувствовал, как остановилось сердце у него в груди. Валирийская сталь. Он в шоке посмотрел на Гериона.

— _Светлый рев_?

— Да, я все-таки нашел его.

— Где?!

— Это не такая уж и авантюрная история, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного. Он висел в одной кузнице. У весьма прибыльного кузнеца. К тому времени у меня уже не было достаточно золота, чтобы купить его у него, поэтому я украл его. Неприятное дело, и я чуть не умер. Скажем так, в ближайшее время я не буду желанным гостем в Миэрине, это уж точно. Как лучшему фехтовальщику в Семи Королевствах и наследнику Утеса Кастерли, этот меч по праву принадлежит тебе.

— Спасибо, дядя, — прошептал Джейме, и Герион побрел по коридору к своей койке. Он не торопился расстилать постель и сел, чтобы подумать. _«Был ли Герион жив в его прошлой жизни? Должно быть, он умер прежде, чем смог вернуться к нам»._ Наконец он со вздохом рухнул на кровать и заснул прежде, чем осознал это. Впервые с тех пор, как он покинул Винтерфелл, ни один кошмар не прервал его сна.


	24. Глава 24. Эйемон V

Эйемон пришпорил коня и остановился около Близнецов. При виде этих проклятых башен у него было такое чувство, будто он съел на завтрак камни, а не похлебку, и желчь подступила к горлу. К Уолдеру Фрею был послан гонец, предупреждающий о его приходе, и гонец вернулся с приглашением на трапезу и переговоры.

Трапеза за столом мясника.

Ему все время приходилось напоминать себе, что этот Уолдер Фрей еще не нарушил законов гостеприимства и никого не убил, но если старик почувствует себя оскорбленным, он не оставит это без внимания. Конечно, тогда он был достаточно храбр, чтобы совершить такое злодеяние, потому что имел поддержку Тайвина Ланнистера. В этом мире у него не было такой роскоши.

Призрак и Серый Ветер рядом с ним начали глухо рычать.

Эйемон нахмурился и сказал:

— Все будет хорошо.

Робб подвел своего коня поближе к Эйемону и, наклонившись к нему, сказал:

— Ты выглядишь сегодня еще мрачнее, чем обычно.

Эйемон усмехнулся.

— Наверное, это просто нервы. Это будут мои первые переговоры. Я не должен упасть лицом в грязь перед таким человеком, как Уолдер Фрей.

— Я доверяю тебе, кузен, — ответил Робб, одарив его гордой улыбкой.

Хотя Робб все еще не знал о том, что Эйемон проживает эту жизнь уже не в первый раз, тем не менее в последнее время кузен был для него умиротворяющей силой, и постепенно Эйемон набрался оптимизма и стал чаще доверять ему. В конце концов, они были ровесниками, и Робб помогал ему расслабиться, даже если его совет был в лучшем случае ненадежным в силу его возраста.

Эйемон старался держаться подальше от дяди Неда, так как каждый их разговор, касаемый Джейме Ланнистера, кончался ссорой. Он не думал, что целью его дяди было разрушить их отношения, но, казалось, все к тому шло. Когда Эйемон оказывался в присутствии дяди, он начинал нервничать. Нед в настоящее время был его самым надежным и могущественным союзником, и его поддержку можно легко потерять, если Эйемон будет чуть более резким с ним, особенно на людях. Но он не хотел смещать Джейме со своего поста и полностью доверял ему.

Но в данный момент при виде Близнецов между ними возник редкий момент единогласия. Эйемон взглянул на дядю и увидел, что тот побледнел и поджал губы. Он неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул ему.

Эйемон спешился и повернулся к Маленькому Джону Амберу, Дейси Мормонт, Домерику Болтону и Харриону Карстарку.

— Разбейте лагерь. Держите армию в строю. Я надеюсь, что утром мы сможем пересечь этот мост, — сказал Эйемон.

— Да, Ваша Светлость, — хором произнесли они и поклонились. Он разделил армию на сектора и поставил каждого во главе одного из них. Было какое-то недовольное бормотание по поводу положения Дейси; ей для этого пришлось проявить себя на дуэли. Она не брала пленных и победила своего противника в битве на мечах. После этого солдаты встали в очередь, желая попасть под её командование.

Что еще более важно — по крайней мере, для Эйемона — что это выдернуло Арью из состояния мятежного молчания. Она с благоговением наблюдала за сражением, а когда оно подошло к концу, побежала за леди-воительницей и забросала ее вопросами, на которые Дейси отвечала с бесконечным терпением. Арья пока не горела желанием говорить с ним, но он был просто рад видеть, что к ней вернулось прежнее расположение духа. Нужно будет узнать, возможно ли организовать ей уроки с Дейси.

Он повернулся к северным лордам, своей семье и Теону Грейджою, которые должны были присутствовать на пиру.

— Говорить буду я. Ходят слухи, что лорд Уолдер Фрей тот еще… колючий тип, которого легко обидеть, и сейчас он контролирует самый быстрый способ пересечь Зеленый Зубец. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на Теона, который поерзал на лошади. Надо отдать должное Теону, пока он вел себя хорошо после переворота в Винтерфелле и больше не причинял Эйемону горя, но он все равно быстро приходил в ярость.

Эйемон почувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы действительно поговорил с Уолдером Фреем в прошлой жизни, но, повезло ему или нет, Арья позаботилась о том, чтобы у него никогда не было такой возможности. Он был доволен тем, что у него не было других свободных Старков, которых он мог бы предложить старому Уолдеру Фрею, поскольку самые знатные Старки уже были помолвлены. Он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы удержать Брана от помолвки, поскольку у того будут другие обязанности, но Эйемон рассчитывал, что старый Уолдер Фрей не будет особенно заинтересован во втором сыне, которому нечего наследовать. В крайнем случае он может устроить помолвку между Эдмуром Талли и Рослин Фрей, но ему бы не хотелось начинать знакомство с Эдмуром Талли с известия о том, что он помолвлен с дочерью своего самого нелюбимого вассала.

«Ты — король, — сказал себе Эйемон. — Не позволяй старику играть на тебе, как на скрипке. Он трус, у которого нет соответствующей поддержки, чтобы стать достаточно большой угрозой, но последнее, что мне нужно, это пожизненный враг в лице недовольного лорда». Он вспомнил давнее предложение Джейме убить лорда Фрея и посадить на его место старшего сына. Это была самая простая из имеющихся у них идей, но вряд ли она была самой предпочтительной из них.

Он взял с собой двести человек, включая всю Королевскую гвардию и северных лордов, чтобы встретиться с Уолдером Фреем. Это был его собственный способ продемонстрировать силу, которую он уже собрал за своей спиной. Он оставил Призрака и Серого Ветра с Леди и Нимерией. Как стая, они бросились в лес, чтобы побегать и поохотиться.

Когда они спустились вниз, мост уже был опущен, и двое мужчин на лошадях и дюжина солдат стояли у моста, приветствуя их. Двое мужчин были коренастыми и грузными в своих нарядах. Они носили бороды, которые не были достаточно густыми, чтобы скрыть подозрение на их лицах.

Старший из них заговорил:

— Король Эйемон Таргариен?

— Да, — ответил Эйемон.

— Мой отец ждет вас в Большом зале. Следуйте за мной.

Эйемон поднял бровь.

— Кто вы такой?

— Простите, я сир Стеврон Фрей, первенец лорда Уолдера.

— А я Лотар Фрей. Простите за грубость моего брата, — сказал мужчина, бросив на брата злобный взгляд. Они развернули лошадей и двинулись через мост. Двор был заполнен детьми и женщинами, которые занимались своими делами. Эйемон не мог не заметить, что все они были похожи. Увидев вошедших, женщины тут же прекратили все свои дела и уставились на приближающуюся колонну людей.

— На что вы уставились? Прекратите таращиться и продолжайте работать, — проревел Лотар.

Эффект был мгновенным. Все головы немедленно опустились, и все вернулись к своим делам. Казалось, теперь они боялись даже взглянуть на него.

«Как не повезло тому, кто родился в этом доме», — подумал Эйемон, продолжая украдкой оглядываться по сторонам. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, дети ссорились и дрались. Этим они не отличались от Арьи и Сансы, но те, по крайней мере, никогда не поднимали друг на друга руку. У многих детей здесь была поношенная одежда, как будто Уолдер не мог позволить себе одеть их всех.

Он и лорды Севера спешились и вошли в Большой зал. Он был в два раза больше Большого зала Винтерфелла, но с учетом выводка Фрея даже этого было мало. В дальнем углу, сгорбившись в кресле, сидел старик с насмешливой улыбкой. Интересно, знает ли лорд Фрей, насколько груба его улыбка, или это единственная улыбка, на которую он был способен?

— Король Эйемон Таргариен, я хочу приветствовать вас в этих залах. Я бы встал, чтобы поприветствовать вас более официально, но, как видите, я всего лишь старик. Я уже не такой энергичный, как раньше.

«Но достаточно бойкий, чтобы сделать еще больше детей», — подумал Эйемон, заметив рядом с Фреем явно беременную молодую женщину. Но он лишь улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я понимаю, лорд Фрей.

Старик фыркнул и повернулся к дяде.

— Нед Старк, прошло много времени. Кажется, в последний раз я видел тебя на твоей свадьбе с Кейтилин Талли. Довольно мрачное было событие.

— Действительно, лорд Фрей, — ответил Нед глухим голосом, еще более мрачным, чем обычно. — Как бы я ни любил свою жену, в тот момент было не до веселых торжеств.

Его дяде было очень тяжело находиться здесь, зная, что в другой жизни Уолдер Фрей зарезал его сына, его невестку, его жену и остальных северных лордов. Нед выглядел больным, когда они подошли к Близнецам. Эйемон бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Дядя, по крайней мере, был достаточно умен, чтобы не говорить о таких вещах, но, как бы им ни было не по себе, они не могли этого показать.

— Да. Сначала женился на своей леди-жене, а потом сделал бастарда другой женщине, только он совсем не бастард, не так ли?

— Нет, — ответил Эйемон. Внутри у него все кипело, и он изо всех сил старался сдержать свой гнев. Он не мог позволить этому старому хорьку взять над собой верх, поэтому он дал себе слово не оглядываться на своих лордов. Это был признак слабости. — Я Эйемон Таргариен, сын Рейегара Таргариена и Лианны Старк. Мой отец аннулировал свой брак с Элией Мартелл и женился на моей матери перед ликом Семерых. Я — истинный король Семи Королевств. Я нейтрализовал Роберта Баратеона, узурпатора, как угрозу, и теперь я хочу претендовать на свой трон. Прошу вас позволить мне перейти через ваш мост.

— Вы сразу перешли к сути дела, я это ценю. Никаких утомительных и вычурных бесед. Как лорд Переправы, я требую плату.

— Какова ваша цена?

Старый Фрей на мгновение заколебался, внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул сам себе.

— У меня есть веские основания полагать, что вы не женаты. Возможно, одна из моих прекрасных дочерей вам подойдет.

— Как бы хороши ни были ваши дочери, я уже почти помолвлен, — ответил Эйемон.

— Ну, тогда, возможно, ваш кузен, наследник дома Старк…

— Ему тоже скоро предстоит помолвка. Как и у Сансы и Арьи Старк.

Лицо лорда Уолдера Фрея стало грозным.

— Как быстро.

— Мне нужны союзники в лице других верховных лордов Семи Королевств. Помолвки заключены с их наследниками, что весьма помогает в этом деле.

Эйемон услышал, как Робб вздохнул с облегчением, и ему потребовалась вся его сила, чтобы не оглянуться и не посмотреть на кузена. Это было бы воспринято как оскорбление, а ему нужна была вся добрая воля, которую он мог выжать из старого хорька.

Лорд Уолдер продолжал хмуриться.

— Ну, что вы тогда предлагаете?

— Я готов предложить вам пятьсот золотых драконов, место в Совете для одного из ваших сыновей, а другого я могу взять в качестве оруженосца и со временем лично возведу его в рыцари.

Старый Уолдер ухмыльнулся.

— Брак все же был бы предпочтительнее, чтобы скрепить эту сделку. — Он оглядел северных лордов позади себя. Эйемону не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы услышать, как некоторые из них неловко переступают с ноги на ногу. Никто из них не хотел, чтобы их наследники брали в жены дочерей Фрея. Одно дело — устроить помолвку двоюродных братьев с дядиного разрешения, совсем другое — устроить помолвку наследнику северного лорда, который следовал за ним только из страха перед Богами. Сначала он должен был проявить себя, и он должен сделать это именно сейчас. — Как бы мне ни было больно, король Эйемон, — сказал старик, усмехнувшись при слове «король», — боюсь, мне придется отказать вам. Слишком много ртов, которых нужно прокормить, знаете ли, а за ту сумму, которую вы предложили, это с трудом можно сделать, так что…

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо вмешался Эйемон. В зале стояла абсолютная тишина. Все северные лорды пристально смотрели на него.

— Что вы сказали?

— Нет, лорд Фрей. Я предложил вам более чем справедливую цену за проход в Речные земли, где я отправлюсь в Риверран, чтобы принять клятву верности вашего верховного лорда. А завтра я перейду Зеленый Зубец, с вашей помощью или без нее, но когда я займу свой трон, я обязательно вспомню тех союзников, которые помогли мне. Так же как я буду помнить тех, кто мне не помог. Так как я должен запомнить вас, лорд Фрей?

Старый Уолдер смотрел на него с едва скрываемой яростью, но потом отвел взгляд и посмотрел на всех лордов, выстроившихся позади него.

— Очень хорошо, я возьму пятьсот золотых драконов, сир Стеврон Фрей займет место в Совете, а мой младший сын Оливар Фрей станет вашим оруженосцем, которого обучат рыцарству и которому будет предоставлена собственная крепость.

— Благодарю вас, лорд Фрей, — кивнув, ответил Эйемон.

— А теперь, если позволите, вас проводят в ваши покои.

Из боковой двери материализовалась хорошенькая кроткая девушка. Увидев его, она присела в реверансе и повела его в приготовленные для него комнаты. Она была довольно хорошенькая, но эта уловка старого Уолдера уж точно не сработает. Он отослал ее, как только вошел в комнату.

Устроенный в их честь пир не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что они ели по дороге в последнее время, так что это была приятная передышка, но сир Барристан настоял на том, чтобы вся еда сначала была попробована им, прежде чем к ней приступит Эйемон. Если старый Уолдер и заметил, что лорд-командующий первым пробует всю еду, то промолчал. В ту ночь Эйемон так и не уснул, держа руку на кинжале под подушкой на тот случай, если этот Уолдер был смелее, чем в прошлой жизни. Сир Арис Окхарт и Престон Гринфилд стояли у его двери.

Однако ночь прошла без происшествий, и на следующее утро они уже готовились к переходу всей армии через Зеленый Зубец. Четыре тысячи человек из Близнецов присоединились к их маршу вместе с сиром Стевроном Фреем, Черным Уолдером Риверсом и Оливаром Фреем. Оливару было не больше десяти лет. Довольно молод для оруженосца, но вежлив и любознателен. Эйемону он сразу понравился.

Сир Стеврон Фрей скакал так, словно он был доверенным лицом короля, высоко задрав нос, и говорил снисходительным тоном с каждым, кто вступал с ним в разговор. В конце концов у Теона кончилось терпение и он сказал ему в лицо, что он здесь «никто». Эйемон был вынужден наказать Теона, хотя в глубине души был с ним согласен, что этого человека нужно поставить на место. По-видимому, это достаточно унизило его, потому что в последующие дни он предпочитал молчать.

Они добрались до Риверрана за две недели. В то время они были почти полностью отрезаны от мира. Хотя Эйемон и не ожидал нападения в Речных землях, он все же послал разведчиков, и каждый из них доложил, что все спокойно. Это было похоже на затишье перед бурей. Эйемон чувствовал себя неспокойно, но он должен был держать лицо перед своими людьми и казаться собранным и решительным. Он снова пожалел, что Джейме здесь нет и ему не с кем выпустить пар в бою на мечах. Джейме лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знал об этом, ведь они оба с этим разочарованием столкнулись.

Он попытался отвлечься, думая о Дени, но это только вызывало в нем лавину вопросов. Возможно, уже пора вернуть ее? Но она все еще должна была быть замужем за своим кхалом. Что, если Визерис все еще жив? Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы думать только о хороших воспоминаниях. Несмотря на безнадежную ситуацию, в которой они оказались, она всегда улыбалась. Ему всегда становилось легче, когда она входила в комнату. В то время, когда солнце стало показываться все реже, она всегда находила минуту, чтобы поговорить с людьми, которые управляли замком.

Она была вспыльчива, но ее сердце было велико, как мир. Из нее получилась бы прекрасная королева. Он тосковал по ней, особенно теперь, когда не мог больше выносить шепота о женитьбе. Его дядя все еще время от времени упоминал о его брачных перспективах, и каждый раз он говорил дяде:

— Ты знаешь, почему я этого не сделаю.

Им нужны ее драконы. Драконы были чрезвычайно важны. Он даже не стал бы претендовать на трон, если бы Вестерос был объединен, но Роберт Баратеон, в своей слепой ярости приказав казнить Джейме, ясно дал понять, что Семь Королевств уже были чертовски близки к развалу.

«Это будет чертово чудо, если нам удастся всех объединить под одним знаменем», — подумал он. У них непременно будут проблемы. Он и Джейме должны были опередить и ликвидировать любые заговоры, которые касались его убийства, а с учетом такого человека, как Бейлиш, это будет настоящий вызов для них.

Каждый вечер перед сном он молился Богам о наставлении и мудрости.

Наконец ранним утром они прибыли в Риверран. Ему пришлось смириться с тем, что Эдмур Талли делает из этого большее событие, чем было необходимо. Это заставило его задуматься, не написала ли Кейтилин своему брату с просьбой быть особенно любезным, чтобы компенсировать ее ужасное поведение с ним на протяжении всей его жизни. Кейтилин была еще одним человеком, которого он чрезвычайно страстно желал наказать, сильнее, чем ему было позволено, но не было обстоятельств, при которых он мог бы наказать эту женщину так, чтобы при этом самому не выглядеть еще более жестоким по сравнению с ней. Или, того хуже, с Серсеей.

Когда они достигли Риверрана, лорд Эдмур Талли от имени своего отца лорда Хостера преклонил колено, поклялся ему в верности и вверил Речные земли в его распоряжение. Затем Эйемон наконец ненадолго оказался предоставлен самому себе и смог прочесть прибывшие для него письма. Он был потрясен, обнаружив, что их было всего три.

«Странно». На одном из свитков была печать Хайгардена, на другом — медведь дома Мормонтов, а на последнем свитке — печать Ночного Дозора. Обычно Джейме использовал печать Ланнистеров, когда присылал ему письма, но здесь ничего подобного не было. Сначала он открыл послание из Хайгардена.

Королю Эйемону Таргариену.

Мы получили известие, что лорд Джейме Ланнистер покинул Ланниспорт и направился в Хайгарден три недели назад, но он еще не прибыл. Я надеюсь, что вы все еще намерены заключить эту помолвку.

Уиллас Тирелл

Эйемон почувствовал, как у него екнуло сердце. «Где Джейме?» Он знал, что его друг никогда не согласился бы на что-то меньшее, чем прямой корабль до Простора. Был ли его корабль потерян в море? Он вздрогнул от этой мысли. Если бы Джейме был мертв, то он остался бы совсем один. Снова. «Словно он — игрушка Богов». Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы еще раз безмолвно помолиться о безопасности Джейме.

Ему придется немного подумать над ответом Тиреллам, поэтому пока он решил ознакомиться с письмом из Ночного Дозора. Сломав печать на свитке, он прочел:

Королю Эйемону Таргариену, первому своего имени… и Первых людей.

В Черном Замке пока все тихо. Я занимаюсь тем, что помогаю мейстеру Эйемону, а иногда обучаю новобранцев. Еще один новобранец появился всего через месяц после вашего ухода, его зовут Сэмвелл Тарли. Я пытался обучить его необходимым навыкам, чтобы у него был шанс в битве, но мейстер Эйемон обратил на него внимание и намерен обучить его в качестве своей замены. Думаю, он будет очень ценен в этом отношении для Ночного Дозора.

Бывшие королевские гвардейцы сир Борос Блаунт и сир Мендон Мур уже приняли свои обеты и стали рейнджерами. Лорд-командующий пристально следит за ними, но пока они не делали ничего, в чем их можно было бы обвинить.

Ваш дядя Бенджен и его команда еще не вернулись с патруля к северу от Стены. Я пришлю вам весточку, как только он вернется, надеюсь, с плененным вихтом, как вы просили.

Сир Родрик Кассель

Эйемон закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Еще одна плохая новость. Он еще раз послал безмолвную молитву Богам, чтобы они спасли Бенджена от его участи и позволили ему вернуться с вихтом, в котором они так отчаянно нуждались. «Мы не можем позволить тебе снова стать нежитью, дядя. Вернись к нам!» Как и в прошлый раз, никто не отнесется к ним серьезно, если они не покажут всему миру доказательство их правоты.

Наконец он приступил к прочтению последнего письма и сломал печать на свитке от Мормонтов.

Королю Эйемону Таргариену, первому его имени… и Первых людей.

Как мейстер Медвежьего острова, я провел осмотр Серсеи Ланнистер. Она в добром здравии, но, прежде всего, она беременна. Я предложил ей лунный чай, но она отказалась. Я понимаю, что леди Серсея останется пленницей до конца своих дней, но ее будущий ребенок им не является. Мы с леди Лианной Мормонт ждем вашего ответа относительно судьбы ребенка.

Мейстер Кренник с Медвежьего острова

Эйемон выдохнул, не осознавая, что задержал дыхание, и медленно опустился в кресло. «Боги действительно жестоки к тебе, Джейме. Ты так упорно старался, чтобы не стать отцом бастардов, а Серсея вновь лишила тебя этого». Он не мог написать мейстеру, чтобы тот заставил ее выпить лунный чай. Это письмо пролежало здесь по меньшей мере несколько недель, и с той ночи прошло почти четыре месяца. Он очень мало знал о беременностях, но, находясь полжизни рядом с леди Кейтилин, он знал достаточно, что срок Серсеи уже слишком велик для приема чая. Этот ребенок родится, хочет он того или нет.

«Зная Джейме, можно предположить, что он заявит свои права на этого ребенка или, по крайней мере, будет ждать, пока лорд Тайвин не исчезнет из поля зрения». Он слышал от Тириона, что Тайвин чуть не вышвырнул его в море, когда он родился, и это при том, что он был законнорожденным. Никто не знал, что Тайвин сделает с бастардом, имеющим возможность в будущем оспорить права законнорожденного наследника Джейме, который теперь рано или поздно должен у него появиться. В любом случае, что бы ни случилось, Серсея не будет воспитывать этого ребенка. Он об этом позаботится.

Сейчас он больше, чем когда-либо, желал получить совет от Джейме. Он уверен, что Джейме хотел бы решить судьбу своего ребенка, но они могут не увидеть друг друга до самого его рождения. И к тому же Джейме неизвестно где! Теперь он должен сам определить судьбу этого несчастного дитя.

— Сир Барристан, вы не могли бы послать за моим дядей? Мне нужен его совет.

Пока Эеймон ждал прибытия дяди, он решил написать письмо в Хайгарден.

Лорд Уиллас Тирелл,

Простите лорду Джейме Ланнистеру его опоздание. Уверяю вас, он так же предан нашему делу, как и я. Возможно, он столкнулся с неблагоприятной погодой. Если вы будете так добры, дайте ему больше времени.

В случае, если мой Десница не появится позднее, я пошлю вместо него другого переговорщика.

Я надеюсь, вы проявите необходимое терпение в этом отношении.

Король Эйемон Таргариен

К тому времени, когда он закончил с письмом, прибыл его дядя. Эйемон сложил письмо и отложил в сторону. Позже он еще раз взглянет на него, прежде чем запечатать и отправить адресату.

— Вы звали меня, Ваша Светлость?

— Дядя, сколько раз тебе повторять: ты можешь называть меня по имени, когда мы наедине.

— И все же, Ваша Светлость. Что вам нужно?

Эйемон на мгновение заколебался. Он знал, что Джейме в последнюю очередь обратился бы к лорду Старку за помощью в отношении его незаконнорожденного ребенка, но у него было мало вариантов. Он передал письмо Неду.

Нед прочитал его, удивленно посмотрел на Эйемона и снова перечитал.

— Ребенок может быть от Роберта.

Эйемон вздохнул.

— Не будь таким наивным, дядя. Это не его ребенок. Это ребенок Джейме. Иначе она бы его не оставила.

Нед раздраженно вздохнул.

— Я полагаю, что Джейме об этом не знает.

— Нет, не знает. И никто не узнает, пока он не вернется, а когда это будет — неизвестно, — сказал Эйемон, расхаживая по комнате и проводя рукой по своим кудрявым волосам. — Я должен принять решение относительно ребенка Джейме.

— Как ты думаешь, он заявит свои права на этого ребенка?

— Да, он это сделает. Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Его отец этого не одобрит.

— Но… это… дитя несет в себе кровь Ланнистеров.

— Дядя, пожалуйста. Я говорил тебе, каким был лорд Тайвин в моей прошлой жизни. Думаешь, он проявит милосердие к бастарду своего золотого наследника? Одно дело — быть просто бастардом, и совсем другое — это быть бастардом, родившимся от кровосмешения брата и сестры. Большинство лордов этого не потерпят.

— И ты не можешь оставить его матери, — нахмурился Нед.

— Есть только один вариант, и я даже не уверен, что могу на него положиться, — ответил Эйемон, сурово глядя на дядю. — Леди Кейтилин согласится приютить этого бастарда?

— Она приютила других ублюдков Серсеи.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы дети отвечали за грехи их матери. Меня мало заботит то, что с ними происходит, до тех пор, пока они в безопасности. Но этот ребенок будет нынешним и пока единственным наследником Джейме Ланнистера, если с ним что-нибудь случится. Будет ли леди Кейтилин выполнять мои приказы и заботиться о ребенке?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что она вела себя с тобой так только потому, что считала тебя угрозой для Робба.

Эйемон молчал. Ужасное поведение Кейтилин по отношению к нему навсегда останется для него больным местом, поэтому он просто продолжал смотреть на дядю, который неловко поерзал под его хмурым взглядом.

— Я знаю, что Кейтилин хочет помириться с тобой. А лорд Джейме — твой друг. Она знает, что ты хочешь лучшего для его сына или дочери. Она позволит ему или ей остаться в Винтерфелле.

— Очень хорошо. Я сам ей напишу, — ответил Эйемон. — Спасибо тебе, дядя, за совет.


	25. Глава 25. Дейенерис I

Она никак не могла оторваться от своего серого скакуна. Она провела весь день, катаясь верхом, и все же этого было недостаточно. Ее пальцы расчесывали серебряную гриву, когда она смахивала с шеи пыль прошлых дней. За ее лошадью ухаживали рабы, но расчесывание кобылы было одной из немногих вещей, которые ее радовали.

Хотя Дрого не сделал ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы ожидать от мужа, он все еще вызывал у нее беспокойство. Она пока не могла смириться с тем, что она… принадлежит кхалу Дрого. Тем не менее это было лучше, чем принадлежать брату. Несмотря на сильный жар солнца, она задрожала. Визерис больше не беспокоил ее, за что она была ему благодарна. Теперь, когда она вышла замуж, он, как правило, слонялся вокруг ее мужа, делая ехидные замечания и оскорбления по поводу сделки, которую они заключили.

Уже не в первый раз она задавалась вопросом, понимает ли Дрого неприятные слова ее брата и просто терпит его ради нее, или же он совершенно не знает, как с ним разговаривают. Трудно было поверить, что Визерис заботил Дрого не больше, чем лошадь заботила муха, жужжащая вокруг ее уха. Впрочем, она по-прежнему держалась на расстоянии от брата. Она больше не хотела будить дракона.

Дени кружила вокруг кобылы, напевая мелодию на дотракийском, которую она недавно слышала. Насколько ей было известно, это была песня об уничтожении другого племени кхалов, но она наслаждалась этой песней. Она все еще учила дотракийский язык и начинала складывать произнесенные фразы воедино, но спетые ею слова все еще ускользали от нее.

Сейчас они разбили лагерь за пределами одного из свободных городов, Квохора, после нескольких месяцев езды по обширному лесу. Она восхищалась деревьями, которые возвышались над ними и давали им тень на обратном пути к Дотракийскому морю. Дени провела большую часть своей жизни, переезжая из дома в дом, и, лишь мельком взглянув на окружающий мир, она не могла сдержать улыбки, и только теперь ей казалось, что у нее есть свобода и защита, которых ей не хватало всю жизнь. Она наконец осознала, каким огромным и ярким был мир.

Даже несмотря на то, что она немного беспокоилась о браке с Дрого, ощущения свободы и открытости миру того стоили.

«Я не буду держать тебя в клетке, малыш», — подумала она, когда ее рука скользнула по животу. Она не истекала кровью почти две луны. Ее прислужницы были бы рады сообщить об этом Дрого, но она настаивала, что сообщит ему сама, когда будет готова. Они сделали это… то, что росло внутри нее. Она не знала, что чувствует по этому поводу. Как женщина, она знала, что ее удел — это обеспечить мужа наследниками, так что теперь он будет доволен ею.

Хруст песка от приближающихся шагов вывел ее из задумчивости, и она с улыбкой повернулась. Но улыбка тут же исчезла с ее лица, когда она увидела, кто к ней подошел. Визерис улыбнулся ей в ответ, но это была не улыбка любви, а холодная и жестокая.

— Сестра, ты нравишься своему мужу?

Она замерла, вцепившись в гриву лошади. Кобыла, почувствовав ее нервозность, беспокойно затопталась, хотя была слишком хорошо обучена, чтобы вставать на дыбы.

Визерис схватил ее за подбородок, и его ухмылка превратилась в рычание.

— Я задал тебе вопрос! И ты ответишь мне, как требует от тебя твой король! Ты радуешь своего мужа?

— Я… Думаю, что да, — удалось выдавить ей из себя, ее глаза наполнились слезами боли и страха.

— Тогда почему этот чертов дикарь не дает мне армию, которую я от него требую? Это, должно быть, из-за тебя! Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла к кхалу и сосала его член, пока он не даст мне мою армию! Сделай это сейчас же, прежде чем ты разбудишь дракона!

Он сжал ее щеки и отпустил. Она на мгновение задрожала, прижавшись к кобыле, отчаянно стараясь не заплакать. Дрого тоже не понравились бы ее слезы, но это потому, что ему снова придется разбираться с ее братом. Она видела, что ему не нравится, как ее брат обращается с ней, и если ее брат получит свою армию, то никто из них не увидит, как она плачет.

— Кхалиси, — подбежал к ним старый рыцарь Джорах Мормонт. Он остановился как вкопанный, увидев Дейенерис, съежившуюся у своей лошади, и с болезненным видом опустился на одно колено перед Визерисом. — Ваша Светлость, я был в Квохоре и узнал важные новости из Вестероса.

— Ну! Говори!

— Похоже, что узурпатор Роберт Баратеон был свергнут. Бастард лорда Эддарда Старка заявил, что он последний законнорожденный сын вашего брата, принца Рейегара Таргариена.

Лицо Визериса из молочно-белого превратилось в кроваво-красное, он задрожал от ярости.

— Как такое может быть?! Еще один лжедракон занял мой трон?! Объясни, — рявкнул он Джораху Мормонту.

— Узурпатор посетил лорда Старка в Винтерфелле, желая сделать его королевским Десницей. Но случилось несчастье. Сир Джейме Ланнистер и королева Серсея Ланнистер были пойманы в… весьма компрометирующем положении. Король приговорил их обоих к смерти. Однако во время казни бастард Неда Старка выступил вперед и заявил о своих правах на трон. Теперь он известен под именем Эйемон Таргариен. Он освободил Джейме Ланнистера, и вместе с Недом Старком они свергли короля Роберта. Они как раз сейчас маршируют к Королевской Гавани, пока мы говорим.

— У моего брата не было других детей, тем более с этой старковской шлюхой! Он заплатит за это!

— Север и Западные земли уже на его стороне, Ваша Светлость, и в ближайшее время, я думаю, он без особых проблем получит еще и Речные земли с Долиной, — сообщил сир Джорах. Дейенерис показалось, что он нервничает, потому что она видела, как его глаза бегают от земли к ней. Визерис, однако, не обратил на них никакого внимания.

— Когда я получу свою армию, я заставлю их всех сгореть! Спасти Ланнистера, который убил нашего отца?! Это непростительно. Ни один дракон так бы не сделал. Я заставлю их всех заплатить за это, — прорычал Визерис и потопал прочь, к облегчению Дейенерис, похоже, позабыв о них.

Джорах смотрел ему вслед, а когда он отошел на безопасное расстояние, встал и с беспокойством посмотрел на Кхалиси.

— Вы в порядке, кхалиси?

— Я… я в порядке, — сказала она, не сумев скрыть дрожь. Не желая сосредотачиваться на этом, она спросила:

— Вы… разве вы не были лордом на Севере?

Джорах сжал губы в жесткую линию, но кивнул.

— Значит, вы знали друга узурпатора, лорда Старка?

— Да, это так. Я сражался с ним в восстании Роберта… и восстании железнорожденных.

— Как вы думаете, его предполагаемый бастард может быть Таргариеном?

— Однажды я видел мальчика. Он выглядел как Старк, так что меня не удивляет, что он родственник лорда Старка. Нет, сюрпризом для всех было то, что у Старка вообще был бастард. Он известен как честный, благородный человек. Он никогда не нарушил бы брачных обетов, но при этом стал отцом бастарда. Удивительно, что он смог так долго прятать мальчика.

— Вы верите в то, что он сын моего брата?

— Не знаю, кхалиси. Однако я очень сомневаюсь, что лорд Старк поддержал бы требование мальчика, если бы не случилось нечто радикальное. Если лорд Старк говорит, что он — сын его сестры и принца, тогда я в это верю. Однако одни только слова не смогут обеспечить им поддержку в завоевании трона. У них должны быть другие доказательства.

— Вы знаете, какой он?

Джорах нахмурился. 

— Если я не ошибаюсь, он примерно вашего возраста. Я не встречался с ним лично, только видел его мимоходом, когда посещал Винтерфелл. Но я сомневаюсь, что лорд Старк позволил бы кому-то из своих детей вести себя так… как ваш брат, кхалиси.

Дейенерис почувствовала небольшое облегчение. Может быть, не все Таргариены такие темпераментные, как ее брат.

— Кстати, я принес травы, которые вы просили, кхалиси, — пробормотал Джорах, протягивая ей холщовый мешочек. Затем он поклонился и ушел, бросив на нее последний встревоженный взгляд.

Дейенерис облегченно вздохнула и открыла мешочек. Она мало что знала о беременности, но прислужницы заверили ее, что некоторые травы могут помочь ей с утренней тошнотой. Может быть, теперь она сможет не торопиться каждое утро расставаться со своим завтраком. Ее рука потянулась к животу, словно желая удостовериться в присутствии ребенка, хотя он был слишком мал, чтобы чувствовать его. Может быть, она снова прижмет к себе драконьи яйца. Они должны были быть каменными, но она подозревала, что это не так и что новая жизнь внутри нее может каким-то образом даровать жизнь двум яйцам. Это была глупая идея, но попытаться не мешало.

Она встала и глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с силами, прежде чем решительно направиться туда, где Дрого поставил палатку. На ходу она лениво размышляла о новом короле, который называл себя Эйемоном. Как сын принца-первенца, у него больше прав на трон, чем у Визериса.

Она надеялась, что когда-нибудь сможет встретиться с племянником, но с Визерисом во главе их усилий она боялась, что встретит его только как своего врага, а не как свою семью.


	26. Глава 26. Джейме IX

— У тебя меч дяди Гериона.

— Он _мой _дядя. А не ваш.

— Это валирийская сталь, да?

— Мы можем дотронуться до него?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Дядя Герион говорит, что ты лучший фехтовальщик в Семи Королевствах. Ты можешь нам показать?

— Тренироваться на корабле небезопасно.

— А когда мы доберемся до суши?

Джейме закрыл глаза и помолился Богам, чтобы те ниспослали ему бесконечное терпение. С одним из людей Дэвида была семья, и его близнецы не оставляли Джейме в покое. Их несколько раз прогоняли Герион, Дэвид или Сайрус, отец мальчиков, но они, как мотыльки, которых тянуло к пламени, в конце концов все время возвращались к нему. Он попытался подтолкнуть их к Поду, который учился завязывать узлы с одним из членов экипажа, но они отмахнулись от него, утверждая, что уже научились этому.

Джейме не мог их винить. Даже он нервничал, находясь в замкнутом пространстве корабля, неспособный тренироваться. Он мог только вообразить, какое смятение испытывают семилетние мальчики, не знающие, куда потратить свою детскую энергию. И все же ему хотелось, чтобы они последовали примеру своей сестры. Она была старше и спокойнее, держалась особняком, но когда ее собственная энергия переполняла ее, она начинала танцевать на палубе. Это не было похоже ни на один известный ему танец, и когда Джейме впервые увидел его, он пришел к выводу, что их семья была частью какой-то путешествующей труппы.

У всей семьи была оливковая кожа, темные глаза и черные волосы. Каждый вечер отец, Сайрус, развлекал команду, играя на скрипке или виолончели. Джейме никому бы не признался, но эти вечера стали его любимым временем ночи. Водоворот и танец музыки в радуге цветов успокаивали его напряженный ум, и после прослушивания их музыки он обнаружил, что легче засыпает, и ему снится меньше кошмаров. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы нанять всю семью в качестве ланнистеровских музыкантов на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Однако эти мальчишки заставляли его пересмотреть эту идею.

— Мальчики, разве ваш отец и Дэвид не говорили вам о том, чтобы вы перестали беспокоить королевского Десницу?

Оба одновременно комично сморщились и очень медленно повернулись к своей матери, которая стояла за их спинами со строгим выражением лица.

Джейме вздохнул с облегчением. Несмотря на то, что Сайрус явно был крестьянином, его жена держалась с безошибочной осанкой знатной дамы. На ней было что-то вроде платья, хотя оно было расстегнуто на талии, из-за чего было видно бриджи под ее юбкой. Несмотря на дешевое качество материала, ее одежда — и одежда ее семьи — была безупречно опрятной. Сейчас она смотрела на своих сыновей так же, как смотрел на него Дрогон.

— Мы просто… нам просто любопытно! — взвыл один из них.

— Как бы то ни было, он явно не желает, чтобы вы составили ему компанию. Я предлагаю вам как можно подробнее изучить правила этикета, чтобы вы начали понимать разницу между тем, хотят ли люди вашей компании или нет.

— Но нам скучно!

Ее брови предостерегающе поползли вверх.

— Повторите это еще раз, и я уверена, что смогу убедить капитана позволить вам очистить корабль от носа до кормы. — Наконец они поняли, насколько серьезно говорила их мать, и начали дрожать под ее взглядом и энергично качать головами. — А теперь найдите себе занятие, или я найду его для вас!

Они бросились вниз по палубе, едва не упав с лестницы.

— Прошу прощения за поведение моих сыновей. Этого больше не повторится, — сказала она и ушла прочь, присоединившись к дочери.

Он смотрел ей вслед, удивляясь ее безразличию. На самом деле, кроме мальчиков и дяди Гериона, все остальные люди Дэвида обходили его стороной, настороженно поглядывая на него. Висенте, человек, который спас его и Пода из камер, коротко кивал ему, когда ловил его взгляд, Каллум улыбался при встрече, но остальные полдюжины людей Дэвида наотрез отказывались даже приближаться к нему.

В общем-то он и сам не особо горел желанием говорить с ними.

— Я вижу, детеныши сбежали. Неужели их мать так сильно испугала этих озорников?

Джейме оторвался от своих мыслей и повернулся к Дэвиду, который весело улыбался ему, а дядя, стоявший позади, выглядел необычайно серьезным. Джейме посмотрел на старика.

Дэвиду так и не удалось убедить капитана направиться прямиком к берегам Простора. Они были вынуждены снова высадиться в Ланниспорте, чтобы выгрузить других купцов и пополнить свои запасы. Эта задержка раздражала Джейме, но он решил воспользоваться ею и поспешил вместе с Подом обратно к Утесу Кастерли за столь необходимыми им сейчас ванной, припасами, одеждой и сотней солдат. Он ожидал, что Герион останется, но, похоже, группа Дэвида решила всюду следовать за Джейме.

Джейме не хотел думать о том впечатлении, которое произведет на Тиреллов, когда прибудет в Хайгарден в разношерстной компании кочевников: казалось, что по какой-то причине Дэвид решил остаться с Джейме, чего бы то ни стоило.

К тому же не стоило забывать, что именно люди Дэвида освободили его от плена железнорожденных. Он у них в долгу. Ланнистеры всегда возвращали свои долги, поэтому Джейме не мог приказать им уйти. Ведь если он сделает это, вместе с ними уйдет и его дядя. На какое-то время ему придется смириться с их присутствием.

Джейме только отвернулся от Дэвида, чтобы посмотреть на море, которое разделяло его и Простор, когда Дэвид сказал:

— Мне нужна информация.

— Что?

— Я хочу узнать больше об этой войне, в которой ты сражаешься.

— Информация ценна. Даже если бы была цена, ты бы никогда не смог ее заплатить, — ответил Джейме.

— У меня есть собственные ценные сведения. Мы могли бы организовать обмен.

— Нет, — отрезал Джейме.

— Джейме, пожалуйста, — сказал Герион. — Ты обещал рассказать _мне _больше об этой войне.

— Да, _тебе _я скажу. Но ему я говорить ничего не буду.

Дэвид искоса взглянул на него.

— Если я собираюсь следовать за тобой, мне нужно знать больше.

— Я не приглашал тебя с собой. Можешь покинуть меня, как только мы достигнем Хайгардена.

Джейме самодовольно улыбнулся. Герион раздраженно вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу. На лице Дэвида появилось решительное выражение, говорившее о том, что Джейме так просто от него не отделается.

— А что, если у меня есть то, что даст тебе преимущество в твоей войне?

Джейме рассмеялся.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь дать мне что-нибудь подобное.

На этот раз Дэвид понимающе улыбнулся, но в его глазах было странное возбуждение.

— Ты знаешь, что такое шифр?

Джейме моргнул.

— Нет.

— Ты ведь пишешь письма своему королю, и я уверен, что у тебя есть информация, которую ты не можешь ему сообщить напрямую, опасаясь, что письмо будет перехвачено, не так ли?

Джейме упрямо молчал, но Дэвид, казалось, воспринял это как подтверждение.

— Что, если я скажу тебе, что ты можешь написать твоему королю любую информацию, и никто не сможет ее понять?

Джейме прищурился.

— Объясни.

— Только если ты дашь мне необходимую информацию.

Джейме раздраженно стиснул зубы и сказал:

— Хорошо, я расскажу тебе столько, сколько смогу. Взамен ты научишь меня этому шифровальному трюку, и я получу ответы на свои вопросы о тебе.

— Тогда договорились, — сказал Дэвид, протягивая ему руку.

Джейме взглянул на него так, словно у него в руке был паук, и старик осмелился предложить ему взять его.

— Сделка не будет заключена, пока ты не пожмешь мне руку, — сказал Дэвид. Его улыбка внезапно стала безжизненной, а в глазах появился холодный расчет, который очень не понравился Джейме. Тем не менее он со всей силы сжал предложенную руку. Дэвид даже не вздрогнул. — А теперь, если ты последуешь за мной, мы обменяемся информацией.

— Не здесь. Я бы предпочел, чтобы никто из команды не слышал этого, — тихо сказал Джейме.

Дэвид бросил на него еще один раздраженный взгляд, а затем перевел взгляд на молодую девушку рядом с матерью.

— Люсиль!

— Что?

— Почему бы тебе не сыграть для меня на скрипке? Нам нужна музыка.

Молодая девчушка, которая явно еще не расцвела, понимающе на них посмотрела и послушно повела под палубу. Она остановилась у боковой комнаты, а Дэвид повел Джейме дальше по коридору. Он постучал в дверь, открыл ее и зашел в маленькую комнату со столом и без окон. Как только дверь закрылась, они некоторое время сидели молча, пока за дверью не раздался приятный звук скрипки.

Джейме глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как напряжение, которое, казалось, стало его постоянным спутником, ослабло от музыки, которая варьировалась от спокойного и низкого темно-синего до игривого зеленого и желтого. Он закрыл глаза; музыка кружилась вокруг него. Когда он открыл их, то увидел, что Дэвид внимательно наблюдал за ним.

— Здесь нас никто не слышит, — еле слышно произнес Дэвид сквозь музыку скрипки. — А теперь расскажи мне, как все это началось?

Джейме нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Дэвида на Гериона, обдумывая, сколько ему следует рассказать. Не секрет, как произошел переворот. Лорды Севера и, возможно, Речных земель уже знают. Самой большой проблемой было то, насколько подробно рассказать им о том, что привело его на эшафот. Внутри у него все сжалось от необходимости говорить, пусть даже по касательной, об его изнасиловании, но выбора особо не было: либо он станет известен как человек, которого изнасиловала сестра, либо как мужчина, который трахал свою сестру.

Джейме тяжело вздохнул. Он снова был благодарен музыке: она ему понадобится, чтобы закончить этот рассказ.

Итак, он начал с охоты за пределами Винтерфелла и того, как медведь напал на него. Потом он рассказал о своей отключке, в которой он провел почти неделю, и как он проснулся оттого, что его насиловала Серсея. На этом моменте Герион громко выругался, его лицо вспыхнуло от гнева. Дэвид оставался бесстрастным, но, казалось, становился все более напряженным. Джейме рассказал о пародии на суд, а затем о дне казни и о том, как его бывший оруженосец выступил вперед и объявил себя королем.

— Седьмое пекло, Джейме! Что случилось с Серсеей? — требовательно спросил Герион.

— Ее отправят в какое-нибудь изолированное место до конца своих дней. Решение еще не было принято, когда я уходил.

— Это еще не все, — сказал Дэвид.

— Что?

— Ты не все нам рассказал.

— Это все.

— Нет, это не так. Какого черта король Эйемон рисковал своей жизнью и жизнью всей своей семьи ради твоей шеи? Потому что — сколько ты был его наставником… месяц? Должно быть что-то еще, — сказал Дэвид.

Джейме сердито посмотрел на Дэвида. Он надеялся, что, услышав об его изнасиловании, никто уже не увидит дыры в остальной части истории.

— Хорошо. Я знал, что он был последним законнорожденным сыном Рейегара до того, как отправился в Винтерфелл.

— Ты взял его в оруженосцы, чтобы потом свергнуть короля Роберта. Теперь в этом больше смысла, — сказал Дэвид, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Ты с самого начала намеревался свергнуть Роберта? — прошептал Герион.

— Ты не представляешь, как мучительно было служить ему и моей сестре. Я никогда не встречал двух людей, которые меньше всего заслуживали бы своего положения, — прорычал Джейме и содрогнулся, вспоминая все те годы, когда ему приходилось стоять у дверей их покоев.

Герион, казалось, хотел сказать что-то еще, но, взглянув на Дэвида, передумал. Дэвид смотрел куда-то вдаль, задумчиво потирая щеку.

— Теперь твоя очередь. Что ты там говорил насчет шифра?

Это привлекло внимание Дэвида, и он сказал:

— О, шифр? Это не так уж сложно. Герион, принеси пергамент. И скажи Люсиль, что ее игра на скрипке была замечательной, но больше не нужна.

Как только Герион ушел, а скрипка перестала играть, Джейме спросил:

— Кто ты? Откуда ты пришел?

Дэвид улыбнулся ему.

— По правде говоря, мне нечего рассказывать.

— Ты кто-то больше, чем притворяешься.

— Нет, я просто умнее и удачливее среднего обывателя. Я родился в семье слуг в Сигарде, резиденции Маллистеров. Моя мать помогала мейстеру, а отец был кузнецом. Поскольку моя мать была близка с мейстером, он научил меня грамоте и числам. Мейстер был в восторге от моего интеллекта и был готов написать мне рекомендацию в Цитадель, когда разразилась Война девятигрошовых королей. Я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы участвовать в военных действиях. Даже тогда мне не нравилось убивать. В конце концов стало понятно, насколько я бесполезен как боец, и меня отправили помогать мейстерам. Благодаря маминой подготовке я нашел свою нишу и стал бесценным. После окончания войны я отправился в Цитадель, чтобы стать мейстером. К сожалению, у нас с Цитаделью возникли разногласия.

— Ты изгнанный ученик? — спросил Джейме.

— С их стороны была враждебность, — сказал Дэвид, усмехнувшись тревоге Джейме. — Я не был изгнан из Цитадели. Я сам ушел. Я чувствовал, что мейстеры застряли в своем развитии в вопросах исцеления пациентов. Несмотря на то, что я добился больших успехов в изучении трав и их использовании и изобрел свои собственные снадобья, мейстеры отказались иметь с ними дело. Я устал бороться с мейстерами и ушел, пересек Узкое море и отправился в Вольные города, чтобы практиковать исцеление там. Я путешествовал с различными торговцами и компаниями, предлагая им свои услуги. Я получал деньги от богатых дворян, помогал бедным и обездоленным. В конце концов, именно они нуждаются в этом больше всего.

В конце концов я начал собирать учеников. Первым был Джулиан Грей. Он был третьим сыном одного незначительного дома Вестероса, который в свое время решил путешествовать по миру и позже он наткнулся на меня. Он также был потенциальным мейстером, но решил помочь мне. Подобрал Сайруса и его жену. Потом твоего дядю Гериона. И так далее, и так далее.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату снова вошел Герион с куском пергамента, пером, чернилами и небольшой книгой.

— Спасибо, Герион.

Один богатый торговец решил спонсировать нас, и я смог держать лавку на постоянной основе в течение нескольких лет. Герион часто говорил о возвращении в Вестерос, поэтому в конце концов я решил расстаться с торговцем, и вот мы здесь, — ответил Дэвид, раскладывая пергамент. — Теперь ты можешь написать свое сообщение — это просто, как день, — но сначала тебе нужен ключ, чтобы сопоставить буквы, и человек с ключом сможет расшифровать его, когда получит.

Дэвид написал на пергаменте аккуратными каракулями: _«Я целитель_».

— Теперь выбери слово и начни с начала алфавита. Я предпочитаю использовать отрывок из книги, потому что вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь его расшифрует. Убедись, что ты знаешь название книги, страницы и сколько абзацев в главе, чтобы найти свое слово. Имей в виду, что если встречаются двойные буквы, то они должны соответствовать только одной букве. Для примера давай возьмем твою фамилию — _Ланнистер_.

Дэвид написал _«Ланнистер»_, а затем дописал остальные буквы. Затем он написал еще одну фразу, которая, насколько Джейме мог судить, была абсолютной тарабарщиной. Затем он подчеркнул фразу.

— Это предложение соответствует тому, которое я написал выше: «Я целитель».

Джейме моргнул и внимательно изучил пергамент. Это было удивительно просто. Знали ли об этом Варис и Мизинец? Он никогда не видел, чтобы они писали письма, но, возможно, они именно так и писали. Он, конечно, никогда не видел ничего подобного ни в своей прошлой жизни, ни в этой. Он почувствовал прилив крови к венам и задрожал от возбуждения.

_«Это вполне может изменить ход ведения всех войн»_, — подумал он, продолжая изучать пергамент. Это одновременно возбуждало и пугало его.


	27. Глава 27. Арья I

Арья попыталась еще больше высунуться из окна башни, чтобы получше увидеть отряд Джона, состоявший из него самого, ее дяди, отца и еще пятисот человек, которые сейчас стояли у ворот Риверрана. Любой, кто посмотрел бы на ее лицо, нашел бы ее удивительно флегматичной, но внутри нее бушевало смятение.

_«Джон. Он всегда будет Джоном. Я не буду называть его Эйемоном»,_ — подумала про себя она, но внутри у нее все сжалось. Ведь он уже не был тем Джоном, которого она знала.

Она давным-давно заметила в нем что-то необычное. Как чуть ли не единственный человек в семье, который знал его лучше всех, она могла сказать, что он изменился… став немного другим. Это было едва заметно, но тем не менее это тревожило что-то в глубине ее сознания. Она не могла определить, что именно, и в конце концов отмахнулась. Что бы ни изменило его, это сделало его лучше. Обычно именно он старался уберечь ее от неприятностей и часто потворствовал ее желанию научиться фехтованию, хотя и не был учителем.

Но после этой перемены он начал ей помогать. Если бы Джон не отвлек ее брата, она бы ни за что не смогла подкинуть в постель Робба овечье дерьмо. Пока Теон был в Зимнем городке с Рос, они воспользовались случаем, чтобы распилить напополам все его стрелы. Когда Теон начал проклинать всех в Винтерфелле за это, то Джон шагнул вперед и взял вину на себя. Их отец, или сейчас только ее отец, наказал Джона тем, что тому пришлось два дня чистить стойла, но всякий раз, когда она встречалась с ним взглядом, он просто улыбался и подмигивал ей.

А потом они испортили лимонные пирожные Сансы, добавив в них перец. Арья не смогла удержаться от смеха, увидев, как Санса, откусив кусочек лимонного пирога, заплакала от жжения во рту. Она получила лимонным пирогом в лицо и была наказана, отправившись в постель без ужина, но оно того стоило.

Ей нравился такой Джон. Он был менее серьезен и с ним было гораздо веселее. С ним и раньше было весело, но он всегда съеживался под пристальным взглядом ее матери, а после почти не обращал на нее внимания. Она любила свою мать, но ее всегда расстраивало, насколько излишне жестокой может быть мать по отношению к Джону. Ведь он был не опаснее котенка.

Но и это их веселье длилось недолго. Вскоре Джон вернулся к своему прежнему смиренному поведению, особенно когда прибыл король, он стал вести себя как слуга, которого можно видеть, но не слышать. Ее очень раздражало, что другие не могли принять его так, как она. Он все еще был ее братом, независимо от того, благородного он происхождения или нет.

_«И он всегда будет моим братом»_, — упрямо продолжала думать она про себя.

Все изменилось, когда сир Барристан и _Цареубийца _ обратили на него внимание. Сначала она была взволнована тем, что люди наконец-то оценили способности Джона. Но как только он стал оруженосцем _Цареубийцы_, тот стал занимать большую часть времени Джона делами и тренировками.

Она пожаловалась на это своему отцу, на что он сказал:

— Сир Джейме дал Джону редкую возможность. Ты не должна портить ему жизнь.

Она возненавидела _Цареубийцу_. Король еще не уехал, а она уже чувствовала, как брат отдаляется от нее. По крайней мере, она была уверена, что Джон отправится с ними на юг, в Королевскую Гавань, так что у них будет возможность поговорить по дороге. Она жаждала, чтобы он передал ей больше знаний о фехтовании. Несмотря на то, что она ненавидела _Цареубийцу_, она с нетерпением ждала возможности узнать некоторые из его приемов от Джона.

А потом случился этот ужасный скандал из-за _Цареубийцы _и королевы, и оба должны были быть казнены.

Поначалу Арья была очень взволнована предстоящей казнью. Ей не разрешили смотреть, как ее отец казнил дезертиров из Ночного Дозора. Ходили только мальчики. Когда она услышала, что ей придется присутствовать при свершении королевского правосудия, у нее закружилась голова. Но ее счастье опало, как подушка, которая потеряла все свои перья, когда она увидела, как ведет себя Джон.

Он поссорился с их отцом, набросился на Робба и стал хандрить еще больше, чем раньше. Она могла бы сказать, что он уважал сира Джейме и даже любил его. Он также настаивал на том, что Джейме невиновен в преступлении, за которое король осудил его, и это заставило ее сердце дрогнуть. Она знала, что такое справедливость. Ее отец постоянно внушал ей, как важно быть справедливой и честной, но вот его же лучший друг, _король_, проявил высшую степень несправедливости, а ее отец ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить это. Хотя, по всей вероятности, он просто не смог его остановить.

В день казни ее сердце билось где-то в горле. Похоже, это никого не радовало. Даже ее собственные мать и отец были мрачны, Джон выглядел таким же мрачным, но в его позе появилась новая уверенность, которая даже была больше похожа на решимость. Это пугало ее даже больше, чем казнь.

Похоже, ее страх оправдался, когда Джон выбежал вперед, чтобы остановить казнь. Она знала, что это все равно что смертный приговор, и готова была расплакаться, когда он открыто объявил себя королем. Ее страх тут же сменился смущением. Ее отец _лгал _ им об истинной личности Джона. Весь остаток дня у нее кружилась голова, она пыталась смириться с тем, что произошло, и в конце дня в ней стала преобладать одна эмоция — _гнев_. Гнев от имени Джона.

_«Не могу поверить, что отец так долго не рассказывал Джону о его происхождении! Он заслужил это знать»,_ — подумала она, слегка нахмурившись. Но в то же время Джон еще больше стал отдаляться от нее. Будучи королем, он стал очень занятым человеком. Теперь у него было на нее еще меньше времени.

Однажды она бегала с Нимерией по богороще, когда он позвал ее. Она радостно подбежала к нему и обняла. Нимерия игриво огрызнулась на Призрака, который тут же отпрянул от нее. Если бы это была ее мать, ее бы отругали за то, что она поздоровалась с королем таким неподобающим образом, но Джон только рассмеялся.

_— Идем. Давай вернемся в твою комнату, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — сказал он._

_— Что это? — нетерпеливо спросила она._

_— Это не будет сюрпризом, если я сейчас тебе все расскажу, — ответил он ей и повернулся, чтобы уйти._

_Она и ее волчица помчались за ним. Волки то забегали вперед, то снова убегали, лаская и взволнованно повизгивая. Когда они наконец добрались до ее комнаты, она открыла дверь и резко остановилась, тяжело дыша. К изголовью ее кровати был прислонен новый меч. Она нетерпеливо потянулась к нему, проведя рукой по мягкой коричневой коже рукояти. На рукояти были серебряные вставки, но в остальном она была проста. Арья немного стянула ножны, чтобы увидеть сверкающий металл. Судя по длине и ширине, это мог быть только короткий меч._

_— Это для меня?_

_Джон улыбнулся и кивнул, и Арья подбежала, чтобы обнять его._

_— Значит ли это, что теперь я могу начать тренироваться?_

_— Я все еще пытаюсь договориться об этом с дядей. Важно быть готовым к тому, что должно произойти. Возможно, наступит время, когда нам всем придется сражаться, не только мужчинам. Я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если ты будешь к этому готова._

_Улыбка сползла с ее лица._

_— О чем ты говоришь?_

_— Не обращай внимания. Мне нужно тебе еще кое-что сказать. Назовем это хорошей и плохой новостью. Меч был хорошей новостью, а это… это плохая новость._

_— Джон, — она настороженно посмотрела на него. Она терпеть не могла, когда ее оставляли в стороне от важных дел, потому что она была молода и потому что была девчонкой. _«Я думала, ты не такой»,_ — кричало ее лицо._

_— Мы готовимся к войне, Арья. Как король, я должен объединить Семь Королевств. Мне нужны союзники._

_— Почему тебе нужен Железный трон, чтобы быть королем? Ты можешь остаться и править здесь, — умоляла Арья. Ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы ее семья отправлялась на юг._

_Он лишь покачал головой в ответ на ее протесты._

_— Только Старк может править в Винтерфелле, а я — Таргариен. Кроме того, очень важно, чтобы Семь Королевств были объединены. Такова воля Богов._

_— Откуда ты это знаешь?_

_— Потому что они дали мне видение. Видение того, что должно произойти. _

_— Ты Старк, и ты всегда будешь Старком, — запротестовала она._

_Он грустно улыбнулся._

_— Я рад, что ты так думаешь. Мне может понадобиться кто-то, кто будет напоминать мне об этом время от времени. — Он снова замолчал, и его улыбка окончательно исчезла. — Мне нужны союзники, Арья. Я предложил заключить помолвку Роббу и Сансе, чтобы объединиться с семьей Тиреллов._

_Она нахмурилась еще сильнее._

_— Ты не…_

_— Я ничего не предлагал в отношении тебя, однако потенциальная помолвка между тобой и принцем Тристаном Мартеллом из Дорна вполне может быть заключена. Я подумал, ты должна знать._

_Арья открыла рот. Отец рассказывал ей о том, каково это — падать в ледяной поток, и в этот момент она могла утверждать, что знает это чувство. Пронзительный холод охватил ее, и она ощутила острые уколы ледяной воды на коже._

_— Арья? — Джон потянулся к ней, но она резко отстранилась._

_— Как ты мог? — прошептала она. Ее сердце бешено колотилось. Как загнанный в угол кролик, она искала место, куда можно было бы убежать, но это не было физической угрозой. Это было не то, от чего она могла бы убежать._

_— Я еще ничего не посылал Мартеллам насчет брака. Я просто сообщаю тебе, что это еще находится в стадии обсуждения и вполне может произойти. Пожалуйста, Арья, я хочу этого не больше, чем ты. Но если ты помнишь, Дорн не против обучения женщин сражениям. Там ты будешь чувствовать себя как дома._

_— Но это не мой дом! Я — волк Севера. Мое место здесь! — закричала она, сжимая ножны своего короткого меча так крепко, что побелели пальцы. Нимерия заскулила и положила голову на колени, но Арья не обратила на нее никакого внимания._

_— Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу выходить замуж! Зачем ты это делаешь?_

_Она видела боль в его глазах, но он оставался непоколебим и решителен._

_— Потому что я должен это сделать. Вестерос должен быть единым._

_В ее глазах стояли слезы, губы дрожали. _«Я не буду плакать. Не буду», _— подумала она, но первая слеза все же скатилась по ее щеке._

_Джон, продолжая смотреть на нее, вытер слезу легким движением большого пальца._

_— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал он ей._

_— Убирайся, — крикнула она._

_Он поморщился и кивнул._

_— Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня, — сказал он. Потом он вышел и закрыл за собой дверь._

_**Бах**! Меч рукоятью ударился о дверь, когда она бросила его вслед Джону. Не в силах больше сдерживать рыдания, она крепко обняла Нимерию и зарыдала в ее мех._

Это было почти четыре месяца назад, и с тех пор она не сказала Джону ни слова. Отец приходил к ней и говорил, что она должна исполнить свой долг перед семьей и королем.

_«В следующий раз, когда я услышу, что ты кричишь на своего короля, тебя ждет наказание»,_ — сказал ее отец с каменным выражением лица.

К счастью, ей не нужно было разговаривать с Джоном, да он и не пытался. Однако он никогда бы не приказал ей заговорить с ним, поэтому она пользовалась этим и молчала в его присутствии. Она знала, что это причиняет ему боль. Нетрудно было заметить, что бремя правления становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее, но ей было все равно.

_«Он мой брат и моя семья, и он предал меня»,_ — подумала она, стиснув зубы и сжимая кулаки.

— Арья? Вот ты где, — Санса вплыла в комнату с неодобрительным выражением лица. Ее волосы были уложены в замысловатом южном стиле, а платье было голубого цвета, в знак принадлежности к дому Талли. — Почему тебя не было там, чтобы проводить короля Эйемона и отца? Ты не можешь прятаться во время церемонии. Отец приказал септе Мордейн наказать тебя так, как она сочтет нужным.

— Мне все равно, — заявила Арья. — Она ничего не может сделать, чтобы я передумала.

— Я тоже выхожу замуж, и разве ты видишь, чтобы я впадала в истерику, как ребенок? Это наш долг как благородных леди древнего дома, — поучала ее Санса, глядя на сестру. — Когда ты наконец вырастешь?

— А когда у тебя вырастет мозг?! Разве всего четыре месяца назад ты не мечтала выйти замуж за Джоффри?

У Сансы отвисла челюсть.

— И вовсе я не_ мечтала_ о Джоффри!

— Да, это так! Ты пускаешь слюни о любом, у кого красивое личико!

Лицо ее сестры стало пунцовым, и она крикнула:

— А ты скорее будешь спать с собаками. Я никогда не слышала о благородном лорде, который хотел бы жениться на дикарке.

— И хорошо! Мне наплевать, — ответила Арья, бросаясь к своему мечу.

— Куда ты идешь? У нас скоро будут уроки шитья!

— Ну, а у меня сейчас уроки фехтования с Дэйси Мормонт. Ну ты знаешь, та самая женщина-воин! Которой никто не говорит, что делать!

— Король Эйемон может ей приказать, и она молча выполнит его приказ. Потому что она знает свой долг, — раздраженно ответила Санса.

Арья выбежала из комнаты с перекошенным лицом. Опять это слово: _долг_. Она ненавидела его. Почему репутация дома Старков так сильно зависит от этого слова?

_«Я никогда не выйду замуж! Никогда»_, — вопила она про себя со всем разочарованием, на которое была способна. Если она была так уверена в том, в чем про себя клялась, то почему эти слова казались ей такими пустыми?


	28. Глава 28. Джейме X

Джейме подъехал к Хайгардену в приподнятом расположении духа, осознавая всю важность своей миссии от нового короля. Он снова был одет в темно-красную кожаную куртку в цветах Ланнистеров, дополненную черными брюками с золотой полосой по ноге и черно-малиновым плащом позади него. Под сидел на лошади и неловко ерзал в седле, он был одет в свою обычную коричневую куртку и темные брюки с единственной геральдической нашивкой, указывающей на то, что он из дома Пейн. Джейме забыл, что Под не умеет ездить на лошади, и теперь тот едва мог держать себя в руках. И то только потому, что лошади, на которых они ехали, были хорошо обучены и воспитаны, и поэтому они не давали ему повода для беспокойства. Герион сидел по другую сторону от него, выпрямившись, как шомпол. Он криво улыбнулся Джейме, когда они впервые вскочили на лошадей, и эта улыбка так и осталась на его лице.

Сотня ланнистерских солдат, которая ехала с ним, выглядела великолепно в своих доспехах, выстроившись в колонны с необыкновенной дисциплинированностью, которой их обучил Тайвин Ланнистер.

За ними следовали разношерстные кочевники, известные как Пастухи, верхом на лошадях, выделенных конюшнями Хайгардена вместе с большой каретой, в которой ехали женщины и дети, а следом ехала купеческая тележка, полная товаров. Джейме не мог не заметить озадаченного выражения лица Гарлана Тирелла, когда он увидел, как они следовали за отрядом Ланнистеров.

При других обстоятельствах Джейме мог бы даже смутиться, но сегодня ничто не могло испортить его хорошее настроение. Арфа Рейегара снова была надежно прикреплена к его спине, и он наслаждался ее удобной тяжестью. За неделю до высадки на берег однажды утром Джейме вышел на палубу и чуть не впал в ступор от открывшегося ему зрелища. Музыкант Сайрус держал футляр с арфой рядом с собой и баюкал ее на коленях, как ребенка, осторожно перебирал струны, регулируя тюнеры.

При виде этого кровь Джейме вскипела, а его зрение затуманилось красной пеленой, когда он подошел к мужчине. Сайрус только взглянул на него, когда тот навис над ним, но вздрогнул, увидев убийственный взгляд Джейме, склонившегося над ним.

— Ч-что?

— Это мое, — прорычал Джейме.

— Что? Но я нашел ее!

— Он хочет сказать, что она принадлежала ему до того, как железнорожденные украли ее у него, — вмешался Дэвид, чтобы спасти своего спутника. Он не решался положить руку на плечо Джейме, но смотрел на него настороженно, словно ожидал, что тот потребует его голову.

Сайрус сдулся.

— О. Понятно. Я… прошу прощения. Вот, держи, — сказал он, аккуратно укладывая арфу обратно в футляр и возвращая ее Джейме с таким видом, словно тот забирал его первенца.

— Разве ты не видел герб Таргариенов?!

Сайрус хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Я не знаком с вестеросскими домами и их гербами!

— Ты получил ее обратно, вот что действительно важно, — сказал Дэвид, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

Джейме все еще свирепо смотрел на него, затем повернулся и бросился с арфой обратно в свою комнату, заперев ее в сундуке, в котором обычно хранились их подушки и одеяла, а ключ положив в карман. Когда он вернулся, Сайрус все еще сидел на палубе с мрачным видом. Дочь неловко похлопала его по плечу.

— У тебя все еще есть мы, отец.

— Жалкий утешительный приз, — ответил он.

Она шлепнула его, и он усмехнулся, прежде чем наконец встать на ноги. Она бросилась под палубу и вернулась с обеими скрипками в руках. Остаток дня они играли дуэтом, и гнев Джейме заметно улегся. Больше, чем гнев, он испытывал всепоглощающую досаду от того, что _не смог_ уберечь арфу от опасности. Впервые за все это время он поблагодарил богов за липкие пальцы железнорожденных.

В отличие от Ланнистеров, все Тиреллы стояли снаружи своего дома, ожидая его прибытия. Пухлый и напыщенный Мейс Тирелл стоял впереди, выпятив грудь, как будто он был ценным петухом. Его сын и наследник, Уиллас Тирелл, стоял рядом с ним, выпрямившись и опираясь правой рукой на полированную трость. Его каштановые волосы были собраны сзади в простой конский хвост, и он изучал Джейме, как ученый изучает особо интересный образец. Леди Алерия Тирелл стояла рядом со своим первенцем и держала под руку Маргери Тирелл. В то время как у матери была маленькая изящная улыбка, улыбка Маргери сияла, как солнце. Леди Оленна Тирелл стояла по другую сторону от внучки, даже не пытаясь скрыть скучающий вид. Ее телохранители справа и слева почтительно стояли позади нее вместе с остальными домочадцами.

Хорошее настроение Джейме испарилось, когда он посмотрел на них и подумал об их судьбе в другой жизни. Его сестра убила половину семьи, когда взорвала септу, а затем он завершил работу для нее, когда разграбил Хайгарден. Насколько ему было известно, невредимыми остались только Гарлан Тирелл и его жена. Все остальные были убиты, как скот.

_«Если я и заслуживаю того, чтобы сгнить на седьмом круге ада, то хотя бы только за то, что помог моей сестре их уничтожить», _— с горечью подумал он. Это были, безусловно, самые мрачные моменты в его жизни. Его сестра жестоко обращалась с ними все время, пока они были в Королевской Гавани, и он только и делал, что поддерживал ее. Он на самом деле был самым глупым из Ланнистеров, потому что не увидел безумие своей сестры раньше.

Он снова воспрянул духом, представив себе лицо Робба Старка, когда тот впервые увидит свою невесту. Джейме спешился вместе с сиром Гарланом, за ним по пятам последовали Под и Герион.

— Лорд Джейме, я буду рад представить вам моего отца, лорда Мейса Тирелла.

— Лорд Тирелл, — произнес Джейме с бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Лорд Джейме, я приветствую вас в своем доме, — довольно сухо ответил Мейс. Его голос был ровным, но желтовато-голубым, что указывало на стресс или нервозность, которые он скрывал за своим спокойным поведением. Он махнул рукой вперед, и, как обычно, слуги подали хлеб и соль. Джейме подчинился, обмакнув хлеб в соль и откусив маленький кусочек. Теперь, когда ритуал гостеприимства был запятнан его воспоминаниями о Красной свадьбе, его желудок ощущался так, словно туда залили свинец.

— Позвольте представить вам мою семью: моего первенца, Уилласа Тирелла. Он разводит лучших лошадей в Семи Королевствах.

Уиллас закрыл глаза на самое короткое мгновение, словно борясь с раздражением.

— Я очень рад, что вы здесь и в добром здравии. Когда вы не прибыли вовремя, мы написали вашему королю. Он очень верит в вас, милорд, — сказал ему молодой человек. Его голос был глубоким и синим, как океан, хотя лицо и голос были такими же бесстрастными, как у Джейме.

Джейме почувствовал, как выражение его лица смягчилось, а сердце запело. Было приятно сознавать, что кто-то снова поверил в него после стольких лет вынужденного недоверия. Он беспокоился о благополучии Эйемона. Хотя он знал, что тот находится в надежных руках своего дяди и сира Барристана, которые были рядом с ним, и все же он чувствовал себя так, словно бросил своего собственного сына в гущу войны и был вынужден молиться, чтобы тот остался невредимым. Но все же Эйемон продолжал уверенно держаться, и его слова имели свойство охлаждать вспыльчивый нрав Джейме. Сайрус и музыка его семьи были в настоящее время единственными вещами, которые могли успокоить его, особенно с учетом того, что он в течение довольно долгого времени не мог занять себя тренировками.

— Король очень добр и благороден. Ваши тревоги не были безосновательны. А у меня была… небольшая стычка с железнорожденными, — ответил Джейме.

Уиллас ахнул.

— Железнорожденные обычно не так смелы.

— Эти были, и они заплатили за это своими жизнями, — под конец с рычанием закончил Джейме. Он только сожалел, что у него не было возможности убить больше этих ублюдков.

— Давайте, двигайтесь! Некоторые из нас предпочли бы вернуться в свои удобные кресла, — рявкнула леди Оленна с другого конца линии.

— Бабушка, — сказал Уиллас, но это было сказано скучающим тоном, явно зная, что его увещевания останутся без внимания.

— Не называй меня «бабушкой».

— Прошу прощения, милорд.

— Репутация Королевы Шипов опережает ее, — ответил Джейме, которому самому надоело это знакомство. Он никогда не был склонен к дипломатии, но твердо решил не подводить Эйемона.

— Моя прекрасная жена, Алерия Тирелл, — продолжал Мейс.

— Лорд Джейме, мы очень надеемся, что ваше пребывание в Хайгардене будет приятным для вас.

В отличие от мужа, ее голос был нежно-голубого цвета.

— Благодарю вас, миледи, — ответил он. Он включил очарование Ланнистеров и улыбнулся ей, нежно поцеловав руку. — Хотя я еще не видел Хайгарден, тем не менее я сомневаюсь, что он сможет затмить вашу красоту.

Он увидел удивление в ее глазах, но оно быстро скрылось, затем она улыбнулась еще шире и сказала:

— Вы слишком добры, милорд.

— Моя дочь, моя золотая роза, Маргери.

— Добро пожаловать в Хайгарден! Я очень надеюсь, что вы останетесь с нами на некоторое время. Мне не терпится увидеть, как тренируется величайший фехтовальщик Семи Королевств, — ответила она игривым зеленым голосом.

— Маргери, — укоряюще сказала леди Алерия, чье лицо покрылось легким румянцем.

— Что? Я хочу посмотреть, чтобы сравнить его с Лорасом!

— Как бы я ни любил нашего брата, Маргери, я сомневаюсь, что Лорас лучше лорда Джейме, — сказал Уиллас с печальной улыбкой.

— Я полагаю, что мое пребывание здесь будет полностью зависеть от того, как пойдут переговоры, — сказал Джейме, бросив короткий взгляд на Мейса и Уилласа. Первый выглядел суровым и был бы неприступным, если бы Джейме не считал его таким дураком, но тщательно замаскированное поведение Уилласа ничего не говорило о том настроении, в котором они находились. Они казались восприимчивыми, но только фактические переговоры могли сказать об этом.

— Осторожнее, девочка, он собирается женить тебя на кузене короля, а не взять тебя в жены, — едко сказала Оленна Маргери, пристально наблюдая за ним.

— Бабушка, ничто не мешает мне смотреть, как тренируются мужчины, — скромно ответила Маргери.

Джейме закрыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать свое нетерпение.

— Я думаю, что мы здесь уже достаточно долго. Наши гости, без сомнения, хотят освежиться перед сегодняшним праздником, — сказал Гарлан.

— Да, давайте ускорим приветствие, чтобы мы успели немного отдохнуть, — нетерпеливо сказал Джейме. — Позвольте мне представить вам моего дядю, Гериона Ланнистера.

Оленна Тирелл действительно открыла рот на мгновение, а затем рассмеялась:

— Герион Ланнистер! Последний раз, когда кто-то слышал о вас, ваш корабль потерпел крушение в Волантисе.

— Слухи о моем кораблекрушении и возможной гибели были сильно преувеличены, — ответил он с кривой усмешкой.

— Мне было бы любопытно услышать о ваших путешествиях по Вольным городам, — сказала она с искоркой в глазах.

— Возможно, в другой раз, миледи, — ответил Герион, заметив острый взгляд Джейме.

— Это мой оруженосец, Подрик из дома Пейн.

Подрик подошел ближе и слегка поклонился. Маргери одарила его своей улыбкой, и он покраснел, опустив глаза в землю. Маргери, казалось, ничуть не смутилась и протянула руку Подрику. Он схватил ее и запечатлел такой целомудренный поцелуй, что Джейме даже не был уверен, что его губы действительно касались ее кожи.

— Миледи, — произнес он дрожащим желтым голосом. Ему придется научить мальчика, как правильно приветствовать лордов и леди.

— Как вам повезло, что великий лорд Джейме Ланнистер избрал вас своим оруженосцем, — сказала Маргери.

— Д-да, миледи. Мне очень повезло, — ответил Под и попытался немного выпрямиться.

Джейме только сейчас пришло в голову, что Пода могут подвергнуть излишней критике за то, что он был одним из двух его оруженосцев, после того как он отверг Лораса Тирелла. Он надеялся, что его слова, сказанные на корабле до того, как их схватили, придадут Подрику достаточно уверенности в себе, чтобы поверить, что эта должность была предложена ему по праву.

— А что это за колоритная компания? — спросила Оленна, бросив на _Пастухов _скучающий презрительный взгляд.

Джейме обернулся и увидел, как Дэвид соскочил с лошади со стремительностью, которая делала честь его возрасту, и смело подошел к ним.

— Наша _колоритная _компания известна как _Пастухи_. Я — Дэвид Рифт, их лидер и, без сомнения, лучший целитель по эту сторону Вестероса, — сказал он, высокомерно склонив голову и вызывающе улыбаясь.

Джейме пристально посмотрел на целителя.

— Простите Дэвиду его грубость. Мой дядя путешествовал с этой группой, и именно они освободили меня и Пода от железнорожденных. Как говорится,_ Ланнистер всегда платит свои долги_, поэтому теперь они сопровождают меня.

— А вы уверены, что он не очередной Ланнистер? Весьма похож, — усмехнулась Оленна.

— Однажды я видел существо, которое называлось _Терновым дьяволом_. Вы уверены, что вы не родственники? — ответил Дэвид, и его глаза презрительно блеснули.

— Дэвид! — крикнул Джейме. Будь на то его воля, проклятого целителя до конца визита запихнули бы в трюм и только сверху через дырку давали бы ему еду.

Глаза Оленны расширились от оскорбления, но потом она рассмеялась. Когда она наконец смогла заговорить, то сказала:

— О, он мне нравится! Слишком много реверансов, лести и высокопарных слов, никогда не говорящих того, что они означают. А этот ваш целитель — как глоток свежего воздуха. Пойдем со мной, мне любопытно услышать, какие истории ты можешь мне рассказать, — сказала она, схватила его за руку и потащила прочь.

Джейме сердито посмотрел на дядю, который выглядел одновременно встревоженным и раскаивающимся. Он окинул взглядом остальных Пастухов, и на их лицах отразилось нечто среднее между шоком и благоговением. Они съежились, когда увидели его глаза.

— К-как он смеет оскорблять мою мать! Я хочу, чтобы его наказали, — проревел Мейс.

— Я чувствую, что бабушка будет возражать против этого, — криво усмехнулся Уиллас. — Я не завидую первой же цели, которая попадется им на пути.

— Я прошу прощения за его поведение. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он так себя вел, — сказал Джейме, все еще кипя от гнева.

— Проследите, чтобы это больше не повторилось, — рявкнул Мейс.

— Это было неуместно, и мы ожидаем лучшего поведения, поскольку он и его группа остаются гостями здесь. Постарайтесь, чтобы это больше не повторилось, — сказал Уиллас, но в его голосе не было огня. — Пожалуйста, следуйте за Маргери. Она отведет вас в ваши покои. Марла, пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы Пастухи разместились в комнатах для прислуги.

Пухлая молодая женщина подошла к ближайшему мужчине из Пастухов, имя которого Джейме еще не расслышал.

Леди Маргери шагнула вперед, обняла Подрика за плечи и потащила прочь, не переставая болтать. Джейме и Герион последовали за ними. Другие могли бы возразить против того, что она схватила кого-то другого, а не королевского Десницу, но поскольку он все еще кипел от гнева и мыслей, то был благодарен ей за тактичность. _«Какого чёрта, этот целитель думает, что он делает?»_ Он много раз слышал от Серсеи и даже от Тириона, какой колючей была Королева Шипов, но это не давало целителю без статуса никакого права обращаться с ней как с равной.

Джейме почти не обратил внимания на комнату, в которую его проводили, и был только рад, что кровать не колыхалась под напором океанских волн. Под и Герион были уже на другой стороне коридора. Он лишь смутно слышал, как дядя просит их принять ванну. Сейчас он отчаянно хотел рухнуть на кровать, вымотанный своей первой попыткой дипломатии. _«Это не моя специальность. Я делаю это только потому, что тебе это нужно, Эйемон»,_— подумал Джейме, медленно и глубоко вздохнув. Чего бы он только ни отдал за то, чтобы здесь присутствовала еще одна знающая душа. Его дядя никогда не был силен в дипломатии и слишком долго жил вдали от Вестероса, чтобы оказать ему реальную помощь. Подрик, конечно же, был всего лишь мальчишкой. Он же был Десницей, от него ожидали, что он будет выглядеть авторитетно и знающе.

Ванна действительно позволила ему расслабиться, и он оставался в ней некоторое время, прежде чем был вынужден вытащить себя из нее и приготовиться к пиршеству в этот вечер. В конце концов он отправился в комнату Пода и шепотом объяснил ему, что от него требуется. Подавляющее большинство объяснений сводилось к следующему: _«Молчи, говорить буду я»._ Но если Под все же будет втянут в разговор, то в этих обстоятельствах его темы должны быть ограничены разговорами о его тренировках с Джейме, о его доме и самых скучных моментах их путешествия.

Он знал, что Тиреллы любят экстравагантность и демонстрируют свое богатство при каждом удобном случае, но даже будучи Ланнистером, он считал это чрезмерным. Залы были разукрашены в зеленые и золотые цвета дома Тирелл, с гобеленами и золотой филигранью повсюду. Слуги ждали, когда их вызовут простым щелчком пальцев, а в каждую трапезу на столе было не меньше десяти блюд.

Леди Оленна пригласила Дэвида Рифта сесть за главный стол, но он отказался, предпочтя сидеть с остальными Пастухами. В отличие от Винтерфелла, где дворяне и солдаты время от времени терлись локтями, в зале не было никого, кроме самых важных членов семьи. Джейме заметил, как Герион с тоской посмотрел вслед Дэвиду, когда тот выходил из зала, казалось бы, разрываясь между тем, чтобы быть со своей настоящей семьей и своей приемной, но Джейме увидел, что Дэвид слегка покачал головой, и его дядя со вздохом откинулся назад.

Джейме наклонился и прошептал:

— Ты нужен мне здесь, дядя. Мне нужно, чтобы твои истории были источником развлечений. Я не смогу вынести это в одиночку.

— Хорошо, Джейме. Я знаю, как важно для тебя добиться успеха, — так же тихо ответил Герион.

В зале царила какофония золотисто-желтых и зеленых голосов, которые поднимались вверх и огибали его, ударяясь о стены и отскакивая назад. Джейме было трудно выдержать любое большое скопление людей, так как цвета переполняли его. Он должен был бороться с собой, потому что его внимание блуждало, и вместо того, чтобы фокусироваться на хозяевах, он следовал за цветами, которые никто больше не мог видеть.

Поначалу темы бесед были очень ограничены, так как они ели. Их развлекали артисты, жонглеры, музыканты и акробаты, танцующие по залу, но как только все наелись, Уиллас наконец заговорил:

— Лорд Джейме, я понимаю, что переговоры начинаются завтра, но я чувствую, что нам необходимо услышать полную историю о том, как король Эйемон Таргариен пришел к власти.

Джейме, казалось, обдумывал этот вопрос, делая глоток вина, но на самом деле он тянул время, чтобы отложить неприятную правду, ведь ему придется рассказать им о том, как его изнасиловала сестра. Каждая частичка его существа протестовала против этой идеи, но если бы об этом забыли, люди решили бы, что он был на плахе, готовый к казни по вполне законной причине. Не то чтобы его изнасилование было секретом, это была просто информация, которая еще не просочилась так далеко. Единственной выгодой из оглашения этого факта была невозможность использовать его в качестве материала для шантажа.

Он закрыл глаза и взял себя в руки, вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. Затем сделал еще один глоток вина. Все, казалось, ждали, затаив дыхание.

— Я просто хочу прямо сейчас заявить, что это не очень приятная тема для разговоров за ужином, но это нужно сказать. На Севере уже всем известно, как Эйемон стал королем, так что слушайте.

Он пустился в объяснения прежде, чем успел переубедить себя, начав с раны, которую он получил от медведя. Маргери, ее мать и жена Гарлана Тирелла ахнули, когда он рассказал об изнасиловании. Лицо Уилласа Тирелла побледнело, и вилка задрожала в его руке. Гарлан разинул рот. Даже старый Мейс казался встревоженным. Оленна Тирелл была самой собранной, но ее губы были сжаты, а лицо нахмурилось, и она выглядела обеспокоенной. У его дяди Гериона было измученное выражение лица, а Под возился с едой на своей тарелке, выглядя расстроенным.

Затем Джейме объяснил, как Эйемон выбежал, когда сир Илин Пейн собирался отрубить ему голову, и как Эйемон отрубил сиру Илину руку, и тот умер от полученных ран. Он также объяснил, как Эйемон убедил дядю поддержать его, и они позаботились о том, чтобы люди Роберта были обезврежены во время казни, чтобы Роберт сдался быстро. Также он рассказал, как Нед спрятал Эйемона на Севере, выдав за своего бастарда.

— Хммм, а Нед Старк… _изменился_. Я никогда не ожидала, что он отвернется от своего друга Роберта, — заявила леди Оленна, глядя куда-то вдаль.

Джейме ничего не ответил. Он очень недоверчиво относился к леди Оленне. Он понимал, почему она отравила Джоффри, и понимал, что эффект домино от последовавших смертей принес ей пользу, но впоследствии обернулся против нее, поскольку это привело к смерти остальных членов ее семьи. Но она была очень хитра.

Ему было наплевать на приличия, поэтому он сделал еще один большой глоток вина и тут же снова наполнил кубок. Семья Тиреллов смотрела на него со смесью шока и жалости. Это заставило его уши гореть, и он не хотел ничего больше, кроме как ускользнуть в свою комнату.

— Если бы… если бы я знал подробности, то не попросил бы вас говорить это. Пожалуйста, простите меня, милорд, — сказал Уиллас.

— Это уже общеизвестно. В конце концов, вы бы все равно узнали, — ответил Джейме мертвым голосом, внимательно изучая свою тарелку.

В зале воцарилась неловкая тишина, которую нарушил Герион.

— Кто хочет услышать о том, как я пробрался на борт торгового судна, переодевшись рабом?

Джейме фыркнул. В такой формулировке эта тема звучала ничуть не лучше, чем-то, что они обсуждали. Он не сомневался, что его дядя подвергал цензуре большую часть истории, но это произвело желаемый эффект, вернув улыбки и смех на лица Тиреллов. Поскольку на корабле больше делать было нечего, Джейме попросил у Гериона рассказать о его путешествиях, поэтому сейчас он уделял им мало внимания.

В какой-то момент близнецы Сайруса, Монтерион и Маттиас, поднялись на возвышение в стороне и начали играть дуэтом на виолончелях, и Джейме почувствовал себя расслабленным, слушая богатые звуки. Музыка также излучала цвета, и прямо сейчас мальчики играли одновременно успокаивающую и энергичную пьесу, так что звуковые волны синего и зеленого цветов заполнили зал.

Как почетному гостю, Джейме было запрещено уходить раньше своих хозяев, и поэтому он страдал еще несколько часов, участвуя в разговорах и развлечениях. Однако вместо того, чтобы говорить о политике или текущей ситуации, он в конечном итоге поговорил с Гарланом и Уилласом Тиреллами об оружии и в меньшей степени о разведении животных. Скорее всего, ему понадобится новая лошадь, а поскольку Уиллас Тирелл славился тем, что разводил лучших лошадей в стране, он был особенно внимателен.

Наконец Тиреллы объявили пир оконченным и отправились спать. Маргери Тирелл снова повела их в их комнаты. Джейме почти повалился на дверь, прислушиваясь к звукам потрескивающего огня в камине. _«Покой и тишина, наконец-то»,_ — подумал он. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы снова сосредоточиться. Больших шумных сборищ вроде застолья было недостаточно, чтобы вызвать у него головную боль, но все равно это было утомительное мероприятие. Он переоделся в пижамные штаны, но так как погода все еще была довольно теплой, он оставил рубашку. Он как раз засовывал нож под подушку, когда почувствовал грубую текстуру пергамента. Он схватил его и развернул:

_Железнорожденные были замечены у побережья. Будьте осторожнее._

Записка была написана аккуратным и совершенно разборчивым почерком. Он внимательно изучал ее несколько мгновений, задаваясь вопросом, возможно ли, что в ней было еще одно скрытое сообщение. В конце концов он решил, что это не так, и бросил ее в камин.

_«Слишком поздно, Варис»,_ — подумал он с едва заметной горечью. Возможно, этот текст и не имел скрытого смысла, но в нем содержались скрытые истины. Варис принял его предложение. Теперь он мог положиться на то, что Паук выполнит его приказ в Красном замке, и поскольку Паук знал о железнорожденных, он мог с уверенностью предположить, что Бейлиш действительно был тем, кто послал их. _«Или Варис ведет двойную игру: он послал их, а потом специально с опозданием предупредил меня о них»,_— сардонически усмехнулся он. Это становилось все сложнее, и хотя Паук был хитрым, он был достаточно надежен в своей предыдущей жизни. Гораздо больше смысла было в том, что Бейлиш — это тот самый демон, который несет ответственность за его заключение вместе с железнорожденными.

Джейме стиснул зубы. Может ли он доверять Варису? Он лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок, и в его голове сформировался план. Он очень сильно зависел бы от лояльности Вариса. Он снова и снова прокручивал это в голове.

_«Война — это всегда рискованно. Это наш лучший шанс взять Королевскую Гавань с минимальным кровопролитием»._

Все же он решил рискнуть.

Он неохотно поднялся с кровати и постучал в дверь комнаты Пода. Он подождал несколько секунд и постучал снова.

— Милорд? — спросил мальчик, смущенно моргая.

— Под, мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел Дэвида Рифта и привел его ко мне.

— Да, сир… то есть, я хотел сказать, милорд, — ответил он. Он закрыл дверь на мгновение, а затем открыл и вышел, в основном одетый, и бросился вниз по коридорам.

Джейме вернулся в свою комнату и стал ждать. Это заняло некоторое время, вероятно, потому, что Под не был знаком с замком, но в конце концов раздался стук. Джейме открыл дверь и молча впустил их внутрь.

— Чего же вы хотите, милорд? — Дэвид выглядел раздраженным и измученным, хотя ему еще предстояло переодеться.

Джейме на мгновение замолчал, борясь с собой и размышляя, стоит ли ему доверять этому человеку. Дэвид, видя его терзания, молча ждал, что он скажет.

— Мне нужна одна услуга, — наконец произнес Джейме.

— Ты действительно многого от меня хочешь.

Джейме нахмурился.

— Поверь мне, будь моя воля, я бы никогда больше ничего у тебя не просил. Но это может помочь тому, что Королевская Гавань будет взята с минимальными потерями жизней с обеих сторон.

Дэвид фыркнул.

— Безусловно, достойная цель. Что тебе надо?

— Мне нужно передать сообщение кое-кому в Красном замке. Я не могу использовать воронов.

Дэвид задумчиво потер подбородок. Затем он щелкнул пальцами и сказал:

— У меня есть только один человек на примете. Юный Под, не мог бы ты сходить за Сайрусом? Его семья живет в комнатах напротив меня. Смотри, не разбуди детей. Мне не нужно, чтобы Дельфина дышала мне в затылок.

— Да, сир, — сказал мальчик и снова ушел.

Как только дверь закрылась, Джейме вперил в него тяжелый взгляд.

— Пока ты со мной, не смей больше делать такие глупости.

— Хм? — Дэвид поднял на него глаза.

— Оскорблять леди Оленну? Ты что, с ума сошел? Ты мог бы сорвать переговоры этой выходкой. Никогда больше так не делай, — яростно прошептал Джейме.

Дэвид сказал в ответ:

— Вы знаете, почему я такой хороший целитель?

— Мне все равно.

— Это потому, что я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Я просто оценил ситуацию. Что бы там ни думал лорд Тирелл, хозяйничает в доме его мать, а не он. Если вы хотите, чтобы ваши переговоры хорошо прошли, вы должны угодить ей. Хотя я уверен, что вы произвели хорошее впечатление на лордов, она стояла в дальнем конце, умирая от скуки. Ей нужен был кто-то, кто бросил бы ей вызов, и было совершенно ясно, что все были слишком заняты формальными условностями, чтобы сделать это. Безымянный целитель без политического капитала — это идеальный человек для разрушения социальных условностей. И именно так я и поступил.

— Мне все равно, как ты думаешь, что это могло бы помочь. Я — Десница короля. Это моя задача — сделать Тиреллов нашими союзниками. Если ты в следующий раз не предупредишь меня, прежде чем выкинуть что-то подобное, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

Дэвид пристально посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

— Я прошу прощения, что по крайней мере не предупредил вас заранее. Я знаю, как вы стремитесь исполнить свой долг перед королем. Ваш дядя тоже уже прочитал мне лекции.

— Никогда не думал, что услышу, как мой _дядя _— человек, известный тем, что не воспринимает ситуацию всерьез — читает кому-то лекцию о правильном этикете, — сказал Джейме, сердито отворачиваясь от мужчины. Пока они ждали, между ними повисло напряженное молчание.

Сайрус наконец вошел, и хотя он выглядел усталым, он был готов приступить к делу.

— А в чем, собственно, дело?

Под выглянул из-за двери, и Джейме сказал:

— Встань у двери и убедись, что никто не подслушивает с той стороны. Я дам тебе знать, когда мы закончим здесь.

Затем он повернулся к Сайрусу.

— Говори потише. Все стены имеют уши. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправился в Королевскую Гавань, пробрался в Красный замок и передал сообщение.

Сайрус недоуменно заморгал.

— Это звучит не слишком сложно.

— В настоящий момент его осаждают. Тебе придется пробраться внутрь, — сказал Дэвид.

— Ты сможешь это сделать?

— Дай угадаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я прокрался туда под видом музыканта, чтобы якобы развлечь войска? — Сайрус многозначительно посмотрел на Дэвида.

— Ничего такого, чего бы ты не делал раньше.

— Это, конечно, так, но я не делал этого в разгар осады.

_«Он уже делал что-то подобное раньше. И зачем ему это делать?»_ В голове Джейме зазвенели тревожные колокольчики, но он покачал головой, не обращая на них внимания. У него не было возможности придумать что-то другое.

— У нас нет кораблей, чтобы блокировать гавань. Ты должен попасть туда морем. Сядь на корабль в порту и отправляйся в Королевскую Гавань. Я уверен, что у них есть корабли снабжения, которые доставляют продовольствие.

— Хорошо, я должен просто передать сообщение?

— Да, но тебе также нужно будет осмотреть Красный замок. Я собираюсь посмотреть, сможем ли мы пробраться внутрь через скрытые туннели, но сначала я должен получить одобрение короля.

— Как, черт возьми, ты собираешься дать мне знать, что делать? Я не могу просто ждать в туннелях каждую ночь.

Джейме потер лоб, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Ну…

— Если ты получишь одобрение от короля, то подними наш флаг в тот день, когда ты собираешься проникнуть внутрь, — сказал Дэвид.

— Ваш флаг?

— Я тебе как-нибудь покажу.

— А если ты не пойдешь через туннели?

— Найди укромное место в Красном замке и молись, — сказал Джейме.

— Это утешает, — проворчал Сайрус. — Так какое же сообщение ты хочешь, чтобы я передал?

— Ты ведь знаешь, как сделать трюк с шифром, верно?

— Конечно.

— Я напишу тебе что-нибудь шифром. Потерпи немного, я не очень хорошо пишу.

Джейме вытащил из кармана пару пергаментов. Он написал ключевое слово к своему шифру на одном листе, а на другом начал писать сообщение. Это действительно было довольно трудное занятие. Дэвид и Сайрус помогли ему лучше понять этот трюк, и в конце концов он запечатал и проштамповал пергамент.

— Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал?

— Прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас?! — Сайрус уставился на него и застонал.

— Тебе понадобится время, чтобы добраться до Красного замка. Так что отправляйся как можно быстрее.

— А как же моя цена?

Джейме моргнул. Он так привык к тому, что Дэвид ничего не просит, что на самом деле ожидал от его людей того же.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу ту арфу.

— Она принадлежит моему королю.

Сайрус молчал, словно разрываясь на части.

— Вот что я тебе скажу: мы с королем сделаем тебя лордом, и ты сможешь купить себе собственную чертову арфу.

Любой нормальный человек ухватился бы за идею стать лордом, но Сайрус серьезно задумался, прежде чем кивнуть. 

— Прекрасно, но мне нужно попрощаться со своей семьей. Если я умру, я никогда не прощу себе, что просто ушел, ничего не сказав.

— Отлично, — процедил Джейме сквозь зубы. Он порылся в своих вещах и нашел мешок с золотыми драконами. — Воспользуйся этим, чтобы купить себе лошадь и оплатить проезд. Не смей говорить своей семье, что ты делаешь или куда идешь.

— Я умнее этого, лорд Джейме, — огрызнулся Сайрус, выхватывая письмо у него из рук.

Джейме чувствовал, что ему лучше не провожать своего лазутчика. Было бы достаточно подозрительно, что один из людей Дэвида ушел посреди ночи. Вместо этого он наконец лег спать, но не мог не заметить бледные отблески на горизонте. Рассвет уже наступал. Он застонал. Переговоры должны были состояться сразу после завтрака. Он лег в постель только для того, чтобы Серсея снова побеспокоила его в его кошмарах.

Джейме приоткрыл один глаз. Судя по проникающему внутрь солнечному свету, он проспал не больше нескольких часов. Он застонал, перекатился на спину и потер место прямо над глазом.

У него болела голова.

_«Переговоры уже и так затянулись достаточно надолго. Я больше не могу их задерживать»,_ — подумал он. Оставалось надеяться, что они закончатся к тому времени, как у него случится припадок, и тогда он сможет уединиться на весь остаток дня.

Он с силой скатился с кровати и начал готовиться. Выйдя в коридор, он чуть не столкнулся с женой Сайруса, Дельфиной. Она стояла у его двери, уперев руки в бока, и сердито смотрела на него. Он огляделся по сторонам, убедился, что там никого нет, и прошептал:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я ненадолго, — сказала она низким, угрожающим красным тоном.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — его голос пульсировал оранжевым от нетерпения и раздражения.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: если с Сайрусом что-нибудь случится, ты не проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы пожалеть об этом, — прорычала она ему.

Он прищурился, глядя на нее. 

— Это измена — угрожать Деснице.

Вместо ответа она просто подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз, как любая знатная леди Вестероса, прежде чем повернуться и уйти прочь.

Он отрицательно покачал головой, поморщившись от пульсирующей боли в голове. Головная боль достигла нового уровня, когда утренний свет залил коридор. Хотя солнце только что взошло, в воздухе уже чувствовалось удушливое тепло, и Джейме пожалел, что не может просто снять рубашку.

На этот раз он нашел холл без особых проблем. Леди Оленна, Мейс Тирелл и его жена уже сели завтракать. Леди Алерия ахнула, увидев его, и сказала:

— О, мне так жаль, лорд Джейме. Мы бы с радостью послали Маргери сопровождать вас.

— Это не проблема. Вам не нужно беспокоиться об этом, — ответил он. Он был неудовлетворен легкой дрожью своего синего голоса, не уверенный, что его боль и дискомфорт были хорошо скрыты. Дэвид, семья Сайруса и еще несколько человек уже сидели за своим столом. Все Тиреллы, за исключением Маргери, тоже были здесь. Его дядя и Подрик отсутствовали, но он просто отмахнулся от этого. Бедный Подрик полночи не спал, охраняя его дверь от подслушивающих; ему нужно было прилечь.

— Ну, похоже, что Десница короля наконец-то решил почтить нас своим присутствием, — сказала Оленна Тирелл. — Боже, вы выглядите измученным. Может быть, наши кровати были недостаточно удобны для вас, милорд?

Джейме перевел взгляд на Королеву Шипов. Ее голос был весь зеленый от возбуждения и насмешки. Его бы нисколько не удивило, если бы она узнала, что он всю ночь не спал, посылая людей с важными поручениями.

— Напротив, я так привык к тому, что моя кровать раскачивается, что это беспокоило меня, когда этого не было, — он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, отчаянно пытаясь прочитать выражение ее лица.

— Простите мое опоздание. Я рада, что вы меня не дождались, — сказала Маргери со своей обычной улыбкой, вплывая в холл в красивом воздушном платье цвета лаванды, с причудливо уложенными волосами. Это сняло напряжение, и леди Оленна повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на свою внучку.

Джейме тихо закрыл глаза и вернулся к своему завтраку. У него никогда не было аппетита, когда его мучили головные боли, но он все равно съел весь свой сытный завтрак. Ему нужно было сохранить свой вес и мышцы в этой временной шкале.

Когда через несколько минут к нему присоединился Герион, Джейме приветственно кивнул ему. Затем он наклонился и пробормотал:

— Переговоры начнутся после завтрака. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты смог присутствовать на них вместе со мной.

Он посмотрел на Джейме, приподняв бровь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был там?

— Да, ты Ланнистер. Просто сиди и ничего не говори. Я думаю, что Мейс Тирелл, Уиллас и леди Оленна будут на переговорах. Я могу быть Десницей короля и лучшим фехтовальщиком в Семи Королевствах, но я не могу просто сидеть на одной стороне в одиночку, в то время как они все будут сидеть на другой стороне. Это будет выглядеть, словно они здесь главные.

Герион моргнул, глядя на него.

— Я никогда не думал, что ты придешь к такому выводу.

— Прошло десять лет с тех пор, как мы в последний раз разговаривали, дядя. Ты увидишь, что я кое-чему научился, — ответил Джейме, не в силах скрыть насмешку в своем голосе.

Герион фыркнул от смеха.

— Мечтай.

После завтрака лорд Тирелл, похоже, решил, что переговоры на полный желудок вредны для здоровья каждого человека, поэтому их пришлось отложить еще на час. Джейме задавался вопросом, был ли Мейс на самом деле достаточно умен, чтобы попробовать играть с ним, пытаясь сломить характер Джейме. Если так, то это сработало. Он вышел во двор и стал смотреть, как играют дети, прислонившись к стене, чтобы на него не светило солнце. Мальчики-близнецы и Подрик держали в руках деревянные мечи, а его дядя и Каллум терпеливо комментировали их действия со ступенек. Девушка, Люсиль, сидела на траве с решительной самодовольной улыбкой. Джейме не смог скрыть улыбки, когда Герион начал осыпать Подрика похвалами.

— Милорд, — Джейме резко склонил голову набок, чтобы скрыть содрогания от острой боли, пронзившей его.

Леди Маргери улыбнулась ему. 

— Мой отец уже ждет вас. Может быть, я покажу вам дорогу?

Джейме подозвал Гериона и предложил ей руку, как полагалось по правилам вежливости.

— Лорд Джейме, не будете ли вы так добры рассказать мне о короле Эйемоне Таргариене? Я уверена, что я была не единственной, кто был потрясен, узнав, что еще один законнорожденный Таргариен жив.

— Он — дракон, выращенный волками. У него так много обычно присущей Старкам чести, что она практически льется из его вен. Но в то же время он очень умен.

— Он предел девичьих мечтаний?

Джейме искоса взглянул на нее.

— Абсолютно так и есть.

Она отчаянно пыталась не выглядеть раздраженной, к большому удивлению Джейме.

— Это уже кое-что, я полагаю. Если это не слишком много, то после завершения переговоров я хочу услышать о нем побольше.

Она постучала в дверь, а потом открыла ее.

Джейме смотрел ей вслед с довольной улыбкой. Герион стоял, вопросительно подняв бровь. Джейме только покачал головой и распахнул дверь.

Мейс Тирелл, Уиллас и Оленна уже сидели за продолговатым столом с одной стороны.

— Ну, Герион, что привело тебя к этому столу? Ты вроде не так давно вернулся в Вестерос. И уже решил поддерживать этого короля Таргариенов? — спросила леди Оленна.

Герион сел напротив нее и сказал:

— Я здесь, как и вы, только для того, чтобы посмотреть, — он улыбнулся и поднял брови, глядя на нее.

Неужели леди Оленна действительно покраснела? Джейме был бы заинтригован, если бы еще один бесцеремонный комментарий с его стороны стола не начинал переговоры. _«Почему мой дядя не может быть чуточку серьезнее хотя бы в течение часа?»_— подумал он, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не потереть висок от раздражения и боли одновременно. Его желудок начал сжиматься, когда головная боль усилилась. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и принялся считать вдохи.

На этот раз Мейс Тирелл не стал утруждать себя разговором, а просто хмуро посмотрел на Гериона. 

— Прежде всего, я хочу знать, почему моя золотая роза не годится в королевы для короля Таргариенов.

— Отец, пожалуйста, — сказал Уиллас. Его голос, хотя и был в основном голубым, был окрашен фиолетовым беспокойством.

— Мейс, не смущай нас еще больше, чем сейчас, — огрызнулась его мать. — Хотя не могу не заметить, что ему действительно нужна королева, но я предполагаю, что у него уже есть кто-то на уме.

Голос Оленны был похож на щелчок хлыста лесной зелени ее насмешки.

— Да, это так, миледи. Конечно, такой преданный Таргариенам дом, какими вы были в прошлом, знает, что у Эйемона все еще есть два живых члена семьи.

Уиллас и Оленна переглянулись, а затем кивнули.

— Я слышала, что эта девушка — Дейенерис, кажется? Уже была выдана замуж за какого-то конного лорда.

— Да? Это всего лишь домыслы и слухи. Я предлагаю еще раз проверить ваши источники, — сказал Джейме. Его собственный голос из размеренного бирюзового превратился от лжи в желто-зеленый. _«Лучше бы ты оказался прав насчет этого, Эйемон»,_— подумал он. Им нужно было, чтобы этот всадник умер до конца года, и, по словам Эйемона, именно это и должно было произойти. Он надеялся, что его маленькая ложь просто замутнит воду. — Эйемон намерен восстановить родословную Таргариенов.

— Предполагая, конечно, что он сам является Таргариеном, — сказала Оленна, коротко нахмурившись.

— Вы получили дневник от септона Мейнарда, верно? — он начал потеть, и это не имело никакого отношения к волнению из-за переговоров. Он изо всех сил старался дышать ровно. Герион бросил на него странный взгляд, но Джейме проигнорировал его.

— Получили, и я уже не раз читал его от корки до корки. Это впечатляющая находка, но это всего лишь один отчет. Какие еще подтверждающие доказательства у вас есть, кроме этого? — спросил Уиллас.

— Сам лорд Старк. Он был там, когда его сестра рожала. Она отдала ему короля Эйемона и попросила его беречь наследника.

Его собственный голос начал колебаться в фиолетовых тонах. Свет становился все резче, резче бил по его глазам.

— Хм… Лорд Старк известен как благородный человек. Как интересно, что именно он рассказал самую большую ложь, в которую все поверили, — сказала леди Оленна с немалой долей ликования.

— Лорд Джейме, с вами все в порядке? — спросил Уиллас.

— Я в… в порядке.

Он действительно только что заикнулся? Он чувствовал, как его сердце бьется в ушах, и свет, льющийся внутрь, становился только ярче.

— Джейме? — коснулся его руки Герион. — Что происходит?

— О черт, неееет, — застонал он и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но это было похоже на попытку остановить валун, катящийся с холма. Как только это началось, его уже было просто невозможно остановить.

— Н-не паникуйте, я буду в п… п…

Мир побелел, и последнее, что он услышал, был крик дяди:

— Джейме!


	29. Джейме XI

Он проснулся от ощущения холодного камня под щекой. Его дыхание было медленным и ровным, и ему не хотелось открывать глаза. Он слышал бормочущие поблизости голоса; несмотря на боль в голове, он весь напрягся, чтобы разобрать, что они говорят.

— … ты не мейстер.

— Не нужно быть мейстером, чтобы стать целителем.

— Я не верю в то, что сейчас ты будешь лечить его, а потом не убежишь, чтобы рассказать Тиреллам о том, что ты обнаружил.

— Мейстеры приписаны к крепостям, а не к живущим там семьям.

— Не пытайся успокоить меня этим дерьмом. Мейстеры чаще всего привязываются к семьям, которым они служат, и чаще всего в первую очередь они выполняют волю своего лорда. Я этого не потерплю.

Именно тогда он почувствовал, как чья-то рука легла ему на спину и погладила ее успокаивающим движением.

— Я думаю, что если бы лорд Джейме не спал, он был бы того же мнения, что и его дядя. Оставь его мне, — сказал тихим, успокаивающим голосом Дэвид, и Джейме мог только представить воздух, наполненный звуковыми волнами, такими же синими, как небо. — Темп его дыхание изменился. Он просыпается. Герион, ты же знаешь правила. Жди меня снаружи.

— Но Дэвид…

— Если он захочет рассказать тебе, что его беспокоит, то он это сделает. Но это уже ему решать. Не нам. Теперь идти.

Наконец дверь закрылась.

— Лорд Джейме, — прошептал Дэвид, — вы меня слышите?

Мысли Джейме были похожи на светлячков, которые порхали вокруг его черепа, разбегаясь в разные стороны. Как только ему стало казаться, что он поймал одну из них, она тут же выскользнула из его пальцев. Он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, поэтому просто сосредоточился на голосе Дэвида.

— Да, — прошептал он едва слышно.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Он держал глаза закрытыми, а когда дернулся, то почувствовал, как глубокая боль, казалось, заполнила все его мышцы, и он застонал. Боль пронзила его, отчего он содрогнулся.

— Как будто меня растоптала лошадь.

— Звучите вы примерно так же. А как ваша голова?

— Отвратительно. Я хочу спать.

Джейме услышал предательское царапанье пера по бумаге. Жар исходил от его правого бока, и он бессознательно попытался подвинуться к нему, чтобы ослабить охвативший его холод.

— Только не засыпайте. И пока что не садитесь. Вы помните, что произошло?

Он нахмурил брови и снова попытался собраться с мыслями, несмотря на кузнеца, который, казалось, колотил его по голове. Он был у Тиреллов, завтракал, они сели за стол переговоров… Его глаза распахнулись, и он резко сел. Боль пронзила его череп, словно в него вонзили нож, и желудок свело судорогой. Его вырвало, он застонал и снова лег, схватившись за голову, к счастью, не заметив лужицы рвоты.

Дэвид вздохнул.

— Я же сказал, не садиться. Честно говоря, вы слушаете примерно так же, как и ваш дядя.

Когда Джейме снова успокоился, Дэвид спросил:

— Когда у вас начались припадки?

— С тех пор как медведь напал на меня, — пробормотал Джейме.

— Мне было интересно, насколько серьезна эта рана. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, — выдохнул Джейме.

— Почему-то я вам не верю.

Это утверждение заставило Джейме открыть глаза. Он отвернулся от кислого месива своей блевотины и пристально посмотрел на Дэвида, который делал заметки в крошечном блокноте. Когда Дэвид, наконец, увидел его свирепый взгляд, он не моргнув глазом ответил ему тем же.

— Я же сказал вам, что умею читать людей. Вы что-то скрываете. У человека в вашем положении, несомненно, есть много секретов. Но я знаю, что вы мне ничего не скажете, так что давайте просто перейдем к вашему лечению. Я очень мало что могу сделать. У меня есть болеутоляющее, которое должно помочь от вашей головной боли, но то, что вам нужно больше всего, — это отдых. Если хотите, я могу позвать слуг, чтобы они отнесли вас, и…

— Я сам могу идти, — прорычал Джейме. Он начал подниматься на ноги и нахмурился, когда его ноги задрожали. Он схватился за стул, чтобы не упасть, и начал двигаться только тогда, когда почувствовал себя достаточно устойчиво.

Дэвид снова вздохнул.

— Упрямый ублюдок.

Джейме, пошатываясь, направился к двери, и ему пришлось на мгновение замереть, потому что мир закачался у него перед глазами. Собравшись с силами, он открыл дверь и увидел, что Тиреллы, Герион и Подрик ждут его снаружи. У Гериона было нехарактерно мрачное выражение лица. У Подрика тоже было странно упрямое выражение лица. Они все обернулись, когда он вышел.

— Милорд, с вами все в порядке? — спросил Уиллас. Его голос был нервным бледно-желтым, и в глазах безошибочно читалась тревога.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — сказал Джейме. Его голос был хриплым и не излучал никакой силы, на которую он надеялся. Неужели теперь так важно, чтобы Тиреллы знали о его припадках? — Я прошу прощения за ту тревогу, которую вызвал. Нам придется перенести переговоры на другое время.

Он не стал дожидаться их ответа, просто повернулся в сторону своих комнат и зашаркал прочь.

Пока он шел, дядя поравнялся с ним.

— Что это было? Что случилось?

— Не сейчас, дядя, — простонал Джейме.

Герион вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что не имею права просить тебя о чем-то, чего ты не хочешь дать, но, пожалуйста, подумай о том, чтобы ввести меня в курс дела. Я хочу тебе помочь.

— Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Когда они подошли к его комнате, Джейме открыл дверь и сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, дядя.

Однако когда он попытался закрыть ее, Герион не дал ему этого сделать.

— Мы же одна семья. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы остаться рядом с твоей постелью.

— Я собираюсь поспать. Мне не нужна гребаная нянька!

На мгновение они застыли в дверях, не сводя глаз друг с друга.

— Не обращай на него внимания, Герион. Припадки, как правило, вызывают серьезные перепады настроения, — сказал Дэвид, неторопливо подходя к ним.

Он протянул Джейме маленький флакон.

— Примите это. Это облегчит вашу головную боль. Обычно я бы посоветовал принять его с едой, но… — он пожал плечами и ушел, как только Джейме взял в руки флакон.

Джейме бросил на дядю последний сердитый взгляд и отвернулся, оставив дверь открытой и готовясь ко сну. Его дядя воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы войти в комнату. Джейме критически осмотрел жидкость во флаконе. Она была молочного цвета со странным голубым оттенком. Он проглотил лекарство и содрогнулся. У него был странный горьковатый привкус, который, казалось, оставил песок во рту. Джейме переоделся и забрался в постель.

— Тебе будет скучно здесь столько сидеть.

— Ну наверное, мне будет скучно, но по крайней мере я буду знать, что мой племянник в безопасности.

— Я больше не ребенок.

— Ты всегда будешь для меня ребенком.

***

На следующий день Джейме и Герион снова сидели за столом напротив Тиреллов. Его припадок, похоже, выбил их из колеи. Мейс Тирелл бросал на него странные взгляды, на лице Уилласа была написана жалость, но Оленна была так же бесстрастна, как и всегда. При обычных обстоятельствах Джейме пришел бы в ярость от жалости Уилласа, но он уже знал из своей прошлой жизни, что такие эмоции можно использовать как рычаг воздействия. Уиллас знал, каково это — быть калекой, и поэтому мог смотреть на Джейме скорее как на родственную душу, чем как на врага. Это было что-то, с чем можно было работать.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? Ах да, я думаю, что мы обсуждали законность короля Эйемона Таргариена. У меня есть и другие доказательства, — сказал Джейме, встал и потянулся к футляру с арфой, который лежал на сиденье рядом с ним. Он совершенно забыл про арфу ввиду своего надвигающегося припадка и вспомнил о ней первым делом утром. Он ловко расстегнул защелки и достал арфу.

Уиллас ахнул.

— Неужели это?..

— В чем дело, сынок?

Оленна была невозмутима.

— Это драгоценная арфа принца Рейегара, — задыхаясь, ответил Уиллас.

— Вот именно, — сказал Джейме.

— Она избежала ярости короля Роберта?

— Действительно. Она была у лорда Старка все это время.

— Хм… мне кажется странным, что принц оставил свою дорогую арфу с похищенной женщиной, — сказала Оленна, критически разглядывая арфу.

— Можно мне?.. — спросил Уиллас, протягивая руку к арфе.

Джейме нахмурился, но кивнул. И все же его сердце сжалось, когда арфу вынули из футляра, словно он ожидал, что Уиллас разобьет ее вдребезги. Но молодой лорд не был Джоффри и держал ее так, словно та была сделана из стекла.

— Изысканное мастерство исполнения. — Уиллас притронулся к струнам, и ноты, которые издала арфа, зеленоватым цветом затрепетали в воздухе для Джейме.

— Так значит, вы говорите, что она была все это время у лорда Старка? — спросила Оленна.

— Совершенно верно, миледи. Лорд Старк взял ее с собой вместе с младенцем Эйемоном Таргариеном и костями его сестры.

— Насколько я слышала, он ее изнасиловал, — сказала Оленна, следя за его реакцией.

Он холодно взглянул на нее сверху вниз.

— Вы забываете, миледи, что я был членом Королевской гвардии, когда принц Рейегар был еще жив. В отличие от своего отца, он не был способен на насилие.

— Как я могу доверять вашим суждениям, _Цареубийца_? — ее голос был оранжевым от вызова.

— Я все гадал, сколько времени вам понадобится, чтобы пустить в ход этот аргумент, — ответил Джейме, и его голос приобрел темно-красный оттенок. — Я больше не _Цареубийца_. Король Эйемон даровал мне прощение.

— Прощение от короля, которого мы можем и не признать законным. Из всех людей, которых он мог послать, почему он послал именно _вас_?

Они все смотрели на него. Мейс Тирелл на этот раз молчал, и Джейме стало интересно, приказала ли ему мать молчать или это сделал его сын.

Джейме даже улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Они были холодны, словно зимняя ночь.

— Потому что я — Ланнистер, миледи, а мы всегда платим свои долги. Так или иначе, вы преклоните колено.

Напряжение было таким, что Джейме на мгновение показалось, что струны на арфе могут лопнуть, но в следующий момент Оленна кивнула и сказала:

— Вы изменились, лорд Джейме Ланнистер. Раньше ваша кровь была такой же горячей, как у разъяренного быка, но, как оказалось, с тех пор вы определенно переняли кое-что от своего отца.

У Джейме все внутри сжалось от сравнения с отцом, но он надеялся, что этого не видно. Он снова сел и сказал:

— Теперь, когда мы покончили с этим, давайте обсудим условия.

Мейс Тирелл ощетинился.

— Подождите минутку… мы еще даже не решили присягнуть вам на верность! — Все глаза разом обратились к нему, и он съежился под пристальным взглядом собственных сына и матери.

— Не будь дураком, Мейс. Дракон уже захватил Север, Речные земли, Западные земли и, вероятно, Долину. И до меня дошли слухи, что даже Дорн может быть достаточно умиротворен, чтобы присоединиться, когда они получат Гору. Если это случится, мы будем в проигрыше. Король обратит на это внимание, — сказала леди Оленна, — особенно если он уже однажды предложил нам союз, а мы его отвергли.

Мейс на мгновение замялся, а затем воскликнул:

— А как же мой сын?! А как же Лорас?

Уиллас вздохнул и опустил плечи.

— Как бы я ни любил своего брата, он должен был вернуться, когда мы ему приказали. Он сам постелил себе постель и теперь будет лежать в ней.

Мейс выглядел ошеломленным. Джейме надеялся, что удивление не отразилось на его лице. Они казались довольно бессердечными, просто бросив сира Лораса, но у него было чувство, что его собственный отец сделал бы то же самое в отношении Тириона или Серсеи, если бы возникла такая ситуация. _«Наверное, так оно и было бы, но все это, к счастью, было совершенно не в руках моего отца»_, — мрачно подумал Джейме. Что бы там ни было, у Джейме было такое чувство, что ситуация Лораса бесконечно обсуждалась среди членов семьи до такой степени, что теперь это стало утомительной темой.

— Кроме помолвки, которую вы предлагаете, каковы ваши условия? — спросил Уиллас. Он выглядел бледным, но решительным.

— Есть только одно условие, касающееся этих браков. Роббу Старку и Маргери сейчас по шестнадцать лет. Однако леди Сансе всего четырнадцать, и лорд Старк хочет, чтобы помолвка длилась до тех пор, пока ей не исполнится шестнадцать, — ответил Джейме.

— Это более чем справедливо. Что-нибудь еще?

— Я готов предложить Тиреллам место в Малом совете, однако у меня есть одно условие. Занять его должны вы, лорд Уиллас.

Уиллас удивленно заморгал.

— Я?

— Да, я настаиваю, — сказал Джейме. Они с Эйемоном обсуждали тех, кто может занять места в Малом совете, и Джейме рассказал ему историю о том, как Мейс Тирелл стал мастером над кораблями. Они бы предпочли, чтобы этот шут не отвечал за что-то большее, чем собачья конура.

Оленна кивнула с довольной улыбкой.

— Я вижу, король не лишен здравого смысла.

Уиллас задумался на мгновение, а затем сказал:

— У нас тоже есть два… условия.

— Какие?

— Мы требуем, чтобы моя дочь или дочь Маргери была помолвлена с наследником Эйемона Таргариена.

Губы Джейме скривились в усмешке.

— Это ужасно смело. Мне неудобно торговать будущим наследником короля. Если вы хотите вернуться и рассмотреть это условие в будущем, вам придется обсудить его с ним и Роббом Старком. Следующее условие.

Уиллас нахмурился еще сильнее, но уступил с легким кивком.

— Мы не примем отрицания этого условия. Вы не причините вреда моему брату, сиру Лорасу Тиреллу.

_«Вот она, семейная забота»,_— подумал Джейме, и выражение его лица смягчилось.

— Я _лично _гарантирую, что сир Лорас не пострадает. Хотя это уже ваша прерогатива — обуздать его любые будущие глупые порывы.

Леди Оленна удивленно подняла брови.

— Лично, хмм? Мне было бы любопытно посмотреть, как вы этого достигнете.

Глаза Джейме были похожи на осколки камня.

— Я не потерплю неудачи.

Как только переговоры были завершены, они сделали перерыв на обед, а затем Уиллас удалился в свой кабинет, чтобы написать письма и созвать знамена. Это займет по меньшей мере две недели, чтобы все приехали. Редвинам было приказано сразу отплыть в Королевскую Гавань, хотя их корабли должны были достичь Черноводной уже после захвата Красного замка, как бы они ни надеялись. Роберт, помимо всего прочего, растратил все средства на содержание флота. Им понадобится по крайней мере несколько кораблей на случай, если Станнис решит отплыть в Королевскую Гавань, как он уже делал раньше. Джейме послал письмо в Риверран в надежде, что Эйемон его получит.

Новости об их альянсе также вызвали бурную деятельность со стороны Пастухов. Им удалось оградить рабочую зону от Тиреллов. Мужчины и даже несколько женщин, включая Дельфину, неустанно работали с травами и ингредиентами, кипятили смеси и воду. Джейме спросил Дэвида, что происходит.

У старого целителя был маниакальный вид, и он, казалось, ощетинился оттого, что его прервали.

— Мы идем на войну! Там же будут травмы! Нам понадобятся снадобья. А теперь — вон отсюда! Мы заняты!

Его довольно бесцеремонно выпихнули за дверь, хотя она и не была закрыта. Каллум встал на страже снаружи, улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами.

— Я советую тебе просто держаться подальше от Дэвида. Он никого не слушает, когда становится таким.

Герион и еще один пастух-наемник по имени Джеффри должны были присматривать за детьми. Герион был в самом разгаре обучения близнецов, Монти и Маттиаса, фехтованию. Поскольку делать было почти нечего, Джейме наблюдал и чувствовал, как его пальцы подергиваются. Ему не терпелось вступить в бой. Герион, казалось, почувствовал его настроение и предложил спарринг; Джейме тут же согласился.

Его дядя явно перенял некоторые новые приемы и стили борьбы, находясь так долго за морем, и Джейме был впечатлен им, особенно когда тот почти застал его врасплох раз или два. И все же Джейме выиграл этот бой.

Суматоха привлекла внимание дам в Хайгардене, и казалось, что большая часть из них упала в обморок, когда он победил своего дядю. Маргери не было среди тех, кто падал в обморок, но она все равно аплодировала и осыпала его комплиментами. Большую часть оставшейся недели он провел на тренировочном поле, продолжая обучать Пода и пытаясь убедить его показать близнецам основы боя.

Он приветствовал некоторых лордов, когда они приезжали, самым заметным из них был лорд Тарли и его сын Дикон. Джейме был вежлив и запомнил имя сына. Он упорно трудился, чтобы обуздать высокомерие Ланнистеров, ведь Эйемону нужен был Десница, который не унижал бы его союзников. Но даже в этом случае он был довольно груб с Тарли. Ему не нравилось, как Рэндилл Тарли обращался со своим первенцем Сэмвеллом. Хотя тот был немного неуклюжим и неловким, он был доброжелательным парнем с беспрецедентным знанием истории, особенно того, что касалось Долгой Ночи, что оказалась очень полезным. И конечно же, он был последним живым человеком с каким-либо целительским знанием, оставшимся с ним до самого конца, несмотря на его самопровозглашенную трусость. Он не заслужил, чтобы его отправили на Стену. Они с Эйемоном обсуждали, не перехватить ли его по дороге, но в конце концов решили, что он будет полезнее на Стене, заняв место стюарда мейстера Эйемона, как и раньше.

А еще Тарли слишком сильно напоминал ему его собственного отца.

Наконец, когда Джейме уже начал было раздражаться из-за отсутствия ответа от Эйемона, Уиллас подошел к нему и сказал:

— Лорд Джейме, мы готовы. Мы отправляемся в Королевскую Гавань на рассвете.


	30. Эйемон VI

— От имени Робина Аррена, лорда Орлиного Гнезда, защитника Долины, истинного хранителя Востока, я приветствую вас у Кровавых ворот, ваша светлость, — сказал ему сир Бринден Талли. Он нахмурился при виде Призрака, который, едва переступив порог, встряхнулся и разбросал вокруг себя листья, украшавшие его мех.  
— Благодарю вас, сир Бринден, — любезно кивнул Эйемон. Что-то в списке перечисленных титулов показалось ему странным, и он спросил:  
— _Истинный _хранитель Востока?  
— Да, когда лорд Аррен умер, король Роберт Баратеон назначил сира Джейме Ланнистера (тут безошибочно можно было расслышать, с каким ядом он произнес имя Джейме) хранителем Востока против воли тех, кто жил в Долине. Здесь уже почти триста лет правят Аррены, но Роберт Баратеон решил нарушить эту традицию. Леди Лиза приказала нам всем обращаться к Робину, только как к истинному хранителю Востока, но, насколько известно всему королевству, в данный момент хранителем является сир Джейме.

Эйемон нахмурился. _Странно_. Это действительно создало еще одно осложнение, и ему снова придется сглаживать острые углы, связанные с Джейме. Он повернулся к своему дяде и спросил:

— Вы знали, что Роберт назначил его на эту должность?

Нед по-совиному моргнул, смотря на него, и покачал головой.

— Боюсь, что не припомню, ваша светлость.

Эйемон кивнул и пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Джейме тоже ему ничего не говорил. Вполне возможно, что он тоже забыл об этом, но его политическое чутье кричало, что за всем этим кроется нечто большее._«Джейме ведь не стал бы мне лгать, правда?_ — подумал он и почувствовал укол вины за сомнения относительно верности своего друга. — _Нет_, — он тут же отбросил эту мысль. — _Я должен безоговорочно доверять Джейме. Он не стал бы скрывать от меня никаких важных деталей»_. От него не ускользнуло, что он сомневается в мотивации и надежности других людей, но он отказывался пересматривать свое мнение о Джейме, который, по мнению многих, был более опасен._«Он будет в идеальной позиции, чтобы предать меня, если его преданность когда-нибудь изменится»._

Но в одном он был уверен: Джейме готов был прогнуться как угодно, чтобы доказать, что он может быть надежным и благородным человеком.

— Если вы простите меня, ваша светлость, я немного удивлен, что вы сами пришли вести переговоры о союзе, — сказал _Черная рыба_, довольно многозначительно взглянув на своего дядю Неда и лорда Эдмура Талли, следующих сразу за ним.  
— Поскольку я пытаюсь претендовать на свое королевство, я чувствую, что должен лично заключить как можно больше союзов, — ответил Эйемон. «_Особенно этот_», — подумал он, и его внутренности болезненно сжались. Этого он и сам боялся.

Уже не в первый раз он почувствовал, что судьба мира балансирует на острие ножа. _«Неужели я действительно собираюсь сделать это?»_ Но разве у него был выбор? Бейлиш контролировал Долину через Лизу Аррен. Эйемону нужно сбросить того со своего насеста, прежде чем он сможет со спокойной душой считать себя в безопасности, а королевство единым.

Всю прошлую неделю он только и делал, что строил козни в компании Призрака. Он не хотел посвящать в это своего дядю или даже сира Барристана, хотя он мог бы и доверить старому рыцарю сохранить тайну. Было крайне важно, чтобы все это не дошло до Бейлиша прежде, чем он будет готов. Скорее всего, это напугает Пересмешника, и он спрячется, а Эйемон потом будет вечно оглядываться через плечо. Нет, он должен был поймать его точно так же, как это сделали Санса, Арья и Бран в _той_ жизни. Но у него не было Трехглазого ворона, который мог видеть прошлое.

Это была еще одна тема, которую они с Джейме обсуждали еще будучи в Винтерфелле, когда он был оруженосцем Джейме. У них тогда еще не было конкретно созданного плана, но они оба были друг с другом согласны, что завоевание Долины должно было быть их первым шагом. Этот план был настолько секретным, что они говорили о нем только сидя у подножия чардрева посреди ночи, так близко, что они могли только шептать друг другу на ухо.

_— Как? Как нам это сделать? Бейлиш съест нас живьем.  
— Ты должен что-то придумать, Джон. Ты должен научиться играть в эту игру.  
— Я могу убить нас всех одним неверным словом, одним неверным движением.  
— В это и есть суть Игры Престолов.  
— Я не хочу играть в эту игру.  
— У тебя нет выбора._

Джейме поклялся помочь ему, но потом между ним и его сестрой произошло это оглушительное фиаско. Джон должен был быстро соображать, и к тому времени, когда все было сказано и сделано, он приказал Джейме идти впереди него, чтобы обеспечить больше союзников. Если хорошенько подумать, то это все еще был их лучший ход, особенно в свете того, что лорд Тайвин намеренно игнорировал их приказы. Но на данный момент он на несколько месяцев был лишен своего самого надежного источника информации и дружбы.

_«Но что же я за король, если мне все время приходится прятаться за своего Десницу?»_Бедный человек. Лучше всего было бы, если бы он исполнил свою половину плана сам, чтобы доказать, что он способен на это, но ему это не нравилось.

— Боюсь, что вы прибыли слишком поздно, чтобы подняться в Орлиное Гнездо. Горные тропы довольно коварны в темноте, — сказал _Черная рыба_, внимательно вглядываясь в него.

Эйемон был слишком рассеян, чтобы заметить это. Он подошел к окну, выходящему на Орлиное Гнездо, и уставился на него. Если когда-то он и испытывал страх высоты, то он был давно побежден во время его пребывания на Стене, но все же Эйемон был благодарен, что они не собирались подниматься по этому пути в тусклом свете солнца. Наконец он сказал:

— Я так и думал. Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы завтра подняться в Орлиное Гнездо с первыми лучами солнца.  
— Я позабочусь, чтобы вас кто-нибудь разбудил, — Эйемон рассеянно кивнул, и Черная рыба повернулся к лорду Старку. — Нед! Рад снова тебя видеть! Как поживает моя племянница?  
— С ней все в порядке, сир Бринден. Я знаю, что она хотела бы быть здесь, но у нас еще есть дети на Севере, о которых нужно заботиться.  
— Жаль, хотя, возможно, это и к лучшему. Эдмур, как поживает Хостер?

Эдмур слабо улыбнулся дяде.

— Как и следовало ожидать в его состоянии. И… Я не думаю, что у него осталось много времени. Когда мы вернемся в Риверран, ты должен увидеть его, дядя.

Черная рыба нахмурился и сказал:

— Посмотрим.

Оливар спокойно, но гордо наблюдал за происходящим, запустив руку в мех Призрака. Лютоволк не испугал его молодого оруженосца, и эти двое довольно быстро подружились. Призрак уже достаточно вырос, чтобы дотянуться до лица Оливара и лизать его без особого труда, и это всегда вызывало у Эйемона улыбку. Но происходящее сейчас было слишком серьезно для Эйемона, чтобы найти в нем хоть каплю юмора, и потому он оставался мрачным. Если бы Джейме был здесь, он бы непременно начал его дразнить за хандру.

Все разошлись по предоставленным им покоям, и Эйемону была подана ванна. Он вздохнул и погрузился в нее, содрогаясь от жара воды. Его плечи были напряжены, а жар успокаивал боль в них. За последнюю неделю он почти ничего не делал, кроме того, что нервничал, поэтому он позволил себе на мгновение откинуться назад и расслабиться, закрыв глаза, чтобы получить небольшую передышку от мира, желая, чтобы его ум успокоился хотя бы на мгновение.

Слишком быстро, по его мнению, он вылез из ванны и, обтершись, надел черную тунику с красными манжетами для пиршества. Эйемон пристально посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он отрастил бороду еще в Винтерфелле, и теперь она была достаточно густой, чтобы он выглядел на несколько лет старше своего истинного возраста. Затем он хмуро посмотрел на корону, лежащую перед ним на столе. В Риверране у них наконец-то появилась возможность заказать у местных кузнецов венец для него. Это был простой обод из серебра и железа с незначительными деталями. Как бы то ни было, он был тяжелым и только увеличивал пропасть между ним и его людьми. Он забыл надеть корону по дороге до Гнезда, но теперь, когда он был здесь, он будет вынужден носить ее так, как предписывает этикет.

Праздник будет совсем небольшим. Перед отъездом из Риверрана Эйемон послал сообщение лорду Джону Ройсу в Рунный Камень, чтобы тот встретил его у Кровавых ворот, так что теперь он и двое его сыновей, Андар и Робар Ройсы, тоже были на пиру. Было приятно видеть старого лорда и двух его сыновей, сильных и здоровых. Он очень уважал Бронзового Джона: подобно сиру Давосу, тот был столпом силы во время Долгой ночи, хотя и измученным после понесенных им потерь. Он был удивительно стойким, несмотря на то, что потерял всех своих сыновей еще до начала Долгой ночи.

Он мало что знал о Бриндене Талли, кроме того, что Джейме считал его «упрямым старым козлом» и что он был самым верным сторонником Робба даже после его смерти. Он, вероятно, поддержит его дело, даже если ему не удастся убедить Лизу Аррен помочь им. Однако, по словам Джейме, лорд Джон Ройс отказался идти против своего сюзерена и воздержался от участия в войне Пяти Королей, а также отчаянно пытался убедить леди Лизу поддержать их. Он будет играть важную роль в обеспечении того, чтобы войска Долины были введены в бой.

— Ваша светлость, если позволите, что вы намерены делать в случае, если леди Лиза согласится на союз с вами? — спросил сир Бринден.

— Я возьму Красный замок, — просто ответил Эйемон. — Я уверен, вы знаете, что я послал значительную часть своей армии вперед, в Королевскую Гавань, где уже ждет армия Западных земель во главе с лордом Тайвином.

За исключением лорда Эдмура и лорда Старка, он отправил всех остальных в Королевскую Гавань. В Риверране остались только Арья и Санса. Он назначил Большого Джона Амбера ответственным за это. Это назначение было любезностью его дяде, так как он настаивал на том, что Большому Джону можно доверять. Хотя Эйемон и сомневался насчет сына лорда Амбера, то немногое, что он видел в Большом Джоне, убедило его, что ему можно доверять. С другой стороны, он поручил Хоуленду Риду и леди Мейдж Мормонт присматривать за Русе Болтоном. Если бы он хотя бы кивнул лорду Тайвину в знак приветствия, Эйемон был бы уверен, что он узнает об этом. Тириону поручили успокоить отца и ввести его в курс дела.

Если быть честным с самим собой, то он с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда возьмет Красный замок. Хотя это было не всегда так, битва, как правило, была проще. Он уже устал жонглировать столькими вещами одновременно.

Эйемон услышал, как Джон глубоко вздохнул, и сказал:

— Простите меня, ваша светлость, но зачем вам садиться на Железный Трон? Не говорите, что это ваше право по рождению. Ваш дед причинил много боли многим знатным людям. Я думаю, вы можете себе представить наше нежелание видеть другого Таргариена правителем Семи Королевств.

Эйемон ясно видел боль в его глазах, а сыновья Бронзового Джона, Андар и Робар, смотрели на него с мрачным выражением лица.

_«Понятно, почему это их волнует. Ведь лорд Джон потерял брата, когда Брандон Старк бросил вызов королю»,_ — подумал он. Его и без того мрачное настроение стало еще мрачнее. Его наследие Таргариена было тяжким бременем, но у него не было выбора.

— Лорд Ройс, я знаю, что сделал мой дед. Он был чудовищем. Нет ничего, что могло бы объяснить то, что он сделал, или оправдать его. Однако мой отец не был чудовищем, и я пойду по его стопам. Он не насиловал мою мать. Он женился на ней. Мы можем бесконечно спорить о том, было ли то, что он сделал, правильным или неправильным, но я считаю, что у него были хорошие намерения.

Джон насмешливо нахмурился.

— У вас есть доказательства того, что принц Рейегар женился на вашей матери?  
— Да, но только они сейчас не со мной. В дневнике некоего септона Мейнарда сообщается, что он аннулировал брак принца Рейегара Таргариена с принцессой Элией Мартелл, а затем тайно заключил брак между принцем Рейегаром и Лианной Старк. Этот дневник в настоящее время находится в руках Тиреллов, поскольку мы также стремимся заключить союз и с ними.

Бронзовый Джон взглянул на Неда, и тот уверенно кивнул.

Эйемон отложил вилку, чтобы уделить старому лорду все свое внимание.

— Старые боги даровали мне видение сразу после того, как мой дядя Нед сообщил мне о моем истинном происхождении. Я сидел под чардревом, когда увидел себя сидящим на Железном Троне.

Джон озадаченно моргнул.

— Как вы можете быть уверенным в том, что это видение было послано вам богами? Может быть, это был всего лишь сон?  
— Потому что боги овладели мной. И даровали мне силы.

Последовало ошеломленное молчание, а затем Эйемон продолжил:

— У меня была незавидная задача убедить северных лордов поддержать мое дело. Лорд Джон Амбер вызвал меня на дуэль, чтобы узнать мою ценность как бойца. И на один момент боги овладели мной, и я своим стальным мечом разбил меч лорда Амбера надвое.

И снова воцарилось молчание, пока Нед не сказал:

— Это правда. Глаза его светлости вспыхнули оранжевым светом, как будто в них загорелось пламя. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Именно после этого северные лорды приняли мою сторону. Старые боги дали мне свое благословение и помогли выиграть этот поединок.

В спешке планирований и заключений союзов Эйемон почти забыл об этой стычке, но эта история распространилась по лагерю, как лесной пожар. Всякий раз, когда он проходил мимо своих солдат, они смотрели на него так, словно он был богом во плоти. Это была не слишком приятная мысль, но ему требовалось как можно больше сторонников.

Тирион тоже узнал об этом происшествии из вторых рук и приставал к Роббу, Теону и его дяде Неду, чтобы узнать подробности, совершенно расстроенный тем, что он пропустил это. Он был заперт в своей комнате, чтобы предотвратить разжигание ярости северных лордов.

Сир Бринден усмехнулся его заявлению, но взгляд Джона стал еще более пронзительным.

— Ну и что? Есть… есть ли причина, по которой они хотят, чтобы вы заняли трон?

Эйемон взглянул на дядю, ища помощи, но тот лишь выжидающе посмотрел на него. Он попытался вспомнить все, что он знал о Бронзовом Джоне. В конце концов, он узнал его довольно хорошо в _прошлой_ жизни, но сможет ли _этот_ Джон принять то, что Долгая ночь реальна и грядет с такой же неизбежностью, как и раньше? Если все пойдет по плану, он, вероятно, все равно в конце концов узнает об этом от северных лордов.

Эйемон глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Да, есть. Лорд Ройс, благодаря своему дяде я знаю, что ваша семья, как и многие семьи на Севере, имеет давнюю традицию посылать своих вторых сыновей служить на Стене. Боги уверяют меня, что их бдение не напрасно. Король Ночи пробудился и собирает свою бессмертную армию. Приближается Долгая ночь. Хотя королевство еще не находится в достаточно ослабленном состоянии, все же оно было ненадежным при правлении Роберта Баратеона, и незаконная казнь сира Джейме Ланнистера окончательно бы погубила этот хрупкий мир в Вестеросе. Вот почему я хочу вернуть трон. Боги, кажется, хотят, чтобы я был тем, кто подготовит королевства к грядущей битве между живыми и мертвыми.

В наступившей тишине можно было безошибочно услышать тихий смешок. На лице сира Бриндена появилась усмешка, а Эдмур Талли смотрел на своего дядю широко раскрытыми глазами, переводя взгляд с Эймона на него и обратно.

— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость, но… Долгая ночь — это всего лишь миф.  
— Вы сомневаетесь в богах? — спросил Эйемон.

Сир Бринден после этих слов почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок.

— Если это правда, то почему именно _сейчас_?  
— Сейчас идет самое длинное лето в истории, сир Бринден, — сухо ответил Джон. — Как говорит старая мудрость: _«За долгим летом последует такая же долгая зима»._

— И очень суровая, уверяю вас. Вот увидите, сир Бринден. Пока мы говорим, мой дядя Бенджен, который является разведчиком Ночного Дозора, как раз в данный момент охотится за вихтами, чтобы предоставить их всем лордам как доказательство грядущего.  
— Он что-нибудь нашел? — Робар, младший сын лорда Ройса, наконец заговорил и пристально посмотрел на Эйемона.  
— Я еще не получил известий о его миссии. Площадь земель за Стеной огромна. Поиски могут занять некоторое время, — успокоил его Эйемон.

Робар повернулся к отцу и спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, не это ли убило Уэймара?

Джон выглядел обеспокоенным и изо всех сил пытался найти, что ему ответить.

— Простите, что вы сказали? — спросил Эйемон.

Бронзовый Джон посмотрел на Эйемона с напряженным выражением лица.

— Как вы только что упомянули о традиции посылать своих сыновей на Стену, мой третий сын Уэймар согласно ей взял на себя обязательство нести службу на Стене. Он был послан на миссию за Стену, и не так давно мы получили известие из Черного замка, что он был убит вместе с другим своими товарищами. Кроме одного, он дезертировал.

Эйемон почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло. Он вспомнил, как ему было тяжело, когда его дядя Бенджен исчез.

— Я помню эту казнь, — тихо ответил Нед. — Дезертир был в совершенном ужасе от того, что находилось за Стеной. Я не мог ничего конкретного от него добиться. Его казнь принесла ему скорее облегчение, чем страдание.

Наступившая тишина была напряженной, как струна арфы.

— Я получаю только те новости, которые леди Лиза позволяет нам получать, — решил вмешаться сир Бринден, — но похоже, что Ренли вцепился в Красный замок, как клещ. Я не думаю, что будет легко вырвать его оттуда. Хотя я бы не сказал, что он такой же дерзкий, как его брат Роберт, но тем не менее я думаю, что вы можете ожидать от него не меньшего упрямства.  
— Поскольку я никогда не встречался с Ренли, полагаю, что ваши слова верны. По словам всех вокруг меня, он зеленый и никогда не был в битве. Я ожидаю, что он помашет белым флагом, когда увидит военную силу, которую я собрал у его порога, — сказал Эйемон. Он сильно сомневался, что Ренли согласится на такое, особенно с учетом мнения его кровожадного любовника, но это было возможно.  
— Неужели? — наконец вмешался лорд Джон. Он насмешливо нахмурился.  
— Последнее, что я слышал: сир Лорас был в замке вместе с ним. Вы можете в связи с этим лишится поддержки Простора.  
— Это тоже возможно, — ответил Эйемон. — Но тем не менее я все еще владею Западными, Северными и Речными землями. Простор может похвастаться значительной военной силой, но не такой большой, которую дают нам эти три королевства.  
— Лорд Джейме Ланнистер сейчас ведет переговоры о союзе с Простором, — ответил Нед.  
— Ланнистер? — фыркнул Черная Рыба. — Вы действительно думаете, что он поможет _вам_?  
— Да, — беззаботно ответил Эйемон. Он не сообщил дяде об исчезновении Джейме. Он все еще не был уверен, что делать в отношении Простора. Он решил, что если получит еще одно послание от Тиреллов, то отправится туда сам, но сначала нужно было обеспечить захват Королевской Гавани. Возможно, в качестве жеста доброй воли он воздержится от того, чтобы отрубить голову Лорасу, когда наконец захватит замок.

В глазах Бриндена и Джона явно читался скептицизм.

— Простите меня, ваша светлость, но известно ли вам, что мы в Долине полагаем, что именно Ланнистеры стоят за смертью нашего верховного лорда Джона Аррена? — спросил Бринден.  
— Неужели? Есть подозрение, что его смерть была вызвана чем-то иным, нежели естественными причинами? — спросил Эйемон, надеясь, что его удивление выглядит искренним. Он взглянул на своего дядю, и лицо того просто потемнело.  
— Как Десница короля, лорд Аррен служил в Королевской Гавани. После его смерти леди Лиза забрала его единственного сына и наследника и вернулась в Долину, утверждая, что Ланнистеры ответственны за это. С этим трудно спорить, тем более что Джейме Ланнистер был назначен хранителем Востока.  
— Хм… это вызывает беспокойство. Я абсолютно точно уверен, что мой Десница, лорд Джейме Ланнистер, не ответственен за смерть Джона Аррена. Он презирает свою сестру и не скрывает этого.  
— Простите, ваша светлость, но почему вы так уверены? — спросил сир Бринден. — Ланнистеры всегда были высокомерным сбродом, но Джейме был худшим из них, так как считался лучшим мечником в Семи Королевствах после сира Артура Дейна. Он убил вашего дедушку. Почему вы так уверены, что у вас есть преданность Джейме Ланнистера?

Эйемон улыбнулся.

— Потому что, как король, я единственный, кто может дать ему то, что он хочет.  
— И что же это такое?  
— Это касается только его и меня, — беспечно ответил Эйемон. И Бринден, и Джон казались разочарованными этим ответом, но они знали, что лучше не совать нос в чужие дела. — Скажите мне, сир Бринден, как Гнездо получает свои послания?  
— У Кровавых ворот есть лежбище. Воронам трудно долететь до самого Гнезда, но мейстер, который обычно присматривает за воронами, находится в Гнезде. Поэтому у нас есть другой человек, который заботится о них.  
— Неужели? Как вы передаете сообщения леди Лизе?  
— У нас есть система шкивов, которая позволяет нам посылать небольшие свертки в Гнездо без необходимости седлать мулов из-за каждого послания.  
— Хм… это интересно, — ответил Эйемон и почувствовал, что его взгляд блуждает. Это бы все упростило, но полной уверенности никогда не было.

После небольшого пира он удалился в свои гостевые покои, но, как и всегда в последнее время, ему удалось заснуть только за несколько часов до рассвета. _«Эти планы станут моей смертью»_, — подумал он, вставая с постели. Посмотрев в зеркало, он с удовлетворение отметил, что его тщательно подстриженная борода скрывала то, что в противном случае можно было бы принять за изможденный вид.

Поскольку Эйемон хотел вернуться до наступления темноты, они наскоро позавтракали. Крепкая девушка по имени Мия Стоун взяла на себя честь проводить их до Гнезда на спинах мулов. Но прежде чем они ушли, он повернулся к людям Талли и сказал:

— Вы останетесь здесь. Я хочу, чтобы меня сопровождали только лорд Ройс, лорд Старк и моя Королевская гвардия.  
— Н-но, ваша светлость, — немного заикаясь, начал говорить Эдмур, — она моя сестра. Я думаю, что она была бы рада увидеть знакомое лицо.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, но боюсь, что не могу этого допустить. Мне очень жаль, — ответил Эйемон со слабой улыбкой. _«Я не могу доверять тебе. А секретность здесь имеет первостепенное значение»._Его дядя Нед, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но, к счастью, передумал, когда Эйемон предупреждающе нахмурился. — Оливар, ты тоже останешься здесь. Заодно покажешь сиру Бриндену, что ты узнал от сира Барристана.

Мальчик выпрямился во весь рост с горящими глазами и кивнул ему.

Оливар был отличным оруженосцем и никогда не жаловался, когда их заливал дождь, даже когда он сам не мог перестать дрожать. Он выполнял любые приказы, как только они были отданы. Эйемон почувствовал вспышку вины за то, что не смог уделить оруженосцу столько времени, сколько требовалось для его обучения, но сир Барристан и сир Престон были достаточно добры, чтобы восполнить этот пробел.

Мия Стоун навьючила кучу мулов, и они побрели по узкой каменной тропинке вверх к Гнезду. Сир Барристан шел сразу за Эйемоном, за ним следовали его дядя Нед и остальные члены Королевской гвардии. Даже Торрхен Карстарк, который еще не принес свой обет, находился рядом с ними. Юноша по-совиному уставился на Орлиное Гнездо, разинув рот, очарованный открывшимися ему новыми землями. Он принес долгожданную новую кровь королевским гвардейцам, которые в большинстве своем были почти вдвое старше его. Хотя Эйемон и не был так молод, как Джейме, когда принес присягу и вступил в Королевскую гвардию, он не мог не задаться вопросом, был ли Джейме похож на него в начале своего пребывания в Королевской гвардии. Призрак тоже был вынужден остаться позади. Эйемон не хотел рисковать, пугая мулов на таком опасном рубеже.

Ветер хлестал по ним и ревел, из-за чего вести какой-либо разговор было абсолютно невозможно, так что все просто опустили головы и молчали, пока мулы медленно, но верно поднимали их вверх. Это заняло некоторое время, но в конце концов они добрались до дверей Орлиного Гнезда. К этому моменту Эйемон почувствовал, как его сердце колотится в ушах, а руки вспотели в перчатках. _«Ну вот я и здесь. Пути назад нет»._

Он повернулся и сказал:

— Королевская гвардия, ко мне!

Все, кроме сира Барристана, казалось, были озадачены этим призывом. До этого момента они почти не бывали вместе в одной комнате с тех пор, как он свергнул Роберта.

Приказы Эйемона были быстрыми и лаконичными.

— Сир Меррин и сир Престон, как только эти двери откроются, я хочу, чтобы вы обошли вокруг замка и убили всех воронов, которых увидите.— Да, ваша светлость, — машинально ответили оба.  
— Сир Арис и Торрхен, вы будете охранять парадные двери. Если кто-то попытается уйти, задержите его. Если они будут драться, можете ранить их, и я сам потом их допрошу. Сир Барристан, вы со мной.  
— Как вам будет угодно, ваша светлость, — сказал сир Барристан. В его глазах мелькнуло лишь легкое узнавание, но в остальном он был совершенно невозмутим. Без сомнения, он вспомнил слова Эйемона о том, что Петир Бейлиш контролирует Лизу Аррен.

Лорд Ройс и Нед, услышав его приказы, недоуменно уставились на него, но он поспешно покачал головой. Мия осторожно смотрела на него, обнимая своего мула, и ее хватка на его морде только усилилась, когда Эйемон обратился к ней.

— Ты останешься здесь с мулами. Это не займет много времени, и я намерен уехать как можно скорее.  
— Да, ваша светлость, н-но, извините меня, но у меня есть припасы, которые нужно выгрузить.  
— Тогда поставь их у двери, но ты не войдешь в Орлиное Гнездо. Сир Арис, Торрхен, я верю в то, что вы проследите, чтобы она выполнила мои приказы.  
— Да, ваша светлость, — произнесли они нараспев, хотя Торрхену явно было не по себе, и он нервно переводил взгляд с Эйемона на Мию.

Когда двери открылись, сир Меррин и сир Престон немедленно отделились от группы. Слуга повел остальных в большой зал, где они обнаружили толпу людей, окруживших леди Лизу. Она сидела над ними на скамейке, а к ней прижимался какой-то мальчишка, словно он был совсем еще младенцем. Несколько лордов преклонили перед ним колени, но большинство, казалось, были озабочены тем, чтобы выказать ему слишком много почтения там, где он не был самым желанным из гостей. Эйемон почти не обратил на них внимания, его интересовала лишь леди Аррен, которая властно посмотрела на него сверху вниз, и ее лицо исказилось в усмешке.

— Итак, вы пришли, — сказала она.  
— Доброе утро, леди Лиза. Неужели вы всегда приветствуете свои гостей так холодно, как ветер снаружи? — спросил Эйемон.  
— Зачем ты пришел? Долина не даст тебе никаких клятв. Мы не поможем посадить на трон еще одного Таргариена. Я удивляюсь вам, лорд Старк. После того, что Таргариены сделали с вашей семьей, я бы и подумать не смела, что вы были бы так глупы.

Дядя замер рядом с ним.

Эйемон кивнул.

— Я могу понять, почему вы так настороженно относитесь к Таргариенам. Мой дед сделал ужасные вещи со многими людьми, особенно со Старками. Однако я не намерен идти по его стопам, скорее, я намерен пойти по стопам своего отца. Принц Рейегар был добрым и справедливым человеком, даже когда безумие его собственного отца выходило из-под контроля. Я думаю, что настало время вернуть мир и справедливость в Семь Королевств.

Губы леди Лизы скривились в усмешке.

— Разве не вы нарушили этот мир тем, что заявили свои права на трон?  
— Я не нарушил мир, а просто изменил ход войны. Роберт Баратеон был готов незаконно казнить Джейме Ланнистера за преступление, которого он не совершал. Все знают, каков характер у Тайвина Ланнистера. С его богатством и властью он мог бы разорвать Семь Королевств на части. Я предотвратил такой раскол, и, несмотря на то, что мой путь приведет меня к трону, мне еще предстоит столкнуться с оппозицией. Пока еще не было ни одного насильственного столкновения. Это довольно мирно для того, что мы привыкли называть войной.  
— Но ведь война будет все равно. Так было всегда. Люди будут умирать кровавой смертью, чтобы один человек мог взойти на трон. Ну что ж, Долина не будет участвовать в такой бесполезной кампании. Ты не должен был приходить сюда, особенно с учетом того, что Джейме Ланнистер — твой Десница! Он украл право первородства моего ребенка!  
— Я думаю, вы скоро сможете убедиться, миледи, что лорд Джейме ничего подобного не делал. У меня есть подозрение, что он был назначен хранителем Востока без его ведома. В конце концов, в то время он был королевским гвардейцем. У них нет других обязанностей, кроме как охранять короля, — ответил Эйемон.  
— Ха-ха! — разнесся по залу горький смех. — Ты осмеливаешься войти в мой зал и петь дифирамбы знаменитому _Цареубийце_, человеку, убившему твоего собственного деда? Ты действительно сумасшедший.  
— Нисколько. Лорд Джейме Ланнистер больше не _Цареубийца_. Он был помилован за это преступление, но мы здесь не для того, чтобы говорить о Джейме Ланнистере. Железный трон правит всеми _Семью _Королевствами, включая Долину. Вы должны быть мне верны. Половина из Семи Королевств уже пообещала мне свою поддержку. Не говоря уже о том, что, как король, я могу вернуть право первородства лорда Робина Аррена как хранителя Востока. Вы обещаете мне свою поддержку, миледи?  
— Нет, я не позволю тебе одурачить меня своими сладкими словами, — сказала Лиза, яростно выпятив подбородок.  
— Мы собираемся выбросить его через Лунную дверь? — спросил ее сын, широко раскрыв глаза.

Она крепче сжала его руку и шикнула на него.

Эйемон кивнул и сказал:

— Я нахожу ваш ответ озадачивающим, миледи. Вы откажетесь от законного титула вашего сына, чтобы отказать мне в клятве верности? Я не думаю, что Петир Бейлиш принимает близко к сердцу интересы вашего сына, поскольку вы, похоже, принимаете его советы.

Она, казалось, перестала дышать, а ее глаза расширились, но она ничего не сказала.

Эйемон молчал достаточно долго, чтобы дать ей время ответить, а когда она не ответила, он потянулся к своему камзолу и вытащил кусок пергамента с простой сломанной печатью.

— Я приказал своим лучникам расстреливать всех воронов между Гнездом и Риверраном, и как раз перед тем, как мы начали подниматься к Кровавым воротам, мы поймали этого. Может быть, мне прочесть это послание вам?

Это был не вопрос. Он открыл свиток и начал читать, повысив голос так, чтобы его услышала вся собравшиеся здесь толпа.

_«Моя дорогая Лиза,_

_До меня дошла весть, что король-дракон направляется в Долину. Собери все свои силы, и благослови тебя Семеро. Было бы очень неприятно, если бы с ним случилось какое-нибудь несчастье. Будьте готовы сделать с ним то же, что вы сделали со своим лордом-мужем._

_Он взял в оруженосцы Фрея. Лорд Фрей был весьма оскорблен королем, который заставил его пропустить его и его армию за весьма ничтожную сумму золотых драконов. Лорд Тайвин также проявил некоторую сдержанность в следовании приказам нового короля. Он поддержит Фреев в их мести Эйемону Таргариену. Было бы довольно легко возложить вину за несчастье с королем на Фреев и Тайвина Ланнистера._

_Навсегда твой,_

_Петир Бейлиш»._

Когда Эйемон закончил, в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина. Он посмотрел на Лизу, которая задыхалась, как рыба, а ее кожа приобрела весьма болезненный оттенок. Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами. Джон потрясенно уставился на Эйемона, и его собственная кожа под бородой побледнела.

— Что вы сделали со своим лордом-мужем и в чем вы пытались обвинить Ланнистеров? — спросил Эйемон.

Озвученные вслух строчки послания, казалось, погрузили ее в транс, но она встряхнулась и закричала:

— Н-нет! Л-ложь! _Ложь_! Ланнистеры ответственны за смерть моего лорда-мужа! Он хотел раскрыть их грязную маленькую тайну королю, и они отравили его! Я сделала то, что сделала бы любая обеспокоенная мать, я бежала в Долину ради защиты своего сладкого Робина. Я послала своей сестре, леди Кейтилин Старк, письмо, чтобы предупредить ее об их предательстве.

Затем все взгляды обратились к Неду. Он хмуро смотрел на Лизу.

— Действительно, мы получили такое письмо. В результате я принял предложение Роберта Баратеона стать его Десницей. Я собирался расследовать смерть лорда Аррена.  
— И?.. — вопросительно спросил его Бронзовый Джон.  
— У меня никогда не было такой возможности. Серсея Ланнистер совершила все эти… зверства против ее брата, которые привели их обоих на плаху. Лорд Джейме Ланнистер не совершал преступления, в котором его обвинили. Правосудие должно было свершиться. Это надо было остановить!

— Серсея Ланнистер уже находится в изгнании, — сказал Эйемон. — Все, что у нас есть, — это ваше слово, что это были Ланнистеры. Какие у вас есть доказательства, что они действительно это сделали?

Губы Лизы снова скривились в рыке, но она продолжала тяжело дышать. Она паниковала, как стадное животное, предчувствующее свою неминуемую гибель.

— Мой муж раскрыл их маленькую тайну. Он все понял. Он знал, что никто из отпрысков Серсеи не был настоящим Баратеоном. Он хотел все рассказать королю, но они убили его прежде, чем у него появился шанс это сделать!

— Вы знали, что эти дети не были чистокровными Баратеонами, и вам не пришло в голову сообщить об этом своему королю? — спросил Эйемон.

И снова в зале воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только прерывистым дыханием леди Лизы. Затем она прошептала:

— Ланнистеры… они бы и меня убили. И моего мальчика. Я должна была защитить своего мальчика.

— И даже здесь вы боялись их возмездия? В безопасности стен Орлиного Гнезда?

Она усмехнулась, но это было больше похоже на безумный оскал.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, мальчик. Королевская Гавань съест тебя живьем. Мейстер Пицель ест у Ланнистеров из рук. Он позаботился бы о том, чтобы король Роберт оставался в неведении, и сообщил бы Ланнистерам о том, что я знаю.

— И все же вам удалось отправить письмо своей сестре, Кейтилин Старк.

Эйемон чувствовал, как колотится его собственное сердце, и уже не в первый раз подумал, не слышат ли его все присутствующие. Он должен был заставить Лизу признаться в убийстве мужа или, по крайней мере, посадить достаточно семян недоверия в способностях Лизы Аррен контролировать Орлиное Гнездо, чтобы можно было назначить ей замену. В противном случае вся его схема развалится, и Петир Бейлиш непременно узнает об этом и, испугавшись, ускользнет от них. Лиза вела гораздо более ожесточенную борьбу, чем он ожидал. Просто из того, что он помнил, из рассказов Сансы о ней, он считал, что любой сильный ветер сдует ее. Она определенно не выглядела хорошо в глазах окружающих лордов, но он знал, что этого еще недостаточно, чтобы свергнуть ее.

— Почему вы все время говорите про Ланнистеров? Там довольно много людей. Вы можете назвать нам конкретное имя того, кто отравил лорда Джона Аррена? — спросил он.

— Перестань быть таким злюкой! Вытолкни этого подлого человека через Лунную дверь, — крикнул Робин.

— Тише, дитя, — рявкнул Джон, и его лицо покраснело. — Ты будешь сидеть тихо и слушать старших!

— Вы забываетесь, лорд Ройс! Это ваш сюзерен. Вы будете подчиняться ему, — отрезала Лиза.

— Миледи, лорд Робин еще не достиг того возраста, когда он может претендовать на его титул. Он груб и неуправляем, едва ли он достоин править Орлиным Гнездом. Ему нужна дисциплина и тренировки!

— Он же просто мальчик! Больной, маленький, хрупкий мальчик, которому нужна его мать! Он останется со мной, — воскликнула она, снова прижимая к себе сына. Теперь на ее щеках расцвел румянец, и она пристально смотрела на лорда Ройса.

— Лорд Джон Аррен обсуждал со мной возможность послать его к лорду Станнису Баратеону как его подопечного. Сейчас это невозможно, но если вы позволите, миледи, я мог бы воспитать его в Рунном Камне. Он станет настоящим лордом!

Глаза леди Лизы вспыхнули, и ее лицо исказилось в уродливой гримасе, когда она наклонилась вперед и закричала громким, как громовой раскат, голосом:

— Если ты посмеешь отнять у меня моего ребенка, я убью тебя так же, как убила его! Никто не отнимет у меня моего сладкого Робина! _Никто_!

Воцарившая после этого тишина в зале была оглушительной. Все присутствующие затаили дыхание, глядя на леди Лизу в шоке и страхе. Эйемон продолжал смотреть то на Джона, то на леди Аррен. _«Ему удалось вытянуть из нее признание, даже не пытаясь!» _Он возблагодарил богов за то, что эта исповедь наконец-то прозвучала.

Сначала Бронзовый Джон был шокирован, но когда до него дошел смысл ее слов, его лицо побагровело так сильно, что Эйемон забеспокоился о его здоровье.

— Что вы сделали?! — прорычал лорд Джон, и его голос загремел, как рев дракона. — Вы _убили _лорда Аррена?! Значит, это все-таки были не Ланнистеры? Это были _вы!_

Холодное и жесткое выражение ее лица сменилось на испуганное, а ее подбородок задрожал. Она оглядела зал, как будто ища спасителя, но никто не пришел ей на помощь. Наконец она сказала слабым голосом:

— Он собирался забрать моего ребенка, моего мальчика. Вашего лорда!

— Что вы с ним сделали? — повторил Эйемон. Если не считать ее тихих всхлипов, в зале было тихо, и его голос без труда долетал до нее.

— Это был единственный выход! _Единственный_! Я не могла позволить ему забрать моего милого Робина, — воскликнула Лиза, снова прижимая к себе сына и плача в его плечо.

Лорд Ройс зарычал и сделал шаг вперед, но Эйемон схватил его за руку и покачал головой. Он представил себе, как лорд покраснел бы от смущения, если бы его лицо уже не было красным от гнева. Он склонил голову и отступил назад. Эйемон оглянулся на дядю и увидел, что тот тоже бледен и потрясен, хотя он уже знал о предательстве Лизы. Сир Барристан оставался удивительно бесстрастным; Эйемон должен был похвалить старого рыцаря за то, что тот сохранил спокойствие перед лицом предательства, даже если все они были готовы к нему.

— П-Петир дал мне _слезы Лиса_. Я добавила их в его вино, — всхлипнула она.

Лицо Эйемона потемнело.

— Он был твоим мужем.

Гнев, казалось, снова вернулся к ней, и она закричала:

— Он никогда не любил меня! Ты никогда его не видел! Ты ничего не знаешь! Представьте себе, что в первую брачную ночь вам придется целовать невесту, которая была бы старухой с наполовину отсутствующими зубами, а ее дыхание пахло бы старым сыром! Раз за разом мне приходилось мириться с тем, что этот старик садится на меня, как старый бык, которого надо было выгнать на пастбище. Его семя было слабым, и все мои дети умерли. И наконец-то у меня появился мой мальчик, и он собирался забрать Робина от меня! Он собирался отдать его Станнису, и тогда бы я потеряла моего мальчика!

Эйемон вздрогнул. У поцелуев Дени был вкус корицы и красного вина, как будто она воплощала в себе девиз их дома — _«Пламя и кровь»_. Ее запах очаровывал его, и мысль о том, что на вкус она будет похожа на старый сыр, оставляла кислый привкус во рту. Он жалел леди Лизу. Она не была злой, просто уязвимой женщиной, которой манипулировал злой человек, чтобы сделать свою грязную работу. Она была просто еще одной жизнью, которую Петир Бейлиш разрушил ради своих собственных целей. Он повернулся, чтобы выйти из зала. Увидев стражников у дверей, он приказал им:

— Отведите леди Лизу в ее покои. Ее нужно охранять днем и ночью. Суд над ней будет совершен после того, как будет взята Королевская Гавань.

Его дядя Нед, лорд Ройс и сир Барристан поспешили за ним по пятам. У главного входа их уже ждали сир Меррин и сир Престон.

— Все вороны в замке были убиты по вашему приказу, ваша светлость, — с дикой усмешкой сказал сир Меррин.

— Это были всего лишь домашние животные, ваша светлость, — сказал сир Престон так, как будто убивать их было ему не по силам.

Эйемон тоже не мог сказать, что это было ему по душе, но они должны были убедиться, что Бейлиш останется в неведении относительно признания Лизы.

— Хорошо. Мы уходим отсюда. Сообщите Мие Стоун, чтобы она еще раз приготовила мулов. Сир Престон, приведите мне мейстера, — приказал он.

Они ждали в молчании. Внимание Эйемона привлек какой-то шум у двери в зал, и он увидел, как оттуда выходят несколько лордов, прибывших, чтобы сосвататься к бывшей леди Аррен.

— Ваша светлость, — сказал один из них и опустился перед ним на колени. У него были длинные вьющиеся каштановые волосы, он был одет в зеленое и коричневое, как будто он вышел на охоту, но это было явно сделано по последней моде. — Простите меня за то, что я оказался в доме предателя. Я не хотел вас обидеть.

— Никакого прощения не требуется, — признал Эйемон, на что тот с облегчением улыбнулся. Затем он продолжил: — Если только вы не знали о ее планах.

Мужчина тут же побледнел и покачал головой.

— Нет, нет, ваша светлость! Я… мы… никто из нас понятия не имел, что она сделала.

Эйемон кивнул ему.

— Если вы позволите, ваша светлость, я хотел бы вернуться в свой собственный дом.

— Нет, — ответил Эйемон.

— Ч-что?

Эйемон пристально посмотрел на него, теперь его глаза были холодными и темными.

— Под страхом смерти никому из вас не разрешается уходить, пока я этого не прикажу.

— Простите меня, ваша светлость, но почему?

— Потому что таков мой приказ. Вы останетесь здесь и будете гостем в Орлином Гнезде, пока я не отменю своего решения.

— И как долго это будет продолжаться?

— Пока я не скажу иначе.

— Даже зимой?

Он шагнул ближе, заставляя мужчину отпрянуть назад.

— Пока я не скажу иначе.

Сир Престон прибыл несколькими минутами раньше со старым мейстером на буксире. Это был жилистый мужчина с длинными каштановыми волосами и желтоватой кожей. Мейстер с тревогой оглянулся, услышав приказ Эйемона. Когда Эйемон повернулся к нему, он вздрогнул, как от удара.

— Мейстер, леди Лизе нельзя выходить из своей комнаты. Ей не разрешено видеться с сыном и вообще ни с кем общаться. Проследите, чтобы эти приказы были выполнены.

— Ваша светлость, я всего лишь мейстер. Управлять замком — это не моя функция. Я должен только давать советы, когда от меня это требуется.

— А теперь вы будете надсмотрщиком, поскольку ваша верховная леди призналась в убийстве своего лорда-мужа.

Глаза мейстера расширились, и он замер.

— Королевская гвардия, мы уходим.

Как только они вышли наружу, навстречу хлеставшему по ним ветру, Эйемон резко повернулся к дяде Неду и лорду Ройсу.

— То, что вы там услышали, не должно выйти за пределы этого места, и никто не должен узнать об этом.

— Позвольте мне спросить, почему, ваша светлость? — спросил лорд Ройс, щурясь от ветра.

— Так будет безопаснее. Понятно?

— Да, ваша светлость, — ответили они оба. У его дяди Неда было встревоженное выражение лица, но он кивнул. Оставалось надеяться, что у дяди есть хоть какое-то представление о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы остановить Бейлиша. Эйемон прекрасно знал, сколько вреда этот человек может причинить Вестеросу. Это нужно было держать в секрете, прежде чем это произойдет.

_«Правильно ли я поступил?»_ — спрашивал себя Эйемон всю дорогу вниз по склону горы. У него защемило сердце. Он шел против всего, во что его учили верить, против всего, чем он был. Есть ли еще честь в короле, который манипулирует и лжет, даже если это для хорошего дела? Он снова и снова возвращался к своим рассуждениям, спрашивая себя, спрашивая Джейме, спрашивая Богов, был ли это единственный путь. Но кроме того, чтобы просто подойти к Мизинцу и убить его без суда, он не видел другого выхода. Он должен был устроить ловушку, точно так же, как это делали его кузины и кузен в _той, другой _жизни.

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда они снова подошли к Кровавым воротам. Эдмур и сир Бринден ждали их, как будто они были здесь все это время. Эдмур поспешно поклонился ему и спросил:

— Что слышно о моей сестре?

— Прикуси язык, мальчик! Ты разговариваешь со своим королем, — рявкнул сир Бринден.

— Леди Лиза заболела, — сказал Эймон, не обращая внимания на возможное оскорбление. — Она не сможет управлять Долиной в обозримом будущем.

Сир Бринден сурово нахмурился.

— Заболела? Как наш отец? Может быть, мне стоит подняться и присмотреть за ней?

— Вы этого не сделаете, — сказал Эйемон, свирепо глядя на Эдмура. — Вы пойдете за мной в Королевскую Гавань. Как король Семи Королевств, король Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых людей, я назначаю лорда Джона Ройса из Рунного Камня временным лордом Долины до тех пор, пока молодой лорд Робин Аррен не сможет занять место своего отца.

— Благодарю вас, ваша светлость, — ответил Джон, но не было никаких сомнений в том, что вокруг него витала печаль.

— Вы командуете войсками Долины, — мягко напомнил ему Эйемон.

Тот пристально посмотрел на Эйемона и затем сказал:

— Долина обещает вам свою верность и солдат. Вы хотите объединить Вестерос и вернуть процветание Семи Королевствам, которое растратил король Роберт Баратеон, и подготовить королевство к Долгой ночи. Я считаю это достойным делом, и Долина тоже. Я сейчас же начну писать знаменосцем. С вашего позволения, ваша светлость?

Эйемон кивнул, и Джон удалился. Какое-то время он смотрел ему вслед, а потом снова повернулся к Талли.

— Сир Бринден, вы останетесь здесь, у Кровавых ворот. Собирайте все письма, которые приходят сюда. Когда я прикажу, вы, и только вы привезете их мне. На все письма следует отвечать фразой: «Леди Лиза Аррен заболела и займется вашим вопросом, когда оправится от своей болезни». Если кто-нибудь спустится вниз по каменистой тропе из Гнезда, бросьте его в подземелье.

— В подземелье? А зачем это нужно?

— Мы не хотим, чтобы они распространяли болезнь, которой заразилась леди Лиза, — ответил он, ложь слетела с его языка с привычной легкостью, как будто он лгал всю свою жизнь.

Сир Бринден, который с самого начала казался встревоженным, продолжал выглядеть так же. Он бросил взгляд на Неда и, по-видимому, увидел там что-то такое, что его успокоило. 

— Как прикажете, ваша светлость, — со вздохом сказал он.

Эйемон направился в свои покои. Он слышал, как дядя Нед и сир Барристан следуют за ним по пятам. Войдя в свою комнату, он тут же снял простую серебряную корону, и в тот же миг холодная маска спокойствия спала с него, и он повалился на стул, тяжело дыша. Он массировал виски, уже чувствуя, как там нарастает головная боль, и это было в немалой степени вызвано тяжестью короны, которую он нес.

— Я знаю: то, что вы сделали, было тяжело, ваша… Эйемон, — сказал дядя Нед. — Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Неважно, насколько это трудно. Я горжусь тобой. Хотя, должен признаться, я не знал, что мы получили в свои руки письмо от лорда Бейлиша.

Эйемон поморщился, как будто эти слова ударили его в грудь, зная, что дядя говорил искренне. Он вытащил письмо и развернул его, глядя на свои собственные неровные каракули.

— Мы этого не делали, — тихо сказал Эйемон. — Я солгал.

И после этих слов он бросил письмо в огонь.


End file.
